Learning How to Feel Again
by Maxy0008
Summary: Tweek Tweak has had mental issues since he was kid. Put on medicine at a young age at a young age left him living like a zombie. The memory loss that came with his pills caused him to fail his science test and his teacher assigned Craig Tucker to tutor him, but Craig helps him with so much / Warning Suicidal thoughts, and drug use.
1. The Mirror

The mirror mocks him, as it often does when it catches his eyes. Never failing to point out the insecurities that litter his mind.

It was simple, for him, to become engulfed in a staring match with the mirror looking for anything that could bring him a sliver of confidence. Yet, he never seemed to win that battle in his mind. The curly, untamable mop of blonde that he called hair failed to ever sit in a style that fit him. His eyebrows, while not bushy, were equally as unruly sticking in different directions teasing him as he tried to place them in a neat matter, only for them to resume their previous position. His nose sat in the middle of face, upturned and too small for the rounded shape of the rest of his face. His thin lips, scabbed from the constant neurotic chewing. Those things, however, were never his main focus when the mirror taunted him. No, those insecurities didn't mean too much to the thin boy.

The empty void that sat within the pale green color of his eyes is what brought Tweek Tweak the most sorrow. He often found himself staring into his own eyes, looking for something, anything that resembled feeling. People say that eyes are the window to the soul, so did that mean his soul was barren?

It certainly felt as if it was.

A knock on the bathroom pulled him from his trance, a twitch overtaking him. Another thing he hated about himself. "Tweek? Sweetie? Are you alright in there? You've been in there a while." His mother's voice was soft, kind. A falsification of who she truly was.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He answered, fingernails into his palms. "I'll be out shortly."

It wasn't until he heard her footsteps fade that he returned his gaze into the looking glass. It had been years since the worst of it. Or at least years since he felt anything other than nothingness, or overwhelming anxieties. Even when those anxieties came forth he was much better at hiding them than he once was.

Before there was random yelps and cries followed by an uncontrollable twitch, and a constant stutter. Now, 5 years later, the twitch only happened when startled, and his stutter scarce.

Tweek was, to say the least, a broken void of who he once was. It was when he turned 12 that his all of his previous issues came crashing down on him. The paranoia, anxiety, ADHD, and lack of sleep caught up with him one day at school. It was simple misunderstanding, or at least that's what Tweek was told when he woke up in the hospital. Something about a kid bumping into him and knocking his books down. His parents told him that he just started to panic. Why? He couldn't recall, but it was enough for him to start hyperventilating, and faint.

After that he was put in therapy. With therapy came medications, and with medications came the dullness that soon became his best friend, and worst nightmare.

Taking a deep breath he pulled the mirror open tearing away his gaze into his own lifeless eyes with a simple swing. Reaching in he grabbed three pill bottles. Spinning each one on his hand before setting it down on the sink. 'How many times...' he thought to himself, a small, joyless chuckle escaping his lips. The thought of the pills that were meant to fix him taking his life ran across his mind each day when he pulled them out. An ironic end to a sad life.

Closing the mirror he resumed staring at himself. Shaking the gruesome thought from his head. Tweek knew he didn't have it in him. Besides, they (whoever they was), promised that one day, life would get better. If anything, he at least wanted to know if that was the truth or not.

Turning on the water he opened his pill bottles and took one of each. The thought to take more crossed his mind again.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath through his nose, letting it escape from his mouth. It was time to face another day.


	2. Study Buddy

The faint sounds of lead marking onto paper surrounded him. Of course there had to be a quiz, and of course he had to be stupid enough to forget about said quiz. Shaking his head quickly, unsure if it was a twitch or if he did it purposefully, he wasn't sure. 'You aren't stupid' he argued with himself. 'those pills make you hazy, stop blaming yourself.'

Those inner conversations were never enough to fully change his mind however. All they did was further convince him that he was crazy. Which, according to his fellow classmates, was true.

Nonetheless, this quiz wasn't going to be simple for him. He was never good at science and with no studying to help him he was sure he was going to fail.

Then, there was a tap of a pencil being laid down on the desk, followed by shuffling. 'Shit' Tweek thought looking at his own blank paper before looking up at the classroom around him.

He's nerves soothed a bit when he saw that it was Craig Tucker. Craig has always been a science genius, so of course he was the one to finish first. Tweeks eyes stayed fixated on the teen as he nonchalantly placed his headphones in his ears and walked back towards his seat, unaware of the blonde who watched him.

One by one students began trickling out of their desks and towards the teachers to turn in their quizzes. Tweek watched the class around him each time a new student got up. Then he would look at his own, blank quiz. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to remember any of the martial on the paper.

"Okay class," The bored voice of the teacher caught the teen of guard, causing a jumping twitch from him. "It's almost time for the rest of you to turn in the quizzes. Those of you who haven't finished please place your papers on my desk as you leave today."

Chewing on his lips Tweek peeled off a fresh layer causing the right corner to bleed. The boy stared at his quiz and honestly at this point he couldn't figured out if he didn't care about passing, or if he cared to much. There was too much teetering back and forth for him to really know.

Then the bell rang. Tweek had spent a little over 45 minutes sitting at his desk, a paper in front of him and all he managed to do was write his name. Tweek Tweak.

A stupid name for a stupid boy.

Gathering his things he pulled his shoulders closer to his body in an attempt to make himself smaller than he already was. If one thing was for sure it was that all the coffee he had drank as a kid stunted his growth. While most boys his age were at least 5 foot 8. He only stood at 5'5.

Placing the blank quiz on the teacher's desk he tried to hurry and make his escape, yet, Tweek knew he didn't make it when he heard his teacher call after him.

"Yes Mrs. Anderson?" He asked meekly.

Tilting her head Tweek could see there was concern in her eyes. He was a little jealous that her eyes could show the emotions she was feeling. "Are you doing okay? You didn't answer a single question."

Reaching up Tweek wrapped his fingers into his poofy blonde locks. "I uhh…" he looked down towards his black sneakers kicking the ground. "I have to take medicine and sometimes it makes it really hard for me to remember things." He answered honestly. "I-I forgot about the quiz and I didn't study and then I couldn't remember any of the answers and I'm so sorry." Tweeks last statement came so quickly he wasn't entirely sure if his teacher caught it all but the soft smile that spread across her lips told him otherwise.

"That's alright dear." Her voice void of any anger. "I'll give you another chance but I want you to do well. So since some of my students like to ignore me and continue to listen their music and sleep in my class even after the bell rings I am going to assign that person to tutor you."

Tweek gave her a blank look before turning around to look back at the empty, well almost empty classroom. Craig was in the back corner, his blue hat pulled over his eyes, ear buds shoved in his ears. His head was leaned back behind him in an uncomfortable looking position. "N-no. It's okay. You don't have to bother him. It is my fault I didn't study."

His teacher merely brushed off his refusal. "Nonsense Tweek." Standing up she headed towards the back of the classroom towards Craig. "Craig may act all big and tough but he isn't in the scary in the slightest."

Wrong. He was immensely scary. While Tweek had a void inside of him from the loss of his emotions, Craig never had any. He cared about nothing and no one. His indifferent outlook towards others has gotten him into more fights than most kids his age and he won, even if by a hair, all of them.

Craig wasn't only scary in his attitude either. He was physically scary as well. Tall enough, he stood above the other students in the high school. Strong enough, you could see the definition of his muscles on the rare days it would be warm enough for him to do without his jacket. His eyes, proved to be the most scary thing about him. The way they thinned out when he was annoyed, or when they fell inwards when he was angry. When Craig gave someone a look they knew it was time to shut up. And Craig always seemed to prefer it that way.

Tweek curled his toes in the tightness of his shoes as Mrs. Anderson pulled the blue hat from his head. The instant that happened Craig's eyes thinned to glare at the teacher before flashing his middle finger in her face. "Now Craig," She said putting the hat over his hand. "You have two choices here." Mrs. Andersons left hand fell to her hip as she swung her right to the her right side. "I can have you put in detention for that, and sleeping in my class." she must have known he could hear her because despite his headphones being in she continued her statement. "Or." she paused to point her finger towards him before her right hand hit her hip and the left swayed to her left side. "You can help Tweek study class and the rest of semester you can sleep and listen to your music as long as you keep passing."

Confusion spread across the tall boys face. Turning to face Tweek, an eyebrow raised before asking, "Are you serious?"

Tweek just stared, his hands sweating. Whatever agreement going on between the two was not what the boy had wanted. If anything, it only made him wish he had swallowed more pills that morning.

"As serious as can be." Mrs. Anderson said looking back at Tweek giving him a wink.

"Deal." The monotone voice answered before it's owner stood to walk towards the smaller boy. "What are you having problems with?"

Tweek just stood there staring up at his new tutor who towered over him. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he tell him he is on medications that basically make him a zombie? What if he did and Craig went and told the whole school. The nickname Twitchy Tweek was enough. He didn't want to make himself more of a victim than he already was. Then, he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Dude," His deep nasally voice showing no true concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Tweek bit down on his lips and his eyes shot towards his feet. "fine."

Craig turned to head towards the door before looking back to see if his new scapegoat would follow him out. "Come on, we can talk over this more at lunch."


	3. Foggy Days and Clear Nights

The thin eyed glance from Craig was enough to send shivers down Tweeks spine. Grabbing at his hair he did everything he could do to avert his attention anywhere but the boy in front of him. Not exactly the best way to act when said person is there to help, still, Craig made Tweek immensely nervous and from the looks of it, Tweek annoyed the ever living hell out if Craig.

"You alright man?" Craig asked the jittery boy. His voice, like always, flat.

"Yeah!" Tweek answered quickly.

The tall boy leaned forward resting his chin on his palm. "So, let me ask you again. What do you need to understand?"

Finally Tweek gave him his answer sheepishly. "All of it…"

That caused an eyebrow raise from his tutor. "Seriously?"

A nod.

The two boys sat across from each other in the lunchroom. The bustling around them overwhelming to the blonde. They had been sitting there since lunch started and it was clear that they were not going to get much farther than just discussing Tweeks lack of understanding.

"Give me your phone." Demanded Craig reaching his hand over.

That caused a reaction from Tweek that he hadn't had in a long while. "Argh!" He screeched with a body tightening twitch. "Wha? Why?"

Hands flattened, palms towards Tweek. "Dude, chill. I am going to give you my phone number. Tonight after school I'll text you. Figure out a time to study. Maybe you'll be a little more responsive on the phone."

With another nod Tweek reached into his backpack handing his phone to Craig.

It was quick. Before he knew it his phone was back in his hand Craig's number programed in and a new call under his plan. "Don't call me until after 9." Tweek said, then jumped at bit in fear that he sounded rude. "I mean, please? I-I work until then and I won't be able to answer."

"Alright." Craig said standing up and pocketing his phone before walking away from the twitchy blonde without a good-bye.

The rest of his day, much like every other day of his life, went by in a hazy blur. The burn of hot coffee spilling on his hand is what it took for him to escape the fog clouding around him.

"Argh!" There was that noise again. The noise he made that he hated than all of the others. Even if this time it was a justified squill. While looking down at the coffee cup he held in his hand he realized where he was.

Work.

A sigh left his lips as he tried to recall the events of the day. Tweek knew that there was something he needed to remember but as it often did his memory failed him. Yet another reason to add onto his _Why I'm Worthless_ list.

Despite his hate for never being able to remember anything important Tweek never really minded that he ran on autopilot most of the time. The teasing, and bullying didn't, as far he knew, bother him. He never had any real panic attacks. At least, none as bad as they once were.

His life had just become a movie that he would always find himself falling asleep during. So when he received a text message around 9:45 his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. No one ever text Tweek. He didn't have any friends. Social media only ever brought him negative feeling so he deleted all of his accounts. For the most part his phone was only to keep in touch with his parents if he ever needed them and the last thing he would have ever expected would be for it to go off with them laying in the next room.

'Deep breaths.' He told himself reaching for his phone on his desk. 'No one is trying to fuck with you.' A clear look confusion sat on his face once he checked his phone. The message didn't show up until he unlocked it but it did tell him who it was from.

Craig.

Again, Tweek tried to recall anything that happened during the day. Still, there was nothing.

Unlocking his phone he went to read the message. Only more confusion came when he read it.

 _What time is good for you?_

Tweek just sat there. Meet him for what? Did he have a friend and not know about it? No. Even Tweek knew that that was a dumb thing to think.

Then what?

Letting out a sigh he knew there wasn't any getting around this.

 _Hey Craig. I'm really sorry but I'm not to sure what you are talking about. Why are we meeting up?_

Tweek figured Craig must have been sitting on his phone already because a new message arrived in less than a minute.

 _You seriously don't remember? Man, are you sure you're doing okay?_

The blonde looked at the message and thought about how weird it was that a guy who didn't really care about anything was not only texting in such a proper way, but also asked him if he was alright. Maybe the two really were friends? Again, Tweek just shook off the thought.

 _I'm fine._

A short and simple answer for a question that he didn't think he would ever be able to answer honestly. And as quickly as he sent it Tweek got another message. Man, this guy was quick.

 _Mrs. Anderson asked me to tutor you. I guess you aren't doing so great on your tests or whatever. You told me to call you after 9 but I hate talking on the phone so I figured I'd text you. What time would be a good time for us to meet up? I am free whenever._

Letting out a sigh the blonde set his phone back down on his desk and stood up. He knew that whatever studying he did would have to be done at night. By the time normal people went to sleep his pills wore off and he could function with his mind, somewhat, belonging to himself.

Making his way towards the kitchen he started a pot of coffee. He knew that it put him on edge but at the same time if he didn't drink it then he would just sleep and never have control of his own actions.

Once the pot was finished he poured it into a large travel mug. As always he skipped out on the cream and sugar. Black always worked for him and he didn't see any sense in changing that now. Walking back up to his room he checked his phone again to see another message sitting there.

 _Don't worry too much if you don't want to meet up. I won't have any hard feelings._

Tweek took a big gulp of coffee and replied,

 _No, I need help. I'm free now. Just tell me where I need to go._

The cold nipped at the exposed skins on Tweeks face. His thin frame never was built for the harsh cold that came with living in South Park Colorado. While most people would wrap themselves up in heavy coats, hats, gloves, scarves, Tweek never did.

He didn't like to feel restricted in clothes. When he was younger he told himself it was because if he found himself in a situation where he needed to run he wouldn't be able too. Now, it was just because he wasn't use it.

Normally a long sleeve shirt and large cup of hot coffee was enough to warm him just to barely withstand the cold, but on nights like this it wasn't, and he was grateful that Craig had told him to bring a blanket. Even if he was a little creeped out at first.

Tweek had left his house about 20 minutes before the two were supposed to meet up. He had never snuck out before, but he also knew that even if he did his parents wouldn't have really cared anyways.

His steps were quick as he walked down the quiet streets of South Park. No matter how often he told himself that no one was out to get him he couldn't help worry that someone might be following him and being out, especially at 11:15 at night, did nothing but add fuel to the fire.

With his hurried step and how surprisingly close Craig lived to Tweek he arrived only after 7 minutes. The idea of knocking on his door was quickly shoved to the back of his mind. If he did that the Tuckers could ground Craig, and then Tweek would never be able to pass his class and he would fail out of school and have to go be a beggar.

"No!" Tweek hissed at himself, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. His head quickly turned to the front door to be sure no one was going to come and see what that noise was. Once he was sure no one was coming out he shuffled around the blanket wrapping it tightly around his body and waited for Craig to come out.


	4. Nothing Matters to the Stars

"Hey Tweek." The deep voice pulled Tweek's attention away from his thoughts and towards its owner. "You could have text me, I would have come out."

Wrapping his green blanket tighter around him Tweek looked towards the snowy ground avoiding any possible eye contact. "Ah, uh, so-sorry Craig."

The snow could be heard shuffling from Craigs footsteps, yet they weren't heading towards Tweek but instead towards an old black pick up truck. "Come on dude, I'm going to show you something."

Through the darkness Tweek couldn't clearly see what all Craig was loading into the back of his truck but he could see that he threw a large backpack into the bed. 'Oh god!' Tweek thought, remaining in his place. 'He's going to kill me. He is going to kill me and dump me in the woods and I am going to be eaten by bears!'

On the other side of the yard Craig just stared at the blonde trying to understand what was going on with him. Tweek often times acted very different but this was on a whole different level. He wasn't used to being around others and that showed at every chance it got. "Dude, do you want to do this or not?"

Jerking up his head as quickly as he did could not have been good for his neck. "Ye-yeah, I'm sorry." Tweek answered quickly running towards Craig's truck. "Can, can I ask where we are going?"

Craig must have noticed how nervous Tweek was because his response was nothing the blonde could have ever imagined. "To the stars!" His arms fanned from his chest, towards the sky, then back down to his sides, his face and voice still void of any emotion. "Now come dude, they only show up in the dark." A slight grin was on his lips as he got in his truck, Tweek shortly following suit.

Tweek's attention flickered between the windows and the cool collected teen that sat to this left. The streetlights flickered by one by one until they faded into the background of the small town leaving nothing but a vast darkness around them. Reaching up with his right hand Tweek started to pull at the base of his hair while his left fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey Tweek?" Craig asked looking over at his passenger. "Why do you that?" There was no malice with his words, only curiosity and a want to understand.

Scrunching up his face, Tweek looked at him. No, he stared at him. Everything about Craig was cool. That showed. Hell, he even drove cool, leaned back, one arm relaxed on his lap the other using the bottom of his wrist to steer. Tweek couldn't understand why, how this guy who was the definition of cool, was interested in his ways.

"You in there?" Craig asked tapping the middle of Tweeks forehead.

"Yeah!" He answered quickly, his next words coming out even faster. "I just get really nervous sometimes and I can't really help it and I try to control it but it just kind of happens and I don't know I'm doing it until someone points it out and then I start freaking out even more and I just seem to stop and it's just a never cycle and I can't ever seem to get out of it." Deep breaths followed his answer.

A frown appeared on Craigs face, at least, to Tweek under the dm lighting of the moon it looked like a frown. "I make you nervous?"

"Well…" There was a long pause. "Yeah. You're not really known for being a nice person." Tweeks squeaky voice was higher than normal.

A chuckle came from the tall boy sitting next to him. "I guess that's true, don't really know why though. Listen, you don't have be scared me. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Re-really?" There was no reason why Tweek should be trusting Craig, at same time, there was no reason why he shouldn't.

"Really. I never fuck with anyone until they fuck with me first. Sure, I might hurt your feeling but that's only if you annoy me. You haven't annoyed me yet. Honestly, I think you're interesting."

'Interesting?' Tweek thought to himself letting out a heavy breath. What did he find interesting? There was nothing special about him. He was just some jittery, forgetful zombie. He didn't really have any hobbies besides work, he didn't have outstanding grades, or anything really.

Lost in thoughts Tweek didn't notice when the truck stopped in the middle of a field. It wasn't until the cold that came into the truck from Craig opening the door that Tweek came back to the real world. "Craig, I uh don't understand how coming out here is going to help me study." He said as he got out of the truck to see Craig already setting up.

Ignoring Tweeks question, Craig grabbed the tarp from the back of his truck and laid it flat on the ground using spikes to keep it in place. Moving besides the tarp he used his hand to clear a circular passages from the snow and grabbed some rocks from his truck and set them around the clearing. After he was finished he grabbed some of the wood he brought and placed it in the circle and teepeeing wood on top of each other. Looking over at Tweek he gave him a small smile.

"Want to light it?" Craig asked him as he headed back towards his truck to grab his backpack.

He was given a shaking head in response. Tweek couldn't let himself be responsible if he messed up and lit the whole field on fire. What if somehow the fire was so strong that it traveled to the town? The blood of the entire town would be on his hands and that was just too much pressure for the boy.

Craig just shrugged his shoulders pulling the lighter fluid from his bag along with some matches. Tweek couldn't help but to think how stupid that was.

The flames were there before Tweek even had the chance to move towards it. The warmth was welcoming. Embers flying into the sky yearning to become stars only to be dropped back to Earth as ash.

Craig was quick to pull the rest of his belongings out of his backpack, it may have just been because it was two blankets, but he moved quickly placing one down on the tarp. "Lay down." He said before doing so himself wrapping the blanket around him in the process.

Mimicking his actions Tweek laid next to him still confused on how this was any kind of tutor session. "Craig I still don't know what we are doing out here."

"Think dude." His voice was hushed, soft even. "What class are we in?"

"Astronomy? But I don't understand why we had to come all the way out here to do something we could have done inside."

There was a long silence between them. Unsure if Craig had heard him Tweek turned to look at him and his heart stopped.

Craig Tucker was smiling. Not just the little half assed smile he did either. No. Full blown, ear to ear smile. Despite the cold Tweek could feel his face heat up, convinced it was the heat from the flames he found himself thankful for the darkness around them. It was another minute before Craig reached his hand towards the sky.

"Isn't is amazing?" He asked as if he was talking to the sky itself. "Coming out here really puts what we learn in class into perspective."

"Huh…?" That was all the blonde could muster.

Sitting up Craig pulled his knees to his chest, his elbows resting there and his hands hanging between his legs. "Do you really think I'm scary?"

"What?" It wasn't his question wasn't heard. It was just that it came out of nowhere. A random question for an unexpected night.

Taking off his hat Craig shook his head running his hands through his hair and Tweek couldn't help but to watch. "Nothing."

This was the first time Tweek has ever seen Craig without his signature accessory and everything about him was beautiful. Another reason for him to be thankful for the fire that night. It gave Tweek enough light to see him. His hair was as black as the night sky, but still shined underneath the glow of the moon. His icy blue eyes sparkled, reflecting the stars that held his gaze, but what Tweek found the most beautiful was how his smile, the most genuine smile Tweek has ever seen, lit up every feature on his face.

Fiddling with his thumbs Tweek sat up leaning his head back to look at the stars taking in the site.

"Stars aren't solid like people think." Craig said his eyes never leaving the sky. "People think that you can grab a star and hold onto it. Or they think that it would be a nice place to land. They couldn't ever do that." Tweek felt a warmth on his face and this time he knew it wasn't because of the flames, but because he was one of those people.

"Stars are just balls gas. Hydrogen and helium clouds that collapsed and heated up due to the own pull if it's gravity. The star is really called star when the gases fuse at 18 million degrees Fahrenheit. Remember that one. 18 million."

"18 million…" Tweek whispered to himself trying to crave that number into his brain.

Standing up Craig's attention turned towards his truck. "Are you getting cold? I can make the fire bigger."

"No! No…" Tweek answered quickly. "The fire is alright." he said in attempts to cover his fear that the whole town would catch on fire.

There was a shrug and then Craig laid back down. "We live in the milky way. It kinda looks like a pinwheel. A galaxy is giant collection of gas, lots of stars, and dust held together by gravity."

Tweek whispered the sentence back to himself and felt eyes on him. Looking down he saw that Craig was watching his back. "I can give you my notes. I should have take you someplace different. This isn't really a great place to study."

"You-you're wrong." Tweek told him. "I think it is an amazing place to study."

There was more silence. It had proven itself to be an awkward night just by the two's interactions, but the recurring silence between them wasn't helping.

"How did you find this place?" Tweek asked hoping he wasn't prying.

"I got into a fight with my dad one night. Can't remember what it was about, but all I know was that it was big. I just walked out of the house. I walked for hours, before I knew it the sun was down and I was standing in the middle of this large field. When I looked up I saw the stars and I finally felt calm. As a kid I always space but I don't think I ever knew how insignificant we are. Nothing matters to the stars. From that day on whenever I was frustrated or upset I would come out here and remind myself that it doesn't matter. I was glad when I started astrology though. Gave me another reason to come out here." His speaking never frayed from his monotone ways but Tweek could sense the happiness that Craig felt from this spot. "I've never really showed anyone, until now."

"Why-why me?" Confusion was by Tweeks side all night, but with Craig's last statement the confusion surrounded him and grew stronger.

"I thought you might need it." Craig said standing up going over to his truck. "It's getting late, are you ready to head back?"

Tweek nodded standing up to help Craig take down the camp he set up alone. "So-sorry I didn't help you set up."

Craig didn't respond to him, instead he just threw everything back into his truck. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Tweek said getting back into the truck.

The drive back to South Park was quiet. Neither boy spoke and opted to sit in the silence of the truck, but once the two got closer towards their destination Craig asked Tweek where he lived promising to dropping him off.

The truck came to a full stop in front of Tweeks house. "Sorry I didn't really help you study too much tonight. I never tutored anyone before and I don't really know how to go about it."

Tweek smiled at him holding onto his blanket and coffee cup. "Don't worry about it. I had a good time" He opened his door and stepped out from the truck. "And Craig?" he said turning back to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you are scary at all." Tweek told him before closing his door. The smile that spread across Craigs face didn't go unseen as Tweek walked back towards his house wearing a matching one.


	5. When Panic Sets In

Pushing against the dark bags that laid under his eyes Tweek let out a huffed breath. His sleeping schedule had gotten better since he started taking the pills but sleep never came easy for the blonde and with the amount of coffee he drank the night before it never came at all.

After getting himself dressed he walked out of his room and towards the bathroom. He bit his lip and quickly opened up the mirror doing everything he could to avoid his reflection. He knew that he looked like hell and didn't need to be reminded of the fact.

Grabbing his pill bottles he spun them around watching them. Like every morning he debated on whether or not today was the day.

It wasn't.

Sighing he placed one of each pill in his mouth and cupped his hands for water to swallow them.

The night before gave Tweek a memory that he would never forget and feelings that he wasn't happy with. A crush.

His feelings for Craig was the first thing he had felt in a long while and with those feelings brought a heavy feeling on his gut.

He had known about his sexual preference since he was younger. The fact that Tweek was gay was one of the few things that he had never questioned, but he still hated when it when he liked someone. God forbid anyone ever found out. If they did everyone would give him more shit than they did.

Besides his crush was silly. Craig didn't really care about Tweek. He was just doing him a favor and that's all it was.

Quickly finishing his morning routine Tweek made his escape from the bathroom, grabbed the mug of coffee his mother always had waiting for him and left to school.

Listening to the crunch in the snow his mind thought back to the night before. The warmth of the fire, the beauty of the sky, Craig. Everything at the time seemed so right. Taking a sip from his mug he wished that his life could be like that.

All he wanted was for his life to be right, but, in a world where he was everything wrong, he knew that it was silly wish.

A loud honk from behind him quickly yanked him from his thoughts with a jump that caused him to drop his mug spilling the contents inside. "Shit!" Tweek hissed kneeling down to retrieve it.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Tweek looked up to see Craig's truck stopped next to him. "I was going to see if you wanted a ride to school."

His heart sped up as he stood and walked over towards him. "Are-are you sure?"

"I mean we are going to the same place aren't we?"

Climbing in his truck Craig looked at him. "Man, you look like hell. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Tweek slowly shook his head.

"Do you want me to buy you a new cup of coffee? I didn't mean to make you spill yours." Craig asked him as he started to drive. "We have time to stop at the gas station."

Shaking his head again Tweek kept his eyes forward, even feeling Craig's glances in his direction.

He couldn't understand why Craig was being so nice to him. He didn't understand why Craig would take him to special place, or tutor him, or offer him a ride, or a new cup of coffee. It was all too much for Tweek to handle.

'Don't think fool yourself into thinking he likes you.' He thought to himself his hands tightening around his dirty, empty mug.

Leaning his head back Tweek closed his eyes and muttered, "Thank you Craig."

There was no response. Just another long silence as they headed towards the school.

Tweek was the first to speak again as Craig parked. His words filled with nerves as he spoke. "I-I can, I can wait before walking up to the school. I don't blame you… I don't blame you if you don't want people to see us walking together."

Thinned eyes looked at Tweek. "I don't care what the fuck people think." He said bluntly.

"But-but." Tweek started and grabbed at his hair.

"Listen, I hate most of the people here." Craig turned towards Tweek and grabbed his wrist softly pulling the hand that Tweek had clinched in his hair down. "If they want to talk, let them. I don't care."

Tweeks breath hitched at Craig's touch, his mouth hung slightly open. "Why?" Tweek asked before he could stop himself. "Why are helping me?"

Craig sat there for a moment looking for an answer. "Well Mrs. Anderson-"

"No!" Tweek yelled raising his hands up, his fingers moving back and forth quickly. "You are doing more than just tutoring me! Are you planning something?"

A lost look was given in return of Tweeks accusations. "No? Why would I-" Cut off again.

"Then why?! You didn't have to do anything for me!" His muscles tensed and relaxed quickly causing his body to twitch.

"Tweek," Craig said reaching for his shoulder. "I just felt-"

Swatting his hand away Tweek interpreted him again. "Felt what? Sorry for me?" That had to be the answer. No one has ever helped Tweek for the joy of helping him. He was a freak, a twitchy, spaz with no friends.

Lowering his hand to his lap Craig shook his head, the blues of his eyes watching the green of Tweeks. "No." His whisper hardly audible.

This was too much. Why did feelings have to be difficult? Why Tweek spent so many years hoping that he would know what it was to feel again, he didn't know. All he wanted now was for his pills to kick in and he could go back to being the lifeless zombie that he had become so used too.

The blonde opened his door and got out. Craig quickly following his actions "Bull shit." Tweeks voice cracked. "I'm not as stupid as everything thinks Craig." He said before turning to walk away from the school. He could hear Craig calling out to him to wait, but it was too late to stop now.

Once getting far enough for comfort Tweek leaned over. His hands on his knees he huffed to try to catch his breath.

Instead, he vomited.

'Shit, shit, shit.' Tweek thought lifting his hand to see it shaking badly. A panic attack. Why weren't his pills kicking in? Why couldn't he breathe? Why did he freak out on the only person who was nice to him?

"Idiot!" Tweek screamed using both hands to yank at the base of his head. Idiot, idiot idiot." He repeated over and over as tears began to fall.

Even if it felt like it had been hours, only thirty minutes passed when he finally calmed down. Finally, his medicine kicked in and he felt like he could breathe again. Scratching at his head he felt the cuts in his scalp from his episode. "Damn it."

The cold stung as he made his way home. He needed a shower and a cup coffee. Tweek knew, even drugged up that he wasn't going to be able to face Craig. All Craig did was try to show him kindness and Tweek threw it back in his face. Mentally kicking himself he decided to check the time to make sure his mother would be at the coffee shop with his dad. He stopped in his tracks when he saw he had a message from Craig.

 _Hey, I'm really sorry if I did anything that upset you. I guess I just wanted to help you because I thought you would understand what it's like to be different._

Locking his phone Tweek shoved it back in his pocket. How couldn't he understand what it was to different? That's all he was. If anything, the cool, collected Craig didn't know what it was to be different. Now Tweek had made a fool of himself and lost whatever chances he had at gaining a friend.

It didn't take Tweek much longer to arrive at his house. Relieved to be coming into an empty house he headed towards the room he hated most. The bathroom.

He knew that he didn't look well, but he didn't know how unwell he looked. His reflection was sickly. Pale, puffy skin covered in scratches, lost, sad eyes. Looking at himself physically hurt him. His body so tense that it screamed to be set free of the hold.

Breathing in heavily through his nose he held it for a moment before letting it out slowly through his mouth. "You're okay…" He told himself tearing his vision away from the mirror by ripping it open so it was facing the wall. "You are okay."

He took his time in the bathroom. After his shower he took the antibiotic from the cabinet and put some on each cut following with bandaids. Once finished he was glad that he only owned long sleeved shirts. His body looked like collage of different colored band aids that a kid thought were stickers.

Going back to his room he pulled out a fresh outfit, got dressed and laid on his bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

A loud ringing woke him up a few hours later. His mind jolted awake when he looked at who was on the other side of the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm glad you answered. I've been texting you, but you haven't responded. Are you alright?" Craig's voice showed no sign of emotion regardless of his words.

"I've been asleep." Tweek told him stretching.

"Oh. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I need to go. Bye." Tweek lied hanging up the phone.

Laying back on his bed he slapped his forehead. He came off as rude again. Tweek just couldn't talk to him. He refused to have another breakdown and if Craig was around then that possibility was always on the table.


	6. Friends

Working nights alone at Tweek Bros. Coffee was something Tweek had been doing for a while now. His parents told him that keeping him busy was good for his over active mind and a good way to do that was to work at the shop alone. Even though he knew that they only wanted to cut costs where they could, he appreciated the lie.

At least he did until the culprit behind his panic attack walked through the door.

Craig's nose twitched at the overbearing smell of coffee that came from the shop. No one could blame him though. The Tweaks slow roasted their coffee beans all day, the first batches for hot coffee and the later batches for the iced coffee in the morning.

When the two boys' eyes met, Craig waved at Tweek his face as stoic as normal. Instead of waving back, or greeting the customer like he was trained, Tweek walked into the back room.

Peaking out from the small window in the door, Tweek prayed that Craig had taken the hint and left.

He did not.

The tall boy was standing at the counter, his fingers tapping at the wooden surface. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out through pursed lips, then Tweek stepped out the door. "Hi Craig," he said in the false cheery voice he used for his job. "What can I get for you tonight?"

Putting his arms behind his head, Craig rested it in him palms. "I don't drink coffee." He answered watching the smaller blonde. "Do you have anything else?"

"No, uh…" Tweek answered looking back at the menu board to be sure. "No. I'm sorry." Before turning his attention back to Craig he glanced at the clock nervous that his medicine could wear off while he was here. It was only 8:15. He still had a little over an hour.

"That's alright." Craig told him, turning his head to look around the empty shop. "Slow night?"

Tweeks head darted left to the door praying that someone, anyone would come in right now to end whatever was going to happen next. "Ye-yeah… Nights are normally slow. We normally get everything that needs to be left overnight done at this time." Tweek cursed himself for telling that to Craig. There was no telling if the boy was going to leave now or not.

Nodding Craig puffed out his lips. "I see. So you have some time then?"

"I guess so…" Tweek answered honestly, not having it in him to lie.

Lowering one of his arms to his pocket, Craig rubbed the back of his head with the other. "I'm not helping you because Mrs. Anderson told me she'd give me a jail out free card." He said clearly avoiding eye contact. "I would have done it anyways."

Tweek didn't say anything to him. He just watched how awkwardly the blue hat wearing teen was acting.

Kicking at the ground softly Craig sighed. "I have friends. I mean, I don't know how much you pay attention to what's going on at school, but I do." Craig cleared his throat before continuing. "But I don't feel like I can really talk to any of them, like really talk to any of them. Everyone thinks I am this big, strong dude. Which I am, but, I don't know. I'm not the person everyone thinks I am." He looked up to meet Tweeks eyes. "I thought you would know what that was like."

Tweek broke eye contact and looked down at his band aid covered hands. He couldn't really understand what Craig meant, or even why he thought Tweek would be able to relate to him.

"I don't under-, I don't understand." Tweek meekly admitted.

A half hearted chuckle was the response he got before Craig moved at sat a table hiding his face in the palms of his hands. "I'm not the mean, middle finger giving, unfeeling asshole everyone says I am." He paused for a moment letting out a sigh. "I mean, a part of me is, but not the other part of me."

Moving from behind counter Tweek sat across from Craig, unable to fight the pull that he had on him. "What are you talking about?"

Glancing up at the blonde Craig sighed. "I felt bad about earlier. I don't know what happened, or if I upset you. I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't do that on purpose." His blue eyes looked down at Tweeks hands holding onto the edge of the table. "At first, yeah I was going to help you pass so I could just get out of detention. Then, sitting there with you at lunch… You just looked so lost. I wanted to help you, or maybe I just wanted to help myself. I don't know." Looking back at the door Craig stood up shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just know what it's like to have to force yourself to only be half of who you are."

Tweek reached up grabbing his hair. "So if you are only ever showing people half then what's the other half?"

Taking his hands out of his pockets Craig made his way towards Tweek gently pulling Tweek's hands away from his head. "I like reading non fiction. I like to watch the shows I watched as a kid. I get angry when I see people being picked on. I get sooo happy when my guinea pig does this thing called popcorning. I have lots of things about me that people don't know. Lots of things that I could never tell anyone. I could tell, even just from one lunch period together, that you understood what that's like."

Tweek's face went red as he noticed Craig's hands were still around his wrists. Quickly pulling them away, he turned his back towards Craig hoping that he didn't see the new shade of coloration on his face.

Craig Tucker really did want to be his friend, but the thought didn't bring Tweek any sense of happiness. Only a big lump on his chest that had been bothering him since the morning. "I'm sorry about today Craig." He said pulling at the end of his apron, his back still towards Craig. "But if I'm being honest with you, I won't remember any of this tomorrow." Tweeks words hurried from his lips. "Even if I do it won't be enough for me to get it."

"What do you mean you won't remember?" Craig asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Biting down on his lip Tweek balled his fists. "I have a lot of, err, disorders." He said after finding the right word. "When I was younger I had a really bad episode and was put in the hospital. Long story short I was put on these pills to help with my problems. They do the job. It's just now my brain is foggy and I can't find my way through."

Turning around Tweek's fear began flowing through his veins when he saw a visible look of anger on Craigs face. "Have you ever told your doctor?"

Tweek nodded but didn't say anything.

"And they let you stay on them? If you are the right kind of medication it can do wonders, but with such a vast amount of memory loss they shouldn't be keeping you on them." Craig said his arms crossed around his chest. "Did they ever try anything else to help you?" His eyes focused on Tweeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Craig they gave me those pills, and they helped."

"You know what I meant. Did they ever try and talk to you about what was going on? Or was it one assessment test before they decided to label you unstable?" Craig asked him.

Tweek sat back down, his fingers unravelling the string that held his apron together. "I-I don't know. I-I don't really remember."

"Huh," Craig shrugged moving close enough to Tweek to place a hand on his shoulder. "I guess what I should have asked is if you know any ways to help when you are having an episode."

Another head shake. "I-I don't. Maybe they taught me! It was years ago!" Tweek said, his voice higher than normal in both tone, and volume. The weight of Craigs hand pressing into his shoulder brought Tweek a small sense of comfort. Something that he normally never felt.

"You don't ever feel like yourself do you?" The deep voiced boy asked him.

"No," a sigh. "I haven't felt like myself in so long."

"Look, I really shouldn't be saying this. I understand that medication is often times important for mental health and helping to fix the imbalance in your brain, but that doesn't seem like the case. Your pills should be helping to be a functioning tribute to society, not a mindless zombie running on fumes. Stop taking them. At least, try to learn how to handle your feelings before erasing them." Craig said his hand tightening and untightening his grip on Tweeks shoulder. "I know it's scary."

Closing his eyes Tweek leaned back. "Why are you helping me?" Tweek asked him again.

"Because," Craig answered softly. "We're friends."

Tweek knew, that from the beginning of their awkward interactions, that was what he wanted to hear. Just one little phrase to describe what you meant to a person. His panic attack was unintentional when he first asked. He had wanted to hear it, but he also just wanted to understand Craig's actions. Now, with the term _friend_ floating through his brain Tweek smiled as he whispered the word to himself.

The feeling of Craigs hand moving from Tweek's shoulder caused him to peek an eye open and looked at the boy. "Hey?" Craig said as he moved towards the door. "Try not to forget okay?"


	7. Trust

'Don't forget. We are friends. Craig Tucker is your friend. Don't forget.' Those words cycled over and over in Tweeks head as he closed the coffee shop and headed home for the night.

Like every night, he came into a hushed home. His parents already turned in for the night, dinner on the counter, and a cup of coffee next to his plate. Normally, there would be a sliver of sadness when he came home.

Tweek was used to his parents being his only source of interaction, and when his family spent weeks only seeing each other in passing he was hurt.

Tonight, he glad that they had went to bed so early. He needed the time to sort out his thoughts and his parents being around would have only made it harder for him.

Tossing his food in the microwave to warm it up, he leaned against the counter still repeating, 'Don't forget. We are friends. Craig Tucker is your friend. Don't forget.' When the beeping of the microwave went off Tweek turned to take the meal out. The smell of his mother's cooking was always pleasant. Tonight the scent of honey ham slices, oven roasted green beans, and au gratin potatoes filled the kitchen as he moved to the table, grabbing his coffee on the way.

After finishing his dinner Tweek went to his room before changing into his pajamas. His body still tender to the fresh cuts that danced around his skin.

Who would have know that a day that started so terribly could have ended up being so amazing?

Laying down on his bed, there was smile plastered his face. He didn't think that he would ever really understand why Craig wanted to be his friend, but Tweek didn't care.

For the first time in a long time Tweek was happy and his mind was quiet.

Waking up the next morning he rubbed his head to ease the sleepy headache that sat on his skull.

Tweek sat up and threw his legs over the bed, standing up. He took a few minutes to collect himself, getting out the stiffness of his body with a stretch and yawning himself awake.

Mornings were never Tweek's favorite time of day. Having to wake up knowing that the day would be filled with void memories was enough to make him want to crawl back into bed and never leave it again.

This morning was different. Tweek smiled when the thought of Craig creeped up on him. His friend. Pride welded up in his chest remembering Craig's words. He was his friend.

He was in the middle of getting dressed when he heard his phone buzz. Instead of finishing buttoning up his shirt he jolted over to his nightstand and looked at his phone.

iGood morning Tweek. I just wanted to check to see how you were doing? Do you remember talking to me last night? i

His smile ripped the skin from where he bitten his lips.

iGood morning. I'm doing great this morning. Thank you for checking on me. I really appreciate that you came to talk to me last night. I'm glad to have you as a friend. i

Sure, the night before was fuzzy. He wasn't sure what time Craig came into the shop, or what a majority of their conversation even was. In fact, Tweek was sure the only reason he even remembered that Craig even considered him friend was because of how much he repeated it to himself.

It only took a minute for Craig to respond

iSo you remember then? Not to take your pills today? I promise to help if you need me too. i

Giving a confused look to his phone Tweek furrowed his brows. He didn't recall talking about his pills. He didn't really understand why Craig would tell him not to take his pills, then again, what reason did he have not to trust is friend.

iOkay.i Tweek answered choosing to trust his friend despite his worries.

iDo you want a ride to school today?i

Craig's question made Tweek's smile grow even bigger. iI'd like that.i

iI'll be there in thirty. See ya then.i

Tweek put his phone in his back pocket and finished buttoning up his shirt. He had gotten better at buttoning it up over the years, but he still had to take his time to make sure he got every button correctly.

Finishing in his room, Tweek walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror Tweek didn't find himself indulging in his self hate. Instead he ruffled his hair, trying to give himself a purposeful messy hair look and smiled.

It took him less than half the time to get ready as it normally did, and once he finished he went down the kitchen finding his mom standing by the coffee pot.

"Morning mom." Tweek said grabbing a mug out of the cabinet.

His mother, grabbing the coffee pot turned to him, pouring him some coffee until the mug was almost full. The Tweaks didn't believe in not filling cups to the brim. "You sure do seem chipper this morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked turning back away putting the coffee pot back in place before reaching for her own mug.

"Yeah." Her son answered honestly leaning against the counter sipping from his coffee. "How about you?"

Shrugging his mom looked down at her coffee. "The same as always."

Watching his mom Tweek smiled at her. "I've missed this…" he admitted softly.

His mom, facing him again, smiled. "I have too." She said drinking her coffee. "I'm sorry that your father and I haven't been around much lately."

"It's okay mom. I understand." It didn't take him long to finish his coffee. His conversations with his parents have never been much more than small talk. It wasn't that they didn't care for each other. Just, more of the fact that the only thing Tweek and his parents had in common was their love for coffee.

"Thank you for helping with the shop Tweek. You have saved your father and I a lot of trouble. You really are a good son." His mother's soft voiced added a sincerity to her words.

Moving around where she stood, Tweek put his mug in the dishwasher and grabbed a travel mug for school and filled it up. "Of course mom. I know you are just trying to help keep my mind busy."

His mom just nodded, saying nothing as she drank her coffee. Tweek figured she didn't have much else to say him. There was no way he was going to tell her what had been going on with him so the two stood in the kitchen saying nothing until Tweeks phone buzzed, causing him to check it and his mother's eyebrow to raise.

i I'm outside. Come out whenever you're ready.i

"Who is that?" She asked him, her dyed brown hair shining in the light coming from the window. Tweek's eyes shifted from his phone, to his mother, and back to his phone. He was sure she didn't really care too much about his social life. She never really has before, or maybe she did. Her son was never really too much of a social butterfly, or a slug even. The fact of the matter was that people never liked her son. She had to have known at least that much. Maybe that's why she never bothered to ask?

"My friend." Tweek said shoving his phone back into his pocket. "I have to go mom, I'll see you later okay?" Tweek didn't take long to run out of the kitchen, no matter how greatly he wanted to talk to his mom more, to let her know that he finally made a friend, he didn't want to keep Craig waiting. If he did that Craig might not to be his friend anymore. Tweek couldn't have that.

There he was. His black truck sitting in front of Tweek's house, the motor creating a loud purr that echoed through the empty street. Thinking about how Craig should get that checked, Tweek shuffled across the snowy walk way, waving at his new friend.

The warmth of his truck was welcoming as Tweek stepped in, carefully tapping his shoes on the edge of the door in an attempt not to get any snow in the vehicle. "Thank you." The blonde said closing his door.

A slight smile grew on half of the other teens mouth. "You're going to thank me before saying good morning?" He questioned, his voice the same as always.

"I-I uh.." Tweeks fingers began moving up and down on his lap as if he was playing an invisible piano. Craig must have noticed because he placed his hand on Tweeks hand shuffling his hair.

"I was kidding dude. You're welcome, and good morning."

A blush swept across Tweeks face. He looked down hoping he was able to hide the shade of pink from his new friend. If he saw the color of Tweek's cheeks then he would find out that Tweek was gay. If that happened then he would be disgusted and stop being his friend. If he stopped being friend that would mean he wouldn't have a reason to not tell anyone about Tweeks sexual orientation and everyone would hate him more than they already did. Luckily, if Craig had noticed the shade of Tweeks face he didn't say anything. Instead, he just started driving.

The blues of Craig's eyes kept moving between Tweek and the road before him. His glances started making the smaller teen uncomfortable as Tweek started to wonder why Craig kept looking at him. Did he began to regret his choice to be friends with a weirdo? Maybe, this was all kind of sick game? Tweeks mind raced, thinking of the possible reasons as to why Craig would be watching him. All, but the good reasons.

"Hey?" Craig said pulling Tweek from his overactive mind. "Tell me a little more about yourself. If we are going to be friends I should know somethings about you right?"

Tweeks lips puckered over to the left of his face, pondering what there was to tell. After so many years of fog Tweek couldn't really answer his question. He never really did anything that he enjoyed. At least, not that he remembered. There were a few things he did know however, like that green was his favorite color, or that he always wanted to get a cat because he heard once that they help with anxiety. None of that seemed fitting enough to answer Craig's question however.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Craig decided to speak again. "How about I just ask you some questions?"

A sigh of relief let Tweeks lips. "Oh thank god." He said his words running together. "I didn't know what to say."

There was a soft chuckle that came from the other side of the truck. "Clearly, now let's see." Craig paused and started to tap his chin with his free hand. "What's your favorite color?"

Seriously? His first question was the first thing that popped into his mind when Craig asked him the first time? Tweek shook his head his hand resting on the top of his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Green." He said before running his hand back through his hair and looking over to Craig. "What about you?"

"Blue." That wasn't a shocking discovery to the blonde as he looked at his friends attire. His signature blue hat that had a yellow ball of fluff that sat on top. His blue button up jacket with the collar stood up against his neck. The jeans that sat tight against his legs, slightly dark than the rest of his clothes. The only thing on this boy that wasn't blue were his shoes, they matched the black of his hair. "What do you like to do for fun?" Craig asked, turning a corner.

Tweek's eyes shifted inwards as he thought for a moment. "I like to draw." Unsure of where that answer came from, a look of surprise hit Tweeks face.

"Is that all?"

"Uh, um. Shit." Tweek scratched the front of his hair line. "I don't know what else."

Craig lifted his hand towards Tweek holding it flat to show him that he didn't mean any harm. "It's okay dude. Don't worry it was just a question."

The rest of their trip was like that. Craig asking a question. Tweek answering, then panicking about said answer. Craig trying his best to calm down. Even with the constant stress that Tweek felt from being the center of attention, he still felt happy. Happy that he had someone to call him a friend.

Pulling into the school Craig parked the truck and got out waiting for Tweek to do the same. "Hey? Do you want to hang with a few of my other buddies before class?" Craig must have noticed the panic in Tweeks eyes that came after his question. "I promise, they're cool."

His grip clenching into his coffee mug Tweek nodded. "Okay. I trust you." Tweek said, meaning those words. He really did trust Craig. It was a funny thing to him. Tweek never really ever trusted anyone. There was always the fear that they might him. Sure, those thoughts were there with Craig as well, but it was different. Like Tweek was able to tell himself that it wasn't going to happen. He didn't have that with anyone else. Not even his parents.


	8. This is Too Much

The second Tweek stepped foot into the high school regret instantly pulsed through his veins. There hasn't been one day since he started high school that he hadn't taken his pills. The pills that drilled into mind erasing all his senses. Now, he was hyper aware of his surroundings and everything was overbearingly loud.

It was almost as if he could hear everything. Every bag being unzipped, every book being forced against another, every locker being slammed shut. Tweek bit down on his lip, wide eyes looking at his surroundings. He could feel himself drowning in the voices of his peers, the muffled noises pulling the oxygen from his throat.

"Can't…" he said in a whispered yelp. "I can't breathe." The world around him started to darken, his sight failing him. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, squeezing color back into his world.

Looking back towards the boy that towered over him Tweek was sure that he was shinning. "It's okay Tweek." His voice, oddly sweet. "I'm here with you." Closing his eyes Tweek took a deep breath, steadying himself before he reopened them. Craigs hand still held onto his shoulder, Tweek wasn't too sure as to why, but was sure it was Craigs way of letting him know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"It's okay…" Tweek said partly to himself. "I'm- I'm okay."

It was only then that Craigs hand freed itself from the blonde's shoulder. Stepping slightly in front of him to lead the way through the halls.

Their destination was the back of the school cafeteria. The amount of people there compared to lunch was bare. Small groups meeting at tables for a quick morning powwow before they started their days. Tweek figured that that is what Craig and his friends must have done as well.

"What's up asshats." Craig said approaching a small group of teens.

There was an arm that shot up into the air and swung back and forth, waving. Clyde Donovan, definitely the eccentric one of their little group. Clyde put his heart and soul into everything he did and he didn't care if it made him look like an idiot. Tweek was envious of that. "Hey," Clyde said, his big brown, doe like eyes looking at Tweek as a smile grew on his face. "Tweek! My man! What brings you to the round table of mischief?"

Squirming, Tweek wasn't to sure how to answer that question. Was it okay to say that Craig wanted them to meet? Maybe that wasn't his place? It didn't matter anyways, another voice cut in, not giving Tweek the chance to answer. "The table is a rectangle dude." It was Token Black. An ironic name for sure. Token was one of the very few people of color in South Park. He didn't only stand out for that reason either, oh no, his family was also the richest in the town. The negativity that he and his family got from the town never seemed to bother him however. If it did he never responded in spite. Token was kind, loved to help others, and just in general a nice guy.

"Good morning Tweek." A pause. "Craig." Tokens eyes pointed to his friend as if they were trying to hold a secret conversation. Craig, reaching back rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes shifting towards the right purposefully avoiding his friend's gaze.

The last to speak was Jimmy Valmer. "It seems- It it it seems- It seems like we got a new friend." Unlike Tweek Jimmy didn't care about his stutter. Maybe that was because it was the least of his problems? Tweek wasn't sure. Jimmy had Cerebral Palsy, not that Jimmy seem to care too much about that either. He was a fun loving, joke telling, dirty minded kid. He was the kind of guy to challenge someone to a race, hit them in the knee caps, and claim victory.

Sweat beaded against the blonde hairline as Jimmy placed his crutch on the seat next to him before placing it down. "You can- you can- you can-" Jimmy must have changed his mind on the words that he wanted to come out of his mouth because his next sentence was different than what it seemed like he was originally going for. "Feel free to sit-sit by me."

Wiping his hairline Tweek sat down, glancing around he noticed three pairs of brown eyes watching him, one blue. A churning in his stomach caused Tweek to abandon his hold on the travel mug that now sat on the table and instead ball his fists up on his lap. "Um… err.. thank you." He muttered his eyes shifting focus to his lap.

"Any friend of Craigs is a friend of ours!" Clyde yelled throwing a open hand on Craig's back, receiving the middle finger in response.

Tokens laughter filled the air around the group as rested his cheek in his hand. "Seriously, Craig doesn't like too many people. It's always good to see interacting with more than us three."

Was Token being serious? Maybe he was just saying that so Craig wouldn't get upset at him? Tweek wasn't too sure. These people, they all seemed so accepting of him. It was weird. Tweek could feel his muscles start to constrict tightening to the point where it hurt. He could hear one of the boys asking if he was alright, though, at this point he couldn't figured out who. But the question itself was enough to cause his body to quickly loosen and flail. His eye twitching for a moment. "Argh!" He yelped as instant hatred for himself followed. "I'm fine. I'm, err, FINE!"

"We-we-well that's- well that's- well that's good." Jimmy said to him making Tweek grateful that his stutter wasn't as bad as Jimmy's. At the same though, Tweek thought, Jimmy must be glad he doesn't have random yelling spurts.

Green eyes looked for blue ones as the attention on the blonde grew. Tweek wanted it to go away. He liked to be ignored. Tweeks eyes begging Craig for an escape from the constant attention.

It wasn't that Tweek didn't enjoy the other boys. In fact, it was the opposite. Tweek was happy that these guys wanted to be friends with a spazzy oddball. He just could only handle so much at a time, and this was more than he ever dealt with before.

The moment Craigs mouth opened to pull Tweek away from his small group of friends the bell rang. Tweek could have laughed at the display of Craig sounding like the school bell, but in fear that Craig would get upset, he didn't.

Craig shoving his hands in his pockets leaned his head towards the door, signaling it was time for the group to go. "Man, Tweek!" Clyde said, a smile from ear to ear. "I wish we have met you earlier! You are awesome!"

Standing up Tweek looked over at the group of boys. "Thank you guys." He said scratching the back of his head. "I'm glad I met you guys too."

Token moved past Craig, whispering something to him before he approached his new twitchy friend. "We have first period together right? English lit right? We can walk together." Slinging an arm around Tweeks shoulder made Tweek feel smaller than he was. It was clear that he already shorter than the rest of the boys his age, but he never really knew the extent of it.

"Ye-yeah…" He said biting down on his lip. "I'd like that." Token started his way towards the exit of the lunchroom as Tweek looked back at Craig. His face had an annoyed look on it. "Is he mad at us?" Tweek asked quickly, still watching the tall black haired boy.

"Nah, he always looks like that. Craig is just a sourpuss. Always has been." Token said tightening his grip around Tweeks shoulder, laughing off the middle finger he knew Craig was giving him.

A small laugh let Tweeks lips as the teens parted ways and headed towards their classrooms. Tweek waited until he was alone with the darker skinned teen. "He isn't like that when he's alone with me." He admitted just low enough for Token to hear, not even sure if he wanted him too.

A huge smile lit up Tokens face, like that didn't surprise him in the slightest. "Is that so?" His voice was calm, but with a hint smugness to it.

He nodded. "Yeah. He-he always is so nice to me. I never thought…" Tweeks voice trailed off before he spoke again. "I never thought he was a nice person, then he started to tutor me in class, and he's just really been amazing." Oh God, he was gushing. Now Token was going to know that Tweek had feelings for Craig and he was going to tell everyone. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? Before he could reach up and grab his hair Tokens laugh stopped him.

"Craig is really strange isn't he?" Why was Token laughing? Did he not care that Tweek was clearly crushing on his friend. No, that couldn't have been it. He must have not noticed.

Once the two got closer to the classroom Token released his grip from his friend. "But listen Tweek." His hands traveled to the back of his neck, holding it in place. "Craig… he doesn't show it much, but he really is a great guy. He doesn't really show people kindness. Don't make him regret it okay?"

Nodding quickly Tweek bit his lips, cracking it open. "I-I won't." He answered wiping the blood off of his lip.

"Awesome, now let's go get this class over with."

Besides the twitching, his random yelping, and the laughs that came from the other students, Tweek felt an eagerness to learn. How he made it through the years was lost on him, but he didn't care about that now. For once he felt like that he had a chance to get his life together and that was because of one person.

The start of his day was, to say the least, good. His first few classes he was lucky enough to have with his new friends. It didn't take him long to learn that sitting next to Jimmy wasn't such a good idea. That boy made a joke about everything and Tweek thought it was hilarious. Then, there was Clyde. While, he wasn't funny like Jimmy he still made Tweek laugh just as much. His constant attempts to hit on the girls in the class, just to get turned down, then act as if it didn't happen, astounded Tweek. How someone could be that care-free he didn't know.

Before Tweek knew it, the five of them were sitting at the lunch table, and Tweek found himself having a great time with his new friends. For the first time for as long as he could remember he was having fun. But then, like everything in Tweeks life his short glimpse into happiness ended.

It was Eric Cartman. The brown-haired overweight boy waddled up to their tables, a cruel, twisted smile aiming towards the blonde. "Hey Tweek." There was a false kindness behind his words as the rest of the boys watched him.

"H-hi Cart-man." Tweek answered nervously.

Tweek could feel tension rising in the air as Cartman leaned down over the table. "Is someone not-not happy to see me?" He asked mocking the small boy. "And here I thought we were friends."

Friends? Tweek knew better than that. Cartman was an asshole to say the least, even with his foggy mind Tweek knew that. Looking around the table Tweek saw the looks of confusion painted on all of the boys faces. All, but ones. Craigs.

"What happened Tweeky?" Cartman asked him moving his face closer to Tweeks, his smile growing wider. "Do you not remember?"

"That's enough Cartman." Another voice cut in, as two of Cartmans friends walked up to the table. It was Kyle who was speaking. "Leave him alone. He didn't so anything to you."

"Buuuut Kyleeee…" Cartman groaned standing straight up. "I was just trying to figure out why my good friend here is acting soooo…" He paused for a moment, as if he was looking for words, but Cartman knew what he wanted to say. He always did. "So Twitchy. And not just like normal. No, he was much worse today. Can I not be worried about him?"

"Cartman." His other friend, Stan, interjected. "You aren't worried about him. You are just being a dick."

Tweek looked down at the table his fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. He didn't like this. It was too much. He closed his eyes, his teeth picking off the scab that had formed on his lip, causing it to bleed again.

It was then he heard Clyde's voice. "You might just want to drop it Cartman."

Ignoring them Cartman put his hand on Tweeks shoulder, leaning in next to his ear. "You really should take you meds." He said as sweetly as he could sound, which, wasn't saying much.

Shaking his head Tweek tried to tune out the boy next to him. He didn't understand why Cartman was doing this to him. All Tweek wanted was to get better and to have his mind to himself, why did he have to punished for that.

"Ey! Don't ignore me twitchy." Cartman yelled putting his hands on his hips.

"Cartman, seriously dude. Shut up." Token said his voice sounding more annoyed than anything else.

Looking up Tweek first noticed how close Cartman was. His face was practically touching his own, and Tweek couldn't help but show the discomfort he was holding. Next, he noticed Token, Jimmy, Clyde, Kyle and Stan all of them now painted with annoyance at their classmates actions, but mainly he noticed Craig.

Craig's face twisted into a scowl as he just stared. The look of anger on his face increased with each passing second. His nails dug into his blue jacket causing it to wrinkle up underneath it. Tweek must have not been the only one who noticed either because Kyle and Stan grabbed onto Cartmans arms trying to pull him away from the small blonde. "Dude, enough." Stan said pulling him away.

"What?" Cartman asked yanking himself free from his friends. "All I'm saying is that I think everyone would prefer it if Tweek didn't forget his meds."

Token reached to place his hand on Craigs arm before Craig yanked his arm away, a fist now forming at his side. Tweeks mind raced as to what to next. He didn't know. When did he ever know? Maybe, maybe Cartman was right? No, why should he listen to a bully instead of his friends. "Cartman." Tweek said looking straight at him. "I didn't take my medicine today because I chose not too." He felt a bit of pride when he noticed he didn't stutter over his words.

A flash of anger crossed Cartmans face, Tweek wasn't too sure as to why, but he knew he saw it, and it showed with his words. "Well you annoying little shit, I would recommend taking them before you come back to school. No one wants to hear your little weird noises you make got it?"

Before Tweek could even answer he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. Then, a loud whack! Blinking, it took him to notice what was happening. Craigs fists were making repeated contact with the bigger boys face. It was almost as if time was slowed down, everyone caught by surprise before anyone was able to move to do anything. Then, everything moved quickly, too quickly even. Token, Clyde, and Jimmy were all needed to pull Craig off of the, now bruised, bloody boy, and Stan and Kyle holding onto said boy. Craig flung his body around in an attempt to escape, yet, he calmed down when he realized he was overpowered. His breath was heavy as he opted for his two middle fingers pointing them at Cartman.

Everything was so surreal, closing his eyes Tweek grabbed onto his hair. 'This isn't happening.' He thought to himself as the scene caught the attention of the lunch monitors. 'This isn't happening.' He thought again as the police soon followed after, putting Craig in handcuffs. 'This isn't happening…" He told himself as himself, and the rest of the teens were lead to principal's office.


	9. Blushing in the Backroom

"It isn't a big deal." Tweek could hear the nasally voice over the bell that rang when the door opened. Turning around Tweek let a soft smile wash over his face as he saw his friends.

"Dude, assault is a pretty big fucking deal." Token said, his hands in the air trying to provide emphasis to his words. "You are lucky that Cartman just had a birthday and decided not to press charges. If he was still a minor you would be in jail right now."

Craig dismissed his words with the wave of his hand and made his way towards Tweek. "Hey, you doing okay?"

Tweek blinked at him. How was he supposed to answer that? Craig was the one who had to be taken out of the school in handcuffs. Craig was the one who had been suspended from school for two weeks for making another boy's face look like a blueberry. Tweek didn't know if he should tell him the truth and say how everything Craig has done for him just made him fall for the tall, dark haired boy even more? Should he just keep pretending that this is what normal friends did for one another? Maybe it was. He definitely wouldn't know. "I'm fine." Tweek told him bluntly, turning back to finish cleaning the coffee machine. He wasn't trying to dismiss his friend, but he honestly didn't know the answer to his question.

Tweek could hear someone sliding across the floor towards the counter. "Uh oh. Looks like someone is mad." Clyde said as a loud slapping sound echoed through the store, Tweek could only assume it was Clyde's open palm hitting Craig in the back. "Maybe going and getting yourself arrested wasn't the best idea."

"Whatever. If I wanted to be criticized I would have stayed at home." Craig said as Tweek finished up the coffee machine, turning around to find Craigs arm crossed, a scowl on his face.

Token smiled at Tweek, maybe he could see the internal debate that the blonde was having with himself. "Tweek, because loitering is illegal and our dear friend here is already in enough trouble with the law could I order five cups of coffee please?"

His request was met with a blank look. "Fi-five? But there's only four of you."

Looking back Token pointed at each boy in the room, then himself. "I count five. Jimmy, Craig, Clyde, Me, and you."

Waving his hands back and forth Tweek shook his head. "Oh, uh, you seriously… You don't have to do that. I get free coffee here. It's okay really."

"Listen, the sooner you release you're one of us the better. Even if you do get free coffee I still want to buy you a cup. Think of it as a Token of friendship." The dark skinned boy laughing at his own joke, pulled out his wallet. "That was comedy gold and no one laughed. What is wrong with you guys?"

"I-I-I think it's best if you- you leave com-comedy to the pro-pros." Jimmy told him, clearly embarrassed for his friend.

Letting out a small laugh Tweek started to make his new friends their cups of coffee. A soft hum of satisfaction left his lips once he was finished. "Guys, your coffees are finished." Tweek said moving from behind the counter. His want to sit with his new friends was greater than his concern for his job. No one ever came in at night anyways.

One by one the boys moved to grab their cups, shuffling themselves to a table where Tweek could watch the door for potential customers, well, all of them expect Craig.

Tweek could feel Craigs eyes on him as he leaned against the back wall, his arms still wrapped around his chest. Tilting his head Tweek looked back at him trying to read his expression, but like always, there was nothing.

"Cr-Craig," Jimmy stuttered. "Stop being a pu-pu-pussy and sit down."

Rolling his eyes Craig grabbed his coffee and walked over to his friends and took a seat across from the blonde. "Tweek? Are you mad at me?"

His question must have caught everyone off guard because gaping lips were in every direction. Did Craig showing concern really throw his friends for a loop? Tweek, looking down at his hands, wondering why it seemed Craig treated him differently than he did other people. He had to have right? Even his friends seemed to noticed, Token even so. Getting lost in thoughts Tweek didn't answer his question. He just kept staring at his hands picking at the little scabs that started to form.

"Good to know." Craigs voice pulled Tweek back into the world and when Tweek looked up he could see the hurt that Craig was trying to hide on his face.

"I'm not!" Tweek yelled tossing his hands up towards Craig. "I'm not mad. I guess, I'm just a little confused why… Why did you do that?"

Standing up Craig stepped over towards Tweek and grabbed onto his wrist. "Can we talk alone?"

Goosebumps spread across Tweeks skin at Craigs touch, his heart pounding as he stood up as Craig headed towards the backroom. Looking back at the group at the table Token just smiled, Clyde waved, and Jimmy said something about two lovers going off into a closet. Biting his lips he looked back up at Craig who was holding his free hand over his face trying to hide what looked like a blush? No way. Tweek shook any idea of Craig being attracted to him out his head as the two entered the back room. "You-you really shouldn't be back here…" Tweek said sheepishly as Craig let go of his wrist.

The tall teen just leaned back taking off his hat to run his fingers through his silky black hair. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked a bit, his head tilted towards the ceiling. "I know I said I'd be there with you today and I couldn't do that. I'm sorry."

Lifting a hand Tweek placed it on Craig's chest. He could feel the pitter patter pause for a moment once he touched him before resuming again. "Craig…" Nothing but a mere whisper was all he could manage to do. "I'm not upset with you."

Lengthy arms wrapped themselves around the frail blonde, squeezing Tweek close to Craig's torso. Tweek felt Craig's chin rest on the top of his head, making him feel smaller than he was. "I got so upset when Cartman was saying all of that shit to you. I just thought that if maybe someone put that fat fuck in his place he would learn when to shut the hell up." He admitted, Tweek could feel his heartbeat rushing under his hand. "It isn't true, what he said. You aren't annoying, even off your pills."

Tweek just smiled, a blush covering his face, not that Craig could see it at how close the two were always. "I would never listen to Cartman anyways."

Letting go of Tweek Craig looked towards the door using his thumb to point at it, leaving Tweek longing for his embrace again. "We should probably go out before those jack asses start looting the place."

"You-you really think they would do that?" Tweek asked nervously, even though at this point, he wasn't sure if cared as long as he was in the arms of the boy in front of him.

"Chill dude. They wouldn't do that. Well, Jimmy and Clyde might, but Token wouldn't let them." And with that statement Tweek was left alone in the back, taking a minute to breathe before following his crush.


	10. Meet Me Under the Stars

Shuffling under the sheets Tweek opened his eyes. Not being able to sleep wasn't something new to him, but tonight, it felt different. His mind tangled in the web of emotions that the boy went through today. All of the bad things didn't really matter to him, even if at the time he was scared. No, Tweek wasn't caught up on all the bad for once. Every time his mind started go into detail about how everything that happened was his fault he was able to stop himself. Craig didn't think that, and neither did any of Tweeks newly acquired friends.

Sitting up, his greens eyes made their way to the window. The stars shone as brightly as they always did, Tweek never cared about them before Craig, and now they looked more beautiful than ever before. Pulling his knees up to his chest Tweek let out a small sigh. All he wanted was to be engulfed by the sweet scent of mint and hibiscus flowers, an unexpected smell for Craig, but it was suiting at the same time. Biting his lip he looked over at his phone that sat on the night stand. Was it too late to text him? Would he even be awake? What time was it anyways? 2:13?

Shaking his head Tweek stood up and made his way towards his desk. Craig wouldn't be up. How many people stayed up late anyways? Not many, he was sure of that. So, instead, he decided to draw. Like consciously take his time to sit there and make something out of nothing but paper and lead.

An hour passed before his hand started to cramp from his constant hold on his pencil. Lucky, for him that was all he needed to finish the picture he wanted. A picture of the night sky, a constationaliton in the sky connecting to make a guinea pig. Tweeks way to say thank you for everything Craig has done for him. A smile spread across his face as he looked over the drawing, sure that Craig was going to love it.

Pushing himself from his desk, still in his chair, he rolled over to his nightstand to grab his phone. Knowing the chances of Craig being awake were slim Tweek deciced to send him a message anyways. It wasn't like he wouldn't get it, he would just see it a couple of hours later.

 _Hey Craig, I'm sure you're sleeping. I just wanted to say thank you again for everything you did today. I'm really happy I have a friend as great as you. If we could meet up at sometime tomorrow that'd be awesome. I have something I want to give you._

Nodding at his text Tweek stood up, pushing his chair back to his desk. Looking over the drawing again, he told himself that he was content with just being friends with the older boy. If Craig was happy with what they were then so was he.

The sound of his phone going off was enough to give the heart attack. There was no way. Was Craig really up after three in the morning? Tweek moved back towards his nightstand, carefully picking up his phone as if it was going to shatter in his hands. Sure enough, Craig was awake and texting Tweek.

 _I'm up. Like I said earlier don't worry it. I'm just glad I could shut that fat piece of shit up, even if it is just for a minute. Are you tired?_

Biting down on his lips Tweek looked at his bed. He knew that he wasn't tired, but at the same time he did have school in the morning. "Fuck it." He told himself brushing his hair back. Tweek wanted to stay up and talk to Craig, and that's what he was going to do.

 _No, I don't ever really sleep much. Are you?_

It took less than a minute for Tweek to get a response.

 _Nope. You should come over. Even if It won't be in class I still want to help you study._

A blush came over Tweek as he stared at his phone. Pinching himself to prove that he wasn't dreaming he simply answered.

 _Okay._

Tweek looked around his room, unsure if he should get dressed or not. He didn't want to look like he got dressed to come over, Craig might have thought that was weird, but at the same time he didn't want look like a slob. God! This was so nerve wracking. He thought about not going, just telling him that he was actually going to try to get some sleep before school. Going back for his phone he retracted his hand. He couldn't do that. Craig beat Cartman to a pulp for him. The least he could do was go to his fucking house.

Grabbing a pair of oversized (much like all of the clothes in his closet) grey sweats, he quickly changed. Grabbing a pair of tennis shoes from underneath his bed Tweek put them, grabbed his phone and headed towards the front door.

"Okay." He told himself as he started down the street. "Dad normally wakes up around 4:15 and leaves the house around 4:50 to be at the shop by 5. Mom doesn't start waking up until about 6:20, 6:30," checking the time on his phone he saw that it was now 3:31. "Okay, so that gives me about 45 minutes until dad gets out of bed. I cannot go back into the house until he is gone. So my ideal time to go back into the house between 5 and 6, anytime before or after that is dangerous. If my parents find out I've been sneaking out they might lock me up like a dog! Gah!" Tweeks words spilled out of his mouth quickly as he hurried down the street towards his destination.

Like the last time, it only took Tweek about 7 minutes to arrive at Craig's house, but this time Craig was already standing on his front porch. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his arms held close to his body, like he was trying to keep himself warm. "Tweek! Hey! Come on, it's cold." Craig whispered loudly, it was like he thought if he used that tone that no one would hear him, even if he was being louder than he needed to be.

The crunch of the unshoveled snow beneath his feet spewing into the thin fabric of his shoes no longer bothered him. Refusing to feel the cold that stung at his skin he stepped up on the porch. Putting pressure on his tongue with his teeth to stop himself from scolding the older teen for being outside with nothing but a thin layer of silky pajama pants. After all, Craig said he was tired of being criticized and Tweek didn't want to make him attacked.

Instead, Tweek just lifted his hand in a half-wave, forcing himself to stay quiet. There was no way he was going to let Craig get into even more trouble.

As the two stepped inside, Tweek could see the pink that kissed the light skin of his crush. How long had Craig been standing out in the cold? With the cold air of early November Tweek knew that it didn't have to be long before the cold started to take effect, but still, if he was out there too long Craig could have gotten seriously sick. Honestly, he probably didn't give a shit if he did.

The simplicity of the Tucker household didn't come a shock to Tweek. It was fitting for what he knew of Craig, and he could only assume that the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. With the dim lighting Tweek couldn't tell the color scheme of living room, only that it was of a darker choosing. The emptiness of the walls, however, didn't go unnoticed. From what he knew Craig didn't get along with his family, and Tweek wondering if anyone in his family got along at all. With the lack of family photos on the wall, he doubted it.

The hushed walk to Craig's room took but a moment, yet with each step the anxieties within the blonde rose, and his breath quicken. It wasn't until the door softly closing behind them that Tweek could let himself calm down.

"Welcome," Craig's said his arm spreading out, crossing his body like he was showing off some great prize. "To my humble abode."

Unlike what he could see from the living room Craig's room had personality. Dark green walls sprinkled with posters of space, and the cartoon Red Racer. A clearly cared for telescope standing by his window just waiting to be used next to a bookshelf filled with books about science, and history. His desk, clean and organized besides an open book and the note pad that sat near it. His beloved guinea pig in a cage as long as the dresser as it sat on, but the most amazing thing about the room was the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in the small glow in the dark stars that kids use when they are scared of the dark, but Tweek could tell that this was different. The admiration Craig had for the stars was clear while Tweek looked up at the top of his room. The small stars mimicking the constatations of the night sky.

"Amazing isn't it?" The question caused Tweek to jump a bit. Had he really been staring long enough for Craig to notice?

Letting a small laugh Tweek shook his head. "If anything I'd say it's a little lame." He teased, unable to stop the remark from leaving his lips.

"Fuck you." Craig said lifting his middle finger to flip off the blonde. "You were the one person I thought I could trust."

Normally panic would have taken over Tweek with such harsh words, but the soft look of amusement in the blue of Craig's eyes told him that his words meant nothing but a continuation of playful banter."Your room, it-it's so you." Tweek told him, his nails digging at the thick fabric of his sweatshirt sleeves. "The-the real you."

Craig turned away from Tweek almost going in a full circle before heading towards his dresser. His odd actions didn't go unnoticed either, blinking at him a few times Tweek looked back at where Craig was standing and where he himself was still standing. Why he spun away from Tweek instead towards him left the blonde a bit puzzled, but before he could question Craig's odd actions the black haired boy (whose hat was still covering his head even in the middle night) turned back around with a fairly sized rodent sitting in the palms of his two cupped hands. "This is Stripe."

Shoving his hands against his mouth to stop a squeal of excitement Tweek leaned in close to the small creature. The whole left side of of Stripe was the color of sand, while the right was fully covered by black, the only thing pulling the colors apart was a white stripe that ran down the middle. Tiny ears folded down over on themselves with small tufts of hair peeking out of them. A soft squeaking came from the animal as his nose twitched at his new admirer. "He...is...the...cutest thing...I have ever seen." Muffled Tweek from under his hands.

A sense of pride sat upon Craig's face as he pushed the animal closer to Tweek. "He is really special, his coloration is different than most guinea pigs. I mean they have this colors, but not the pattern. He's really old too, pushing seven. Sometimes I get really scared that he isn't going to live much longer, but he still acts like he did when he was baby. I see this guy outliving all of the other guinea pigs. If he lives to be oldest guinea pig ever I would be soooo happy." Tweeks eyes went from Stripe, to Craig, and then back to Stripe. Craig sounded like a mother bragging about her child. Reaching to pat the animal's head with his finger Tweek wished that one day Craig would love him like he did this small creature.

Wait, love? Tweeks finger paused for a moment before touching the soft fur. Did he really just wish that this boy he only recently became friends with loved him? Sure, he had feelings for him, but love? No way. He was being stupid. Pushing back those thoughts he ran his finger across Stripes head, gushing over how soft it was. "So soft."

"Hold him." Craig said lifting his hands just enough to emphasize his point.

Yanking his hand back Tweek rested it on his chest. "Are-are you sure? What if I drop him? Craig, I really don't want to drop him."

Rolling his eyes Craig smiled as he kneeled down to sit himself on the floor. "Then sit, he'll be fine falling just a few inches. He always falls from the small platform in his cage, so you won't even have to worry."

Following Craig's movements Tweek sat on the floor, his legs crossed over each other. "Are-are you positive that it's okay to hold him?" He asked, cupping his now shivering hands.

Nodding Craig slowly tilted up his wrists to encourage Stripe to walk into the hands of the blonde. "Here," He said before putting his hands under Tweeks to steady them. "Don't be afraid. If you shake too much he might jump down."

If Craig noticed the shade of red that Tweek was, he didn't say anything. He just kept his hands under Tweeks, a huge smile on his face. Small paws moved around the palms of Tweeks hands, the fur tickling him. "I can see why you love him so much, this is the cutest animal I have ever seen."

"Isn't he?" Craig said leaning down, placing a soft kiss on the guinea pig. "He's a good boy too. If you set him down he won't run away, he just sits by your legs."

Smiling at the display Tweek could feel his temperature rising, this was way cuter than he could ever picture.

"It really helps when you have to study." Oh right, the whole tutor thing. With everything that been going on these past couple days Tweek almost forgot. Even if the two did agree to meet up to do so. Putting the animal on the ground with Craig's assistance, Tweek watched as he stood up and headed towards the bookshelf, his trusty animal scampering along side him.

Leaning down Craig scooped up Stripe and tilted his head towards his bed. "Come on, it'll be more comfortable over here."

"Ri-right." Scrambling up to his feet Tweek moved over to Craig's bed, cursing himself for almost tripping over his own feet. This was just a normal study session, at almost 4 in the morning, with an incredibly handsome boy, and his super cute pet, nothing more than that.

Tweek bit his lip as he sat on the bed, instantly noticing how much bigger that it was than his own. The soft bounciness under him made him feel like he was sitting on a cloud. Were mattresses supposed to be this comfortable? His sure as hell wasn't.

"Okay, so where were we?" Craig asked opening his book, skimming through the pages. "Ah, constellations. Perfect. We are under the stars after all."


	11. He's Nothing but Trouble

The morning sun peering through half-opened blinds stung at the blonde's closed eyes. Shuffling to an upright position with a groan Tweek rubbed his tired eyes, a yawn following along. Once he opened his eyes it took him a moment to process that he wasn't at home, and he definitely wasn't alone.

Balled fists rubbed at his eyes again unsure if what he was seeing was real. His heart stopped when it realized it was. Craig Tucker was sleeping just a few inches away from where Tweek was now sitting.

He was angelic, to say the least. Long thick lashes sitting on the tips of checks, his hair scattered around his head free from a hat that must have fallen off at point in his rest, lips lightly spread apart to let out soft snores escape onto the fur of his pet the nuzzled under his chin. Biting his lip Tweek moved his hand to shake him awake, pausing before his hand reached his shoulder. How could he disturb how peaceful Craig looked? Would he be upset that Tweek woke him up? Would he be mad that he was even there?

Before gaining the courage to place his hand on the sleeping shoulder there was a shifting from the other boy. Pulling his hand away Tweek watched Craig running his hand through his hair moving his head to face his guest, still laying down. His half-lidded blue eyes lit up once he saw Tweek was already awake. "Good morning." Craig said, a soft smile on his face.

Giving him an awkward smile in return Tweek lifted his hand. "Mo-morning."

"You fell asleep last night." Craig told him, his voice still sleepy. "I thought you weren't sleepy."

His hands reached up to grip at his hair, but, like always Craig stopped him. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Craig let his hands sit on Tweeks for a moment before moving them to sit up, careful not wake Stripe. "Don't worry about it. We just have to wait until the house is empty, then I'll take you home so you can get ready for school."

Nodding Tweek looked around the room. He felt so guilty, he was supposed to go home last night, but instead, he fell asleep and was troubling his friend. The bed was just so soft, and he just felt so at ease. There was something about Craig that brought Tweek some sense of calm that normally was out of his reach.

Movement from the other side of the bed pulled Tweek from his mind, causing him to watch Craig stand from the bed and stretch. "I hate mornings." He yawned.

Scooting towards the end of the bed Tweek let his legs hang off. "Yeah. Me-me too." His eyes focused on the grey sleeves that hung over the tips of his fingers.

"Is something wrong?" Craig asked, going to pick up Stripe to put him back in his cage.

Green eyes looked towards the star covered ceiling. Was there something wrong? Shouldn't people feel happy that they got fall asleep with their crushes? Isn't that a normal thing for to feel? He didn't feel happy though. No, if anything, he felt sadness. Tweek was smart enough to know that Craig would never have the same feelings, and no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he was okay with that, it still hurt.

"I'm fine." Tweek told him his attention going back to his sleeves, pulling at the little balls of fluff that formed over time. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the tall teen moving from his dresser back towards where Tweek was sitting.

There was no hiding the pink that found its way to his Tweeks as hands found a steady place on each of his shoulders. It took everything for the smaller boy not to look up and be face to face with the other. But when he didn't look a hand left his shoulder and lifted Tweeks chin so the two's eyes could meet. "You know you could tell me if something was wrong." The blue of Craigs eyes stared into the green of Tweek's. "I told you. I'm your friend and I just want to-"

His words were cut short as his door to his room swung open. "Craig dad said that you… Holy shit." A young teenaged girl, who looked about 15 stood in the doorway. Her mouth hung open at the sight of her brother with his hand holding another boy's chin.

Craig quickly pulled himself away from Tweek and put his hands out flat towards his sister. "Please don't tell dad." He pleaded, stepping closer towards her. Tweek bit down on his lip, hard enough to make it bleed, leaning his upper body down on his legs, his arms over his head as if he was trying to hide.

Giving Craig the middle his sister shook her head. "Fuck you. You told on me last week for having my boyfriend over."

Craig stepped closer towards her, his hands still in the air. "First off, I'm sorry, it's just you're my sister and I was worried for you. Second, you let him play with Stripe. You know I don't like people playing with him. He's old. Come on Tricia." He pleaded, pulling his hands together and locking them. "You know how dad feels about this."

Craig's statement caused Tweek to peek out of his self made shell, still not exposing himself, he lifted his head just enough to watch the black haired boys back. What did mean by that? By having someone sleep over? Tweek knew that they didn't ask, but why would Craig have worded it that way if that was all it was? He could feel the pit in gut growing as his body started to shiver. This wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't even supposed to be here. 'Stupid! Stupid!' Tweek thought to himself fighting off the urge to hit himself in the head.

Red hair twirled around her as Tricia turned away from her brothers room. "I'm telling."

Running his fingers through his hair Craig put them out again, trying to convince her. Not that she could see him anyway. "Please." His voice was quiet, almost as if he begging her. "Please."

Another middle finger, this time it was shot up in the air. "DAD!" She yelled before disappearing down the hall.

Craig was next to his door in an instant, his head out of the room. "Ruby Tricia Tucker! Get back here!" He called in one last attempt, but it was no use. His dad was already making his way to the room.

When Craig turned around Tweek could see the panic that was plastered on Craig's face. The odd expression was enough to make him feel queasy. He could hear Craig muttering profanities to himself as he started to pace back and forth in his room. Fingers pressed against his temples as he started to rub them. "Calm down Craig." He said to himself, taking a deep breath. "You are over reacting. It will be okay." Shaking himself off Craig straighten out, his expression back to it's normal nothingness as he stood in the middle of his room waiting for his father to come in.

A tsunami of guilt washed over Tweek as he remained curled in on himself. How could he call himself Craig's friend and do nothing to help sooth his emotions? Granted, he was able to do it himself unlike the blonde, but still. Friends were supposed to help each other, and once again Tweek failed him. Turning his head back towards lap the warmth of his breath danced in it's small surrounding. Small squeaks of panic came from the blonde, but this time, Craig didn't move to comfort him, and Tweek didn't blame him.

"Craig?" A hearty voice came from the hall. "Your sister tells me that you have a visitor." The voice grew louder as his father entered the room. Even if he couldn't see it, Tweek could feel the angry expression once Craig's dad saw what Tricia said was true. "Explain." Unlike Craig, Mr. Tuckers voice held emotion. Anger.

"It's not what it looks like." Craig said, clearly trying not let his monotone speech weaver. "That's Tweek. I go to school with him and he needed help studying. He works late and I figured I could help him when he got off."

The sound of footsteps moving closer to him, caused the small boy to squeeze himself closer together, as if the smaller he made himself would make him disappear. His body went from a shiver to a full on shaking fit. This was too much for him, he just wanted to go home and pretend that none of this ever happened. "Is that true?" He heard Mr. Tucker from above him. "Because if you ask me, you look pretty damn guilty." Tweek bit down harder on his bleeding lip, the blood starting to pool in his mouth. The iron taste in his mouth only made him even more nauseous, but he was too scared to swallow.

"Leave him alone dad. I promise that's all it was. He is only acting like cause he has really bad anxiety. Just can we talk about this later? After he is gone?"

"No. He stayed in my house. He should have the respect to look me in the eyes and tell me that nothing happened." Tweek still didn't move. He couldn't. Not at least until Mr. Tuckers foot slammed on the bedroom floor, starting him upright.

"Argh!" Yelped the boy, the blood from his lip now slowly making it's way down his chin. The man in front of him was big. He looked like bear about to eat Tweek for dinner. Just by looking at him Tweek could tell he had just a few inches over his son. Yet, that was the similarity between the two. Red hair wrapped around his head, the top thinning out so there was only a small patch of hair sitting in the front. His hefty body seemed even more puffed out with his infuriated aura.

His arms crossed as Tweek looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Is what Craig said true?" Tweek was only able to give a slight nod. His mind felt like it was overheating and he didn't have a way to cool it off.

Craig's face let his uncaring composure fade as Tweek looked at his father. Moving over towards them in just three long stepped he sat next to Tweek. "Dad, leave him alone. Please?" There was no contact between the two, but Tweek figured that Craig thought just being near him might calm his panic.

It didn't.

The older man just nodded as if he already made up his mind as to what had happened the night before. "What's your name?" He demanded.

Lowering his head Tweek rubbed the blood off of his chin with the sleeve of his sweater, marking the grey with a streak of red. "Tw-Tweek Tweak." He answered lowering his hands to his lap, nails digging into his palms.

"Tweek what?"

Craig took it upon himself to answer. "His name is Tweek Tweak. First name Tweek. Last name Tweak." He answered, attitude on his tongue.

His father turned around to exit the room. "I'll be calling your parents. Craig take him school, then come straight home. Do you understand?"

Craig nodded. "Yes sir."

The ride to school was uncomfortably silent. Every couple of minutes Craig would try to start to conversation about what happened, or try to apologize, but Tweek's reserved demeanor was all Craig could get in return. The intensity of the morning, along with Tweek's lack of coffee, made for a very distressed boy. 'Your parents are going to get rid of you.' He told himself, biting into his now swollen lip. 'You should have just killed yourself off already. If you would have done that instead of being a fucking coward no one would be in this mess. Craig would still in school. He wouldn't in trouble with his dad. Your parents wouldn't have to put up with you and your crazy shit.' Tweek's hands dug into the hem of his sweatshirt, running his fingers across the fabric causing it to fray. He could hear Craig trying to sooth him, but he didn't listen. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve anything. Thoughts of self-hatred fell into his mind like raindrops, bringing a twitch upon him with each drop. He couldn't control it, and he wasn't even sure if he cared or not.

Time moved in a haze for the small boy, how long it took them to get to the school was lost on him, but the second Craig put his truck in park, Tweek was out the door. He paid no attention to Craig as he called out to him, he only made his way towards the inside of the building.

Not far into the building he heard the voice of Eric Cartman calling out to him. How that fat piece of shit wasn't suspended was lost on him, but he kept walking, choosing to dismiss him too.

"What are you mad that your boyfriend isn't here to protect you?" That caught his attention, spinning on the heels of his feet to face the fat teen Tweeks face noticably twitched. "Geez, you look like someone ate a crack baby and shit you out." Cartman said, a satisfied smirk on his bruised face.

"Shut the hell fatass!" Tweek screeched loud enough to stop bustling in the halls.

Cartman moved closer towards Tweek, he put his outwards. "Or what? You're too much of a pussy to do anything. That was clear from yesterday. Your boyfriend isn't here to protect you, so what can you do?"

Tweek's eye twitched again as Cartman stopped, just a foot away. The halls now hushed, their focus on the two boys whose altercation from the day before had already spread across the school. "Forget your meds again you twitchy little freak?"

Balling his fist Tweek stepped closer towards Cartman, his heavily bagged eyes watching the boy. "Craig isn't my boyfriend."

Leaning down to get better eye contact Cartman's cruel smile grew larger. "Sure does seem like it."

"Well-well he isn't." Tweek said another twitch hitting his body. "And I don't need him to protect me!" Without thinking Tweek slammed his fist into the plushy flesh of his bully. "When I tell you to shut up just fucking do it."

Cartman huddled over holding onto his stomach, a loud howl came from his lips.

"Tweek! Eric! My office! Now!" Shit, the principal. Tweek bit back into his sore lip, opening it again as he walked towards the office, his fist sore from his punch.

The boys sat side by side across from their principal, Mrs. Bost. "Two days in a row you two have been causing trouble. What is going on?" She asked, pushing the "I am an understanding adult" act a little too far.

Tweek didn't say anything, he instead took favor in ripping at the loose fabric of his hem.

Cartman, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to go along with the act. "I-I only wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I was only trying to be a friend to him and everyone took it the wrong way." His alligator tears and cracking voice would have made Tweek laugh if he cared enough to do so. It was odd for him. Not to care, but he the only thing he could feel right now was a frustration that pulsed through his veins. "Then- then today I was trying to talk to Tweek and tell him that I was sorry that our misunderstanding got Craig kicked out of school and he called me fat." A sniffle. "Then I tried to ask him why he would call me that and he just hit me." His loud blubbering was enough to make Tweek sneer at him.

"Is this true?" She asked placing her laced hands on the desk, her eyes drilling into the blonde after the look he gave Cartman.

"Yeah, sure." Tweek said his fingers pulling on the string from his shirt.

A heavy sigh left the woman as she shook her head. "Eric, do you think you can go to class?"

Sniffling back his fake tears Cartman nodded. "Yes Mrs. Bost, I think I'll be okay."

Waving her hand towards the door she dismissed the heavier boy, leaving her alone with an underweight one. "You do know we're going to have your parents."

Closing his eyes Tweek let out a breath from his nose. Of course she was going to have to call them. That seemed to be the reoccurring theme of the day. Still, he didn't answer her, just let his head hang in front of him.

"And I am going to have to suspend you. Your record has been clean until now, so I'll tell you what. I'll only make it a week. Then you can come back, and hopefully everything will go back to normal by then." Mrs. Bost told him, hoping for some kind of response.

Tweek nodded, his eyes still closed. "Yeah… normal." He said, knowing that normal has never existed in his universe.

The small boy braced himself when he saw that it was father driving up to the school. It was times like these that he wished his mother was the one to open the coffee shop. His dad wasn't a mean man, but he wasn't the most loving either. He made it seem like his coffee shop was all that mattered and he was not happy when his son interfered with his business.

When his dad pulled up to the front of the school, Tweek could see the disappointment on his dad's face. Swallowing the lump that grew in his throat he circled around the car to get into the passenger side. "S-sorry dad." Tweek said lowering his head.

"Son, life is like a field of flowers, you have to water, and care for your flowers in order for you to grow." His dad said as he turned out of the parking lot of the school. "Why are you refusing to let your flowers grow?"

He didn't answer. He never did when his dad started his stupid simile speeches. They didn't help, and they sure as hell never made much sense. There was only so much a person can compare life too until they become redundant.

His father cleared his throat. "Two phone calls Tweek." He was trying not to sound upset, but his son knew he was mad. "Two phone calls in one day. Do you have any idea how that makes us look? We have a reputation to uphold. If you go around getting into trouble people will stop coming into the shop. Is that what you want?" He was answered with a shaking head, but nothing more. "I'm taking you home to shower and clean up. You'll need to hurry because you are going to help your mother and I at the shop today, and I'm setting up an appointment with your doctor tomorrow. These pills you are taking are clearly not doing their job any more."

The thought to tell his dad the truth, that he hadn't been taking his pills and what they did to him when he did, crossed his mind, but he dismissed it. Tweek knew his father would still take him to the doctor. He wanted free-labor more than he wanted a son. That's how it's always been. "You know I don't care about your sexuality son, but in this town it isn't something that you can go around and letting people know about. We live near some very close minded people. I heard about your little slumber party last night. You can't do things like that."

"It wasn't…" Tweek paused looked over at his father. "It wasn't like that. He was just helping me is all." It wasn't like he was lying, but he wasn't being completely honest either. It may not have meant anything to Craig, but it did to Tweek. Unfortunately, like his father said, he couldn't do things like that, and that included the thoughts that came with it.

"That didn't seem to be what Thomas Tucker thought." His father said, his dull brown eyes on the road.

Tweek just sighed, turning his head away from his dad to look out the window. This wasn't how he wanted today to go, or any day for that matter. The gay talk, as his dad called it was never a fun subject and the constant suggestion to hide behind a curtain only made it worse. "Mrs. Bost also mentioned that this Craig boy beat up some Eric kid for you. Is that true?"

Rolling his eyes Tweek opted out of chewing on his lower lip and going for his upper one instead. "Yes, but it he was just sticking up for me. I'm sure he doesn't even like me like that dad."

It took a moment before his dad spoke again. Like he was searching for his words, or maybe he just didn't know what to say. Tweek enjoyed the brief silence, praying that it would last until the two got home, but of course, it didn't. "I don't want you hanging around that boy." His dad said turning to their street leaving Tweek thankful that his dreaded car drive was almost over. "He's nothing but trouble. You are a good boy son, I want you to stay that way."

"Okay dad." He knew his dad was wrong. Tweek wasn't a good boy. He was a broken boy. A lost, paranoid, scared boy who couldn't even bother talking to his friend. He said he wouldn't talk to Craig again, but it wasn't because Craig was a bad influence. It was because Tweek didn't deserve too.

Once the car stopped Tweeks dad looked over at son. "15 minutes okay? I'm going to make you something to eat before we go, so be down in the kitchen in 15."

Nodding Tweek got out of the car and headed into the house. Running up the steps he went into the bathroom and swung open the medicine cabinet. He could take them all and end off this. End his father's shame, end the weird hold he had on Craig. He could end all of his misery, pain, fear, and worries that have built up over the years, but he just closed the mirror to stare back at the broken boy in front of him. Tears started to fall from his face as he just looked at his tired, sad eyes.

He didn't deserve death either.


	12. Three Weeks

He was pulled back in. Pulled into the murkiness of a swamp that became deeper and deeper with every passing day and with each struggle to try to escape, he only sank farther into his own mucky mind.

There was no freedom from his new drunken state. Suffocating on the nothingness that consumed him all the boy could do was work from a muscle memory that made Tweek envious of his own body.

Vague ideas danced through his head about the day where he lost his psyche. His mother's blurry face, the burning of his cheeks as salty tears fell from stinging eyes. His heart spilling all, but one, important detail of his life. His memory fizzing in and out of his confession. What he said was uncertain, but his feelings towards Craig, his new friends, his accidental sleep over, the fight, were all there. He was to scared at the time to let his mother know he hadn't been taking his pills, a detail, he now regretted not sharing.

The words that stood out most in his mind, however, where the ones he never said. "I don't want to take these." The distorted woman turned to him as those words came from blacken lips. Then, there was nothing. Like a film that makes an abrupt end, leaving the viewer with no idea on how the movie ends.

But Tweek did know the ending. He lived it every morning when his mother woke him up, pills in one hand, a glass of water in the other. There was never any retort, just an exhale of defeat, before he took his mother's offering. She was only trying to help after all.

It had been three weeks since he lost control of his being.

His first week on the pills was the hardest on him physically. Unable to hold anything, even coffee, down, he spent a good fraction of his day curled over whatever could hold the stomach acid that came from him. His parents let him miss a couple of days work, to let his body get used to the new medicine. When it took longer than expected, and they needed his help again, they told him he needed to wait until he got home before he could have food or drink. Not that anything looked appetizing to him anyways.

After just one week, even with his mind gone to drugs that he didn't need, Tweek could tell that his steps were lighter, his clothes bigger. That didn't change as the weeks went on either. Only one meal a day and living off coffee was enough to make him have to tighten his belt a notch. His clothes already being on the bigger size no one seemed to notice the change. If someone did notice then they didn't say anything to him, or they did he held no memory of it.

Luckily, if that was even the right word to use, his first week on his new regime he was free from school. Only having to reach into his mind to brush his fingers against the coffee orders he had been having to make for years. It was something that familiar to him, something, that even in his state, he could feel pride for being able to do.

But then, the second week came, and with that week came the few days of school before the Thanksgiving break.

Sitting in the passenger seat of his mother's car Tweek looked over her with lifeless eyes. A sympathetic smile at on an empty face as she reached over to pat her son on the head before giving him uneffective pep talk. Giving his mother a slow blink her he opened the car door and left her to drive off.

The halls of the building moved in passing colors, the world around him moving at a faster pace than he could. The noises faded into a quiet mutter as he made his way towards his first class. He was sure that he heard name being called, yet there was no intention to investigate who, or why.

Tweek couldn't have said how much time had passed since he closed his eyes. What could have been seconds felt like hours, but no class ever went over one. Everything to him now was abstract. No person, thing, or concept had shape and it made the boy dizzy.

Still, he had to open his eyes and face the new realities of his world, and with him coming back to his world Token sat in the view. His dark skin blending into the fluorescently lit classroom., another person with no defining outline, or a body to hold it.

With Token came undistinguished words. Tweek could hear him saying something about how he happy to see him back. There was something about the other boys too, but what it was Tweek didn't know. Tweek didn't even know if he answered his friend. He wasn't sure what he would have said if he did. A futile attempt to weave himself back into the blonde's life.

It was the same with Jimmy, Clyde too. Kyle and Stan even tried to come and talk to the blonde, but being back to the zombie like self it didn't take long before the boys left him alone.

His father was waiting for him outside of the school. Tweek wasn't stupid enough to think that it was an act of caring. He was only there to make sure his precious store was taken care of before he could comfortably leave his son alone.

His nights went much like the first week, only working off instinct that came from being a Tweak until it was time to go home and repeat the process again.

Then it was Thanksgiving.

Normally families would gather around each other, telling each other how much they loved one another, or how much they are thankful for. Tweek didn't get that. With his lack of appetite his family decided it would be best to skip the holiday and to open the place they were really thankful for. "It's for the people without anywhere to go." His father insisted, the words piercing at Tweeks heart. He always knew where his parents cares sat, but when he was reminded it still hurt.

The shop was surprisingly busy. People with no place else to go scattered around the chairs, holding conversations inaudible to deafened ears. Figures passed in and out, the sight of the bodiless models moving at their steady pace was enough to make Tweeks stomach churn.

Excusing himself he moved into the back room. He needed to let himself sit for a moment to find what little composure he had. He found a sort of salvation there. The air had a familiar warmth that came with a sense of protection. The only place his mind felt clear. Why couldn't recall, all he knew was in a world where nothing was right, that room was.

Thanksgiving faded into week three. Unable to tell where that day ended and this week began Tweek grabbed onto his head as he woke up. He didn't know what day it was, or when his last real thought was. All he knew was that he couldn't keep up anymore and he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I can't do it mom." Tweek admitted, his words filled with guilt. "Please, I can't."

A soft hand found itself running fingers through the wild curls of his hair. Hushing him, she sat next to where her son laid. "You can't what?" She asked her voice more understanding than ever before.

The blonde lifted his head just enough to place in his mother lap. He didn't care if laying on his mom's lap made him a baby, he craved comfort. He needed it. Through huffed breaths he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wasn't taking them." He said, each word breaking. "My pills from before. They made me forget, and I just wanted to remember something again."

His mother kept running her fingers through his hair. Waiting to make sure her son was finished talking it took for a while to respond. "Tweek, why didn't say anything?"

"I did. You and dad took me back to that doctor and he said it was just a side effect. You guys just listened to him!" She knew that Tweek didn't anything by it when he raised his voice, so she dismissed the loudness of his words in favor of listening to what he had to say. "You guys… You never listen to me. I-I just need you to listen to me for once. I can't take those pills anymore." He squeezed her tighter, his face now pressing against her stomach. "They are so much worse than the other ones. I can't even make out who I'm talking too." Tweek knew that his tears started to soak through his mother's shirt, if she minded she didn't show it. "Not even you…"

Leaning down his mother kissed the back of his hair. "Listen to me. I only ever want the best for you." Her sing songy voice at a whisper. "Why would I keep making you do something that harms you?"

The blonde lifted himself up from his mom. His face puffy and red from his tears. "I don't know." Looking at his mother he could see the honesty that came with her words.

"Go get yourself cleaned up okay?" She said as she stood up, straightened out her shirt that was stained with his tears. "I'll have a cup of coffee and breakfast ready for you my baby boy."

"Thank you mom." He told her wiping the tears from his face. The fogginess of the swamp still clouded his mind, but his mother did something he never thought she would. She pulled him out of the murkiness of the swamp that he was drowning in, and for the first time in three weeks Tweek could breath.

Grabbing a light green sweater, a pair of black pants, and clean underwear Tweek walked into his bathroom. Setting his clothes down on the shelf that sat behind the toilet he turned the hot water of the shower on. He paid no mind to the mirror as he undressed. He didn't need to see how much these past three weeks effected him, the fogginess that remained sitting in his mind was enough to answer that.

Once the boy was cleaned, refreshed, and dressed he went down to see his mother putting the finishing touches on his breakfast. "Are you feeling better?" The woman asked when she noticed her son in the doorway.

"Yeah, thanks." He told her moving towards the table. It didn't take his mother long before she was placing the plate down in front of him, a cup of coffee paired with it. The smell of bacon gave him a weird urge to gag, but still made his mouth water. How hungry he was hit him all at once and he ate everything he could. Granted, it didn't take much to fill his empty stomach, but it was still nice to have a want to eat.

His mother sipped her coffee as she sat down across from her son. There was peace quiet the sat with them as she studied his face. "I'm sorry." She said after a few minutes. "I should have paid more attention."

Wrapping his hands around the porcelain mug Tweek shook his head at her. "There was no way for you to know." She was right, she should have paid more attention but after so many years how could she have know that he breaking? Seeing the worry on his mom's face only further proved that she never wanted to hurt him. Tweek didn't want to see her hurting either.

Bobbing her head his mother went back to her coffee. Tweek wasn't sure if she had more to say and didn't know how to say it, or if she just didn't know what to say. Either way, he didn't really want to keep talking about it so he let himself enjoy the silence.

Unsure of how long the two were sitting there his mom finally spoke up. "Are you ready to go school dear?" The brown haired woman asked getting up from her seat. "I have to head out to the shop soon so get your shoes on."

Tweek bit down on his lip, swirling around the newly poured coffee in his mug. "If you don't mind I think I'd… I'd like to walk today."

A smile grew on her face as she put a loose hair behind her ear. "Of course." She told him, placing her mug in the dishwasher, reminding him to the same before she left for the front door.

Cold air nipped at the skin as he stepped out of house. With each step he moved farther away from the fog in his mind, and back into the worry. A whirlwind of emotion gawned at his gut. On one hand he was overjoyed to have his mind to himself, but on the other, he was terrified at what could come of that.

Shaking off the feeling Tweek reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He wasn't shocked to find there was no notifications. A hint of sadness maybe, but no surprise. In fact, the only reason he pulled it from its enclosure was to see what day it was.

Tuesday.

Shoving it back in his pocket he grabbed at the hair on his scalp, pulling at it. How could he have lost so much time? So many hours gone for what? A ragged sigh let his lips. How much had he fractured the bonds that had just bloomed?

'Shit." Tweek thought to himself, pulling at his hair harder. What if he just went back to being alone. What if his friends didn't want anything to do with him? His phone already showed proof of that. No, only Craig had his number. There was no way the others would have been able to message him. But why hadn't Craig?

Oh god. He wouldn't blame Craig if he didn't want to deal with Tweek anymore. He wasn't even sure if he saw the tall, blue hat wearing boy the day before. What if he had and said something to him that would make him hate Tweek? Did he pass that test? Did he even take it?

Deep breaths. He needed to take deep breaths. It was okay. Craig would understand, Tweek just needed to talk him. The others too. All he had to do was say sorry. They would forgive him. They were his friends after all, and friends forgave each other. "Right?"

As the school came into sight Tweek bit down on his lip, his hands gripping at his trusty travel mug. Nerves stuck though his body like lightening. What if no one forgave him? What if Tweek had told them all to fuck off? What if they said that to him? Swallowing his fear, he marched closer to the school ready to face whatever he had to in order to gain his friends back.

Getting closer to the entrance Tweek saw Clyde standing by foot of the steps, his head moving from side to side frantically. Like he was looking for someone. Before Tweek could get close enough to ask he heard the boy call his name and saw him rushing over.

Tweek could see tears that glossed over Clyde's brown, doe like eyes. Under his nose was chapped from the snot that he wiped off as he came closer. "Tweek." His voice cracked as he spoke. "I know you've been avoiding us lately. I don't know what's going on, and I'm sorry."

Blinking Tweek looked at him. He had been the one avoiding them? Why was Clyde apologizing for that? If anything, Tweek should be the one saying sorry. Without giving Tweek a chance to respond he grabbed onto him and pulling the scrawny blonde in for a hug. His tears felt warm as Clyde's face craned into his neck. "Craig is missing."


	13. Craig

"What the fuck do you mean Craig is missing?!" Pushing the bulky boy off of himself took some strength, but he needed to see Clyde's face. Tears poured down rosy cheeks as Clyde put his arms down to his side. In the time it took for the brown haired boy to answer Tweeks mind speed over what seemed like a million possibilities.

He needed to slim it down. If he could just find out how long then maybe he could think of something. Something that may have happened to help them pinpoint what was going on, or where he was. "I…" Clyde let out a heavy breath. "I..." Heavy breath. "I…"

Grabbing the crying boy's arms Tweek shook him. It may not have been the most comforting strategy, but Tweek needed answers and he wasn't going to get them if Clyde couldn't form a sentence. "Clyde!" He yelled, his green eyes pleading for the boy to answer. "I need to know. I-I need to know what the fuck happened."

Reaching up Clyde grabbed onto Tweeks hand, and pulled him away from the school. Tweek could hear him mumbling something to himself about Token, but what it was he couldn't tell. The two boys got to the back to the school parking lot and Clyde pulled out his keys. Biting down on his lip Tweek was worried that his friend might not be in the best condition to drive right now. Getting in the car Tweek decided that the matter at hand was more important than his stupid anxieties.

Clyde seemed to have calmed down as the pair reached a large, light brown home. It must have been Token's, his family were the only people in town who could afford something so nice. Parking his car Clyde looked over at the blonde. "Come on, Token's..." His voice broke again as tears started to form again. "Token's better at this stuff."

Tweek was immediately wrapped in another pair of arms as soon as Token opened the door. "Thank god you're here." Slowly lifting his arms he hugged Token back. As much as he wanted to feel a sort of happiness for how welcoming his friends were being he couldn't manage it. "We need all the help we can get."

With Token leading the two boy's towards the basement Tweek kept his eyes focused on his host. He needed to keep his mind clear. He couldn't have a panic attack, not now. Not while Craig might be in danger.

Jimmy was already basement busy scanning over a map of South Park, X's marked all over it. The three boys sat down at the table that had the map laying on it. Looks of a fearsome worry came from all angles of the room. When no one said anything Tweek spoke up. "Guys what the fuck is going on?!" His shouting caught all the boys off guard, causing them to jump, and Clyde to start crying again.

Token placed his hand on Clyde shoulder, trying to sooth the tears away. "Craig is gone. As far as we can tell he's been gone since Thanksgiving." The dark skinned boy told him, his eyes moving from Tweek to the map of South Park. "We've looked every where we could in town. Every place we know where he liked to go when he was trouble. We didn't find anything. Not even a hint of him. Yesterday, we thought that maybe he would be back in school, but when he didn't show we knew something had to wrong."

Tweek bit down on lip, he could feel the panic forming in the pit of belly. One of his worst fears were coming to life and he didn't know what to do. "Did you talk to his family?" Tweek asked in hopes that they may have some idea of where their son can be.

Puffing out his cheeks Token looked back over at Tweek. "They weren't any help. Disappearing for a few days isn't anything new for him, but him not staying with one of us is. When we told his parents that they just told us to give a few more days." Clyde's crying grew heavier with Tokens words, Jimmy just kept looking at the map like he was going to find a new place to look.

"Why-why did he leave home in the first place?" As the question left his lips he could tell that it was loaded question. The unease of the room grew as the three boys looked up at Tweek, almost as if they didn't want to tell him.

Jimmy, being unusually quiet looked over at Token. Clyde just shoved his face in his hands his sobs filling the room. Token stood from his seat and went over to the mini fridge opening it to get a drink. "Do you want some water? Maybe a soda?"

That made him angry. He wasn't here missing school for a damn drink. He was here because his friend was missing and the others seemed to dancing around the subject of why. "Stop putting off my GODDAMN question!" Tweek screamed jolting from his seat. His hands found their way to his hair as he moved from the table. "Why did Craig fucking leave!" He could feel his face tensing and untensing as the group stared at him.

Clearing his throat Token moved his head in one quick nod. "We know about what happened. The night you stayed there and his dad found you guys doing… whatever" Token went back to the table and sat down, trying to avoid eye contact with the crazy ones that Tweek was giving him. "Craig is well...:" Token stopped talking, like there was a detail of his story that wasn't his to tell. "Craig was angry. Not at you" He quickly added, holding his hand towards Tweek who moved back towards his seat. "He was mad that his dad just jumped to conclusions, but he was really angry because he thought his dad scared you."

His hands fell from his head and shoved themselves under the table, fingers digging at the dead skin around his scabs from work. Craig's dad did scare him. He scared him shitless.

"Well," Token continued, "when I got home from school he was sitting against my fence. I tried to ask him how long he had been sitting there, but he didn't answer me. He just got up and asked if he could stay with me a few days." Token rubbed at the back of his head before opening his drink to play with the bottle cap in shaky hands. Tweek felt bad that a boy who normally was so confident seemed so frightened now. "He knew I wouldn't say no. He had everything in his truck already. Even Stripe. He told me what had happened, but he just seemed different than when this normally happens. So when I asked he said that he was hurt. Hurt because you couldn't even look at him. All because of his dad."

Mentally cursing himself Tweek looked around at the others boys. Jimmy was back to studying the map, circling all the places that he thought they should check again. Clyde, sitting in the same seat, his tears slow as he watched Token talking like it was his first time hearing this information, even though Tweek knew that it wasn't.

Taking a sip from his water Tokens eyes examined the bottle after he was finished. "He stayed here for five days. My parents didn't mind, they love that Craig was the first person to accept me when I came here. During that time though he didn't seem like his apathetic self. He seemed sad. I would try to ask him what was going on but he would only flip me off before going back to whatever he was doing beforehand.

I guess at some point he thought he had become a burden. One morning I woke up to a text saying that Jimmy was going to let him stay there for a few days. Like his parents said, this wasn't anything new for Craig so I let it go." Token said as Jimmy stopped what he was doing to look at him.

"He-he-he needed- he needed us to under-under-understand." Jimmy said, speaking for the first time since Tweek got there. "I-I let him stay for a coup- a coup- a fews day too." Token must have been able to tell that Jimmy was having a harder time than normal getting his words out because he placed his arm in front of him, almost like he was asking to take over.

With a stammering yes from his friend Token started talking again. "Craig stayed there for four days. Jimmy told us that he was acting funny, and not the ha-ha my friend is funny." Token said waving his hands in front of his chest for emphasis. "He was acting funny funny. Jimmy's mom noticed too because when she asked him what was wrong Craig just her a fake smile and told her 'Nothing.' I guess she was just worried because Craig was always there to help Jimmy when her, or his father couldn't. Jimmy told us she was sad that her sons friend looked so down. But after she asked him that Craig left, going to the place where he knew he wouldn't be bothered by his feelings being questioned."

A loud sob echoed through the basement, letting Tweek know exactly where Craig had went next. Token flung his thumb towards the blubbering boy to conform Tweeks thoughts. "Craig stayed with Clyde the longest, six days, and he honestly seemed like he was starting to feel better. Clyde is always so wrapped up in his own world that I guess Craig felt like he had the time he needed to get over whatever he was going through." Tweek thinned his eyes out at the story, he could tell that Token knew what Craig was dealing with, he just didn't want to say. "He was finally getting back to his old self. Joking around, being a dick for no reason, not showing any feeling whatsoever." The dark skinned boy paused for a second, his eyes looking at the table. "Then Stripe died."

Tweeks hands covered his lips as he remembered Craig telling him how he thought Stripe would live to be the world's oldest guinea pig. "N-no…" he whispered finding himself going to a similar state as Clyde. Fighting back the tears Tweek straightened out his back. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Yeah…" Token let out a small sigh. "If there was one thing in this world that Craig loved it was that guinea pig. When he died Clyde let him have a burial in his backyard. It was really rough. Like whatever made Craig… Craig was just torn out of him. No more indifferent asshole, just a hollow shell forcing itself through the day." Tweek moved his hands back to his lap as pain filled his body. He knew good and well what that was like and the fact that the boy he cared so deeply for had to deal with that nasty emptiness, physically hurt him. "After Stripes funeral he said he was going home. We let him go and we shouldn't have." Tokens head was moving back and forth, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "We went back friday to see how he was. We just wanted to know if he was okay but Ruby… Tricia… whatever she goes by told us that he hadn't been there in a few weeks. When we asked her if she had idea where he was she just flipped us off and closed the door. That family never really was the loving type."

Clyde looked up at Tweek, his eyes so red it looked like he had burned them. "It's been days Tweek." He said between sniffles. "We looked everywhere. I know you don't want be our friends but we need you." The quiet squeak that came from the crying boy next, broke Tweeks heart. "Please?"

Closing his eyes Tweek let in all the information he just gathered. He needed a moment to process his emotions before losing control of them. "I do want to be your friend." Tweek told them his eyes still closed. "Whatever was going on these past three weeks, I'm sorry. That wasn't me." He dug his nails into his nail beds, tearing at the skin. "I just, I don't know where he could be." As those words came from him he automatically knew that it was lie.

There was one place Craig never showed them. One place that only he and Tweek knew about. Opening his eyes Tweek jumped up from his chair. "Wait!" He yelled scrambling for the stairs. "I know where he is!"


	14. Warming Hearts in the Freezing Snow

Snow seeped into the soles of his shoes, his feet freezing as he trekked down the country road. Now more than ever he regretted his hate for layers. He didn't own a jacket and a wool sweater was not enough when the snow falling from the sky was wetting it and the sharp winter winds were finding their ways through the tiny holes that looped the fabric together.

Tweek shivered as he grabbed onto his arms, trying to feel any kind of warmth. He couldn't. He was cold, wet, tired, scared, and the verge of a break down. Still, he couldn't go back. The thin boy had already been walking for about four hours and he could feel himself getting closer to where he needed to go.

Another 45 minutes passed before he could make out a black truck sitting in the clearing of a snow covered field. "Oh thank god!" Tweek shouted his legs starting to run across the barren land. No amount of effort could stop the tears that formed in his green eyes as he got closer. Everything about the little camp that was set up just screamed Craig, and Tweek was the one who found him.

Arriving at the lone vehicle Tweek took a moment to lean over, his hands resting on his knees. He tried to catch breath, but harsh bitter air stung his lungs instead. Standing back up Tweek looked into the window. He was there. Craig was sitting in his truck, sleeping. He was there and relief filled his body. "Craig…" He squeaked, tears still pouring from his eyes.

Tweek watched him for a moment, he looked so different since the last time Tweek saw him. Even sleeping there was an unusual sadness to him. Losing Stripe really must have crushed him. Lifting a fist to the glass Tweek knocked on it softly, but when Craig didn't move the blonde slammed his hand against the window.

"What the fuck?!" Jumping from his seat Craig's arms spread out around him, eyes wide. Looking to his right he could see the blonde responsible for the noise and the fear in the blues of his eyes faded into confusion. "Tweek?" Opening his door Craig quickly moved over to where Tweek was standing. "What the hell are you doing here?" Scanning the skinny blonde in front of him Craig took his hat off and placed it on Tweeks head. "Dude, you are soaked. Did you walk here?"

The warmth of the blue hat over his blonde hair matched the warmth that came to Tweeks cheeks. He ignored the rest of his body's shivering as he stared up at the tall boy. "Sorry I-I scared you."

"Take off your sweater." Craig said turning around going to the bed of his truck. His request made Tweeks heart stop. Why would he want him to that? Was Craig seriously that out of it? Maybe he was going to murder him and use his clothes for kindling. It was really cold outside. Tweek must have been making worrisome noises loud enough for Craig to hear because he turned around putting one of his hands out towards Tweek. "You're going to get sick if you keep that on. I'm going to get you something dry and warm to wear."

"Why are you here?" Craig asked again. The two were now sitting in the cab of his truck. For the first time since he left Tokens house the blonde felt warm. Tweek wearing a Red Racer shirt that was three sizes too big and blue cardigan that smelled just like the boy he was sitting next too.

Taking a moment to answer Tweek closed his eyes. "Why are you?" Those weren't the words he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him that everyone was worried and that Craig should at least tell his friends and family he was alright.

Tweek could feel the heat being raised, the hot air welcoming. "That doesn't matter." Craig said, his voice bland.

"What do- what do you mean by that?" Opening his eyes Tweek could see Craig staring forward, his face trying to hide the emotion he was feeling.

A sigh. "I mean," Craig leaned back running his fingers through his hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. "I just messed up. I keep fucking up. There's no reason to bring everyone down with me." There it was, the pain that Token had told him about. Tweek moved closer to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. It was something Craig had done for Tweek so Tweek had hoped it would work for him as well.

"Sometimes…" Tweeks words were quiet, just loud enough for them to reach his friends ears. "Bad things happen, and they happen all at once. That doesn't mean you fucked up. That- that just means life is fucked up."

Craig let out a small chuckle. "That's the truth." He rolled his neck looking over the blonde boy. "I just keep thinking, if I would have just went home, if I didn't keep Stripe moving around with me, then maybe he wouldn't have… ya know?"

Tweek shook his head. "Stripe was old Craig. Y-you can't blame yourself. He lived a good life. I could tell he loved you."

Closing his eyes Craig pinched at the bridge of his nose, small pools forming near his fingers. When he didn't say anything Tweek just rubbed at his back. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I have no idea what it's like to lose a pet. I just- I just wish I could have help you."

Cleaning his throat the taller teen let his arm fall into his lap. "No. Tweek, no." His black hair shuffled back and forth as his head slightly shook. "None of this is on you. You are so amazing." Craig shifted his body so he was facing Tweek, with as uncomfortable as he looked, Tweek appreciated the effort. "I should have woken you up. I'm sorry about the last time we were together."

His face went red as his infatuation took form of a laugh. Everything about this boy was so genuine. How he managed to be both incredibly stoic and unbelievably caring was beyond Tweek, but he loved it. "Don't say sorry Craig. I wasn't mad, I was just scared that you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Idiot." Craig whispered leaning in closer to Tweek so their eyes were level. "That would never happen." Tweek could feel his chest heating up, nausea pushing at his stomach. He could feel the breath from the other boy on his face they were so close. Swallowing Tweek went up to grab his hair only to get the fabric that covered it. The raven haired boy must have thought it was funny because he snickered at him.

"Shut-shut up." Tweek said turning his head away to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"Hey." Craig said moving to sit back comfortably in his seat. "It's your turn. Why are you out here?"

Keeping his eyes off the handsome boy sitting next to him Tweek answered. "The guys asked m-me to-to help. They are really worried about you."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Tweek paused for a moment. "They are amazing people. I treated them so badly and they-they just welcomed me with open arms." The thin boy choked on the tears that were forming. "When I told them I knew where you were they were all running out the door ready to come with me."

Moving forward Craig looked out his windshield to make sure that they were the only two around. "You didn't tell them right? Where this place is?"

Shaking his head again Tweek laughed. "Clyde started crying when I told him that it was a secret place."

"Typical, he's such a baby."

"You're lucky to have friends who love you." Tweek retorted quickly.

Lifting his arms behind his head to rest his neck in palms Craig agreed with him. "They really like you." He admitted. "They told me what you did the fat piece of shit. I'm impressed."

Crossing his arms Tweeks lips formed into a pout. "He had it coming."

"Yeah, but I would have never expected you to be strong enough to make him keel over in one hit."

Lifting his shoulders Tweek smiled. "What can I say, I'm surprising."

His laughter filled the air as he looked over at the blonde. "Yeah, you really are."

"After that I was put on new pills." Tweek admitted, his voice quiet.

"Thats awesome. Did they help you?" The joy on Craig's face disappeared when he Tweek shook his head and looked towards his lap where fidgeting hands rested.

"They were worse than the others one. I hon-honestly have no idea what happened to me for three weeks. I get little pictures that pop into my head, but they look like a picture that's out of focus." Tweek started picking at the skin around his fingers as he told Craig the small bits of information he recalled. Craig keeping his focus on the windshield nodded along listening to Tweeks words carefully. "I guess it was lucky that it was this morning I woke up crying." Craig's bewilderment wasn't lost on the blonde. "My mom, she gave my pills every morning and today I told her that I couldn't take them. Not-not without feeling like shit and she listened! Can you believe that?"

"I'm happy for you, but how exactly does that make it lucky?" Craig asked, his tone flat.

A huge smile appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "Today was the day I needed to find you."

Looking down Craig thinned his lips. "Tweek?" His eyes shifted between his lap, the blonde, the window, and back to his lap. "I lied to you."

Lied to him? What he mean by that? Did Craig really not like him? Did he feel guilty over the fact that Tweek walked all the way out here and now he had to tell him that he didn't really want to be his friend? Shit, shit, shit. Tweek could feel his eye beginning to twitch. He had been doing so good too! If Craig did tell him he didn't like him what would he even do? He didn't want to have another panic attack, and he sure as hell didn't want to have one in front of Craig.

"Dude, chill." Craig said placing his hand on Tweeks shaking shoulder. "Do you remember last time when were here and I told you that I found this place after an argument with me dad?" Nodding Tweek looked up at him, his green eyes wide. "Well I told you that I didn't remember what it was over. That was the lie." Taking a deep breath Craig paused for a long while before he started again. "It was because I'm gay."

Gay? Oh god. He was dreaming right? Tweek had to be dreaming, there was no way that this boy that he was crazy for could possibly like him back. Hell, even if it was true there was no way he would ever like Tweek. He was neurotic, fidgety, and loudly squealed at random. The complete opposite of Craig.

Craig waited for some kind of answer from Tweek, but when one never came he kept going. "I was 10 when I knew for sure. This kid Thomas, he was in my class and I thought he was sooo cool. He had tourette's and was able to say whatever he wanted. All I wanted to do was be around him. I would go hang out with him just because he made me feel… different." Craig started to run his fingers through his hair again as his eyes stayed on his lap. "When I told my dad he told me that he didn't want a gay son. He told his 10 year old son that he wasn't wanted all because he liked a boy. So I left."

Blinking at him Tweek let out a soft, "Oh…" Even if his own parents told him to keep who was a secret, they never disowned him for his orientation. They only did it to protect everything they worked for, and maybe even for Tweeks own safety. Tweeks heart hurt just thinking about what Craig had to go through at the age of 10.

"I came home a few days later and we just acted like it never happened. Brushed it under the rug. I wanted to so badly for my dad to accept me for who I was, but, I didn't see a point in trying. When he reacted how he did when you stayed over, I knew that he hadn't changed his mind and it sucked. I'm sorry that you got brought into that Tweek." Craig told him scratching at the back of his head.

Scooching over towards him Tweek grabbed onto Craig bringing him in for a hug. "Don't ever say sorry for who-who you are Craig." Squeezing him tighter he had to fight back tears again as he held his crush. "I have no idea what I would do if my parents didn't accept me."

The feeling of Craig returning Tweeks embrace sent shivers down his spine, the warm breath on his neck didn't help either. "Thank you Tweek."

Letting him go Tweek opened the door to the truck. "Okay, now let's- let's get your shit. You need a shower and I have a perfectly good bathroom."

"Right." He said getting out the truck. The smile he had was enough to let Tweek know that whatever weight Craig was carrying was no longer holding him back.


	15. Safe

Laying back in his bed Tweek let out a scream into his pillow, muffling the loud sound into faint one. Craig was safe. He was safe, and now he was showering in Tweeks bathroom. Before he couldn't let himself fall victim to the dark unease that sat at the forefront of his mind, but now he had some time to let out the pressure that built up inside of him.

Nails dug into the flesh of his sides and he held his arms across the area over his belly. It was never his intention to harm himself, but when his mind speed through the thoughts in his head he never caught onto what he was doing until his mind slowed and there were a lot of thoughts going through his head.

He was gay. Just like Tweek, Craig was gay. It should have been dream come true, but instead it was a nightmare. Sure, he mentioned having a crush on some guy with tourettes but that was different. He said it himself, he liked that fact that he could say whatever he wanted. Even if Tweek was twitchy, and had his random outbursts it was from being anything like that. Then again, what if it wasn't? Was there really a chance that Craig could ever like Tweek back? The idea of either scenario was far too much for the blonde to handle.

Then on top of that was the question of what happened next for him? Was he going to be put on differents medicine until they found one that worked? Would he even be able to tell if they were working? What if they never found anything that helped? Was he just going to have to deal with whatever was going inside is fucked up mind himself? Could he even have handled that?

The sound of the door opening brought Tweek back from his mind. Yanking his hands out from underneath the fabric of Craig's shirt he sat up and hugged his knees. "Thanks for letting me use the shower." Craig said as he came into the room, only wearing a pair of tight blue jeans. "I really needed it."

Tweeks green eyes widened and his heart stopped as Craig came into his view. Tweek thought he was beautiful was before, but he never thought that he would be sculpted like a god too. He felt a heat rise from his now sore belly, all the way up to his face as he stared at him, water still glistening on his toned chest. "Ye-yeah…" Tweek somehow managed to get out.

Reaching back Craig scratched at his neck only further defining the detail of his abs. "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, you kinda have my only clean shirt."

Biting down on his lip Tweek tried to turn his head away to break the awkward stare that he was giving his guest. "So-sorry…" Tweek said going to pull the shirt off his back. "You can have this back."

Craig walked up to Tweek and stopped him from doing so. "Don't worry about it. It looks good on you. I still have my jacket anyways."

"You can do your laundry too if you want!" The blonde spoke so fast his words barely had a pause between them.

"Thanks." Craig gave him a soft smile before turning around to look around the room. "I texted the guys telling them I was okay. Clyde called me less than a second later. He was crying so I just told him I was here and hung up." Tweek laughed a bit at the dismissal Craig gave their friend.

Tweek watched as Craig's eyes surveyed his surroundings. The differences in the twos room were clear enough. Where Craig had books, science like things, and organization in his room, Tweek did not. Coffee cups scattered around loose blank paper, pencils, and building blocks. A keyboard sat near the end of his bed covered in clothes that Tweek never got around to putting up. Drawings hung sloppily on his walls, along with a shelf of figurines of Chinpokomon that he had collected as a kid. Embarrassment hit him like a truck. He should have cleaned while Craig showered. Now he was going to think he was slob. Which was true, but still he didn't want Craig thinking that. "Your room is cool." Craig told him with no inflection. "Did you draw all of these?" He asked pointing to the art on the walls. When Tweek nodded he leaned closer to one, observing it closer. "They're really good."

"Thank you." Tweek squeaked fiddling with his fingers. It has been years since he had anyone in his room and it was nerve wracking. He watched as the tall teen moved over to his desk, looking at its contents. His head slightly tilted as he saw something that must have caught his interest. Reaching down he grabbed a picture, the one Tweek had drawn for him the night he stayed over, he must have forgotten it.

Craig's eyes studied the picture, his lips slightly parted. "Tweek?" He asked turning to move back over towards him. "Did you do this one too?"

Squeezing his hands into his fists Tweek looked down into his lap. "Ye-yeah." He'd forgotten all about the picture that was now in Craig's hands. "Do you like it?"

"It's awesome." Craig, looking back at the drawing smiled. "The stars connect making a Guinea pig. If that was a real constellation I'd be sooo happy."

A smile pressed on Tweeks face, his eyes still looking at his lap. He knew that if he looked at Craig now that there would be no tearing his gaze away from him. "I made it for you." He admitted, his words a mere whisper. "As a thank you for helping me."

A hand found it's way to Tweeks chin, lifting it to look at its owner. He could feel his heart start to race as his green eyes meet the icy blue of Craig's. Only breaking contact for a second to put the drawing by Tweeks side Craig brought his free hand up to cup the blonde's cheek, moving the other to Tweeks free side to support his weight. Tweeks mind was full, yet empty at the same time as Craig just stared him, his face only inches apart from Tweeks. His racing heart came to screeching stop and Craig leaned in closer to him, plush lips brushing against his coarse ones. A thank you could be felt on his lips before Craig leaned in closer, forcing all space between them to disappear.

As soon as it occurred to Craig what he was doing he quickly pulled himself away from Tweek, his face redder than the fire that burned in Tweeks chest. "I'm so sorry." He said his hand over his mouth, backing away from Tweek. "I shouldn't have-"

Standing up Tweek grabbed onto Craig's hand pulling it away from his mouth. While unexpected Tweek didn't want Craig to feel guilt for what he did. In fact, he wished the raven haired boy didn't pull away. Lifting himself up on the tips of toes Tweek placed his lips back on Craig's a new found confidence in his soul.

The mintiness of Craig's lips mixed with the coffee flavor of his own as Tweek wrapped his arms around the craning neck. Fingers found their way to the back of Tweeks head, tangling themselves into the curls of golden hair. Everything about this moment was surreal for Tweek, for the first time he felt completely at ease. He felt safe.

Without letting their lips apart Tweek wrapped his arms tighter around his friend's neck pulling him down as he fell to his bed. Craig, shifting himself upwards to fit fully on the bed gently picked the lighter boy up as he did so, placing him comfortably on his back, while he softly laid down ontop of him.

The hand on Tweeks hip found its way under the cloth that sat above it. The feeling of Craig's hand running up his ribcage sent a different feeling to his gut. He had never had someone be so gentle, so passinationate.

"Is this okay?" Craig asked in between breaths

"Yeah, yeah." Tweek answered quickly, kissing Craig in between his answer. All he knew was that he didn't want this moment to end. All the chapstick in the world couldn't compare to the relief Craig's lips brought scabs on Tweeks. Craig's hands ran up bumped skin as Tweeks thin fingers brushed down Craig's back, leaving faint marks of pink from their path.

A soft moan came to life from Craig, sending Tweeks heart into overdrive. His insides burned, but everything about the stinging sensation was exciting for the blonde.

"Oh my god." The voice from the open door frame sent the two boys flying apart.

Clyde stared at him, his eyes as large as they could manage. "What the fuck Clyde?" Craig's eyes thinned out, giving their astonished visitor a death glare that might actually be able to kill.

Sitting up Tweek brushed his finger across his swollen lips. Why did all good things have to come to an end?


	16. Be my Boyfriend?

"Get off me." Craig deadpanned trying to pry himself away from Clyde whose tears were falling onto his bare shoulders.

Just a couple minutes ago he was laying on Tweek, the two mixed up in a rush of fiery passion, but Clyde had managed to ruin all of that. When Craig addressed him about it, he just started crying and ran over to his friend pulling him into an inescapable hug.

"I've just missed you so much!" The sobbing boy squeezed Craig tighter, like he was scared Craig would disappear again. Craig squirmed under his grasp shoving his hand against Clyde's cheek to push him off. "I thought you were dead." The hand pushing Clyde's cheek away fell as Craig wrapped his arms around his friend.

Tweeks head tilted softly to the side as he watched the black haired boy go from agitated to soothing in such a short amount of time. "I'm sorry Clyde." Craig's voice was soft as he held onto his friend. "I didn't mean to scare you." It was sweet to see how much the two boys loved one another. A brotherly love that Tweek spent his life craving.

Blinking Tweek looked over at his door where Clyde was standing just a few moments ago. How did he even get in the house? How did he even know where Tweek lived? Questions started to fill Tweeks mind. He wanted to ask, but he couldn't find it in himself to ask. Not now. Not while his friend needed comfort. So taking a deep breath Tweek bit down on his lip and waited.

After Clyde had started to calm down Craig pulled himself away before standing up and going for his jacket. The tears on his shoulder may have made him cold, or maybe he was just cold. Tweek wasn't sure, but he assumed it was the latter. "How did you even get in here?" Craig asked his friend, stealing the question from Tweeks lips.

An eyebrow raised at the dark haired boy as he zipped up his jacket. Almost as if Clyde had questions of his own, but he didn't ask. Instead he just shrugged. "I was driving down the street, still looking for you," He pointed his finger at Craig, his tone serious with the word you. "and I saw your truck out front. I knocked, but when there was no answer, so I just opened the door. It was unlocked."

"AH!" The blonde screeched in fear. How could he have left his door unlocked? Someone could have come in and robbed him, or worse, they could have murdered him. How could he have been so stupid. His hands reached up and started yanking on the yellow of his hair. "What do you mean it was unlocked?!" He could feel a weight pressing on his ribcage as fear gnawed at him, thinking about all the things that could have happened because of stupidity.

Clyde gave him a look of confusion, his lips hanging open like he was unsure of what to say. Tweek knew that his question didn't really make sense. It meant his door was unlocked. It meant that he really did let himself forget to lock his door. Something he was sure he didn't let happen even on drugs. Tweeks question didn't get an answer, just a look from the other boys in the room.

Craig let out a sigh moving over to Tweek. Pulling his hands down from his head, Craig looked at him. "It's okay Tweek. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you." He was reassuring in his words. Once he was sure the blonde was calmed his icy eyed looked over at Clyde. "Why the fuck did you just walk into a person's house? Who does that?" His arms went out to his side as he questioned him, his face free of expression.

A devious smile appeared on Clyde's face as he started to rub his chin. "Are you mad I interrupted?"

Biting down on his lips Tweek averted his gaze in order to hid his face. He wasn't to sure about Craig, but a part of him was mad. He didn't want his time with Craig to end, but on the other hand, Tweek was just happy it was him and not his dad.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Craig walking over to Clyde, leaning over him. Even if their height difference wasn't much Craig still came off as intimidating. Tweek could hear something being whispered but the words coming Craig wasn't clear.

"Listen," Clyde said putting his out in front of him defensively. "I just want you guys to be happy. So if this is what you want to do, then do it."

Straightening out his back Craig let his shoulders fall. Looking back at Tweek he put his hand out towards him. "Could you show me where the laundry room is please?" He asked, clearly looking for a way out of talking to Clyde. Nodding, Tweek quickly stood up, and lead the taller boy out of the room. "Stay here." Craig said sternly to Clyde as the pair walked out of the room.

The hum of the washing machine was the only noise the two could hear as they stood in the close quarters of the laundry room. Nails dug into the beds of his fingers as Tweek let his teeth sink into his lips, his eye giving off a twitch every couple of minutes. Craig hadn't said anything to him since they left the weird situation in Tweeks room and remained tight lipped as he stared at him. Tweek wondered if Craig regretted what had happened. He wouldn't be surprised if he did, Tweeks experience was limited and he was sure Craig would want someone much better than himself.

Craig ran his hand through his hair as he tapped his toes against the tile of the floor. This was longest Tweek had seen him go without his hat. There was a volume to his hair that must have always been flattened by his hat, soft waves that fell back into place as his fingers left his hair. "Tweek?" Craig asked his hand still resting on the back of neck. "I like you." He said, his eyes looking towards the door, avoiding eye contact. "I like you a lot, but I'm not…" Pausing for a moment he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm not good at this."

It was Tweeks turn to look confused. 'Good at what?' He wondered bouncing on his heels. Was he not good at liking someone? Tweek was curious if that was even possible. He wanted to be happy about Craig liking him but there was something about Craig looking nervous that made Tweek uneasy. He didn't speak however, he just waited for Craig to keep going.

Closing his eyes, the black haired boy let out a sigh. "I want to be with you." He admitted, making Tweeks heart stop. "I just, don't feel like it's right to want you to keep it a secret. If we were to date I mean."

Moving closer to him Tweek reached up and fan his fingers along Craig's soft cheek. He couldn't believe it, but Tweek knew what he heard. Craig wanted to be with him, but he didn't want to hurt Tweek by keeping it quiet. Tweek didn't care about that anyways. Afterall, Craig wasn't the only one who would be in trouble if people found out they were dating. Craig would have to deal with the wrath of his father, and while Tweeks parents wouldn't care, they would still tell him to keep his boyfriend's a secret for the protection of their income. "I-I want to be with you too Craig…" Tweek could feel himself blushing as blue eyes opened to stare at his green ones. "I want to keep the secret."

Leaning down Craig cupped the cheek of the blonde, kissing his forehead, before pressing his own against it. "Then let's do it." He whispered. "Be my boyfriend."

"Ah! Uh- okay." Squeaked the blonde as he stared into the eyes of his now boyfriend. His heart fluttering as an affectionate gaze sat on Craig's face. For a moment Tweek felt a calming happiness, he didn't mind keeping what they were just between them… and Clyde. 'Shit!' Tweek thought pushing himself away from Craig. "What about Clyde! If he tells anyone we were kissing then that could-"

A finger pressed itself against Tweeks lips to shut him up. "Don't worry about Clyde. I can handle him." Moving his finger Craig pressed his lips against Tweeks and started towards the hall.

Following Craig back to his room Tweek chewed on his lip nervously. Did he really know how to handle Clyde? There wasn't any reason for Tweek to doubt it, but what if Clyde did say something? Would Craig break up with him to protect his image? Would Tweeks parents go bankrupt for having a gay son? This was unnerving, terrifying, exciting. It was a weird feeling, to be excited by his fear, but it was a feeling Tweek had nonetheless.

Clyde was sitting on the bed when the two walked into the room, his eyes scanning his surroundings. "Clyde," Craig called out getting his attention, before interlocking his hand with Tweeks and lifted it into the air. "Tweek and I are dating now. Don't tell anyone. You know what will happen if you do."

There was a sparkle in Clyde's eyes as he jumped from the bed and ran over to the couple. "Craig! You must be so happy! You've been telling me how much you liked Tweek since before you two even started hanging out!" Craig glared at Clyde as his face went red, Clyde just laughed off his look as patted Tweek on the back. "What can I say Craig has a type."

Wait, Craig liked Tweek before he even started hanging around him? Since when? And what Clyde mean Craig had a type? Blonde? Jumpy? Craig did mention his first crush was on a boy with tourettes but that wasn't the same was it? A knot grew in Tweeks stomach as he looked at Clyde. Did Craig really trust him? He was just standing there running his mouth.

"I'm serious dude." Craig said brushing off Clydes playful teasing. "You can't tell anyone what you saw. Not even Jimmy and Token."

Putting a hand on his chest Clyde pretended to be flattered. "Why I am honored you considered me worthy of knowing this secret."

Lifting up his middle finger Craig pulled Tweek closer causing a blush to heat up his cheeks. "You'd be left in the dark too if you didn't just go into people's houses."

"Well, now I don't think I'll stop." Clyde said, his words filled with amusement.


	17. Let Me Help You

The loud buzzing of the dryer caused Tweek to let out a squeal. No matter how often he heard it the noise still startled him. At one point his family turned it down, but the clothes would just end up sitting in the dryer and becoming wrinkled. His mother ended up turning it back up, much to her son's dismay.

The loud ringing in his pocket was enough for Tweeks yelp to accompanied by a scramble to his feet. He knew who it was before he even took it out. Only three people had his phone number all. There was a trembling in his hands as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, thankful for the fact that Craig was too busy folding his clothes to notice. Pulling the little green phone to the left he lifted the phone to his ear. "He-hello?"

"Tweek," His father sounded upset. Not that he could blame him. Tweek hadn't been paying attention to the time and he was late for work. Really late. "do you know what time it is?"

Biting on his lip Tweek looked back at Craig who flashed him a small smile. "I'm sorry dad!" His tone louder than he wanted it to be. "I- uh… I-" He paused for a moment looking for an excuse for his tardiness. "I spilled my lunch on myself at school and didn't have any clothes to wear to work. I had to laundry, I can't go in looking sloppy, you taught me that."

Tweek could hear his father sigh on the other side of the phone. Tweek was well aware he was preparing himself to give a speech about responsibility and some shit about nature, or whatever. "Son, you have to always be ready for what's going to happen. When you aren't ready for disaster then everything you have worked so hard for will wash away. Just picture working on a beautiful field. You have beautiful flowers growing everywhere, and one day it starts to storm badly. If you don't plan on a way to protect your flowers they'll be gone and all your work will be for nothing. Do you want all of your hard work to be for nothing?"

Turning away from Craig Tweek looked down at his shoes. Even if it was lie, he still felt guilty. Not for the lie, but for not being prepared. He knew it was stupid to feel guilt for something he didn't do. He just couldn't help it. "No sir." He was hushed in his answer, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

"Great, and you know you should have called. I'm know your mother took you off those pills because they messed with your head, but even on them you remembered to call." Those words hurt.A part of Tweek always thought that his father would prefer having a brainless employee than a son. When he said things like that it just seemed to confirm those thoughts.

"I'll be soon. I- I'm almost done." Hanging up the phone Tweek swallowed back the lump that pushed at his chest. This had definitely been an overwhelming day. His eyes stayed focused on the ground until he was sure he was okay to turn around again. He didn't want Craig to think any less of his family, or of him.

When Tweek finally did turn around he was meet with a look of concern. "Is everything alright?" Craig asked, his eyes moving away from Tweek only for a second to put his shirt back in his back. Tweek nodded, kneeling down to help him finish folding his folding his clothes. Even if it mundane chore that the blonde hated doing, he didn't mind so much with his boyfriend by his side. "Who was that?" Craig asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Oh, uh, my dad." Tweek answered, the weight of guilt pulling at his chest. "I'm late for work."

"Is that why you lied?" He knew Craig didn't mean anything with his words, it was just a question.

Nodding again, Tweek grabbed the last pair of pants while Craig folded his last shirt as well. After everything had been put back in the bag Tweek stood up and went over to his own pile of unfolded clothes. He knew everything was clean, he just really did dread doing laundry. Grabbing a blue checkered sweater he slipped it on over Craig's Red Racer shirt. It wasn't something he would have normally done but he could feel the self inflicted cuts stinging at his torso and wasn't really ready to explain them to anyone.

Long arms wrapped loosely around Tweeks neck, causing the small boy to jump. Craig nuzzled his nose into Tweeks hair. "If you ever need help with that I can help you." Craig said, his voice muffled by yellow fluff.

"You- you don't have to do that." Tweek told him, now worried about the cleanliness of his room.

"I like doing laundry." Craig said, moving his face to the crook of his boyfriend's neck, kissing it softly.

Chills ran through Tweeks bones as Craig sprinkled little kisses around the side of his neck. Biting down on his lip he tried to stop the subtle moan that was on his tongue. When he failed, he could feel Craig's soft chuckle on his skin. "Don't- don't laugh at me." Tweek said, his mouth now in a pout.

"I can't help it you're just so cute."

"Would you do this if Clyde was still here?" Tweek asked him, looking back even though with how they were standing he couldn't see Craig.

"Nope, but he left an hour ago so it doesn't matter." The tall boy said letting go of the smaller one. "Come on, I'll take you to work."

Tweek smiled at him when he turned around. "Thank you Craig."

"No problem."

The second Tweek set foot in his family's coffee shop he could sense father's disappointment. Biting down on his lip he kept his head down as he walked to the back counter. "Nice to see you made it son." His father said as Tweek put on his apron, his head still low.

"Sorry again dad." The heavy feeling in his gut grew as his father watched him. He never did like upsetting his parents, but his dad had a way of making him feeling even worse about it.

The brown haired man just patted Tweek on the back before removing his apron. "I'll see you at home." Looking over at his mother she just lipped 'Sorry' to him as her husband left the shop. He was happy to have the support of his mother. He also knew that even with her apology, she too was upset with him. He just kept to himself the rest of the time she was there.

It was seven when Tweek finally had the shop to himself. A sigh of relief let him as his mother said her good-byes as walked out the door. Knowing his parents were mad was one thing, but feeling the constant gazes of disappointment was something else entirely.

He scanned the empty store and brushed his hair out of his eyes. How could he have noticed how long it was getting? Pulling down a chunk of his hair down it went down past his cheek bone. He'd have to get it cut soon, but that was always more nerve wracking than it was worth. He couldn't remember the last time he got his haircut, but then again how could he? He did spend a majority of his life as a brainless zombie after all. Letting go of his hair it bounced back into a standing curl.

Leaning down on the counter he rested his cheek on a closed fist. He knew that there was still a lot of work he needed to do. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Biting down at lip Tweek closed his eyes. Why he was cursed with the life he had he didn't know. Fear bubbled up in his throat as he thought of future. Would he really make it as a functioning adult? Hell if he knew, Tweek didn't even make it as a functioning teenager.

It didn't take long for that fear to fade into nothingness. A black hole that sucked everything from him. Only appearing at random to take everything from him, then disappearing to crush him with overwhelming emotion. "Fuck me." He muttered to himself, pressing his fist against his cheek hard enough to feel his teeth on his knuckles.

The sound of the bell caused the blonde to jump back and slam his arm into a coffee pot sitting on the counter. The glass shattered on impact, cutting into his arm. "Ah! Fuck!" Tweek yelled ignoring the stinging pain in his arm in favor of the glass that spread across the back counter.

"Holy shit, Tweek are you okay?"

"No I'm not fucking okay Craig!" Tweek shouted grabbing a rag to clean up the counter. When he noticed who he just yelled at he stopped in his tracks. He just fucking yelled at Craig and Craig was just concerned for him. God, he really was an idiot.

The tall boy walked up to the counter and examined the situation before going back behind the counter. Tweek could feel his hand wrap around Tweeks arm. "You're bleeding." He said leaning down to see the cut. "You really messed your arm up. We need to get this cleaned."

Yanking his arm away Tweek went back for the rag. "No! Craig,I'm fine. I need to clean this up. It's more important." The stinging in his arm worsened as he started to wipe the glass off the counter. He tried to hide his wincing, but must have failed. Craig grabbed the rag from his hands and started to clean up the mess.

"Let me do it." He said flatly. As much as he wanted to fight back, to tell him that it wasn't job to clean up after him, he couldn't. All he could do was watch as Craig cleaned up that his boyfriend made, careful not to hurt himself in the process. "There." Craig turned towards Tweek and grabbed his hand. "Can we take care of your arm now?"

Gulping, Tweek nodded. "Ye-yeah... The first aid kit is in the back."

Green eyes followed steady hands as Craig used the tweezers in the kit to pull out the little glass particles that dug into pale, freckled skin. Even if it was painful, Craig was trying to be as gentle as he could be. "You really should have just let me take care of this first." Craig told him as he dropped another piece of glass into the trash. "There is no fucking way that a mess is more important than you are."

A blush hit Tweeks as he watched his boyfriend. He didn't agree, but he appreciated the fact that Craig thought so. "I really shouldn't have been spacing out anyways. It was my fault that happened and if someone came in while the store was a mess and I was back here taking care of my arm then they would never come back and my parents would go bankrupt and they would never forgive me."

"That's stupid." His answer took Tweek by surprise, causing him to sit back a little. Craig must have noticed because he started to talk again. "One person isn't going to make your family go bankrupt. Besides, blood is a lot worse then some glass and coffee on the floor. Even if the shop did fail, your health is what matters. Not this damn building."

"Yeah but-"

Craig moved up for a moment before pressing a gentle kiss on Tweeks lips. "Stop talking and let me take of you." Tweek just nodded as he sat back and let Craig finish cleaning up his arm.

When he finished Tweeks arm was covered in colorful band-aids, some a lot larger than others. "Better?" Craig asked putting the first aid kit back from where he got it.

"Yeah, now Craig I really got to get back to work. I really haven't done much since I got here and if I want to be home at a decent time I need to start." Tweek said getting up, brushing off his apron. The blonde started for the door but Craig reached it first opening it for him.

"Let me help you."

While the offer was tempting Tweek shook his head. There was no way he was going let Craig work in the shop for free. It wasn't right, and there was definitely no way his parents would hire him on. Especially considering his dad told him he needed to stop hanging around Craig. "No, Craig. It's fine. I've done it this long."

The raven haired boy ignored him and followed him out of the back room. "What can I do?" He asked looking around the shop.

"Nothing Craig. Just let me take care of it."

"But the faster you get out of here the longer you have to spend with me." Craig told him, flashing back a beautiful smile.

Biting down on his lip Tweek looked around the store. As always it was empty. No one ever did come in after 7, and if Craig wanted to help who was he to stop him. Besides spending time with him would be nice, even if they did have to do it in secret. "Okay." Tweek said, smiling back at him.


	18. Field Trip

A murmur filled the classroom as soon as the teacher announced that there would be field trip. Talks of where they would be going and who wanted to be grouped together filled the room until Ms. Anderson cleared her throat and put the whispers to rest. "We will going to Denver's museum of Astronomy. I'm handing out these permission slips, please have them out to me by the end of the week. For those of you that don't bring them back, or are unable to go you will be assigned a reading lesson. So be sure to bring them back." Tweek looked over at Craig, knowing that when they picked partners he finally wouldn't be left out to dry.

Craig, who seemed uninterested in what their teacher had to say most days perked his head up to listen to her as she spoke. Who could blame him though? He did have the opportunity to go explore a place filled with things we loved. "Who ever you are paired with will be your partner for the rest of the semester." Craig's eyes meet only momentary with Tweeks before his attention turned back to the teacher. Biting his lips to keep back his smile Tweek was happy that he would have an excuse to have Craig over. "I'm now going to announce your partner's." Or not.

Craig must have noticed the look of panic on Tweeks face because his hand instantly went up in the air. When Ms. Anderson called him he looked at her, his face blank. "What if who you're assigned to can't go?" Tweek smiled to himself, thankful for the always logical Craig.

"If and only if your assigned partner is unable then you will placed in with a different group. Hopefully though everyone will bring back their permission slips and we will all have a good time!" She answered cheerfully clapping her hands together.

Closing his eyes Tweek gave one last hope that he could be paired with Craig. "Okay, these were randomly generated so I had no say in who gets paired with you. I don't want to hear any complaints either. Understood?" The collective groan from the class seemed to be answer enough for her as she started to name off the groups. "Kenny and Tweek, you two are a group." Tweek looked up from his desk, almost dropping the pencil in his hand. Of course luck wouldn't be side.

He could feel Craig watching him, but chose to brush off the urge to look at him. Biting down on his lip he started to doodle on his notebook, trying to seem uninterested in who else was being called. His hand paused for a moment when he heard Craig's name being called. He was paired with Wendy Testaburger. Tweek was sure she was thrilled about the two smartest kids in class being paired together, Craig on the other hand, just grumbled something to himself, crossed his arms, and slouched down in his seat.

The rest of the class went fairly quickly. Ms. Anderson explaining the details of the trip, informing students of what they would need to bring, when they would need to be at the school, what time they would be back, and so on and so on.

When the bell did ring, Tweek remained seated (besides the small jump he did after every bell it seemed) and waited for Craig. It seemed to become a normal thing for them now, never seeming out of the ordinary since the two had become "friends". Before Craig could get to closer to Tweek he was stopped by Wendy. The look of annoyance didn't seem to go unnoticed, but Wendy being Wendy just kept talking to him. It wasn't too long before Tweek found himself in the same boat. Kenny moved over towards Tweek and spun a chair around to sit down. Leaning down over the desk he rested his chin on the backs of his hands. "Hi Tweek." Kenny smiled a gap toothed smile, his pale blue eyes studying Tweeks face.

Biting down on his lips he glanced over at Craig and then back at Kenny who was still staring at him. "Uh- Hi- hi Kenny." He answered pulling some skin off of his lips.

Kenny didn't seem to pay any mind to the nervousness that was crawling on Tweeks face. "Looks like we are partners now huh?" Kenny asked pulling the scraggly orange scarf tighter around his neck. Nodding Tweek looked down at his notebook. Why he had to be paired Kenny Mccormick was beyond him. Not that he had an issue with the boy, he just a little too much to deal with. Everything about his presence just brought attention and that was something Tweek spent most of his time trying to avoid. "We're gonna be friends."His statement caused Tweek to look up at him to see Kenny bobbing his head forward causing the straight golden blonde hair to fall in front of his eyes.

"Oh- okay." Tweek said, trying to avoid the heavy eye contact Kenny was giving him. His eyes moved over to Craig again hoping he was almost finished with Wendy. Kenny wasn't really helping with his anxiety, if anything he was only making it worse. Luckily for him, Craig was now headed for the pair. When Kenny looked over to Craig he flashed the tall boy a smile and got up grabbing his bag.

"See ya later partner!" He said waving his hand as he left the classroom.

"We sure hit the lottery with this pair up didn't we?" Craig asked sarcastically, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Fiddling with his thumbs Tweeks line of focus switched back and forth between the door to his family's coffee shop and the clock. It had been a week since Craig had started to come in to help him close. When Tweeks mom left around 6 Craig would be in shortly afterwards to spend the rest of evening with Tweek. The one night his mom ended up staying later than normal, Craig just ordered a coffee and waited until she left. Even with his constant protests, Tweek was incredibly happy that he had the help. Before it took him a little over an hour to close the shop and get it ready for the next day, but with Craig's help it took just about thirty minutes.

By the time the clock read 7:15 Tweek gave up hope that his boyfriend would be coming in. He was really quiet at lunch today. Well, quieter than usual. Maybe he was mad about the field trip? He wouldn't be mad at Tweek about that though right? He didn't have any control over what happened.

"Argh!" The blonde let out frustrated by his own thoughts. Turning around he started himself a cup of coffee. If Craig wasn't here that meant he was busy with something else, not that he was angry with the blonde. Cursing at himself he gulped down the coffee before pouring another cup.

He in the middle of his fifth cup of coffee when Craig walked through the door apologizing for not telling him he was going to be running behind. Tweek nodded his head quickly, his body bouncing up and down behind the counter. He was aware that he was shaking more than normal, but he didn't know if it was the fact he had drank five cups of coffee in less than 20 minutes or if he was having a panic attack. It was probably both.

"Are you okay Tweek?" Craig asked moving behind the counter to place a hand on a shivering shoulder.

Yanking back his shoulder Tweek glared up at him. "Are you okay?!" He yelled before he could stop himself. Craig looked down at him, his lips turning down into a slight frown. Slapping his hands to his mouth Tweek stepped backwards. Shit, he didn't mean to do that. Why did he do that? He wasn't even upset at Craig. "Oh God!" He said under shaking palms. "Craig, I'm sorry."

Craig's arms folded over each other as rested his weight on one leg. "Don't worry about it." He said seemingly unbothered by his boyfriends outburst. "I'm doing okay, are you?"

Reaching up to grab his hair Tweek was stopped by his boyfriend who was staring down at him. "I- you- just- Gah!" He stammered. Craig just stood there holding onto his hands until Tweek was able to get out his thoughts. "Yes! No! I-I don't know." Shoving his face into his boyfriend's chest he took a deep breath. "I thought you might be mad at me."

"Well that's dumb." Craig said bluntly letting go of Tweeks arms to hold him. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Of course it was dumb. Tweek knew that, he even told himself that. Why he always let himself get caught up in own mind he didn't know. His bad thoughts were like a parasite that not matter how hard to get rid of it would just come back stronger. "You didn't really say much at lunch today…" His words muffled by the fabric of Craig's shirt. "You seemed really annoyed by the fact that we didn't paired up for class and I don't know… I just thought maybe you were upset at me too."

Tweek could feel weight on the top of his head as Craig pressed his lips to the top of his head. "I'm annoyed by it yeah, but I'm not mad at you."

Looking up he bit down his lip and pushed Craig off of him. Not because he didn't want to be near him, but because he knew that if someone were to walk in on two boys holding each other it wouldn't turn out good for either of them. He didn't say anything, he just watched Craig, his face free of any inconvenience. "If I was mad you would know it babe." Tweeks face went red, his heart stopping for a second.

"Uh- Yeah- Okay!" Tweek yelled turning away from Craig. The wave of emotions he felt whenever Craig was around was weird for him. He felt giddy, antsy, excited, and happy. There was something new that Tweek felt with Craig and as much as he liked it, new things terrified him.

Even with Craig coming in a lot later than he normally did the two boys still finished closing the store a lot sooner than Tweek would have been able to alone. Tweek, fiddling with his fingers watched his hands before thanking his boyfriend for all of his help. Craig, grabbing onto his boyfriend's hands, running his thumbs on the palms of Tweeks hands, telling him he had nothing better to do. There was something soothing about the repetitive nature of their nights together, something nice.

In one quick motion the taller boy lifted his arm to twirl the smaller one around so Tweeks back was towards his chest. Moving backwards Craig sat on one of the chairs in the corner, pulling Tweek down to sit on his lap. Placing his head between Tweeks shoulder and neck he planted a soft kiss on the soft skin. "Tweek?"

The blonde hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a shiver went down his spine. He thought that he should be used to the small kisses that Craig left on his skin by now, but he wasn't. He wondered if that would ever change. "Yeah?" He asked, his eyes studying the once dark dreary room. It was amazing to him how something that once was a part of his pain was now a place of healing.

"Let's just not go on the trip." Another kiss, another shiver.

"Wh-what? Craig, it'll just be more work for Ms. Anderson if we don't go an-and Wendy seemed so excited to be paired up with you and Kenny already has his heart set on going with me." Tweek spoke so quickly that the question of whether or not the dark haired boy got it popped into his mind.

The warm laughter on his neck answered his question. "Ms. Anderson probably already has an assignment ready Tweek." Craig said tightening his arms around Tweeks thin frame. "Wendy annoys me, and Kenny-" Craig paused for a second, looking for the right words to say. "he's different."

Looking down at the yellow ball that stuck out from the top of Craig's hat, Tweek bit his lip. "So am I." There was instant regret as those words left his lips. What if Craig did have a problem with different? No, that couldn't have been the case. Craig did have a very unique group of friends.

"It's just different okay?" Craig told him sitting up to put his chin on top of Tweeks head. The blonde could tell that his boyfriend didn't want to go into detail and he was okay with that.

"Okay." He answered relaxing himself in Craig's hold. "I still think we should go on the field trip. I don't want to cause any trouble."

He could hear the sigh that came from above him. "Alright."

Tweek took a sip from his large travel mug. The harsh Colorado weather never bothered him too much, but when it did he was happy to have a hot coffee on hand. He could feel Kenny's eyes on him, watching as he drank from the mug. "How are you not freezing?" Kenny asked, pulling his scarf over his mouth.

Tweek just shrugged at him looking down at his cream colored wool sweater. Honestly, even if he was cold he wouldn't have bothered to put a coat on. Luckily for him today wasn't as bad as it could have been. Taking another sip of coffee he looked back up at the scraggy blonde who never took his eyes off of him. Tweek could see him shivering underneath his heavy orange coat and he wondered if Kenny was ever warm.

"Does drinking that make you warm?" He pointed at Tweeks mug, his words muffled by the fabric around his face.

Tightening the grip on his mug Tweek smiled at him. "Yeah, if you ever want to try a cup you can stop my parents shop while I'm working. It'll be on the house."

Kenny's freckled cheeks lifted under his eyes, his smile hiding under his scarf. "Thank you."

Tweek nodded at him, brushing his hair out from his eyes. He had to make a conscious effort not to pull it with Craig around, because whenever he did Craig always stopped him. It was almost like habit for him.

Leaning over to his side he saw the raven haired boy shoving his earbuds in his ears. From the look on his face Tweek could tell he was already annoyed with Wendy and wanted to show her that he didn't care what she had to say. When he noticed Tweek looking at him the irritation on his face eased into a smile. Craig and Wendy were standing far enough away that he wouldn't have been able to say hi to him so he settled for a wave.

"God! How long is it going to take for the bus get here?" Kenny mumbled, wrapping his arms around his body for warmth.

Twenty-seven. The bus was Twenty-seven minutes late, and by the time it got there Tweek was sure Kenny was a popsicle. Sure enough, he was shivering so hard Tweek almost felt bad about not giving him any coffee. Almost.

While the bus itself wasn't warm, the bodies piling in the seat soon made it so. "Are you feeling better?" Tweek asked picking at the scabs on his arms. He did not like buses. Well, he didn't really like riding in cars anyways, but buses were a whole different story. They were giant death traps full of people who could distract the driver and get them all killed, or a huge gust of wind could hit it and the bus could fly off a cliff. Shit, he started to regret not taking Craig up on his offer to skip the trip all together.

"I'm fine." Kenny answered, his pale eyes studying his face. "Are you nervous?"

Ripping off one of his scabs he winced a little, biting down on his lips. "Ye-yeah, I don't like buses."

"Why?" Kenny asked looking down at Tweek's arm before looking back at him.

His legs started to vibrate the seat from bouncing so hard. Kenny raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored it. "There's way too many people!" Tweek said, a twitch in his eye.

"Well…" Kenny looked around the bus, pausing his words as he did. "Pretend they aren't here."

"What?"

Kenny lifted his finger out in front of him, waving it with each word. "If you focus on what's in front of you and you realllly focus, then everything else around you isn't as scary."

Tweek tilted his head and his hair fell over his eyes. "What are you- what are you talking about?"

"Focus on me!" Kenny told him excitedly.

"Uh- okay?" Biting harder down into his lip he sat back up in his seat, his head towards Kenny. He didn't really understood what Kenny meant but they had some time before they got to the museum and Tweek was willing to do whatever he could do to avoid a panic attack. Brushing his hair back he tugged it a little before pulling his hands down to his lap.

"Does your hair bother you?"

Reaching back up Tweek pulled on it and let go so it could bounce back up to its previous position. "I-I guess so." Tweek told him, not wanting to say how he was too scared to get a haircut.

"Here," Pulling up the sleeve on his coat he showed Kenny his arm, which was covered in hairbands. "I always have some handy. Do you want one?"

There was no movement from the thin teen as he watched his partner who moved his arm closer to him. He wasn't sure if he did want one, and if he did he wouldn't know to use it. "If you want I can put your hair up for you. I do it for my sister all the time."

"Okay." Tweek said pushing out the breath in his lungs before taking another deep breath. "Okay." For reasons he didn't fully understand he trusted Kenny, even if he was a little out there. "Awesome!" The heavily clothed boy answered clapping his hands together a few times. "Turn around, I promise to be gentle." Tweek doing so went back to picking at the scabs on his arms. He could have sworn Kenny was using a seductive tone of voice but convinced himself otherwise.

Using his fingers Kenny brushed through blonde curls bringing them back to the base of Tweeks head. He grabbed the hair with his free hand holding it in place as he gathered all of the unruly hair putting it in place. After gathering it all Kenny started to wrap one of the ponytail holders around Tweeks hair, once he finished Kenny slapped his hands on his thighs. "Looking good Tweekster."

Ignoring the nickname Tweek reached up to touch the little poof of hair that was sitting on the back of his head. The feeling of soft tips of his hair brushing along his fingerprints gave Tweek an urge he never had before. Grabbing his bag from under the seat he unzipped it before searching for his phone. When he found it, he put it in his lap to put his bag back under the seat. Taking a deep breath, Tweek unlocked his phone. He noticed that he had a message from Craig, but he chose to read it later. Right now he needed to know what he looked like.

Moving his phone around he observed every inch of his new hairstyle he could. His mouth hung open as the curls sat nicely on the back of head. For the first time in his life Tweek liked the way his looked. A small crept up on his face, the dark circles under his round eyes lifting with his cheeks. Going to press the little circle button to take a picture Tweek stopped. It was the first time he had ever even opened the camera on his phone. Was he even ready to take a picture? As he was about to exit out of the camera to look at what Craig had sent him Kenny leaned in next to him. He pulled his scarf down to show his gap toothed smile. "Come on Tweek! You can't pass up a good photo opportunity!"

Tweek let out a weird sigh that was mixed between excitement and nervousness. The grin on his face never did fall and he already was thinking about doing it anyways. "Alright." Tweek said as Kenny held up a peace sign between them before Tweek could snap the picture.

Pride hit him as he looked at the picture he took of himself and Kenny. It was his first selfie and he was about to not take it because of his anxiety. Tweek moved back to the camera to take another picture, this time one of just him. He wanted Craig to have a picture of him, a picture that he could be proud of. Giving another genuine smile he snapped the picture and looked it over before saving it.

Opening up Craig's message Tweek let out a small laugh. He was texting him about much Wendy annoyed him and that he just wanted her to leave him alone. Biting down on his lip he debated on whether or not he wanted to send this to Craig now. He figured there was no way he would ever let Wendy see his phone so he figured to go ahead and hit send, along with a message that said i _Look, Kenny did my hair. Don't I look awesome._ i

Peaking over the seat Tweek could see Craig towards the front of bus, shifting in his seat. Tweek assumed it was so he message Tweek without Wendy being noisy. When his phone buzzed a moment later, he knew he had assumed right. i _You look cute._ i

Blushing Tweek blinked at his phone. Cute? He figured Craig would have complimented him, but he didn't think that he would have ever called him cute. i _I'm not cute! I look like a warrior!"i_

 _i I've never heard a warrior using cuteness to defeat his enemies. Must be pretty effective because you are killing me. i_

Tweek was halfway through writing out his response when Kenny's voice caught his attention. "You should send me that picture."

Looking over at him Tweek tilted his head. He took a second to figure out what Kenny was trying to ask him. "You want my phone number?" He asked, still unsure if that was what he was asking.

"I mean, we are friends right?"

"Yea-Yeah. I guess we are." Tweek told him happily.

"And guess what Tweek?" Kenny said leaning his head towards him.

Moving back Tweek pushed Kenny's head away from him. "What?"

"We are here and you didn't seem scared during the ride."

The second the class stepped into the large building Tweek was in total awe, not just with his surroundings, but also the happiness that Craig was trying to hide behind his tough exterior. The ceiling had a replica of the solar system that stood out against the painted "night sky", farther down were some spaceships and Tweek wondered if they were real. Probably not.

It didn't take long before the small groups of the class went off in different directions with their notebooks in hand. Craig and Wendy were only a few displays in front of Tweek and Kenny and while Tweek found himself laughing, much to his own surprise, at Kenny's antics, he could also feel Craig's eyes on him. When Tweek would look up to try to catch him, Craig's focus would go back to whatever they were standing in front of.

That went on for the entire trip. Biting at the inside of his cheek Tweek pulled his phone out of his pocket, curious as to if Craig had messaged him at all. When his screen was blank he just put his phone back in his pocket figuring that Craig was to intrigued with everything around him.

The hours they had spent at the museum went by quickly. Even if Kenny was Tweeks partner he hoped that Craig would still be willing to help him with the things he didn't understand. He made a note to ask once he had a chance too.

"That was really cool wasn't it?" Kenny said, pulling Tweek away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, it was." Tweek said as the two got on the bus. He smiled at Craig as he passed his row, but when Craig didn't smile back at him he just figured that he didn't see him.

Sitting down Tweek looked out the window before fear got the best of him. He turned his head to look at Kenny who was busy looking around the bus. "Hey Kenny?" Tweek asked tapping on his shoulder.

Kenny turned his head and smiled at his new friend. "Yeah?"

"Can you show me how to do this sometime?" Pointing to the ponytail on the top of his he bit down on his lip. Kenny's smile just grew larger as he nodded.

"As long as you bring me a coffee I would be happy too."


	19. A Part of the Group

Craig led the way down towards Token's basement. When Tweek called his mom to tell her he'd be running late because of their field trip she told him to just take the day off. It had been his first friday off since he could remember. He was shocked to say the least, but still he was happy that his mom had been a lot more supportive than she had been.

The atmosphere of the room lifted since Tweek last came down here and instead of Clyde's tears echoing through the room it was full of laughter. As soon as the two boys stepped down into the room the other three stopped what they were doing and greeted them with beaming faces. 'Shit,' Tweek thought biting down on his lips forcing himself to swallow the heavy feeling in his gut. 'Clyde told them.' The small blonde looked up at Craig who seemed unconcerned by his, no, their friends greeting. "Hey guys, Tweek got the night off." His thumb pointed back at Tweek as he moved over to the table to take a seat. "We got anything going on?"

No one answered his question. Instead, they chose to examine Tweek who was taking the only remaining seat in between Token and Clyde. After he sat down and he noticed that all eyes were on him he froze. Maybe they weren't too happy that he showed up unannounced with Craig. "Dude, your hair looks awesome!" Clyde said his mouth open in awe.

Unable to hid his flushed expression he looked down at the table, using his fingers to trace along the designs in the wood. "Thanks. Kenny did it."

Token leaned down on this arms that were sitting on the table, his eyes wide. "Kenny? As in Kenny Mccormick?"

"Well, yeah? That is the only Kenny in town. Ri-right?" Tweek asked stopping his hand to give Token a puzzled look. Token, however didn't keep his attention on the blonde and turned to look at Craig who was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. When Tweek looked around the table he noticed that Jimmy and Clyde were also watching Craig. Why, Tweek didn't understand, but he didn't feel like it was his place to ask. "What?" Craig questioned, his shoulders rising and falling as he did.

"Not-not-not-nothing C-Craig." Jimmy got out turning his focus back to the others. "So you guys, are we going to- are we going to- are we going to secret santa this year." It was clear that he was trying to change the subject much to everyone's delight. Tweek wanted to know why everyone was questioning Craig but he figured if his friends thought it best was not to then so did he. He could always ask him later.

Token pushed himself from the table, standing up. "Like I tell you every year, I am going to buy all of you guys gifts." He went over to his fridge and got enough waters for everyone at the table. "I'll be the person to hand out the names and all of that shit." He said handing the water out amongst the group.

Taking the drink Tweek thanked him and started to pick at the paper. "But if you don't play you won't get anything." Tweeks voice was quiet, almost as if he didn't want them to hear him.

Token patted the blonde on his back and smiled. "That's okay. I get enough from my parents and besides, Christmas is about giving."

"It doesn't make you sad?" Tweek asked, projecting his own sadness with his words.

Clyde spoke up before Token had the chance to respond. "We all chip in to get something cool for Token. It's just easier for him to give because his family is rich."

Token just shrugged. "It'll be cool to have a new name in the mix." He said moving over to the large desk that sat in the corner before coming back with some paper and taking his seat at the table. "Tweek, you do know how secret Santa works right?"

"Yeah, but uh, you guys really don't have to include me. Just because Craig and I are-" Biting his tongue Tweek stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

"I get that Craig is your best friend now but we like you too Tweek. We want you to be part of the group so you are playing." Clyde quickly cut in, trying to make it seem like he interrupted him. Letting out a soft sigh Tweek looked up at Craig who just had a bored look on his face before he noticed Token, with an eyebrow raised studying the situation that just went down.

When he found nothing he continued, "Well, I'm going to write the names down and have you guys draw them. You know the rules I'm not explaining them."

Once he finished writing down the names, tearing the paper, and balling them up he shook the small little scraps of paper in his hand. Looking around at the group Token grinned at them and placed the small pile on the middle of the table. "Alright guys go ahead and grab a wad of paper."

After everyone else had gotten their paper Tweek reached in to grab the last one. A part of him hoped it was Craig, but he was going to get him a present even if he didn't him. Unraveling the paper he had a want to buy everyone gifts, they had just told him he was a part of the group. He just pushed the feeling back and closed his eyes before looking at the name on the paper.

He got Clyde.

It took everything in his power not to look at the brown haired boy. He didn't really know too much about Clyde other than the fact that he cried a lot, was extremely excitable, and that he was really good at keeping secrets. Even though the way he knowingly smiled at Tweek and Craig when they sat together at lunch always made Token suspicious.

"D-d-d-d-do we have- do we have- a budget?" Jimmy's question gave Tweek a reason to look up from his paper without fear of giving away who he got. His green eyes scanned over the group of boys, but they lingered when he looked at Clyde trying to figure out what to get him. Maybe he could ask Token, he wasn't participating anyways.

"Why bother?" Craig said his first time speaking since they got there. "We never follow the guidelines we set anyways."

Clyde jumped up, knocking the chair back as he did. "Yeah! To hell with the rules!"

Covering his mouth Tweek laughed at him. Clyde was also really funny.

The boys spent some time talking about when to meet and exchange the gifts. When they decided that the Sunday before Christmas would work best for everyone Jimmy suggested they play a board game. Clyde protested, claiming that he wanted to play video games, but agreed to play board games after Token explained to him that all the video games he had were only four players. Tweek tried to tell them that they didn't have to change what they wanted to do for his sake but he quickly got shut down.

Token got up from the table again going over to a shelf filled with different games. After selecting an adult card game he placed it on the table and started to explain the rules to Tweek. That must have meant they have played it before. Chewing on his lip he listened to Tokens explanation carefully, scared that if he forgot, or messed up, they might tease him about it. Luckily, the rules were simple enough. Each round there is a judge, who picks up a card and reads whats on it. The rest of players put down what card they think would win and the judge picks the funniest one.

As they were getting ready to play the game Clyde excused himself, heading for the stairs. He stopped before turning back to the group. "Tweek? Can I talk to you for a second?" Nodding Tweek stood up to follow him, noticing the eyebrow raise Clyde was getting from Craig.

Once the two of them got into the backyard Clyde sat down on the bench after clearing off the snow. "You know we all really do like you right?" Clydes voice was serious for once as Tweek went to sit by him.

Of course he knew that. Tweek could tell when people didn't like him. Hell, most of the school wasn't a big fan of the twitchy freak. Still, there was that nagging in the back of his head that told him that Craig and his friends were only nice to him because they felt sorry for him.

"I'm serious dude." Clyde said locking his hands together and lifting them to the sky stretching then putting the locked hands behind his neck.

"I- uh- Yeah, I know that." Tweek told him honestly, well almost honestly. He did fail to mention the nagging.

"Craig really likes you too. I mean differently of course, but he does like you." Tweek could feel the heat on his cheeks despite the cold air. He didn't really know how to respond to that. He thought it was pretty clear that he liked Craig back so he settled on keeping quiet. "I've know him a really long time. He isn't really the most… feeling?" Clyde paused for a second before settling on his word choice. "But, he really is a good guy. He has shown how kind he is to each one of us. To Token, when he befriended the black kid that everyone else was afraid of for some stupid ass reason. To Jimmy, for going out his way to make sure that he always felt included in whatever we were doing, even though sometimes Jimmy probably shouldn't have been doing those things. And to me when my mom…" Clyde paused sucking in his lips, the browns of his eyes looking up to the sky. "Died…"

"I'm sorry." Tweek went up to rub Clyde's shoulder but he just shook off the hand.

Clyde just smiled at him. "Don't be. That wasn't why I brought you out here. I just wanted to say thanks I guess?" Tilting his head Tweek gave him a puzzled look. Why would he want to say thanks? He hasn't done anything to warrant any appreciation. When Clyde noticed the lost look on Tweeks face he laughed. "He's happy. He doesn't show it, but you don't go around knowing a guy most of your life and not know when he's happy."

Blinking at him Tweek went to grab at his hair but when he noticed it was up he just settled for picking at the little scabs on his hands. "You think so? He kinda seemed weird today."

Clyde brought his arms from behind and rubbed his chin while he thought about something. "He did look a little bit annoyed. Did something happen on the field trip?"

Leaning back into the bench Tweek kicked the snow that was on the ground. "Well, he was upset that he had to deal with Wendy. I don't think he likes her too much." Tweek said putting a finger by the edge of his mouth."Then Kenny did my hair and I took a picture and sent it Craig. He said he liked it, but after we got to the museum he started acting all weird."

The snapping of Clyde's fingers caused Tweek to jump a bit before looking over at him with wide eyes. "It's Kenny."

"Wh-what?" The features on Tweeks face scrunched up as he pulled his head back to look at Clyde. "What do you mean?"

His big brown eyes grew wider as he bit the inside of his cheek. "Uh, nothing?" Clyde said his nasally voice squeaking a bit.

"Does- Does Craig not like Kenny?"

Clyde let out a high pitched noise as his shrugged his shoulders. "It's not so much that he doesn't like Kenny. More of they just have…" Stopping for a moment the brown haired boy rubbed at his neck before he finished his sentence. "Nothing in common."

Tweek could tell that Clyde was lying. There was something that he wasn't saying, but Tweek didn't have the courage to ask. If Clyde was lying about it then Tweek figured it was something that he didn't really have a right to say. Ripping off a scab his hand started to bleed and he shoved it in between his legs so Clyde wouldn't worry. "O-oh. Is there anything I should do to make him feel better about it?"

"No." His answer was quick, almost as if he had it ready on his tongue. "Like I said, Craig doesn't really do feelings. He kinda just gets frustrated when someone brings them up. Just give it some time. He'll come around. He always does." Clyde stood up, slapping Tweek softly on the back as he did. "Come on, let's go play the game. I'm sure if you ask Token would make you a cup of coffee. It's weird seeing you without a drink in your hand."

A small laughter came from the blonde as he stood up to follow his friend inside. He knew there was no way he could ask for a cup of coffee, but Clyde knowing his favorite drink really did mean something to him, even if it really wasn't a secret.


	20. Saturday

Sluggishly Tweek opened his tired eyes, water pushing at their corners. He was half tempted to go back to sleep, and he might have if he was at home, but he wasn't. Wait… He wasn't? Quickly Tweek sat up as the fear pressing at his soul made him sick. Swallowing the stomach acid that pushed at his throat he looked around the room, trying to pinpoint where he was.

He was still at Token's.

Reaching up he grabbed a fist of hair in each hand before yanking it down. The ponytail he had the day before now extinct. He had to get out of there. There was no way he would be able to handle getting into another situation like last time.

Standing up, Tweek looked down at the couch, barely able to make out the figures on it. After his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he saw that Clyde and Craig had the recliners built into the couchs out and slept on them that way. Tweek figured he must have slept with his head on Craig's lap from the angle he sat up at. All the more reason he needed to get out of this house.

Making his footsteps as light as he could Tweek made his way up the stairs. He wasn't a morning person and he hated when he had to interact with people before he got a cup of coffee in him. He was just angier in the morning and that anger only made his anxieties worse. Before stepping off the staircase he checked his phone, it was 7:13. Perfect, if Tweek could just get to his family's shop he could get himself a cup of coffee before heading home for a few hours.

The blonde was halfway to the front door before he heard a voice calling his name. "Shit." He whispered to himself, stopping his tracks. Turning around he saw Token standing by the kitchen door, a spatula in his hand.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked waving the cooking utensil to single Tweek to come into the kitchen.

Biting down on his lip Tweek walked over to the kitchen door, sitting down at the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen. "Sorry." Tweek said huddling his shoulder together trying to make himself smaller. "I-I just didn't know if you guys would have been okay with me staying here."

Token, who was now standing in front of the stove turned around and gave Tweek a smile, that normally would have warranted a smile back, but it just annoyed him this early. "Don't be ridiculous dude. My house is always welcome to my friends."

Tweek just leaned forward, pressing his face in the counter. All he wanted to do was leave, but there was no way he could just push away Tokens kindness. If he did that then they wouldn't be his friend anymore and Craig would break up with him and then he would just be miserable and alone.

There was a clinking noise to the side of his face that startled him to sit up right. Letting out a soft laugh Token stepped back and watched the blonde, a mostly fill coffee pot in his hand. "You look like you could use a coffee."

'Oh thank God.' The droopy eyed blonde thought. Grabbing the mug Tweek downed the hot substance. Holy shit, it was good coffee too. Token's family really did know their coffee. Token softly shook his head before refilling the mug for his friend. "Thank you." Tweek said softly once life finally came to him.

"It's no problem." Token said placing the coffee pot back where it belonged before going back to finish what he was doing at the stove.

This time Tweek drank his coffee a little more slowly. His eyes watched Token as he worked on the breakfast he was cooking. "You know, you don't have to be nice to me because of Craig." The words left his lips without thinking. It didn't really occur to him that he even said that aloud until Token turned around, a hurt look on his face.

"Do you really think that Tweek?"

He squeezed the mug that sat in his hands, the heat of the mug started to burn his palms but he didn't really care about that. It kept his mind from going into overdrive. "I- I-" Tweek didn't say anything else. He didn't really know what to say. Clyde has already put that suspicion to rest the day before, still, Tweek couldn't help but to be scared that his friends didn't really care for him.

Taking the pan off the hot eye Token went to sit across from Tweek. "It's okay to be nervous around new people Tweek. I get it, you don't know us very well and I've seen the way other people treat you in school. You have every reason to be wary of us. I just want you to know that I want to be your friend because I want to be. Craig has nothing to do with it." Tweeks gaze shifted down the coffee mug that was rippling due to his shaky hands. Every word Token said came out so sincere, just like Clyde's did. He cursed himself for his stupid need for validation as he tried to ignore the hateful thoughts about himself that entered his head.

"Can I ask you something?" Token said, saving Tweek from his own mind.

Taking a drink from the mug he just let out a hum for an answer.

"Do you have feelings for Craig?"

Yanking the mug from his lips the coffee spilled over the edge of the mug, falling on Tweeks hands. He winced from the pain, but otherwise brushed it off. "What?"

Token looked down at Tweeks hands, that were now covered in hot liquid. He stood up and went over to a cabinet to get out a first aid kit. Pulling out some burn cream and some bandages he handed them to the twitching teen, but didn't say anything about the burn itself. "You don't have to answer that. I just thought that maybe, you might."

Grabbing the cream Tweek started to rub it on his hands. There was an instant cooling factor to it that made Tweek wish he had some of it in the shop for his bigger burns.

"He likes you you know?" Token continued. "He doesn't really talk about it, but he has said something in passing. Honestly though, it's really easy to tell. He act's so different around you."

A part of Tweek felt bad for leaving Token in the dark, but his relationship with Craig was a secret and he didn't want to be the one to tell it. "You think?"

Token nodded, his onyx eyes never leaving the green ones. "I see the way he looks at you, and then there's that weird way that Clyde watches you two. At first I thought something of that, but Clyde has always been that way."

"Oh." Tweek bit down on his lip, pulling at the dead skin.

Turning around Token grabbed a couple of bowls from the counter and scooped what he cooking into them before handing one to Tweek. Setting his bowl down he grabbed the coffee pot again, filling up Tweeks mug. "Okay, you know what. I lied." Tiliting his head Tweeks face formed into one of confusion. Sitting down Token rested his shin on his hands. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see if you would tell me, but I know dude."

"Tell- tell you what?" Tweek asked him, legitimately confused.

"I know that you and Craig are a couple." Token whispered like someone could have been listening.

Tweek froze, his eyes wide. Gripping onto the counter he was sure that he was going vomit now. Clenching hard at the counter he could hear the wood make cracking noises as it shifted under his grasp. He couldn't breath, well, he could but he couldn't catch his breath. This wasn't supposed to be happening. How did Token know? Fuck it must have been because Tweek feel asleep on Craig's lap last night. It took everything he had not to whack himself in the head for doing something so dumb. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Then, there was a hand on his shoulder. Token was leaning over the island, giving the boy a calming look. "Shh, Tweek it's okay. Don't worry." He was still whispering. "It's okay." Squeezing his shoulder a bit Token's lips pulled up into a soft smile. "I support you guys. I want Craig to be happy. You too. I won't say anything. We're friends, remember that."

Letting go of the counter Tweek placed a hand on his chest trying to catch his breath. Once it came to him, he fought back the tears that pressed at his eyes. He didn't know if it was because he was embarrassed or because he was happy to have friends who helped him through his panic attacks. More than likely it was both. "Okay." Was all he could manage to get out.

The two of them ate in silence. It was still early and Tweek was happy that he didn't have to deal with too many people in the morning. In fact, one was enough. Once he was finished Tweek stood up to go and wash his bowl only to be stopped by Token. "Don't worry about it dude. I'll take care of it."

"Isn't that rude?" Tweek asked, seriously worried that he was going to be causing more trouble than he was worth.

"You're a guest in my home. It's common curiosity."

Tweek just bobbed his head and placed his dish in the sink. Going back to the island he took a few more sips of his coffee and check his phone. He was shocked to see how much time had passed since he had been sitting up here with Token. It had almost been two hours and there hadn't been so much as a peep from the other boys down stairs. "Do they normally sleep in this late?" Tweek asked from behind the mug touching his lips.

Looking back lazily Token shrugged. "Depends on the day. Some days they're up before me, others they don't wake up until the afternoon."

"Man, I would love to be able to sleep until the afternoon. I'm lucky if I can even get a good 6 hours of sleep." Tweek said after he finished his drink.

Laughing Token gave him a half hearted apology. Tweek could tell he meant it, but he wasn't to sure if Tweek was being serious. He was.

"Thank you for the coffee. Oh! The breakfast too. Argh! I can't believe I forgot that." Tweek got up to put the mug in the sink, even if Token told him that he could take care of it Tweek still wanted to help in some way. "Anyways, I should probably go now. I do work today. Saturday's kinda suck, I work most of the day."

Token stood up and headed over towards the door the lead to the living room. "I could take you if you would like."

Shaking his head Tweek politely declined.

"It's okay, it isn't too far from here. Thank you though. Tell the guys I said good morning." Tweek said squeezing past Token. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Have a good day Tweek. See ya."

The scent of coffee beans took away any sleepiness that Tweek had left. He had already had a couple of cups, but the scent looming around the building always helped. "Good morning dad." He said raising his hand to his father to wave.

"Morning son." His dad said as he finished the coffee order he was working on while Tweek put on an apron and moved behind the counter to help him. Looking around Tweek noticed that his mom wasn't here yet. He wanted to ask why, but he had assumed she had to finish up some things at home first. She did close the night before after all.

Saturdays were never really busy, in fact, Tweek didn't get why his parents bothered to be open Saturdays instead of Sundays. People woke up for Church on Sunday and he always thought that people would want coffee either before or after. Everytime he did feel like bringing it up though he just bit his tongue. Tweek knew that his dad would just start being open all weekend, and the family would never get a break.

Not that working on Sundays didn't happen. They still had to get the store's overnight coffee prepped for monday, do some extra cleaning, and other little things. They took turns though, one member of the family getting another random day off if they had to work on that Sunday. Which meant that this week was Tweeks turn.

After another hour his mother came in through the door, a smile on her face, lunch in her hands. "Good morning!" Her voice was cheerful as it always was.

"Good morning." Her family answered in unison as she went into the back to set down the lunch before returning to the front of the store.

"Richard, I put dinner in the slow cooker. Could you please stir every few hours when you get home please?" His mother asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. After Tweek's dad gave her a nod she turned to Tweek and smiled at him. "How was your field trip honey? Did you have fun?"

Nodding Tweek tried not to pick at his skin, or pull his hair. If his parents saw him doing that at work they would lose it. He just settled for twiddling his thumbs together. "Yeah, I made a new friend." He answered quickly, hoping that they would just leave it at that.

His mother patted him on the head and smiled. "That's good sweetie, I'm glad." Tweek tensed at with each pat, but just smiled at his mom. It had always bothered him when she patted his head like he was her pet, he just couldn't ever bring himself to say anything about it. He always told himself that one day he would be tall enough that she wouldn't be able to do it anymore, but considering the fact that he was still just a few inches shorter than her he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Looking back at the coffee pot Tweek figured it was true what they say. Coffee does stunt your growth.

Like everyday Tweek found himself alone after six. Taking the ponytail holder off his wrist he played with it until the shops bell rang. As always Craig was walking in, giving his boyfriend a half-hearted wave. "Hey babe."

Blushing at the nickname Tweek put the elastic back around his wrist and smiled at him. "Hi Craig."

Craig walked to counter and rested his elbows on it. "I was a little disappointed to wake up and not see you. When you feel asleep last night I was looking forward to seeing you." Craig's eyes went down to notice the bandage that was wrapped around Tweeks hand. "Jesus Tweek, what happened?"

Yanking his hand away from Craig's view he bit down on his lips. Should he tell Craig that Token knows about them? Did he already know? Shit, what if he didn't and then broke up with Tweek because he thought he couldn't trust him? What if he did know and broke up with him for not saying anything about it. Tweek could feel himself getting light headed. His eyes fluttered, blinking a few times to get his mind back on track. "No-nothing." He said when he finally able too. "I just spilled the coffee Token made on it this morning."

Craig shook his head and stood up right putting his hands behind his head to rest them there. "I told that asshole last night not to bother you."

Tilting his head Tweek looked at him. "What?"

Craig turned so his back was facing Tweek and leaned his back on the counter. "After you fell asleep I was being stupid and started to play with your hair. Clyde started staring at us, you know how that idiot does and Token caught on. When he looked at us he started questioning me. I told him to fuck off. He said he was going to ask you and I told him not too. Guess he didn't listen."

Under the counter Tweek squeezed his burnt hand, unaware he was even doing it until the pain hit him. "He-he told me he knows about us." Tweek whispered, trying not to upset Craig who just shrugged at the information.

"No surprise there. It's hard to keep things from that fucking guy."

A weight was lifted of Tweeks shoulder as Craig just accepted the information. He was amazed at how level headed Craig always seemed to be. He was also a little jealous of that.

There wasn't as much to do as there was other nights. Most of the things Tweek normally had to do at night had to be on Sunday so there was a lot standing around than there normally was.

Tweek was behind the counter sweeping while Craig was sitting at a nearby table. He tried to help, but Tweek told him there wasn't much to do and to just keep him company. Both of them looked up baffled when the bell to the store rang, people didn't normally come in this late and there hadn't been a soul in the store since Craig came in.

Pulling down the scarf that covered his face Kenny gave the boys in the shop a huge smile. "Hi guys!" He said cheerfully as he went up to the counter.

Putting the broom aside Tweek smiled back at the freckle faced boy. "Hi Kenny, how are you doing today?" Tweek could see Craig turning away from the two. Tweek wondered why Craig didn't like Kenny, he was a nice guy. Biting his lip, he looked at Kenny, who still had a smile plastered on his face. If Craig wanted to him know why he would have said something by now.

"I'm doing good dude. I wanted to stop by and ask if you wanted to meet up tomorrow to work on our project for school." Reaching up Kenny tugged at a small strand of Tweeks hair. "I also gotta show you how to do your hair."

Laughing a bit Tweek swatted Kenny's hand away. "I work tomorrow, but I won't be too long. I should be done around 3."

Kenny turned around leaning to his side, his hands behind his back. "Craig, you could come too if you want." He only got a middle finger as an answer, Craig's back still towards them. "Okay then." Kenny said turning back around to Tweek. "Can I get a coffee before I go?"

"Oh!" Tweek chirped remembering their deal from the day before. "Of-of course Kenny!" Tweek turned around and made the largest cup he could. Normally, he wouldn't put extras in the coffee he gave out, but since Kenny said he never really drank any he wanted him to enjoy it. Once it was done he handed it to the boy. "On the house as promised."

Taking the cup Kenny smiled at him. "Thank you Tweek."

"You're welcome."

As Kenny headed towards the door he waved again. "Bye Tweek, Bye Craig."

"Bye!" Tweek waved as Kenny walked out the shop. He didn't say anything else, he just waited until Craig decided to face him.

"Hey," His voice was as flat as it normally was. "Want to go and watch the stars tonight?"

Moving from behind the counter Tweek went over and kissed Craig's temple. "I'd love that Craig."


	21. Kenny Mccormick

Tweek jumped at the vibration in his pocket, almost dropping the coffee pot in his hands. He still wasn't used to people texting him and it scared him whenever he got a message. Putting the coffee down he pulled out his phone and checked it. Kenny had messaged him, asking if they could meet at the U-Store-It. Fear pressed at Tweeks insides, he really didn't think that Kenny would hurt him, but it was a little weird that he wanted to meet there.

After texting Kenny and telling him he would be there he went back to work, his mind thinking back to the night before. Craig had taken them out to his favorite spot, but he didn't seem quite at peace. When Tweek asked him if everything was alright Craig just rolled over and wrapped his arm around Tweek before saying he was fine.

Grabbing his hair Tweek pulled it down, regretting not pushing the subject farther. Craig did say that if he mad he would tell him, but Tweek wasn't so sure if he would confide in him about his other feelings. Both Token and Clyde had told Tweek that Craig didn't like talking about how he felt and that pulled at Tweeks heart. As much as he wanted to ask Craig about was going on, he couldn't bring himself to and he truly felt upset at himself over it.

It didn't take him much longer to finish up at the shop. In fact, he finished a little earlier than he had planned but not early enough to be able to go home before his plans with Kenny. Starting for the storage facility he figured he could always until Kenny showed up.

As he got closer to his destination his phone buzzed again, luckily, this time he didn't jump. Taking it out of his pocket, he unlocked it to read the message from Kenny.

i _hi tweek forgot to tell you the code to get in 3242 im in unit 24 dont forget to press the * after you type in the code or the gate wont unlock_ i

Stopping for a moment Tweek reread the message. Was Kenny seriously asking to meet in a storage unit? What a weird kid. Tweek didn't answer the text, he just kept walking until he got to the U-Store-It. Once there he just stood in front of the gate and waited until he felt comfortable enough with how much time has passed, he didn't seem pathic.

It took him about 15 minutes before he could bring himself to type in the code, another 5 before he found he found unit 24. Knocking on the garage like door, Tweek stepped back so it could be opened.

"Tweek!" Kenny said cheerfully, stepping out to pull Tweek inside. "Nice to see ya dude!" He quickly closed the door behind him and Tweek noticed how ungodly hot it was. He also noticed that for once Kenny wasn't bundled up in jackets. He just had a white shirt and some jeans on. Did it seriously have to be this hot for Kenny to be comfortable?

"It's good to see you too." Tweek said rolling up his sleeves looking around the concrete room. It was obvious that it wasn't a normal storage unit, but instead a hangout. "This is pretty cool." Tweek said, looking at the bean bag chairs that sat around a low to the ground coffee table. There were some locked shelves on the wall and posters of half dressed woman. The most noticeable thing however was the fact that in every corner there was a heater blasting at full power. No wonder it was so hot.

"Thanks, I am very proud of my home away from home." Kenny said, his hands on hips.

Laughing Tweek brushed his hair away from his face. "How can you afford this place?" He asked looking around. "I mean, these places aren't really cheap."

Rubbing the back of his head Kenny walked over to a bean bag chair and plopped down on it. "Well, let's just say I have a side job that helps pay for this place." Kenny paused for a moment, tilting his head towards the other chairs for Tweek to sit. "After I help Karen with whatever she needs."

"That's really neat." Tweek said sitting next to Kenny.

The freckles on his face beamed on his cheeks as he smiled at Tweek. "That coffee you gave me yesterday was amazing. You were right, it really does help you warm up."

"Ye-yeah." Tweek started picking at his hands. "I know it's cold here, but you always seem to be a lot colder than everyone else."

Kenny slapped his hands on his thighs and tossed his head back to look at the ceiling. "Yep! Always cold. I'm anemic, but there isn't really anything a poor kid can do about it." Kenny seemed so, nonchalant about not being able to afford the health care he needed. Tweek had never really been a fan of going to the doctor, but the idea of letting a sickness remain untaken care of terrified him.

"Well, I can make sure I bring you a coffee if that would help." Tweek said sheepishly, only wanting to help his friend.

Waving off his offer Kenny ran his fingers through his hair. "It's alright Tweek, if I really need one I can just stop by your family's coffee shop and buy one." Kenny must have noticed that Tweek didn't have anything else to say on the subject because he started talking again. It wasn't like hanging out with Craig, where silence was welcome a lot of the time. "Hey, want me to show you how to do your hair?" He asked standing up to grab a mirror that was sitting on one of his shelves.

Tweek nodded and Kenny placed the mirror on the floor against the ledge of the coffee table before moving to sit on his knees behind Tweek. Tweek kept his focus on Kenny through the mirror. He really didn't want to look at himself more than he had too, so he looked at the only other thing he could. "Are you ready?" Kenny asked, his head falling to the side.

"Ye-yeah." Tweek said sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. Kenny just smiled and started to run his fingers through Tweeks curly hair.

"The first thing you need to know is that with your hair, you shouldn't brush it. If you brush it it will just fuck up the curls in it so if tangled you can use your fingers or a wide toothed comb." Furrowing his brow Tweek wondered how Kenny knew that. His hair was straight as could be, even the spikes he put in it stood straight up. He didn't ask though, he just listened as Kenny talked. "Putting your hair up is really easy. You use one to comb all the hair to the base of your head, and use the other to hold it there." Kenny did as he said before he let go of Tweeks hair letting it fall back into place. "Now you try."

Tweek reached up to his hair and copied Kenny's actions. He couldn't do as quickly as Kenny did, but after a while he got all of his hair collected. Once it was all there Kenny pulled on the ponytail holder that was on Tweeks wrist. "Now you are going to grab this and start wrapping it around your hair. It's kind hard to explain, so I'm gonna guide your hands, is that okay?"

Nodding Tweek let Kenny take control, as Kenny showed him how to get the round elastic band around his hair. Once his hair was put into a tight pony tail Kenny took it down. "Now you gotta try by yourself."

"Right," Tweek said letting out a heavy breath. "Right, okay I can do this." It took him a few tries, but finally he got the hang of it and Kenny clapped loudly behind him. Tweek jumped a bit, grabbing his chest.

"Sorry!" Kenny laughed standing up. "You did good."

Tweek looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a soft smile. He really did look much better with his hair like this than he did with it all over the place. "Thank you for showing me Kenny."

Giving him a thumbs up Kenny sat back down on the beanbag chair. "So let's get to work on this project. The sooner we do the better."

After spending a couple hours of homework Kenny let a heavy sigh. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Looking up from his notebook Tweek looked at him, blinking for a moment before processing what he was asked. "Oh uh- yeah. Where do you wanna go?" Kenny just shrugged and stood up, reaching down to help Tweek up as well.

"We can go to City Wok. You get a lot of food and it's pretty affordable." Kenny said as he started to put on his heavy coat, his hat, gloves, and scarf before turning off the heaters.

Tweek grabbed the mirror off the ground for Kenny and put it back where it belonged. Kenny did take it down for his sake, so he figured he could at least put it up. "That works for me."

While Tweek headed towards the gate Kenny walked the opposite way before calling out to him. "Hey, where ya going? I'm gonna drive us."

Turning back he looked at Kenny. He couldn't even say he was surprised by the fact that had a car. The boy definitely seemed resourceful. His feet moved quickly as he ran back towards where Kenny was standing. "I'll drive carefully. Promise."

As Kenny started his beat down old car, the sound of indie rock filled the air. Kenny reached out and turned it down before he started to drive. "You know Tweek, I understand what it's like to feel like you are your worst enemy." His statement caught Tweek completely off guard and he turned his head quickly to look at Kenny.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not exactly all there up there." He said pointing to his head. "And I know you have inner demons. I just want to tell you aren't alone."

Tweek tilted his head, why was Kenny bringing this up? Squeezing his burnt hand he let go as soon as the pain registered. "You have anxiety too?" Tweek asked, trying to understand what Kenny meant.

Kenny laughed shaking his head. "No, not exactly. It's kinda like I hear stuff and see stuff but no one else sees it. Things happen to me that no remembers, and when you are always told that it isn't there or it didn't happen it wears you down."

"I-I don't really understand what you mean Kenny. I'm sorry." Tweek told him, playing with his bandage now.

"Don't be sorry dude, all I'm saying is I got your back. There are a lot of ways to help your anxiety besides putting poison in your body."

Looking out at the street in front of them Tweek chewed on the skin on hips lips. Kenny was being vague and it was starting to annoy him. "Okay Kenny, you really aren't making any sense."

Kenny just smiled, keeping his focus on the road. "Pot dude. If you ever feel like you need any I got you. I'll even give you a free sample."

Tweeks heart stopped for a moment as he grabbed at the hem of his shirt. Kenny had to messing with him. There was no way weed would help with his problems, if anything it would make it worse right? People go to jail over that shit and Kenny offered to sale some to the most paranoid person in town? That must be how Kenny had extra money, he sold drugs. Oh fuck, Tweek wanted to get out of the car and run, but he sure that Kenny wouldn't let him get caught up in anything. At least, he was pretty sure. "Uh- you-you-you don't have to do that." He said clearly nervous.

"The offer is always on the table." Kenny pulled into the City Wok parking lot and stopped the car. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think it would help. I've seen how you act on those brainwashing pills they give to people like us. At least, what I got is natural. It doesn't kill you either."

Tweek stayed in his seat, not wanting to get out of the car while they talked about this. He really didn't want to be talking about it all. The government could be listening through their phones and come to arrest them in the blink of an eye. He told himself that he was being stupid and looked over to Kenny before asking, "Do you do it?"

Kenny spread his fingers, but left his palms on the steering wheel. "Used too, but I really don't want Karen being around that more than she has too." He stopped talking after that, not wanting to go into detail about his family life. "It did help though. Nothing was as… painful."

"Painful?" Tweeks asked, his eyes watching Kennys.

Wrapping his hands back around the steering wheel Kenny squeezed it as hard as he could. "Dying, it isn't as painful when I'm high."

Okay, Tweek was now legitimately confused. Dying? There wasn't anyway Kenny died, he was sitting right next to him. Tweek reached over and tapped Kenny just to make sure he was really there. Kenny looked over and laughed as Tweeks finger touched his arm. "No one ever remembers, but I do. The pain at least. Sometimes it burns, other times it feels like I am being pulled apart. I even have scars, but people still tell me it never happened."

Tweek didn't really know what to say, instead he just looked over his friend and rested his hand on his shoulder like people did to him.

Kenny placed his hand and squeezed it softly. "Thank you for at least listening." The freckled face teen said before letting go of Tweeks hand. "Let's go eat."

"Right." Tweek and Kenny got out of the car and headed inside of the restaurant. "Hey Kenny?"

"Hmm?" Kenny opened the door and looked down at Tweek.

"Did something happen between you and Craig?"

Following behind Tweek Kenny shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess you can say the two of us had a falling out a couple of years ago. We used to be really cool."

Stopping behind the small line of people Tweek turned and look at Kenny who was looking at the menu. "A falling out about what?" He asked. Tweek wanted to know why everyone was acting so weird when it came to the subject of Craig and Kenny.

"That doesn't really matter. Does it?" Kenny didn't really seem as interested in their conversation as he did with the menu. It had been the same since the restaurant opened, so Tweek was sure he was just trying to avoid eye contact. "If someone doesn't want to be in your life you can't force it."

Tweek knew Kenny was right, but he still wanted a reason. He didn't like the fact that everyone was keeping him in the dark. There was something there and even if no one told him he was, Tweek could tell that it was bothering Craig and he didn't know how to help. "It does matter though."

Kenny tore his attention from the menu board and looked at Tweek, his face free of his normal smile. "Listen, I don't know what's going on between you and Craig, but I think it's best if he tells what happened. It isn't really my place."

Kenny was proving himself to be loyal to Craig, even after whatever they had ended. Tweek rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay." He said, leaving it at that, not wanting to drop the subject.


	22. Frustration and Friendship

"How was your night babe?" Craig asked once he noticed Tweek was looking at himself in the phone to make sure his ponytail was alright.

He dropped his phone when he heard Craig's voice, and shuffled in his seat quickly to pick it up. "Arg- ugm. It-it was good." Once he had his phone in his hand he sat back up and put it in pocket, yawning while he did so. "Kenny is a really interesting guy."

Craig kept his eyes forward as he listened to Tweek tell him about his night. There was an unreadable look on his face, but his eyes looked thinner than they normally did, but he didn't say anything. He just kept driving.

"What did you do last night?" The blonde asked when Craig said nothing after Tweek was finished talking.

"Token was out Nichole, and Jimmy had improv class so I just hung out with Clyde." Normally, Craig would glance over when he spoke to Tweek, but that wasn't the case this morning. He kept his eyes on the road the whole time.

Biting down on his lip Tweek took a deep breath. The awkward tension between them was really starting to piss him off, and he really didn't deal with it. "What's going on with you?" He sounded colder than he meant too, at this point he didn't care. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something to piss you off?"

He still didn't get so much as a glance from the dark haired teen. "No."

"Oh-oh really? Because ever since I got paired up with Kenny you have been acting weird." Tweek could feel his face tightening as he yelled. He was angry. He was hurt that there was something bugging his boyfriend but he wasn't told what it was. His nails started to dig into his skin on his arms after he pushed up his sleeves. Craig would have stopped him if he saw, but since he couldn't even spare Tweek a glance, he didn't. Why would he have even asked about Tweek's night if it was going to just upset him.

"I'm not acting weird."

Tweek pressed harder into his arm, not noticing the fact that he was now bleeding. "Bull shit Craig." He hissed, his green eyes becoming hazy from tears pressing at them. "That's fucking bull shit."

Craig let out a long exasperated sigh as he pulled over to the side of the road. "Tweek, calm down." He reached over, wrapping his arms around Tweeks thin figure. Placing a kiss on the side of his head Craig repeated. "Calm down."

Tweek sat there in Craig's arms for a moment, letting himself be held, but not returning the action. "Calm down?" He could hear his heart beating in head, pounding away like someone was hammering in a nail. Pushing his boyfriend Tweek stared at him, the tears pressing at his eyes had now dried, but the red remained. "Calm down?! How the fuck do you expect me calm down when you- ARGH!" He turned to open the door and get out but Craig leaned over and stopped him.

"When I what?" His voice was still calm, despite Tweek's panic.

Crossing his arms, Tweek bit the side of his cheek. He wanted to get out of this car and think his thoughts over. Since that wasn't going to happen Tweek looked down at his lap, it was his turn not to want to look at his boyfriend. "When you can't tell me what's wrong." His was almost mute, it must have taken Craig a second to process what was said and his features furrowed while he tried to figure it out.

"Nothing is wrong Tweek. I don't get why you think something is wrong. It's none of my business if you want to hang out with Kenny." He finally said, sitting up right in his chair. Craig said it was none of buisness, but not that he didn't care. Did he do that on purpose? Did it really bother him if Tweek did hang around Kenny? No, he couldn't have purposely worded it like that. Why would someone do that? Tweek bit at his lip, he was being stupid.

"Ca-can you tell me what happened between you guys?" Tweek asked, still looking at his lap.

The truck started moving again. "We had a thing, it didn't end well." Craig told him flatly.

Tweek's eyes widen. Wait, Craig and Kenny? What did he mean by thing? Like they dated? Wait, Kenny likes boys? But he had all of those posters everywhere. People can like both, duh. Sexauilty is a specturm. Don't just assume things. Tweek had so many questions bustling around in his skull. So many things he wanted to ask, but only asked one thing. "Why?"

Craig's lips thinned out and he shrugged. "Just didn't."

The pair drove the rest of the way in silence. Tweek was still trying to wrap his head around what Craig meant by thing, but he couldn't find the courage to ask. He thought about asking Token and Clyde, but he didn't know if those two really knew the details of it, and if they did, he didn't know if they would give him the details.

The second the truck parked Tweek's door was open. "I'll see you later Craig." He could always blame his hasty exit on fear of being late to class. It was lie, but he wanted to calm down. Anger was still pull at his insides. He only wanted his boyfriend to be open with him. Maybe that was too much to ask for.

He was relieved when he got to class and the teacher announced that they would be have a "free" day to study with a person of their choice. When Tweek looked over to see Token had picked a partner he saw that Token was already headed over towards the twitchy blonde. "Hey dude, wanna group up?"

Tweek reached up and played with his ponytail. "Yeah. I-I was going to ask you." Token sat down next to his friend and smiled.

"I see you got a hang of putting your hair up."

Yanking his hand down from his hair Tweek looked down at his desk. Everything in him wanted to ask about what happened between Craig and Kenny. Tweek tried to convince himself that Token wouldn't know, but seeing how quickly he was able to catch onto things, he doubted that. "Yeah, Kenny taught me yesterday." Tweek sat there, biting at his lip hoping that Token would start the topic.

Following along with the rest of the class Token moved the empty desk by Tweeks closer so the desks became one and Token was sitting across from him. "Craig said something about that. Did you guys have fun? Kenny was always an interesting guy to hang around."

"What- what did Craig say?" Tweek asked, looking up completely disregarding Tokens question.

"Not much of really anything. He just said that you had made plans with Kenny and wanted something to do besides sitting at home." His back was turned to Tweek as put his backpack on the chair and got out his notebook for the class. Turning back, he must have noticed the frustration in his friend's face because his own expression softened. "Craig is being a little off putting isn't he?"

Nodding softly Tweek picked up his pencil and started to roll it in his fingers. It wasn't exactly how he would have put it but that was the perfect word to describe it. Craig was normally that way to other people around him, but with Tweek he always made sure to show him some sort of interest.

When the two of them went to Craig's secret place Craig just set up his camp in silence, only peeking up at Tweek. Who was sitting on the bed of his truck, every so often. There was no pointing up the sky, or talks of how vast and beautiful the universe was. No cheek cupping, or soft kisses, then when asked if something was wrong Craig just have him a weird hug. It was like Craig had wanted to be near him, but he didn't really want him around and Tweek didn't like it.

"He get's like that. Just let him work out whatever he is thinking about and everything will be fine." Token told him, a smile on his face.

"Do you think he's made at me?" Tweek asked lowering his head as if he was ashamed to be asking.

Shaking his head Token rested his cheek on his fist. "You? No. Himself, is probably more like it."

Tweek's head fell to the side as he stared blankly at Token. "Why would he be mad at himself?"

Token shrugged, as his lips puffed out. "Who knows? That guy never really let's himself be anything but stoic."

Tweek laughed a bit at that. Somehow, he felt better. He was in the same place he started, but he still felt better. Just a little.

He turned the pages in his note book until he found the section he had dedicated for this class. As he did so he could Token watching the pages turn, and then look at the little doodles on Tweeks page once he stopped. "Did you draw those?"

Fear shot up Tweeks spine as he slammed his notebook shut causing the classroom to pause for a moment. Grabbing his notebook he held it against his chest. "I-I- argh… I'm not- I'm not very good at it." His eyes darted around the classroom which has resumed to its previous state.

"What are you talking about? Those are awesome dude." Token told him leaning back into his chair. "Craig said you could draw, but I didn't know you were this good."

Biting his lip Tweek let out a deep breath from his nose and a slight blush hit his face. Craig said that? He did really like the drawing Tweek did for him, in fact, it was the very thing that gave them push they needed to be together. His right eye tensed up for a minute as the rest of his body did as well.

When he had finally regained control over his muscles he could see Token patiently waiting for Tweek to calm down. "Sorry, sorry." Tweek told him opening his notebook back up and placing it on the table. "Thank you," He gulped the rest of his fear. Token wouldn't tease him. He was his friend. "I-I don't think I'm too good at it."

"We are our worst critic." Token told him reassuringly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Do you like all art, or just drawing?"

Scrunching his nose, Tweek took some time to think. He had played his keyboard a few times in these past weeks, he'd even written a couple of songs scrapping them shortly afterwards. They weren't any good anyhow, and his voice wasn't very good. He had also taken up baking again. Tweek did enjoy doing that. His mom would get annoyed at him for leaving a huge mess in the kitchen, but after eating his pastries she would just smile and tell him he needed to get it cleaned as soon as he could. "Not all of it." His pencil met up the paper as he mindlessly started to draw the desserts he liked to bake. "The only thing I really feel like I'm good at is baking." Token could be heard humming in acknowledgement, taking mental notes. "I used to do it a lot as a kid. I guess I never really lost my touch." He said, a lot calmer now.

"I'd like to try something one day." The dark skinned boy told him leaning farther in his seat before adding, "If that's okay."

Taking his eyes off of the little cupcake he was doodling Tweek nodded as he looked at Token. "Al-alright. Next I bake I'll bring- bring you something." His leg bounced nervously under the desk, but he remained fairly level headed. "Why did you ask me about art?"

Shoulders lifted and fell back into place. "Gotta give your secret Santa some kind of idea."

That meant Craig didn't get him. Biting his lips he pulled off a dry scab, and wondered if Craig would still get him something. Would he think it was weird if Tweek got him a gift? Would he feel bad if he got a gift and didn't give on in return? Tweek had wanted to get Craig a gift anyways, but now he wasn't so sure if that was a good idea.

Once his overthinking had come to a stop Tweek thought of his own secret Santa. He had no earthly idea what to get Clyde. Token was the "Secret Santa Overlord" according to Jimmy after all. "Speaking of which," His voice was low like he thought someone was going to run and tell Clyde that Tweek was going to be the one giving him a gift. "What should I get Clyde?"

"Oh God," Were the first words that left Tokens mouth as he sat up putting his crossed arms on the desk. "He's going to be excited that you drew him."

Tweeks head went to his side. Why would Clyde be happy about that? Tweek really hasn't that a big part of their friend group. "Why?"

Token's grin grew as he looked the blonde. "Because he thinks you are really cool. Plus he's going to feel really special that you drew him and not…" Token turned his head to each side to check that on one was listening in on their conversation. "Craig."

That didn't come a shock. It was clear that Clyde loved competition but even more so with Craig than any of his other friends. Tweek was going to get Craig something for sure now, even if he was scared too. "So-so? What I should I get for him?"

Grabbing his pen Token placed it between his nose and his lip. Wiggling it with his upper lip, he took a few moments to think. "He likes sports. Football more than anything, and you know if you like football here you are all about the Bronco's. He likes movies a lot too. He started crying a couple of weeks ago because his dad sold his Lord of the Rings collection." Token's eyes went to the ceiling. "He likes getting new little accessories for his car too. He was really happy when he had finally saved up enough to get it and Clyde being Clyde had to…" He put air quotes around his next statement. "Clyde it out." Tweek lifted his hand to muffle the laugh that came from that and Token half-laughed too making the pen fall onto the table. Tweek jumped. "He's favorite thing to do though is eat."

Tweeks eyes went down to his notebook and the little drawings that littered the page. Smiling he looked back up at Token. "Do you think he'd like it if I backed him something?"

Token thinned his eyes in thought. "Well, there is one thing his mom used to bake him all the time. His dad still has the recipe but neither one of them are very good at making it."

"What is it?" Tweeks voice full of curiosity.

"Dutch Lemon Bars."

Nodding Tweek tapped his pencil on his knuckle. He hadn't made that before and rocks started to form in his gut. He wanted to give his new friend a really great gift, but what if he fucked them up? Tweek bit down on his lip before Token started talking again. "If you want I can get the recipe for you." He offered. "His dad is a really nice guy."

"Um, yeah. Okay." He said forcing the heavy feeling in his stomach back. "I can always try."


	23. Christmas Time

How fast time had passed didn't occur to Tweek until he stood in his family's kitchen. It was a mess, he was equally so. Flour was everywhere, some of it looking like paste after being exposed to lemon juice. The empty peels of said lemons sitting in a sloppy pile, mixed with the shells of the eggs. Biting his lip he looked back to the front door, praying that parents wouldn't be coming home. He knew they wouldn't be. Christmas was a busy time for the Tweaks and his parents both worked all day together until their son came into close.

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he holding he turned back towards the mess, then towards the lemon bars that sat in a tupperware container. It wasn't as pretty as he would have liked, but he was going to have to wrap it so it was going to have to do. Picking up the container he rushed it to his room before running back down to the kitchen.

He had to clean it, if he didn't his mom would be upset with him and kick him out. If she did that he wouldn't have anywhere to go. Sure, he had friends now, and he had Craig, but he couldn't stay with any of them. That would be asking way too much and then they might think he was only using them this whole time to get a place to stay. His own scream pulled him from his overthinking. He had to clean it.

His mind wandered as he started on the mess. It had been a little over a week since he had talked to Token about what to get Clyde for Christmas. Token even took Tweek with him when he went get to get Clyde's mother's recipe. Mr. Donovan was overjoyed that his son had a friend who was willing to put in all of the work it took to make them, and even thanked Tweek for being such an amazing kid. When Mr. Donovan wrapped his arms around the blonde, he froze. Tweek could see where Clyde got his affectionate nature from as he was being hugged and thanked by Clyde's dad. Token caught on to Tweeks discomfort because he tapped the man's shoulder and said something about being the one to suggest it. That warranted the happy father to move over and hug his other sons friend.

It had also been a week since his outburst at Craig. Token had made him feel a little better afterwards, but going into Astrology class and seeing Craig sitting there made his breathing come to a halt and put a twisting feeling in his gut. He had wanted to turn around and not go to class, but he knew that wouldn't be fair to Kenny. Kenny really wanted to do a good job on their project and Tweek didn't feel like being the one to stop him from getting it. So Tweek swallowed his fear and went to sit at his seat. He could feel each time Craig turned to look at him, but he just tried to ignore it, telling himself that it was in his head, and that Craig had to have been angry with him. He was wrong. As soon as class was over Craig was at his side. He didn't say much. He just asked if Tweek was ready. When Tweek nodded a soft smile hit Craig's lips, and the two of them headed towards lunch.

It took him a little over an hour to finish cleaning up the mess he made. Checking to make sure he didn't miss anything before he went back up to his room. He thought about cleaning his room too, but brushed it off after looking at the clock. He still had things to do before going into work and there wasn't enough time to add cleaning his room on that list.

Grabbing a clean set of clothes from the pile by his closet he headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and got ready for work before returning to his room. Looking at Clyde's gift he kneeled down and pushed some of the things that were scattered on the floor out of the way before crawling over to his bed and taking the wrapping paper he had out from underneath. Laying the wrapping paper in the now cleared area he picked up the tupperware container and attempted to wrap it. It didn't look very good, but Tweek figured there was no way he would be able to wrap the plastic any better than he already did.

Standing up he went over to his closet and grabbed the shirt he brought as well. Even if Token told him that the lemon bars would be enough Tweek doubted that. If the lemon bars would have came out bad, or if they didn't taste the same Tweek didn't want Clyde to be left disappointed so he had to get him something else. He didn't want Clyde to hate him.

Once the shirt was put in a box and wrapped Tweek looked at the two presents. They looked like they were wrapped by two different people. The second one's wrapping was damn near perfect and Tweek smiled to himself a bit.

Pulling out his phone he looked at the time. He still had about 45 minutes before he needed to go into work. Turning to his desk he went over to the little cage that sat on it. Opening the door he pulled out the little creature that was in it.

"Hi Little Bit." He said kissing the guinea pig on the head, making sure to be careful not to hurt it. "You'll be getting a much nicer place to live very soon." The small noises coming from the animal made Tweek laugh. It was easy to understand why Craig loved them as much as he did.

He played with the animal until it was almost time for him to leave. Kissing Little Bit again he put him back in the cage and said sorry that he had to go. Leaving his room he bit his lip and wondered if Craig would think it was weird that Tweek bought him a new pet. He was scared that Craig might not be ready for a new guinea pig, but he also knew how happy Stripe made him. Tweek just wanted Craig to have something at home that made him happy again.

His shift went by quickly. After his parents left it got a lot busier than he expected but Craig hopped behind the counter and took over the register. He was surprisingly polite with the people who came into the shop. When Craig had suggested that Tweek should teach him how to help work behind the counter Tweek was hesitant, but the with business of the past couple of nights he was glad that he did.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Craig asked as he finished wiping off the last of the tables after the shop had closed down.

Tweek stopped sweeping for a moment and bit his lip. He had everything he needed for Secret Santa but he didn't know if he was emotionally ready. If he was honest, he was terrified. This was his first holiday with friends and he didn't really know how these things went. "Yes." He half-lied as he started sweeping again.

Craig walked over to Tweek and looked out the window before leaning down and kissing the blonde on his cheek. "Do you want to hangout before we go over to Tokens? My family is going to Denver."

His cheeks turned pink and he squeezed the handle of the broom. He really didn't know if he wanted to go to Craig's. He hadn't been there since the incident and thought of going back scared him. What if his parents came home while they two of them were hanging out? The beating in his heart felt like weight slamming into his ribcage as he thought about being caught by Craig's dad again. He didn't know if he could handle being yelled at again.

"Maybe we could just hang out at your place?" Craig asked after Tweek didn't answer him. Craig had been over a couple of times while Tweek's mom was over. She didn't really mind that her son's friend was known as a troublemaker. If anything she was just happy her son had a friend.

"No!" Tweek shouted as soon as the suggestion left his boyfriend's mouth. There was no way Craig could come over. If he did he would find out what his Christmas present was. It wasn't like he would be able to hide it either. "You're house is fine." He added on after a moment.

Standing up straight Craig lifted his eyebrow at the smaller boy. "Okay. I can come get you as soon as my family hits the road."

Tweek smiled at him, trying to hide the nervousness he felt. "Okay, I'll make sure I'm ready to go."

Craig pulled up to Tweeks house around 10 the next morning to find Tweek already standing outside waiting for him. Tweek couldn't have risked his mom letting him in and him seeing Little Bit, so he opted to wait with Clyde's gifts were in one hand and his travel coffee cup in the other. He smiled when Craig got out of the truck and opened the door for him. "Need a hand?" Craig asked, chuckling a bit at his own lame joke.

"Ha ha." Tweek said as he got into the truck, placing the gifts on the middle seat. Craig shut his door and went over to the other side to get back in. "Thank you for opening the door for me."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He pulled down his hat and straightened it out before backing out of the drive way. "You know you aren't supposed to get two gifts for whoever you got right?"

Tweeks face flushed a bit and he looked down at the gifts. Token did tell him that, but he didn't really consider the lemon bars a gift. He really hoped no one was going to think it was problem. He doubted they would, and even if they did Clyde would be happy. If the lemon bars turned out correctly. "Ye-yeah, well I can do whatever I want. I'm Santa." He retorted laughing as he did feeling an urge of confidence though his self doubt.

A big smile hit Craig's lips as he eyes lit up. "Someone's feisty. I like it."

"Good."

The drive back to Craig's house was short since the two really didn't live all the far apart. Leaving the gifts in the truck Tweek opened the door and got out. Following Craig to the door he while Craig unlocked the door.

Walking inside Tweek looked around the house in awe. There were Christmas decorations everywhere and a large tree sitting in in front of the window. There weren't a lot of gifts under the tree, but it was very easy to see that the Tuckers enjoyed the Christmas season. "You want to watch a movie or something? I've been wanting to watch the Red Racer Christmas Special." Craig said plopping down on the couch patting at the seat next to him.

Tweek went and sat next to the tall boy, placing his hands in his laps. "That's fi-fine." Tweeks eyes shifted over to the door before looking at the TV. "Are you sure your parents won't be coming back?"

Craig wrapped his arm around him and pulled Tweek in closer towards him. "I'm sure. Trisha has a Christmas recital today for band. They won't be home until after we are already at Tokens." Craig kissed the top of Tweeks head and brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. "Would it make you feel better to watch the movie in my room? I bought a lock since no one in this fucking family seems to know what knocking is."

Biting his lip, he puffed up his cheeks as he thought. It would look better to be sitting in the living room than it would be to be sitting in Craig's room, but at the same time, Craig's room had a lock now. No one would be able to just walk in, not like the living room. "Yeah," He said finally. "Let's watch it in your room."

"Hey." The soft whisper brought him back from his slumber, but sleepiness pushed at his eyes so he drifted back to sleep. "Hey, Tweek. You have to get up honey." The fingers running through his hair caused his eyes to flutter opened. Rolling to his side his face turned into a faint pink color. Craig laughed. Tweek must have fallen asleep on Craig's lap while they watched the movie. Craig who was leaning against the wall gently touched the tip of Tweeks nose. "Good morning sleepy head."

Thinning his eyes the baggy eyed boy stared at Craig. Tweek lifted his middle finger up towards the taller boy as he sat up. "Shut up."

In the blink of an eye Craig had his boyfriend pinned the bed, a smirk on his reddened faced. Tweek's complexion quickly followed as he stared up into blue eyes. Craig leaned down and kissed the edge of the left eye. "I." He moved to the right eye and kissed the side of that one. "Already." He kissed Tweeks forehead. "Told." Moving down to Tweeks nose Craig kissed him again. "You." Craig smirk grew bigger before he kissed his boyfriend's chapped lips. "I like when you're feisty." He said before going back for another kiss, this time much deeper.

The blonde's face was completely flushed as he was sprinkled with kisses. Tweek never liked being woken up, he preferred to do it on his own, but he could get used to be woken up like this. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and pulled him down so his face was in between Craig's shoulder and neck. He bit down on the crook of his neck and whispered, "Well now that I know that I'm never going to do it again." The ease of the words coming from his mouth shocked him. He usually had a hard time getting his words out when he was nervous and he really should have been, but for some reason he felt so at ease being with Craig.

Craig laughed again and pulled himself away from Tweek. "Okay, but seriously, we need to go babe."

Nodding Tweek sat back up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Craig, what the hell? You messed up my hair."

Shrugging Craig stood up and went over to his closet. "It's not my fault your hair came loose while you were sleeping. It's also not my fault that you have magnets in your hair that attracts my hands to it." He took out a hat from the top shelf of his closet and headed back over to Tweek before putting it on his head. It was a different blue chullo from the one he normally wore, this one had a diamond like design on it. Craig's was just a plain blue, but both had a little yellow puff ball on top. "There, now no one will even see your hair. It's a great trick, trust me I use it all the time."

Pulling on the end of the hat a bit Tweek smiled before he stood up. "But your hair is so nice."

"Well, so is yours." Craig said unlocking his door, walking out of it. "Now let's go."

"Ri-right." Tweek said hurrying behind him.

Like Craig's house Tokens was decorated from head to toe with all kinds of different Christmas decorations. Unlike Craig's house, Token's tree that was much larger than Craig's, had presents all around it. Tweek looked around, feeling intimidated by how much his friends were into the holiday. His family only really ever decorated the shop, and even then it was never much, just a small tree in the window side. Granted, the Tweaks did give each other gifts, it was just the feeling of the holidays were never in it.

Token lead them down into the basement and Craig put the gifts he was holding down on the table. Tweek tried to bring in his own presents, but after Craig refused to let him he backed down. Scanning the basement Tweek noticed that Clyde and Jimmy had yet to arrive and he panicked. "We- we aren't early are we?" His nails pinched into the palms of his hands as he squeezed them into fists.

Token shook his head. "Nope. Clyde called already and said he forgot to grab the gift from his house after he went to Jimmy. They'll be here soon enough." Walking over to the couch he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and started to play some Christmas movie. Tweek couldn't tell which one it was, he hadn't wanted too many. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" Tokens eyes shifted over to Tweek before looking at Craig who was headed over to the couch, then back to Tweek again. "Coffee maybe?"

Biting on his lip Tweek nodded. "If it's not too much- uh trouble." Even with how many times he had been to Token's house he still felt like he was imposing. The voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that they didn't really like him. They just kept him around to make fun of him later. He knew that it wasn't true, but he couldn't stop the thought.

"It's no trouble at all Tweek." Token said putting the remote down. Walking over to the stairs he looked back at Craig. "And for you?"

"Water." Craig told him dryly.

Once Token was up the stairs Craig threw his arm to rest it across the top of couch. "You want to come and sit with me?" Craig asked. His head turned just enough to see Tweek out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh, yeah!" Tweek moved over to the couch and sat down on the other side. Craig watched Tweek who was shifting uncomfortably. "Come sit by me."

Tweek looked over at him with wide eyes. So what if Clyde and Token already knew about the two of them. Jimmy didn't and as much as it was hard for him, Jimmy liked to talk. It wasn't so much that he didn't trust Jimmy, just that Craig had once said he uses anything he could for his comedy and Tweek didn't want to be the butt of a joke. "I'm okay." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm okay here."

Craig didn't seem to like that answer too much because he moved over to sit next to Tweek. "You should know by now that our friends don't care about us dating." Grabbing Tweeks hand he kissed it softly. "At least here we don't hide."

"Gah!" Tweek whimpered pulling his hand away. "What about Jimmy?!" He said his voice higher than normal. "He doesn't know."

Craig leaned back into the couch and put his arm back up along the back. "Let's tell him. It isn't really fair that everyone else knows."

Craig was right. It wasn't fair, but that didn't stop Tweek being scared to tell him. Clyde had walked in on them, Token had figured it out, but Jimmy hadn't ever said anything about it. To be honest, he had never said anything about Craig being gay either, maybe he has in his act but Tweek didn't think that Craig would still be hanging around if Jimmy did do that. "Do-do you think he'll m-mad we didn't tell him?" Tweek started to pull at the ends of Craig's hat that was still on his head. "What if he get's mad because everyone else knew and then he goes and tells the whole school and then your dad finds out and sends you away and I am the reason my family's coffee shop fails and we never see each other again and-"

Craig moved to kiss him to shut up Tweeks fast paced rambling. "None of that will happen. Trust me."

"Trust you about what?" The third voice asked from the other side of the room. The two boys looked back and saw Token giving them a smirk.

Craig lifted his middle finger and turned back towards the movie on TV. "I said we should tell Jimmy we are dating. Tweek was a little worried he's be mad so I told him to trust me."

Token laughed and walked over to Tweek whose face was red and handed him the coffee. After Tweek thanked him Token nodded slightly. "Jimmy will probably just say that he is happy that Craig isn't as big as a loser as he thought."

Tweek started laughing at Tokens comment. Craig glared at the two of them telling them "Fuck off." He told them grabbing the water bottle from Token's hands.  
"I thought you liked when I was feisty." Tweek teased gaining a look from Token, but Craig kept his eyes on the TV.

Token started to ask about what Tweek had said but the sound of the doorbell stopped him. "Clyde has the worst timing." He said rolling his eyes and started for the stairs.

Tweek and Craig looked at each other for a second then looked at Token. "We know."

"Tweek! Craig!" Clyde was rushing down the stairs, his arms in the air. "Merry Christmas!" He ran over to the couch and laid across the two boys causing Tweek to let out of huff of breath. Rolling over so he was back Clyde laughed. "Are you guys excited?"

Craig raised an eyebrow at his friend and pushed him off the couch. "What the fuck are you wearing."

There was a look of worry on Tweeks face as he looked down at Clyde and reached down to help the brown haired boy off the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked him once Clyde was off the ground.

Clapping his hands together Clyde smiled at them. "I'm fantastic!" He put his hands on his hips and stuck out his chest in pride. "And to answer your question Craig, it's a Christmas sweater. Isn't it awesome." Tweek tilted his head taking the gaudy sweater. It was bright red and had a tree on it. It would have been fine if it didn't have that fake pine needles sticking out from it and had little ornaments all over it. The thing even had lights on it for Christs sake.

Craig gave him a blank look. "No."

Clyde reached down, grabbed Craig on the shoulders and started to shake him. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

Craig grabbed onto Clyde's arms and freed himself from his friends grasp before standing up. "Because you're so lame dude."

Clyde quickly turned his head towards Tweek for some kind of reassurance. "You don't think I'm lame do you?"

Tweek bit back the smile that was pressing on his lips and shrugged.

"It's not fair." Clyde said putting his hands back on his hips. "Not fair at all. You're just siding with Craig because you think you have too."

Craig started going towards the stairs. "What's not fair is that you left Jimmy and Token to grab all of your shit because you wanted to show off your ugly ass sweater."

Clyde ran back towards the stairs and past Craig. "Jokes on you I left the gifts in the car. Token said he was making hot chocolate and Jimmy had to go pee!"

Tweek looked back at the stairs and he was left alone. The smile he had tried to hold back came forth and he pressed himself back on the couch. He didn't understand what he did to deserve such an amazing group of people in his life. Maybe he was being rewarded for all those years of nothingness. He didn't really care about not having any memories of his past anymore because everyday he was making new ones and to him that was one of the best gifts he could ever get.

The vibration in his pocket made him jump a bit but he calmed down once he noticed it was just his phone. Taking it out he saw a message from Kenny.

i _Tweekster! Just wanted to tell ya I brought your present today its not anything special just saw it and thought you might like i'll stop by the shop and give it you tomorrow is that cool_ i

i _That's fine Kenny. I have something for you too. I'll see you tomorrow._ i

He put his phone away before everyone came back down stairs. Clyde was holding the rest of the gifts, Token had two hot chocolates in his hands, Craig had two in his as well and Jimmy followed behind them.

"Hey there Tweek. How are you- How-how are you doing?" Jimmy asked going over to the couch while everyone else put the stuff down.

"Ah! I'm good. Re-really good actually. How are you Jimmy?"

"I'm t-terrific." He said giving Tweek a crooked smile as Craig walked up behind the couch and leaned down to put his hands on Tweeks shoulders.

Clearing his throat Craig got the attention of the two boys on the couch and the two standing by the table. "Jimmy, I wanted to let you know that Tweek and I dating. We have been since I came back. Sorry for not telling you."

Tweeks face went red but he looked over at Jimmy whose smile got bigger as he looked at them. "That's fantastic fellas. I'm really hap-ha-ap-ap-ap- happy for you." Tweek let out a breath of relief as Jimmy spoke. He was glad that Jimmy was so quick to just accept it. It wasn't any different than with Clyde or Token either.

Craig kissed the fabric on the back of Tweeks head and stood back up. "We didn't bring you a hot chocolate since you had a coffee. If you want one I'll go make yo one."

Tweek shook his head. "No thank you. This is fine." He said looking down at the cup in his hands.

"Awesome! Now let's open gifts guys! I really want to see what everyone got!" Clyde cheered as he jumped up and down.

"Now hold on a second." Token said putting his hand out. "I'm going to get the table set up. Go and watch the movie it will only be second."

Groaning Clyde went over to the couch and sat next to Jimmy muttering something about having to wait. Jimmy just laughed at him and patted his arm.

After a couple of minutes Token walked over to them. "Alright guys are you ready?"

Clyde jumped up from the couch and threw his fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" Tweek laughed a bit at the display and stood up along with Craig and Jimmy.

Looking over at the table Tweek noticed that at each seat there were two gifts. Well all of them but Clyde's who had three. "Okay, so I put all your presents at each seat. Sit in front of your gifts and then we will start opening them one by one." He eyed Clyde as he said that last part. "Since it's Tweeks first Christmas with us he's going to go first."

Tweek bit his lip and he sat down in front of his presents like everyone else did. He didn't really feel comfortable going first, or even having everyone's eyes on him but he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do- do I start?" He asked once everyone was sat down.

Token chuckled a bit and nodded. "The one on top is from secret santa."

Nodding Tweek took a deep breath and tried to carefully open the gift, but his shaky hands caused the paper to rip. Getting out a small shriek he mumbled an apology. "Don't be sorry." Clyde told him leaning on the table. "You're suppose to rip them open!" He was to excited for his own good but his excitement made Tweek's heart warm.

"Right." He said before ripping the rest of the paper off to see a basic brown box. Pressing in the side of the box to get a grip on the table he ripped it open and looked inside. Pulling it out he held it out and looked at it.

It was a coffee brown coat. It wasn't thick, but it looked like it was well made and warm. On the left breast of the coat there was a patch of a coffee cup sitting on a plate. It was a bit tilted but tweek didn't care. He loved the gift. Setting it on his lap he looked around the table trying to figure out who had him. After a moment Jimmy spoke up. "Do you l-like it?"

The smile on Tweeks face gave him the answer. "I love it." And he did. He never did like layers, but he thought that the coat was thin enough that he could just wear a normal long sleeved shirt and he wouldn't mind having the coat on. "Thank you."

"Token gave me a list of things you said you liked. I-I didn't think that- I didn't think that- I didn't think that you had a coat so I thought that would be a better gi-gi-gift." Jimmy said the smile on his face matching Tweeks.

"I uh... I don't have one. Thank you again." Tweek could see the soft smile on Craig's face as he watched his boyfriend. Tweek blushed and looked back to the second gift.

It was a bag of the coffee that Tokens family had. Token must have noticed how much Tweek enjoyed it, not that it was surprising. Token noticed everything. "There's something else in the bottom of the box." Token said his chin resting on the back as he watched him. Tweek pulled out a small recording device, and a book for writing music. "You said you didn't think your music sounded good. I figured I'd give you something to help make you sound amazing."

Tweeks face went red and he bit his lips. "Than-k you." He muttered looking at the gifts on the table. These boys had no idea how much their small gestures meant to him. Tweek never had friends before and having four amazing people around him made him so incredibly happy. His eyes started to water up, but he was able to stop the tears from coming. "You guys are so great." His voice cracked a bit as he spoke, but he kept going. "I never- I never thought I would have friends. Thank you for proving me wrong."

Clyde patted Tweek on the back as the group of boys grinned at him. "You're welcome." The boys said in unison.

Token's eyes moved over to Jimmy. "Okay, it's your turn now."

Jimmy opened his secret Santa gift first. It was two tickets for an upcoming comedy show. Craig smirked at Jimmy before saying, "Since we hardly spend any alone time together I thought it would be a fun trip."

Jimmy thanked him and went to open Token's gift. Token got him memory foam pads for the bands around his crutches and told him it was because he remembered Jimmy complaining about how it bothered him when they poked into his arms.

Next it was Craig's turn to open his gifts. Tweek knew before opening it that it was from Clyde because of the way Clyde was shifting in his seat as Craig opened it. It was one of those new aged polaroid cameras. "Surprise!~" Clyde sang as Craig pulled it out of its packaging. "I've been sitting on his since black friday. I went in the morning to get it for you because your camera broke and I am such a thoughtful friend." Clyde's hand pointed to his chest before he pointed a finger at Craig. "Then you just up and vanish. I was happy to know I could give it to you."

Craig stood up and walked over to Clyde and patted his shoulder. "I'm not saying sorry again Clyde. Thank you. I've been wanting to take pictures again."

Tweek tilted his head as furrowed his brow in confusion. Craig took pictures? Why didn't he know about that? Craig never mentioned it. Was he any good? Maybe he didn't want people to know that so he never said anything? Tweek was tempted to ask, but the words stopped at his tongue and wouldn't leave his mouth.

"It even has a way to connect to wifi so you can put the pictures you take online." Clyde added as Craig looked over the packaging.

"Thank you Clyde. I really needed a new camera." Craig said squeezing his friends shoulder again before going back to his seat and opening the next gift.

Craig held the book up and read the back of it. From the cover it Tweek could tell it was a space book. He thought back to all of those books in Craig's room and wondered if they were all from Token. Craig set the book down and looked at Token. "How do you do that dude?"

Token mused for a moment giving him a knowing hum and a smile that went along with it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you always pick up on these little clues. I looked at this book six months ago and put it back when I saw the price tag. How did you remember that?" Craig said placing the book on the table.

Token shrugged. "I'm just amazing."

Craig nodded in agreement. "Sure." He then looked over at Clyde who was bouncing in his seat. "Okay, it's your turn now dweeb."

Clyde ripped open the first gift from Tweek and stared at awe in the Broncos tee shirt. "This is so cool!" Clyde said holding it up to his body. "Thank you!" He said looking over at Tweek. He must have figured it out from the fact that Tweek was the only one whose secret Santa hadn't opened his gift yet. "And you got me two gifts? You really are amazing!" Clyde went to open Tweeks second gift but Tweek reached out to him and stopped him.

He blushed when Clyde looked up at him confused for a second. "Could- could you open up Tokens gift first?" Tweek asked him as his hand rested on Clyde's wrist. He didn't really know how Clyde would react to the lemon bars and wanted to put it off for as long as he could.

"Yeah, sure dude." Clyde said. Tweek moved his hand away from Clyde and bit on his lips. Token had gotten Clyde red and black seat covers for his car, he did tell Tweek that Clyde liked to personalize his car. After thank yous and you're welcomes were passed along Clyde started on Tweeks second gift.

Nails dug into the flesh on his wrists as Tweek watched Clyde unwrap it and open the lid. His face went from a full blown smile to one of sadness. "Lemon bars?" His voice cracked as tears pressed at his eyes. Tweek looked down, feeling bad about the idea. Why would he have thought it was a good idea? Clyde was on the verge of tears and it was all his fault. How stupid did he have to be to do that?

"Why don't you try one?" Token suggested.

Tweek kept his head down, but looked at Clyde who picked one up and bit into it. One bite was all it took to cause the boy to start crying hysterically. Tweek jumped from his seat and started to swing his hands around. "AH! I'M SO SORRY CLYDE I JUST THOUGHT! ARGH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Tweeks heart pounded in his chest as closed his eyes and wished that he never even made the damn treat.

Putting the lemon bar down Clyde stood up, walked over to Tweek and hugged him. Tweek opened one of his eyes and looked at the boy who was holding onto before he hugged him back. He could feel Clyde's tears fall on him but he didn't understand why Clyde was hugging him. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice much softer then a second ago.

"Yeah…" Clyde said through his sobs not letting go of the blonde. Tweek just stood there and held onto Clyde until he calmed down a little more. Everyone stayed in place, just watching them until Clyde was able to speak again. "Thank you Tweek." His words were rocky as he spoke. Hugging Tweek tighter he spoke again, "They taste just like my moms did. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

Tweek blushed and nodded. "You- you're welcome." How long Clyde kept holding onto him was making him uncomfortable but he didn't want to let go until he was ready.

It didn't last much longer. Clyde let go of Tweek and wiped his eyes before looking over at Craig. "You are lucky dude."

Craig just flashed a smile at him. "I know."

It was Tokens turn to open the gift that everyone chipped in for. Tweek hadn't gone with them to know what it was. He just knew that he had to chip in about 30 dollars for the object. He could have asked what it was but he trusted his friends to make the right choice. He wouldn't have know what to get for him anyways. Tweek watched as Token unwrapped the fairly sized box to see a nicely detailed Iron Man figurine inside of the box. Token studied the object and smiled at his friends. "Thank you guys. I love it."

After the group had helped clean up the wrapping paper they moved back to the couch and watched some movies. Tweek sipped on his second cup of coffee and listened to the silly comments his friends were making about the film. Letting out a sigh he smiled at how content he felt. There was no worry, or fear pressing at his mind. There was just peace, and he felt truly blessed.

Since school was out Tweek had to go into the shop earlier than usual the following day. He still had two more days until the would be closed for Christmas just to open back up the day after. Still, Tweek didn't mind being there today. The joy from yesterday was still fresh on his mind and his parents didn't fail to notice.

"It's good to see you in such a good mood." His dad commented as Tweek hummed along with the Christmas song that played over the speaker. Tweek didn't respond to him with words, but the smile he gave him was answer enough.

When his mother asked about his night he told her about the gift exchange and how he felt a part of the crowd. "I'm glad to hear that." She said before patting him on the head. "Richard, isn't that great?"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with his job I am happy that our son is making some friends." Tweek rolled his eyes at his dad comment. It wasn't enough to bring him from his good mood though. He just worked his shift like usual until his parents left for the night.

Kenny made it into the shop before Craig did. He had his hand in the air as he waved to the blonde behind the counter. "What's up Tweek?"

Waving back Tweek set down the towel he had in his hand and walked out from behind the counter. "Hi Kenny. How are you doing today?"

Kenny went and sat at one of the tables by the counter. "I'm doing pretty good. I got all my shopping done. I didn't really get anyone anything big. Oh! I did get Karen something really nice though." He sounded so excited when he brought up his little sister. Tweek went and sat with him, smiling at his friends excitement. "There are these boots that all the girls want and Karen said something about wanting a pair. She got really sad though because our family could never afford them. Well little did she know that Big Brother Kenny could. I went out and bought her a pair." His chest puffed out in pride. "I got her the last pair."

"That's really nice of you Kenny. She's going to be happy when she op-opens them." Tweek said watching him. "Would- would you like a cup of coffee?"  
Kenny gave him his signature gap toothed smile. "Sure, but first!" Kenny reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Your gift!"

Reaching out Tweek grabbed the small box from Kenny's hands. It was beautifully wrapped in a shiny red paper and had a green hand tied ribbon around it. "Open it." Kenny told him leaning in towards the table, his pale blue eyes watching him.

Nodding Tweek remembered what Clyde said and started to tear the paper. The smile never left Kenny's face as Tweek looked at the box. "A fidget cube?" He said opening the box to pull out the object.

"Yeah, I saw it and I thought of you. Since you know you don't wanna...:" He trailed off circling his hands together insinuating what he meant. "I thought maybe this could help you."

Rubbing the different sides Tweek bit his lip. "Thank you Kenny." He played with the cube as he spoke. "I- uh have something for you too. Hold on." He stood up, put the toy in his pocket and headed towards the back office. He came out after a moment with a small coffee maker. "We were going to just throw this out. Can you believe that? I- I figured you could have it for your hanging a-area."

Kenny stood up and walked over to Tweek taking the coffee maker from his hands. "Thanks dude! I don't think I'm going to be as cold as I normally I am now."

"So-sorry I didn't wrap it." Tweek said softly as he left Kenny take the gift. Kenny just laughed and waved his hand at him.

"Don't worry about it." He said going back to the table. He set the coffee maker on the table and sat back down as Tweek went behind the counter and started to make a cup of coffee for Kenny. "Is your family doing anything special for Christmas?"

"No," Tweek answered. "We just exchange gifts and do dinner. Nothing too special." Finishing the coffee Tweek went back out and handed it to him. "What about your family?" He asked as he sat down.

"We don't do anything either. I'm going to take Karen out to eat at some point in the day. Probably after my parents fall asleep from over drinking." He was so nonchalant about the fact that his parents were known as the town drunks it made Tweek a bit sad for him. "I would rather do that than anything else to be honest."

Kenny spent the next couple minutes talking about his little sister and how he felt like he had to protect her. Tweek thought it was sweet that he loved her so much. He had given up so much for himself just so his sister could have the care she needed and he wasn't even bothered by it. Kenny then went on to talk prise how smart and sweet she was. He even talked about how she taught him to do hair when he wanted to start dressing like a girl. Tweek just listened to him ramble. He only stopped when Craig walked into the shop.

"Hey." Craig's voice was flat as his eyes scanned Kenny before looking over at Tweek who was waving at him.

"Oh hi Craig." Kenny said turning around smiling at him. "Are you ready for Christmas?"

Craig didn't show any emotion on his face as went and sat at the table with them. "Sure."

Tweek could feel the tension between them. He still had no idea what Craig meant when he said the two of them had a thing, but he didn't care too much about that now. He only wanted Craig to be nice to Kenny. "Kenny was just telling me about his sister. They are really close isn't that cool Craig?"

Craig leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "Yeah."

Kenny stood up catching the hint that Craig didn't want him there. He didn't really seem to beat up about it either. "I need to go. I'll see you guys later?"

"Ye-yeah. See you later Kenny." Tweek said as Kenny grabbed the coffee maker and left the shop. "You should really be nice to him." He told Craig once Kenny was gone.

Craig looked over at Tweek and smiled at him. "I only have so much niceness in me. I wanna give all of that to you."

Blushing Tweek turned his head away from him. "You're nice to Clyde, Token, and Jimmy."

"Nope." Craig said a smirk on his face. "I just treat them better than I do everyone else."

Laughing Tweek turned back to Craig and kissed him. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"But I'm your asshole." Craig retorted. "I got your Christmas present in the mail today."

Tilting his head Tweek crossed his arms. "I've had your gift for a week now." Craig smiled at him.

"Where should exchange gifts? It's going to be kind of hard with both of families home. We could go back out to our spot." Craig offered.

Biting his lips Tweek shook his head. "That won't work." There was no way Little Bit was going to be able to handle being out in the cold so long. He thought for a moment before he started talking again. "We can meet here."

Craig smiled at him again. "Works for me."

Christmas day came faster than Tweek thought it would. His family mainly kept to themselves until dinner time where his parents asked Tweek more questions about his new group of friends. He made sure not to mention Craig while his dad was around, his mom didn't bring him up either.

After dinner the three of them went to the couch, each with a cup of coffee and started to exchange gifts. Since there wasn't a tree the presents were stacked up next to the couch. He didn't get too much. A couple of sweaters, and some more art supplies. Even if it wasn't much he still appreciated the thought that his parents put into them. "Thank you." He said once he they were all opened. He squirmed while his parents opened their gifts, looking up at the clock. He had asked Clyde to come get him around 7 so he could get dropped off without seeing Craig seeing Little Bit.

The Tweaks finished their Holiday celebration with 20 minutes to spare. Tweek hurried to his room and fed Little Bit before placing a blanket over the cage. He put on his coat and picked up the cage. Walking down stairs he passed his dad who was going to get ready to bed and said good night. Tweek wasn't worried about his dad questioning him about where he was going, and his mom wouldn't care that he was going to spend time with Craig.

His mom walked over to him and lifted the blanket over the animal's cage. "Bye Little Bit. Have fun at your new home, I'll miss you." Her singsongy voice was soft as she reached between the lines of cage and touched the soft animal. "How did I get so lucky to be blessed with such a thoughtful son." She said moving to pat Tweek on the head. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks mom, I love you." Tweek said as their driveway lit up from Clyde pulling in.

His mom went and opened the front door him. "I love you too." She said as Tweek walked out the door. Bye."

Clyde got out of the car when he noticed Tweeks hands were full and opened the back door. "God dude, no wonder you needed a ride."

Tweek put the cage in the back seat and nodded. "Yeah, I can't really walk in this weather with a small animal."

Clyde's eyes got a sparkle when Tweek said small animal. He put the pieces in his head and lifted up the blanket. "You got him a new guinea pig?!" Clyde looked at the small creature and gushed over it.

"Do-do you think he'll like it?" Tweek asked him biting his lip, standing behind him.

Clyde turned around, smiling at his friend. "He's going to love it. You are such a thoughtful guy."

Tweek blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks…" He said as walked over to other side of the car to get in.

Clyde shut the back door and got into the front seat. Starting the car he backed out of the driveway and headed towards the coffee shop. "I just want to say thank you Tweek."

Tweek looked over at him, confusion all over his face. If anything Tweek should be thanking Clyde for the ride. "For what?"

Clyde looked over at him for a second before looking back at the road. "For making Craig happy. I've know him a really long time and he hasn't ever really smiled a lot. Now I feel like he can never stop. Thanks for that."

Tweek blushed and looked out the passenger window. He didn't really know what to say to that. He'd known that Craig had come off as scary before he started to talk to him but that idea was washed away as soon as they hung out for the first time.

When Clyde figured out that Tweek didn't have anything to say he spoke up again. "The other day I went over to his house and he was at his desk. He clearly looked annoyed at something so I went over and asked him what was going on. There were crumbled up papers all over the place. Craig's room is never messy, like ever, so I knew something was up. He told me it was nothing, but I didn't believe him. When I looked over his shoulder he put his face on the desk and groaned. Which was really weird. So I asked him again and he mumbled something about trying to write something but it wasn't working. I tried to ask him what he was trying to write about but just crumbled up the paper and threw it behind him not answering me. I waited until he walked out the room before I picked it up and read it because I needed to know what was bothering him so much. It was a something he was writing for you Tweek."

Tweek turned back to Clyde, his eyes wide. "What?"

Clyde laughed. "Right? You've turned him into a sap. It's cute." He reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper, keeping on hand on the wheel while he did. Handing it to Tweek he put his hand back on the wheel. "I tried to smooth it out some. For what it's worth."

Tweek looked at the paper in his hands and flipped it over. He wondered if he should read it. If it wasn't Craig was happy with would it be wrong for him to look at it? Biting his lip he put it in his pocket. "Thanks Clyde."

"Anytime Tweek!" He said turning onto the street where the coffee shop was. "I'm just happy you're making my little Craig so happy."

Blushing Tweek picked at the scabs on his hands. Clyde didn't say anything else until he pulled up to a stop in front of Tweak Bros. Coffee. "Do you want me to take him in?" Clyde asked as he put the car in park.

"Could you please? I just have to unlock the door." Tweek said as he got out and Clyde followed suit.

Tweek went to the doors and unlocked them as Clyde grabbed Little Bit and walked over to the building. Tweek held the door open as Clyde went inside. "Where should I put him?"

Tweek closed the door behind them and pointed to a table. "You can put her there." Tweek said correcting him causing Clyde to laugh.

"Sorry, sorry." Clyde said putting her down. "What's her name?" He asked lifting up the blanket again.

"Little Bit." Tweek told him smiling at the small animal able to see her now due to Clyde lifting the blanket halfway off the cage. "We've bonded, but I- I think Craig will make a better daddy than I will."

Putting the blanket down Clyde headed back towards the door, "As far I see it, you both are going to be her daddy." Opening it he waved back at Tweek, but didn't turn to look at him. "Have fun with your boyfriend!"

Once he was left alone Tweek closed the blinds to the shop. He didn't want people to see that there was anyone in there. He plugged in the Christmas tree looked at it for a second. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

Going behind the counter he turned on one of the coffee makers and made himself a drink while he waited for Craig.

Craig came in a short while later and smiled at the boy sitting at the table. Tweek was holding his coffee mug in both of his hands, blowing on the hot liquid. "Hi Honey." Craig said as he put his bag on the ground. "Merry Christmas."

Tweek looked up at him, smiling back at him. "Merry Christmas." Putting the mug on the table Tweek stood up and walked over to Craig who was looking at the blanket covered cage on the table.

"What is this?" He asked pointing at it.

Tweek nudged him towards the cage. "Take the blanket off."

Grabbing the end of the blanket he pulled off the fabric and he held his breath as he looked at the cage. "Tweek, you didn't." Craig moved closer and looked at guinea pig.

Digging his nails into his wrists he bit down on his lip. He knew he shouldn't have went out and bought Craig a new pet. That was something people who have been dating forever do. They have only been together for about a month and only have been hanging out for about two. Tweeks eye started to twitch as he just watched Craig open the cage to pull the small animal out.

Cupping the animal in his hands Craig brought it up towards his face. Tweek could see him looking at her light brown fur and the small amount of white fur on the top of her head. "What's it's name?" Craig asked looking at Tweek.

Tweek jumped a bit and started to chew on his nails. "Um, her- her name is Little Bit." Stepping closer to Craig he looked at Little Bit who was wiggling her nose, smelling Craig's hands. "Do you- do you like her?"

"Heh," Craig chuckled a bit. "Little Bit? For the little bit of white on her head?" Tweek nodded and Craig used his thumb to brush her fur. "Thank you Tweek. I love her." Craig's voice broke from the monotone norm and proved how much he loved the gift.

As Tweek reached up and ran his finger across Little Bits fur he found himself wishing Craig would say the same thing about him. 'Holy shit. Do I really want him to say that? Do I love him? No way. No fucking way. You can't fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time. Don't be dumb Tweek. Don't be dumb.' He thought to himself, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Once he was calm he looked up at his boyfriend who was wiggling his nose back at the creature. Smiling at him Tweek stood on his tiptoes and kissed Craig's cheek. "It isn't too soon?" Tweek asked him, worried that it may have been.

"Stripe would have wanted me to move on." Craig joked, his voice going back to its flat tone. Putting Little Bit back in the cage Craig went to go grab his bag off the ground. He set it down on the chair and started to look through the bag. Taking out Tweeks gift he handed it to the smaller boy and rubbed the back of his neck. "It isn't nearly as great as what you got me. I hope you like it."

Tweek looked at the gift and smiled at Craig. "I'm sure I'm going to love what's in here." He said as he unwrapped the present and opened up the box it came in. Taking it out he looked at the large travel mug that had the night sky wrapped around it and the words 'You Shine Brighter Than Any Star' in a pretty cursive writing. Tapping the side of it Tweek could hear the metal plating underneath the design. He had a lot of experience with travel mugs and this was a high end one. "C-Craig, this is amazing. Thank you."

Craig put his arms behind his head and smiled at Tweek. "I'm so glad. I was scared I might have wasted my money."

Tweek set the mug down and looked over at Craig. "What do you mean?"

"Well I bought it on one of those customize it yourself sites. I picked the most expensive choice because I didn't really know what makes or breaks one of those cups you always carry around."

Sitting down Tweek gave Craig a confused look. "Customize it yourself sites?"

Nodding Craig leaned against the table. "Yeah, I wanted to give you something that you could use and mashed our likes together."

Picking up the mug again Tweek read the words on it again. "Did you put this?" He asked him pointing to the white words.

"Yeah." Craig closed his eyes and let out a soft breath. "It's true after all."

His heart skipped a beat and Tweek stood back up walking over to Craig. He didn't understand why Craig thought so highly at him. There was nothing special about him, he was just a scaredy cat who got nervous at the drop of a pen. Craig just kept proving that he didn't care about that and it made Tweeks heart sore. Putting himself on his toes he wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and kissed him.

It took Craig a second to process what was happening before he leaned down and returned the kiss, deepening it as he did so. In between breaths he wished Tweek a Merry Christmas again. Laughing Tweek smiled up at him. "Merry Christmas Craig."

It was well after 1 A.M. when Tweek got back home. Clearing out his pockets to put his pants in the laundry the paper Clyde had given him fell to the ground. Tilting his head Tweek looked down at it taking a second to remember what it was.

Reaching down Tweek picked up the folded paper and twirled it around in his fingers. Biting his lip, he debated on reading it again. Clyde did say it was intended for him, but if Craig was the one who wrote it shouldn't he be the one giving it to him? Sighing Tweek put the paper on his desk and went to sit on his bed. "I'm not going to read it." He told himself, his eyes still on the paper. "I'm not going to read it." He repeated, trying to convince himself otherwise.

Taking a deep breath he stood up, forcing himself to get ready for bed. Turning the lights off he went and laid in his bed. In the dark he watched the direction of his desk as curiosity consumed him. Everything in him told him to ignore the feeling and go back to sleep, but he couldn't do it.

Getting out of bed he turned on his lamp and walked over to his desk and opened the note.

 _i When I was younger I used to think there was nothing more beautiful than the night sky. The way the stars shined against the dark blue sky is what made me fall in love with the color blue. Now I know that I spent most of my life being wrong. I spent years looking up at the sky and it's beauty could never compare to how beautiful you are. The almost blackened blue of the sky is no longer my favorite color because when I look into the green of your eyes I can't think of a color more amazing._

 _After all, you shine brighter than any star.i_

Holding his breath he read over it, and tears started to form in his eyes. Covering his mouth Tweek could feel his lips pulling into a smile.

"Holy shit." Tweek whispered to himself as he reread the writing. "I love him…"


	24. A Tired Anxiety

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait! I've been pretty busy but I really wanted to make sure I got this out today!

It was supposed to be a lot longer but I didn't have the time to finish it but I had enough to split it into two chapters! I hope you guys enjoy it!

And I promise, with in the next two chapters I will tell you the deal between Craig and Kenny so just hold on a little longer.

Tweek was tired. He was normally tired, but this was on a whole different level. It had been two days since Christmas. Two days since he realized that he loved this tall, dark haired, apathetic boy and two days since he got any kind of sleep. Albeit, he'd never really sleep well, but at least he got some. Now, Tweek just laid in his bed and thought of all the possible outcomes if he told Craig how he felt.

The one he liked most was where he would tell Craig and Craig would cup his face, put his forehead on the bridge of his nose and whisper it back to him before suggesting that they leave this town and find a new home together. It was simple, but Tweek told himself that it would never happen. Life wasn't some romantic movie. It was much more complicated.

The good ideas of what would happen if he told Craig were greatly outnumbered by all the bad ones. Those thoughts were the ones that kept him up. When he would find himself drifting to sleep after a nice thought, the bad would creep up on him and jolt him awake.

Craig could just look at him and tell him that he didn't feel the same way, or he would just leave Tweek's life all together. Tweek's heart sank when he thought about Craig not wanting anything to do with him anymore. It made him sick.

The worst thing he thought of was the thing that was on his mind most. Tweek would tell Craig he loved him and Craig would just give him that blank look he gives everyone else, flip him off, and walk away. He had wished the thought stopped there, but it didn't. Afterwards Craig would tell Clyde, Token, and Jimmy and the four of them would make fun of Tweek, effectively confirming him all of the things Tweek hated about himself. And as if that wasn't enough of a kick in the gut, Craig would go on and tell Tweek about how no one would ever love him.

Laying awake in his room, his eyes focused on the stars outside of his window, Tweek made up his mind. He couldn't tell Craig how he felt and that was for the better.

Since he hadn't been sleeping anyways Tweek was awake when Craig text him early in the morning asking him if he'd like to go to Stark's Pond. Even if he had to hide his feelings from Craig everything in him still wanted to be around him. So, sitting up in his bed he ran his fingers through his tangled hair and asked when Craig was going to pick him.

So there he was, sitting on a bench at Stark's Pond just after sunrise. His eyes looked as if he was watching something intently, but he just stared in front of him absentmindedly. He could still see what was going on around him. Tweek could hear the rustling of the empty tree branches in the snow and Craig's camera clicking away, but he couldn't place focus on anything.

Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and squeezed the travel mug Craig had gotten him with both hands. Letting out a sigh he could see the clouded air swirl in front of him, but his mind was still nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until Craig tapped on his forehead and Tweek jumped up right that his focus returned to him. "Hey babe." Craig said leaning down so he was face to face with Tweek. "What are you thinking about?"

Blinking, Tweek bit his lip. He wasn't really thinking about anything. Sure, thoughts would pop up in his head from time to time. Like whether or not Craig would be able to tell that Tweek put his mom's concealer on under his eyes to hide just how tired he was, or how warm he was with his new coat and Craig's other blue hat on. The thoughts though, would all pass quickly and left him empty minded. "Nothing in particular." He told him honestly after a few minutes of quiet.

Shaking his head Craig let out of soft chuckle not questioning Tweek's answer. "Thank you for coming out here with me." Craig sat down next to Tweek and held out his camera. "I think I got some really good shots."

Sitting up right, Tweek looked at the small screen that was on Craig's weird new camera as Craig showed off a few of his pictures. "How- uh…" Tweek started nervously, a little more antsy than usual due to his lack of sleep. "How come you never said anything about liking to do this?"

Craig turned his head towards Tweek and set his camera in his lap. "I didn't think it was important."

Taken aback by that answer Tweek scrunched up his face in confusion. "How is it not important?"

There wasn't an answer to that. Instead Craig's eyes looked up towards the sky as if he was trying to come up with answer that wasn't there. Biting down on his lip Tweek watched Craig. The fact that he didn't think that his picture taking was an important aspect of himself made Tweek's stomach churn but he didn't press the subject any farther.

"Do you want to see the best picture I took?" Craig asked him, his attention going back to Tweek. "It was the only one worthy of me printing out."

"Um, sure." Taking another sip of his coffee Tweek watched as Craig reached in his jacket pocket and handed Tweek a polaroid picture.

Gently taking it from Craig's hands Tweek blushed as he looked at the picture of himself. It captured everything on him. The blue hat on his head and how his blonde hairs stuck out from the sides of it. How the brown coat was just a little too big for his thin body, but most importantly, how far gone his gaze was. Craig must have taken it right before he tapped on Tweek's head. "There's a lot of nice scenery out here." Craig smiled putting his arm across the back of bench. "But none of it can compare to how nice you looked at that moment in time."

Shoving the picture back into Craig's free hand Tweek crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He didn't agree with what Craig had said. He still didn't like seeing himself and considering the fact that he had only ever really taken two pictures of himself he didn't appreciate his picture being taken for him. He didn't tell Craig this however. Instead, he just bit the side of cheek and said, "That's gay, Craig."

Laughing Craig carefully put the photo back into his pocket. "If wanting a photo of your boyfriend looking so at ease is gay then consider me Elton John."

Tweek scoffed at that. For someone who always put on such an indifferent persona around everyone else, Craig was definitely being reckless carrying around a photo of his boyfriend. Honestly, Tweek thought it was pretty stupid of him. Luckily, Craig thought his noise of annoyance was a laugh and went on to a new subject. "Trisha remembers you."

"Huh?" Tweek's green eyes thinned as he looked back at his boyfriend. "Your sister?"

Nodding Craig closed his eyes and took in the fresh air around him. "Yep. She asked me where I got Little Bit from. I didn't see a point in lying so I told her you got her for me."

Tweeks breathing stopped for a moment and his eyes widened. "What did you tell her?" His words came so quickly that they almost fused together.

"Nothing." Craig held his hands out towards Tweek before repeating, "Nothing. When she asked, I just said your name."

Taking another sip from his coffee Tweek looked down at the mug. "I never told her my name. Did I?" The blonde asked, his eyes still focused on his cup.

"No you didn't. Your name was just a topic of interest in my house the day of the…" Craig trailed off. "It doesn't matter. She just remembered you. She told me I was lucky to have you as a friend."

That last part didn't matter to Tweek. In fact he was still hung up on the fact that Craig said he was a topic of interest in his home. Shoving his hands under Craig's old hat he started to grip at the base of his hair, standing up as he did so. His breath interchanged between moving to rapidly and not deep enough to heavy and way to deep as he paced around in front of the bench.

What the fuck did Craig mean a topic of interest? Sure, he knew that Craig left home because he didn't want to deal with family, but how much of that was Tweek's fault? Would Craig's family start questioning him about the guinea pig? What would they do if they found the two were really dating? Craig did say his dad wasn't fond of having a gay son. "Holy shit!" He squeaked to himself, not meaning to say those words aloud.

Craig shifted in his seat and raised an eyebrow at the pacing blonde before standing up and stepping in front of him. Tweek, being so lost in his own anxious thoughts didn't noticed the sudden obstacle in his path and bumped into the taller teen. Jumping back Tweek let out a high pitched squeal and covered his mouth before muttering out an apology.

Craig just clapped his hands on Tweek's shivering shoulders. "Want to talk about what's going through that head of yours babe?" His blue eyes stared into Tweek's green ones as he waited for his answer.

"Ah!" Tweek's fingers twitched as he curled them tighter around the base of his hair. Craig just watched him patiently until Tweek pulled his hands from under the blue fabric and shoved them in his pocket. "Why- uh…" Tweek could feel his words refusing to form, just like they refused to do when he was a child. "Why was I- Nghhhh…" Pinching his skin through the fabric of his pants he shook his head and tried again. "Why was I topic of interest?"

Pulling Tweek closer to himself Craig wrapped his arms around the thin boy and kissed the side of his head. "My family just had a lot of questions. Well, my dad not so much. More like my mom and sister after hearing my dad yelling at me about having a boy in my room. They just wanted to know more about you. I flipped them off and that's when I left. I guess my twerp of a sister just remembered you." Pulling the hat on Tweeks head back just enough for him so the skin before his hairline was visible Craig kissed it softly. "Can't say I blame her though. You leave quite the impression."

Biting down on his lip Tweek let himself rest in Craig's arms. He had so many questions he had wanted to ask him. He wanted to know what Craig's mom and sister wanted to know about him. He wanted to know if Craig thought his family would like him, or if they think he was insane. Mostly, though, Tweek wanted to know what Craig meant by "you leave quite the impression" but the fear in gut from asking that question forced his mouth shut and instead let out a hushed assortment of noises.

After another kiss on his head Craig let go of Tweek and walked back to the bench to pick up his bag. "We should get going. Do you need a ride to work today honey?"

Nodding Tweek pulled the hat back down so if was covering his forehead and followed Craig back towards his truck.

The atmosphere in the coffee shop felt different. Heavier. Something was off. It wasn't right. Tweek's eyes darted around the shop in search of something, anything that would give him an answer of why nothing was sitting right within him, but when he came up short he sighed and moved behind the counter greeting his mother as he did so.

"Hi Tweek," Her voice as cheerful and bright as normal. "How are you today dear?"

Shifting his weight from one to the other he looked over his shoulder before turning back to his mom. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that something was wrong. "Did something…" He clinched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. "Nnn... happen today?" He asked, his eyebrowed knitted but eyes wide.

His mother tilted her head softly to the side and gave him a comforting look, not that it soothed any of Tweek's paranoid thoughts. "Nothing's happened Tweek."

Nodding quickly Tweek looked around the shop again. "Yeah, yeah yeah. No-nothing's happened." His nodded faded into shaking his head back and forth reaching for the hem of his shirt he crumbled the fabric in his fist. "Why would- why would anything happen. Sorry mom. It's just- it felt off."

"That's alright baby." She said as she patted the top of his head, dismissing his anxiety. "Would you mind doing the register today? I'm in the coffee making mood." Holding her arms out to the side she shook her hips a little bit and giggled.

Tweek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated being on the the register. Talking to the customers made him antsy and with him being tired the idea made him more so. His mom was so much better at handling customers. She had a nice voice, a pretty smile, and a welcoming demeanor. Tweek, on the other hand was very much the opposite and only ended up making their customers feel as awkward as he was. Still, he couldn't tell his mom no. She looked so excited to work on the coffee's. She probably found some cool trick she had been wanting to try out.

It had to have been at least a good thirty minutes of nerve wracking customer interaction before Tweek's dad walked out from the back of the shop. The line had died down so Tweek moved to help his mom finish up the orders as his father went behind the counter to join the two of them. "He-hey dad." Tweek's focus was still on the cups before him so his greeting wasn't as sincere as it could have been, but he wasn't going to go without properly addressing his dad.

"Son."

Once the last of the coffee orders were called out Tweek's father turned to his son and gave him a smile. It was unsettling how his father was able to smile but none of his features lit up as he did so. His light brown eyes seemed cold as he looked over his son and Tweek knew the second his father's eyes landed on him why everything in the place felt off.

"Dad? Oh God. Is there something wrong?" Speaking quietly, he crumbled the fabric of his apron that he didn't recall putting on.

The smile turned into a humorless chuckle as his dad shook his head. "No son. Nothing is wrong."

"Uh… right. S-sorry." Looking down he bit his lip. He decided not to press the issue further. If his dad told him there was nothing wrong he had to believe him. At least he had to pretend to.

The hours disappeared as Tweek's anxiety raised. He had hoped that with his father coming from the back that he would luck out and be freed from the chains of the register. However that didn't appear to be the case. Instead, he was stuck on there until his father left, and then remained in place until his mom was gone as well. The only comfort Tweek was able to find during the day was that soon the day would fall into night and with the night came Craig.

As always Craig walked into the shop shortly after Tweek's mom walked out.

"Hey Tweek, how is work going today?" Craig stepped behind the counter, grabbing a spear apron as he did. Putting it on he reached behind to tie it but his eyes never left Tweek.

Wrapping his hands around his forearms Tweek's gaze went to his feet. Just looking at Craig made his stomach flop over. It wasn't like he didn't like the feeling that he felt when Craig came into view. No, it wasn't that at all. He just needed a little more time to understand why he felt like that. "It was rough! I had to be on the register!" His nails started to dig into his forearms as he spoke. If Craig did happen to notice, he didn't stop him. "I-I just really hate talking to people! My mom is so much better at it and I always feel like after people talk to me they won't come back! If that happens I can only imagine how badly that would turn out Craig!"

The feeling of Craig's hand on top of his head pulled Tweek's attention from the ground. He no longer had on Craig's old hat, but he didn't remember taking it off, or putting his hair up for that matter. Not sleeping was really fucking getting to him.

"Listen, as long as I'm here I will take care of the register okay?" Placing a hand his shoulder Craig gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "I'll pretend I don't hate everyone but only because you need me too."

Crossing his arms Tweek rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I did fine before you came along." He joked, but tried to make himself seemed annoyed by comment.

Tweek received the middle finger in response. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure."

Grabbing a rag Craig walked from behind the counter and started to wipe down tables. Tweek prefered it when he did that over when he tried to help clean the equipment. There was a certain way that it had to be done and Tweek didn't have the patience to try and teach him. The two of them had a few customers every now and then but overall they weren't to busy.

Tweek was in the middle of making a coffee for a gentleman when the little bell on the door rang causing him to turn around. His heart sank when he saw his father walking up the counter, the same empty smile on his face. With a shaky voice Tweek called out the name of the customer and handed it out as his father watched him, the false smile never leaving his face.

As soon as the coffee was out of Tweek's hands and the customer out the door Tweek dug his nails into his arms and inhaled until his lungs were heavy with air. He didn't let himself breathe. If he breathed then he might panic and he couldn't panic. No, no, he couldn't let his dad see him panic. Not in the shop with Craig working behind the counter. He couldn't lose control. He just couldn't.

"Hello," Tweek's dad said after the shop was free of customers. "My name is Richard Tweak, the owner of this fine establishment." He reached his hand over the counter and watched Craig who was apprehensive to shake it. Forcing a smile Craig reached out and shook the man's hand.

Despite Craig being taller than the man Tweek felt the intimidation that his father was giving off. He didn't know if it was they way his light brown eyes looked barren of emotion, or the fact that his large nose up pointed upwards while he looked at Craig, or if that damn smile he was showing. It was probably a combination of all three. "Nice to meet you." Craig told him, his voice as flat as always. "I'm Craig, Tweek's friend."

Letting go of Craig's hand Tweeks dad looked over to his son before his gaze went back to Craig. Running his hands down the fabric of his red sweater he let out a small laugh. "Yes, I know who you are. You are the boy who befriended my son. Thank you for that." His words were anything but genuine. Tweek knew that his father wasn't fond of Craig in the slightest, even Tweek's mother knew that, only letting Craig over when his father was busy at the shop.

"He's a good kid." Craig looked over to Tweek to smile at him.

Tweek could feel his head becoming light. He was getting dizzy from his lack of breath, the lack of sleep, and the pressure of this situation. Oh god the pressure.

"Yes," His father said walking behind the counter to place a hand on Tweeks trembling shoulder. "Though he has been making questionable choices lately."

Green, wide eyes darted over to his side where his father was standing. He could clearly tell now that his dad was livid, but refused to show He knew this was a mistake, but having help was just so nice. It wasn't like Craig wanted to be paid to help. Craig was just helping.

An eerie silence filled the room. Craig, getting the hint that Tweek's father wasn't there to make friends crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the older man. They stood like that for what felt forever, but finally Tweek's father spoke again.

"Son, you know this shop is our livelihood. Correct?" He came off as cheerful, but Tweek knew that he was anything but. Nodding his head bit his lip and the breath he was holding came out as a shaky sigh. "Okay, so you understand that we can not afford to have people helping you without having them hired on. If something were to happen to Craig here we could get into a lot of trouble. We could lose the shop, or even go to jail."

Yanking his attention away from his dad Tweek's head turned to look at Craig quickly. He just stood there. His face was void of emotion, but Tweek could feel the irritation coming off of him. Snapping his head back over to his dad he held his forearms to his chest and squeezed his hands together. "J-jail?"

"Yes, we could get sued for not properly training and if he got hurt he would have every right to do so. Especially since he doesn't work here. You don't want that do you?"

Stepping towards the two Craig spoke up again. "I wouldn't do that. I choose to be here."

Richard cleared his throat and forced the smile to stay on his face. Tweek watched it fall for a half a second before it returned. "You may not, but your family could. I think it would be best if you were to leave."

"Yeah, I do too." Craig said his eyes moving to Tweek. "If you need anything call me."

Tweek's teeth sank deeper into his lip as he watched Craig step past the two of him. Craig was giving Richard a look of distain as he walked out the shop, leaving the two alone.

Once the Craig was gone Tweek's father looked back down at his son, the smile now gone. Tweek preferred it this way. It was less creepy. "I thought I told you I didn't want you to hang out with that boy."

Looking at the ground, Tweek didn't answer. He didn't know how too.

"You let him work on the register Tweek. What if he stole from us? What then son? You know people are untrustworthy. Why do you think only our family work at the shop?" His dad's voice was stern, but light. The way he spoke made Tweek's stomach drop. "Can I no longer trust you either?"

"No! Arh!" Scratching at the skin on his hands he cut a spot open, the warm blood going cold as it hit air. "Oh jesus! I- I had a lap of judgment!"

He felt a patting on his back and turned to look at his dad who was smiling at him again. "I'm sorry about all of that Tweek. I was just told this morning that you had extra help in the evening and I couldn't let our family take that risk. You understand right?"

Tweek just nodded.

"Good, I'll be checking the cameras more often. I don't want to see that boy in here anymore."

"Y- yes dad. I'm sorry." Tweek whispered before his dad moved from behind the counter and towards the door stopping before he walked out.

"And let's not tell your mother about this. There is no reason to get her worked up." When Tweek nodded again his dad walked out of the door and left his son alone.

It was almost time to close when Tweek was walking over towards the doors to lock them, but before he could get there Clyde walked in making Tweek stop in his tracks. "Tweek! What's going on dude? Where Craig?"

"He isn't here." Tweek said flatly going back to locking towards the door.

Clyde sat at one of the barstools and sung his legs back and forth as he watched Tweek. Tweek could tell he was thinking about asking why Craig wasn't there and he was grateful when he instead asked, "Are you doing anything after work tomorrow?"

The key turning in the lock made a click before Tweek turned to look at Clyde. "Huh?"

"Well my dad is out of town. In fact he left a few hours ago. I want to invite some people over and have a get together."

"You mean just like the guys?" Tweek sat at the table with Clyde and watched as the brown haired boy leaned back letting his hair fall behind him.

"More like I want to try to get back with Bebe and I want to host a game night like thing to win her affections."

Tilting his head to the side Tweek scratched his face and thought for a second. "Bebe is that blonde girl? Hangs out with Wendy?"

Clyde nodded. "And that's the thing. I want Bebe to come but she won't unless Wendy comes and if Wendy comes then Stan comes too. I can't just have it be a game night with the four of us that would seem like I was purposely planning on doing this to win her back."

"But you are?"

"Yeah dude!" Clyde shouted throwing himself up quickly and making the chair shift under him. It took him a second to catch himself but when he did he laughed. "But I can't make it seem like that! Will you come? Please?"

Biting his lip Tweek turned his head towards the counter looking at where his dad got onto him just a few hours ago. "I- I uh don't know Clyde. My dad and mom might not like me staying over night there."

Clyde puffed his lips out and hummed. "Okay. I'll just stop by tomorrow and ask them!"

"No!" Tweek yelled standing up so fast he knocked the chair down behind him. "I mean- I'll go. I'll go."

"Awesome dude! Craig isn't going to be such a party pooper with you there."

Tweek shook his head at that laughing as he did. "We'll see about that." Picking up the chair Tweek pushed it in. "Now, I need to close up the store. I- I'll see you tomorrow."

Standing up Clyde made sure to push the chair in before going to the door. "See you tomorrow dude."

It took Tweek a lot longer to close. Even we he was alone he would finish around 9, 9:15, but tonight he didn't finish up the shop until well after 10. Making sure that every inch of the place was spotless. Making sure that he finished at a time where his dad would have already gone to bed.

Once he finished he slipped on his coat and walked out of the door out into the cold. A part of him was expecting Craig to be sitting out there, waiting for him, but that part of him was disappointed. The sigh left leave his lips brought a cloud of smoke that started for the sky but was dispersed by Tweek walking through it.

Pulling out his phone he stared as he stepped down the snowy streets. He wanted to call Craig. He needed to apologize for what happened today. He needed to talk to him, but the gnawing in his gut refused to let him hit the call button.

Just as he shook off the weight holding him back from calling Craig his phone screen lit up and his phone buzzed in his palm. Jumping a bit Tweek accidently dropped his phone and scrambled to grab it, answering it without being able to see the caller ID.

"He-hello?"

"Hey Tweek," It was Craig. Weird. "You doing alright?"

Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger Tweek started for home again. "Yeah. I'm- I'm really sorry about that man. My dad can be a little much to deal with."

The line was quiet for a moment. "You shouldn't let him guilt you like that."

"He's not wrong Craig. We did we shouldn't have. We put my family's whole life on the line. He's just looking out for our best interests."

Tweek could hear a shuffling on the phone before Craig spoke again. "I understand that, but you have to see that he was manipulating you into feeling worse about it."

The blonde didn't respond to that. His dad was just telling him the truth like he always did. There was no reason for his dad to make him feel more anxious than he already did. Tweek could do that without his father's help.

"Tweek? You still there?" Craig asked him probably due to Tweeks long silence.

"Are you going to Clyde's thing tomorrow?" Tweek asked him dropping the subject.

"Yeah. That dumbass is going to make a fool of himself if I'm not there to stop him. He said you were going too. Is that true?"

Tweek nodded even if Craig couldn't see him. "Uh-huh. Can- can you pick me up after I get off of work?"

"Anything for you babe."

The cold air stung at his lungs from inhaling sharply. "Ah! I- I gotta go Craig! Bye!" Hanging up the phone he took a second to catch his breath as his face burned from the blush that sat on it. Loving another person was fucking hard.

When Tweek had mentioned the get together at Clydes to his mom the next day at the shop she offered to stay to help him close up. How Tweek spent so many years thinking his mother's kindness was just a front was beyond him. It was clear for him now to see just how much she loved her son, even if she didn't deserve parent of the year. After the two of them finished Tweek thanked her profusely. His mom just giggled and patted his head.

"Go have fun with your friends dear. You work so hard you deserve some good old fashioned fun."

Rubbing the base of his neck Tweek gave her a crooked smile. "Thanks mom, but I'm going to wait here until Craig comes to pick me up." Pausing for a moment his head jolted towards her. "Ah! Uh- um is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay Tweek." She said not questioned her sons overactive mind. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too." Tweek told her before she left for home.

Craig arrived shortly after and Tweek met him outside. He was thankful that Craig didn't bring up the night before when Tweek got into the truck. The blonde didn't think he would be able to deal with the conversation again. Instead, Craig brought up the party. "I'm really annoyed that Wendy will be there. She was bugging me the entire time we had to work together because apparently I was too distracted."

"Too distracted?" Raising an eyebrow Tweek looked over at him. What reason did Craig have to be distracted?

There was a slight twitch on Craig's lips, almost as if he didn't mean to bring that up. Tweek was sure he would have missed it if he wasn't watching his boyfriend. "It's not important. I just don't want to hear her bitch about it."

Sucking his lips in Tweek hummed a bit. "Well what grade did you two get?"

"96. What did you and Kenny get? I know you guys worked hard on it." Craig glanced over at Tweek then back at the road. He must have been trying to avoid another break down from Tweek.

"We got a 79. Kenny was trying really hard to get a better grade but I think I was holding him back. Uhh... It's my fault he got such a bad grade. He said it wasn't but he was just being nice." Sinking in his seat Tweek crossed his arms and pouted his lips. "I- I'm happy I made a new friend, but I really wish- I really wish I got partnered with you."

The smile on Craig's face glowed under the passing street lights. "I wish I got partnered with you too handsome." He looked over to catch the blush that covered Tweeks entire face and laughed.

"Shut- shut the fuck Craig." Tweek said biting the inside of his cheek.

Craig laughed again but didn't say anything else until the arrived at Clydes. "Are you going to be okay in there honey?" He asked as he turned off the truck.

"I'll be fine Craig." Tweek told him getting out of the truck. He trusted that Clyde wouldn;t have asked him if he didn't want Tweek to be there. He also trusted that Clyde wouldn't let any of his guests give him a hard time. He was wrong about that though.

"Tweek! Hi!" Wendy was the first one in the room to address him. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

Lifting his hand to his shoulder he have her a half wave. "Hi Wendy."

Bebe stood up from her placement on the couch and made her way to Tweek in three long steps. When she stood in front of him she smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Bebe was at least a few inches taller than him, when she pulled him in closer to her he the top of his head was just below her cheek. "Surprising to see you out short stuff. I didn't believe Clyde when he told me you were going to be here." Tweek glanced over at Clyde who just shrugged at him.

"You guys back off of him." Craig said going to sit down on the couch next to Stan who was watching the blonde like he was waiting for his turn to greet the boy.

Letting go Bebe put her hands on her hips and Tweek noticed how defined her body was. She was a little on the bigger side, she had rolls and she wasn't afraid to flaunt them. Tweek could understand why Clyde was so into her. Bebe was beautiful. Her long golden curls fell down to her back and looked tamed. Something Tweek was never able to achieve. Her face was chubby, but still had detail in every bone. If social norms weren't trying to normalize stick skinny woman she could be a front runner for a model. "You are always with him Craig. Can't Tweek have other friends."

Rolling his eyes Craig scoffed at her. "He can do whatever he wants."

Bebe grabbed Tweeks hand and pulled him over the couch sitting him between where Wendy and Bebe was sitting before she got up. Tweek biting his lips just followed her lead. He didn't really know to act. He told Craig that he would be okay, but now he wasn't so sure. He was not fond of all the attention he was getting. "Is this everyone Clyde?" Bebe asked looking over at him. "Or are there more people coming?"

"Well, I asked Token and Nichole but I guess his family had a thing going on tonight and she is going with them, and Jimmy had plans with Timmy tonight. I also asked Kyle but he turned me down and said he was going to hang out with Kenny instead." Biting his lip Tweek turned to look over at Stan while Clyde was talking. His jet black hair was covering his eyes so Tweek couldn't see how Stan reacted to that information. Tweek knew why Kenny wasn't invited here. He knew that Craig didn't like Kenny but he wondered if Stan knew why.

Stan must have noticed Tweek staring because he looked up at him and smiled. Tweek quickly turned his head away and looked back at Clyde who was placing the games in front of the table. "Stan also brought us some drinks!" Clyde sounded as giddy as a child, unaware that the idea of having something to drink sent Tweek into a mode of panic. But alcohol helps calm people down right? No, it makes them reckless, fearless... fun.

"Stan!" Wendy turned fast enough to cause Tweek to shift on the couch. If he was any closer to her he was sure he would have gotten whipped by her dark locks. "You know you shouldn't be drinking! You know what could happen."

Craig leaned forward to glare at Wendy. "Stop being such a prude Wendy. Let the dude do what he wants."

Wendy turned back to look at Tweek then turned to look back at Craig. "Yeah, I'm sure you have no idea what's it's like to be so concerned with another person that you can't focus on what you should be doing."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Craig's flat voice had just a bit of bite to it as his glare on Wendy hardened.

Wendy just crossed her arms at sat back on the couch throwing one leg over the other. "Oh nothing."

Stan put his hands on both sides of him. "Don't fight guys. Craig, thanks for trying to stick up for me." He said giving Craig a half smile before turning to Wendy and placing a hand on her thigh. "Wendy, I'm not going to nuts with it. I can't handle a few beers."

Wendy rolled her eyes and leaned onto Stan's shoulder. "Okay Stan. Just be careful. I don't want you following down that dark path."

"I won't. I love you Wendy." Stan told her wrapping his arm around her, twirling her hair in his fingers.

"I love you too Stan."

"Okay," Bebe interjected this time. "Enough of that. Let's get to playing some games!"

It only took one beer for Tweek to start feeling fuzzy. Now it made sense why people said they were buzzed when they drank. Looking around the room everyone else were on their second or third beer. Well, everyone but Wendy who offered to be Stan and Bebe's DD. She even offered Craig and Tweek a ride but Craig just flipped her off and told her that Tweek wasn't going with her. Wendy gave the two of them a knowing look but left the issue alone.

Reaching across the table to grab another beer Stan grabbed one and handed it to him. "Here you go Tweek."

Taking it from Stan he opened it and watched Stan as he grabbed one of his own. "Tha- thank you." He bit his lip before taking a sip of his drink. It was bitter. Not the same kind of bitter as a black cup of coffee. With coffee there was multiple flavors fighting its way across his taste buds. With beer, or at least the kind Stan brought, it was just a yeasty bitterness that numbed Tweek's senses.

"I never got the chance to say sorry about Cartman. He's a dick." Stan rubbed the back of his head. "It was really cool how you punched the living shit out of him though."

"Oh yeah!" Clyde jumped in. "He was trying to act like he was hard all day, but everyone could tell that you hit em good."

Tweek smiled to himself. He was glad that he was able to prove himself to his school, but being the focus of the room wasn't his forte'. Lifting the beer he drank it as quickly as he could, trying to make the uncomfortable feeling go away.

"I would have loved to see that." Craig said aloud, leaning his head back on the couch. "Someone as small as Tweek just taking that fatass out. It must have the best thing ever."

Bebe pulled her head back some as she looked over at Craig. Her face littered in confusion. "Are you praising someone?" She asked getting up from her seat to walk over to Craig. "You. Craig Tucker. Giving another human being praise." She poked a finger into his chest. "You must be drunk."

Craig scoffed at her. "Fuck off Bebe." He swatted her hand away and tilted his head towards Clyde. "Go bother your boy toy over there. Or are you seriously so blind that you can't figure out that he is totally into you?"

"Craig!" Clyde threw one the little pillows on the couch at his friend who just caught it and threw it back.

"You're welcome."

Bebe puffed out her cheek and looked over at Clyde as she crossed her arms. "You're really into me?"

Clyde scrambled from his seat and threw his arms into the air. "Yeah Bebe! You are just so…" He clinched his hands into fists and sucked on his bottom lip. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. No matter how many times we drift apart you just always reel me back in with everything you've got."

Bebe stepped over to Clyde and grabbed his hand. "Fuck it. You really are too cute for your own good. Come on Clyde." She pulled him towards the stairs and Clyde followed like a starving dog.

"Bebe!" Wendy called out to her. "You really shouldn't-"

"Don't worry Wendy." Bebe cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "We aren't going to do anything. We're just going to talk. If he wants to be with me then it's not going to be just about sex this time. Isn't that right Clyde?"

For half a second there was a look of disappointment on Clyde's face but it was replaced with a look of hope for something more. "Yeah! We're going to make this work out this time!"

"Good luck." Craig flopped his hands towards the couple walking up the stairs.

With the two of them gone the room went quiet. Clyde and Bebe were the only people who brought the groups together and without them there it made it awkward.

"So," Stan's dark brown eyes studied Tweek for a second before continuing. "Kenny told me you gave him a coffee pot for Christmas. That was nice of you."

Okay, so there was no way for Stan to know that Craig didn't like Kenny. If he knew he wouldn't bring it up would he? Stan wasn't an idiot. "Yeah." Tweek said taking another beer from the table, popping it open to take another drink. His vision was blurred a bit, but he just tried to blink it off. "He said he liked that coffee made him warm. It makes me warm too so I figured why not?!" Tossing his arms up in the air Tweek spilled some beer on his shirt, laughing he set his can down and started to wipe at it with his hands.

Craig lifted his hand to his nose and covered the bottom half of his face. "Tweek, I think that you may have had enough."

"But Stan brought all of this for us. It would be rude for us not to drink it." Tweek argued going to grab his can again but he was stopped by Stan.

"Craig's right dude. I brought all of this thinking that more people were going to be here." Stan gently took the beer from Tweek's hand and moved it just out of his reach. "You don't need to push yourself."

When Tweek tried to stand to reach for the can he was brought back down by the sudden realisation of how drunk he really was. Rubbing his hands on his pants his eyes darted around the room, looking at all of the eyes on him. They were right. He needed to stop.

Wendy slightly elbowed Stan and signaled him to let him it was time for them to go. She must have caught the worry that was on Craig's face. Standing up Stan walked over to where his backpack was and headed back towards the table to put the unopened cans in there before zipping up his bag. "It was nice hanging with you Tweek. I get why Kenny likes you so much." Stan told him throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "You ready to go?" He asked looking over at Wendy.

"Yeah." Wendy said going towards the door. "See you guys later."

"Byeeeee." Tweek said waving slowly at them and once they were out the door he leaned on Craig. "They are really nice."

Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek and held him close. "Do you want to go lay down?"

Tweek hummed in thought before shaking his head. "Are you drunk?"

Craig's shoulders lifted slightly. "Only a little. You on the other hand."

Smiling Tweek turned to face Craig and crawl on top of him causing the taller boy to fall back. "You know I really like you." Tweek told him, pinning him down and kissing the side of Craig's neck.

It took the black haired boy a moment to respond, but Tweek could feel Craig's body tense up from underneath him. "Tweek…" His voice was the softest Tweek had ever hear it being and it set off a fire inside of him. Out of everything in the world all he wanted was this boy in front of him.

Taking a deep breath Tweek opened his mouth a little and bit down into Craig's neck causing him to grab tightly onto the blonde and kiss onto the side of Tweek's cheek.

Biting his lip Tweek looked up and stared at Craig's bright blue eyes for a moment before moving his hands from each side of Craig and placed them on his chest to go in for a kiss. Craig reached up and grabbed Tweek's ponytail pulling him down in attempt to bring them as close as possible. When Tweek let out a soft moan Craig took the chance to deepen their kiss.

With a feeling of confidence Tweek moved one hand under the fabric of Craig's shirt and ran it up his built figure. He wondered if Craig ever worked out because the way his body felt it sure did seem like it. His other hand wandered down towards the hem of his pants hooking his thumb in between fabric and sensitive skin, making sure to use his nail to leave a soft mark. "Fuck…" There it was again. That raspy softness that his voice held when he was under Tweek's spell. It was like a drug, consuming him, throwing every other thought, besides how to get Craig to speak like that, out the window.

Tweek knew what he wanted. He knew and now was the time to act. Before breaking the kiss Tweek took a second to suck on Craig's bottom lip and then moved back to his neck gently leaving a kiss there as well. Letting out a heavy sigh on Craig's neck caused the black haired boy to jump a bit and let out a deep breath as well. When Craig's hips lifted from the jump Tweek used the moment to slip the rest of his hand under Craig's jeans.

In an instant Craig sat up and pulled Tweeks hand away from him. Holding onto the thin wrist Craig shook his head. "Tweek, I can't let you do that."

Lifting himself up slightly Tweek kissed the corner of Craig's lips. "It's okay Craig. I-I want to do it." His head spun slightly, but he paid no mind to the dizziness.

Letting go of Tweek's wrist Craig put his forehead in his hand. "No, Tweek. I mean we can't do this. You're drunk, I'm-" Taking a breath Craig bit his lip for a second. "Not as sober as I should be. It wouldn't be right. Not now."

Falling back on the couch Tweek tilted his head and stared at his boyfriend. Somewhere deep down inside of him Tweek knew that Craig was right. Them, doing whatever Tweek was aiming to do wasn't right. Unsure of what to say Tweek just stayed quiet. Just staring at Craig who was squeezing his forehead in between his fore finger and thumb. When Craig noticed Tweek wasn't saying anything he spoke again. "Listen, Tweek you mean a lot to me. It would be wrong to-" He stopped talking for a second and took another deep breath. "I don't want to rush things. Not with you."

The smile on the blonde's face twitched and he let out a roaring laughter. Covering his mouth to muffle the noise Tweek curled over, his chest in his lap. "You're so amazing Craig!" Tweek told him between breaths.

Shaking his head again Craig got up from the couch, taking a second to balance himself. "I'm going to get you some water. You should at least have a glass before you go to bed. We can stay here. Clydes sisters room was turned into a guest room after she left for school."

Tweek didn't have the chance to ask about Clyde having a sister before Craig was gone into the kitchen. Trying to stand up was overwhelming to him to say the least. It was almost as if his body was moving faster than his brain that was crawling to catch up with his movements. "Holy shit." Tweek said to himself sitting back down on the couch leaning back into the soft plush of the cushions. He decided to close his eyes until Craig returned. He was tired after all, and being under the influence didn't exactly help with that.

It didn't take long for his exhaustion to pull him into slumber.


	25. The End of the Year

The throbbing in his head jolted him awake. Grabbing onto it he looked besides him at the small clock on the night stand. It was only 5:12. The four hours of sleep he had gotten had been more than he had gotten since Christmas but somehow he felt more tired than he did before. He rubbed watery eyes before turning to look at Craig who was sleeping sprawled across half of the bed.

He looked so peaceful. So amazingly handsome that Tweek could feel his heart stop from just looking at him. How he had become so lucky to have this boy as his boyfriend was beyond him, he loved every second of it.

For a second the throbbing in his head disappeared, but when it returned it came back with a hammering force. Grabbing his head Tweek stood up from the bed, still in his clothes from the night before. He needed coffee, he needed food, hell, he needed some water.

Tiptoeing out of the room, Tweek carefully made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Clyde had told him before that his kitchen was always open to Tweek and that if he ever wanted to make something to just do it. Tweek looked around the dark kitchen wondering if Clyde had been serious. He did have a mouth full of the lemon bars Tweek had made him in his mouth when he said this.

Taking a deep breath, Tweek turned on the lights to the kitchen only to turn them right off. Holy shit, the lights stung at his brain like a bunch of wasps just stinging it over and over again. Instead of trying to turn on the lights again, Tweek walked over to the window and opened the curtains to let the dim lighting from outside fill up the room.

'Perfect.' He thought to himself. It was just bright enough for him to see his surroundings, but not quite bright enough for it to hurt.

The first thing on his agenda was the same as every other morning. Get at least one cup of coffee in his system. Looking around the kitchen Tweek saw a keurig on the counter near the stove. He'd prefer to make his coffee in a pot but this would have to do. Walking over to the machine he took one of those pod things next to it and put it in, starting the brew after he put a mug from the mug tree under where the coffee would spout out.

He leaned forward on the counter resting his chin in his palm as he waited for the cup to finish brewing. As soon as it was done Tweek immediately took a large gulp. It wasn't the worst coffee he had ever had, but it definitely wasn't the best. He wished that he had Token's coffee right now.

He finished the cup, washed his mug and filled it water. He knew he needed to drink it, even if he really hated drinking water.

Sighing he stepped over towards the oven and preheated to 350 degrees. He was going to make cinnamon rolls. That way there would be plenty for everyone and they wouldn't have to be up to still enjoy them because even when they aren't straight out of the oven cinnamon rolls are still amazing. First though, Tweek had to make sure Clyde had everything he needed. Luckily, all the ingredients he needed were there and Tweek got started.

After letting the dough rise the first time Tweek flattened it out, cut them into strips and rolled them into a swirls. Placing them next to each other on a pan Tweek let them sit again to rise some more.

While the dough was rising Tweek took that time to clean up the mess he had left behind. As much as he hated cleaning he couldn't just bake and leave a mess in his friend's kitchen. If he did that Clyde would never have him over again.

"Good morning Tweek." The sound of the new voice caused Tweek to jump back from the dishes he was washing and drop the plastic bowl he was holding on the ground. His head throbbed, and as he turned around slowly he saw Bebe going towards the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice.

"H-hi Bebe." Tweek said picking the bowl off of the ground putting it back in the sink.

Bebe took one of the mugs from the mug tree and poured herself a cup of orange juice. She held it out towards Tweek in offering but when he shook his head she returned it to the fridge.

Unlike Tweek Bebe didn't have her clothes on from the night before. She had on a pair of basketball shorts and one of Clyde's shirts. He knew it was Clyde's because for some reason there was a little pocket on it with Clyde's name on it.

Walking over towards the counter that had the cinnamon rolls on it Bebe looked them over. "Jeez short stuff how long have you been awake?"

Tweek finished washing the dishes and started to dry them. "Uh- Ahh- around 5?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Woah," Bebe said jumping up to sit on the counter next to the rising rolls. "Do you ever sleep?"

Tweek just shook his head and checked the rolls. They were almost ready to go into the oven.

Taking a drink from her orange juice Bebe watched the blonde. It made Tweek feel uneasy. Was there some flour on his face? Reaching up he wiped his face causing Bebe to let out a laugh. "Can I ask you something Tweek?" She inquired.

"Um… Ahh-" Tweek rubbed the back of his head, slightly pulling at the base of his hair before putting his arms to stiffly to his sides. "I- I guess?"

"Awesome!" She cheered quietly placing her mug down next to her. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just wondering… What's with the sudden change of personality? I mean it's not a bad thing. I'm really glad to see you out and living life but it just happened so suddenly."

She was right. It did happen suddenly. Everything in his life changed the second Craig stepped foot in it and for the most part it was amazing. He had friends now. His mind was back to being his own, though he didn't always think that was a good thing. Mostly though, he felt cared about, even when the nagging voice in the back of his head told him that no one really cared, he still felt it. "Well," He started, leaning his back against the counter. "It's really thanks to Craig. He just befriended me at the right time I guess."

"Huh." Bebe jumped down off the counter and mimicked Tweek's stance. "Who would have thunk that mean ol' Craig Tucker would have a soft side."

"Y-yeah."

Brushing her hair behind her ear Bebe smiled softly at Tweek. "Would you like to come to my New Years party?"

Tweek whipped his head towards her so quickly he could have gotten whiplash. "What?"

"It'll be fun. I'd love to see you there."

This had to be a joke. Why would Bebe Stevens, one of the most popular girls in the school, invite him to her party? Oh god, was she going to make a fool out of him at midnight while the rest of the school laughs at him? Maybe that's what they do every year. Find a poor unsuspecting sap and use him for a pawn in some sick joke. Jesus, he didn't know if he would be able to handle all of that. Hell, he didn't even know if he could handle going to a party anyways.

Tweek was just about to turn down her offer before Bebe started to talk again. Geez, she liked to talk a lot. "Clyde told me what you did for him last night. He was really fucked up when his mom died. I remember how… broken… he was. You probably think you know how happy you made him with those lemon bars, but you have no idea. You are really a fantastic guy Tweek. I want to have a friend like you in my corner. Is it okay if we become friends?"

Friends. Tweek was definitely getting his fair share of friendships and he didn't know how well he'd be able to keep up but that didn't mean he didn't want to try. "Sure." Turning back to the cinnamon rolls he noticed they were done rising. Picking up the pan he put them in oven and set a timer for thirty minutes on his phone.

"So you're going to come right?." Bebe told him lifting her arms in the air to stretch, pulling Clyde's shirt just enough to expose a part of her chubby belly. Quickly turning his head away Tweek blushed. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"I- uh…" He bit his lip and clenched his fists. He would feel so guilty if he turned Bebe down. She really did seem like she just wanted to be his friend. "I- I'll go."

Clapping her hands together Bebe gave him a wide smile. "Great! It'll be so fun."

The two of them sat down at the table while they waited for the cinnamon rolls to finish. The time was filled with mostly Bebe talking about her life. Things like how her and Clyde were on again off again for the past couple years and how she really did think that she loved him. Every now and then she would ask Tweek a question about his own life, like if had anyone special in his life, but even when he gave her half assed answers she never pressed on for more details.

He liked that about Bebe. Everything was just important in that one moment, and as soon as the moment was gone the importance moved onto something new. There wasn't any time to panic around her because she give him no chance to. Not while they were sitting there at least.

The vibrating in his pocket made the blonde boy jump up from the table and scramble to grab his phone. When he saw it was only the alarm he let out a deep breath and went to take the cinnamon buns out of the oven. As he did, the sweet aroma filled the air and Clyde was in the kitchen before Tweek even had the chance to put them on the counter.

"A man after my own heart." Clyde laughed stepping over towards Tweek. "Bebe, seriously you may have some competition for my love." Tweek looked over at Bebe who was laughing just as much as Clyde was.

"I was just about to say the same thing."

Clyde reached for a cinnamon roll but had his hand was slapped away before he could grab one. "AH! Sorry! Those are really hot. Let them cool for a few minutes."

Rubbing the top of his hand Clyde gave Tweek a pout but went to sit next to Bebe. "Craig still asleep?"

Before Tweek had the chance to answer Bebe did. "I haven't seen him." She looked over at Tweek and tilted her head. "Where did you guys sleep last night anyways?"

"Oh- uh- in the guest room?" Tweek grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Together? Craig doesn't seem like the type to be willing to share a bed." Bebe said putting her hair behind her ear.

"My dad doesn't like people in his room so the only choice was Claire's old room." Clyde told her after seeing the discomfort on Tweek's face.

Bebe hummed at his answer. "Makes sense. Anyways," Changing the subject as if it was nothing. "Are the cinnamon rolls ready?"

Bringing them over to the table Tweek smiled at the two of them. "They are."

"Awesome!" Clyde cheered grabbing one of the rolls and shoving it in his mouth. "These are so amazing!"

Bebe grabbed one and took a small bite. "Oh wow Tweek, these are amazing."

Grabbing one of the cinnamon rolls Tweek thanked Bebe and Clyde before taking a bite. They were right. Tweek really did outdo himself and having the food in his stomach eased it some.

The three of them sat around the table and ate, making sure to leave some for Craig. After another hour of them sitting there, a still-half-asleep Craig walked into kitchen, yawning and stretching as he did so. His eyes met with Tweek's and he gave the boy a sleepy smile before walking over to him. "Good morning sunshine." He said, leaning down to kiss him on the side of head.

Tweek's eyes went wide and looked over at the other two at the table who were just staring at them. A lovingly smug look on their faces. Craig, however absent mindedly grabbed a cinnamon roll and sat in the empty chair. Taking a bite into it he looked up to others at the table, slowly pulled the cinnamon roll from his mouth and stared back at Clyde and Bebe. The cogs in his mind took a moment before they started turning but when they did his face fell into a look of annoyance. "Fuck."

After the display Bebe gave Craig an almost evil look. She told him that he had to be nice to her now that she had known their secret. Reluctantly, Craig promised her that he would try to be nicer to her. In which, she told him his first act of kindness was to show up at her new year's party, even promising the pair that she would make sure they were alone at midnight for a new year's kiss. Craig scoffed, but agreed. Tweek and Craig didn't stay much longer after that.

"You- you don't really think she'll tell anyone do you?" Tweek's anxiety was through the roof. He was sure that Bebe didn't mean to scare Tweek with her joke. In fact, she sounded as if she was making a joke, but it didn't change the fact that Tweek's chest felt like there was something clawing at his insides.

Reaching over, Craig grabbed Tweek's hand that was holding onto his chest. "Bebe wouldn't do that." He reassured his panicked boyfriend. "She may be loud, annoying, obnoxious, and too damn nosy for own good, but she is loyal as hell. Her and Clyde are a lot alike in that aspect."

Looking over, Tweek tried to control his breathing. He failed, but at least he tried. "So… nnnn… why? Why did you agree to go to her ahhh.. Pa-party?"

Craig intertwined his fingers with Tweek's the second Tweek moved his hand to let him. "Listen," He sighed. "Bebe is Clyde's girlfriend. Whenever Bebe is happy Clyde get's so happy and as his best friend I want him to be happy. So even as stupid as it's going to be. I'll go to the party because it'll make Bebe happy and in turn make Clyde happy."

Oh god. Craig was such an amazing person. Behind his hard exterior was such a soft, loving interior that he hardly showed to anyone. Tweek loved being that person Craig showed his real self too. Fuck, Tweek loved Craig and it was driving him crazy.

Yanking his hand away from Craig Tweek ran his nails along the fabric of his jeans. He had to calm down. He needed to get home, take a shower, and have a decent cup of coffee. "Are you doing okay babe?" Craig asked softly.

"Ah! Yeah! Yeah. I'm doing fine." Tweek answered, his pants starting to fray under his nails. He couldn't tell him the truth. There was no way Craig would understand. He kept quiet for a moment looking for an excuse for his odd behavior. "I just… I shouldn't have drank so much last night."

The mention of last night just made his heart sink further down into his stomach. Oh fuck, he fucked up. He came onto Craig and was turned down. He was happy that he didn't get far enough to do anything he'd overly regret, but the regret was still there. "I'm sorry I didn't stop you sooner babe." Shit, shit, shit. SHIT! Craig blamed himself for that? Oh jesus. Tweek really couldn't deal with this.

The second Craig turned onto Tweek's street the blonde craned his neck and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his house in the distance. He needed to get away from Craig, at least for now.

"Do you want to meet up and do something later? I could take us out to Denver and we could go get dinner or something." Craig seemed so unconcerned with what happened the night before. Or maybe he was using dinner as an excuse to talk to him about it. No no no. Tweek couldn't do that. Not today. He was on edge and he was only more step from falling. "Sorry Craig, I have to um…" Biting his lip he ran his nail across his thumb and broken the skin. "I have to clean my room and do laundry today." It was true for the most part. He had been needing to do that for a while. His parents never made him clean his room as long as the rest of the house was nice looking it didn't matter to them if their son's room was a mess. It just meant that now, he really needed to do it and that alone would take all day.

"Oh," Craig sounded disappointed, but his face failed to show it. "Well, if you need help call me. I like doing that kind of thing remember?"

Tweek nodded at him, though he knew it wasn't good idea. His dad would give Tweek hell if he knew that Craig was in his house and that wasn't something that Tweek would be able to handle.

Pulling to a stop Craig leaned over and kissed Tweek on the cheek. "I'll see you later honey."

"Bye." Tweek said quickly getting out of the car and going into the house.

Luckily, Tweek's father didn't seem too concerned with his son coming into the house after being gone for the night. Richard just told him good morning before Tweek went up to his room. Tweek knew his dad was still upset with him and that it wasn't going to pass any time soon. Honestly though Tweek preferred it this way. It just meant that Tweek would be left alone for the most part, which is what he needed.

After a shower and a fresh change of clothes Tweek went back down into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. He offered to make his dad some, but was just turned down and told that he had already made himself a pot. There were so many in the house that Tweek wasn't surprised he didn't see that.

Filling up the travel mug Craig had brought for him, he walked back up to his room, Looking around he sighed at the disheveled room. The green carpet was barely visible with the art supplies scattered all over the floor. The scissors and wrapping paper still next to his bed from Christmas, his clothes piled so high on his piano stool that they looked like a waterfall going down onto the floor. The only thing in his room that didn't have something where it didn't belong was his bed and even that was left a mess with the blankets in sheets shoved at the foot of the bed.

He started by taking his sheets off his bed and washing them. Maybe he would be able sleep better if his sheets were cleaned. He didn't know when the last time they were washed was anyways. Once those were in the wash, he threw all of his clothes on the bed and put them up. Those, he knew where cleaned because the dirty ones were the only things he kept in the basket. He could see the difference in the room already. It was kind of nice.

It was a quarter until 8 before Tweek's mom knocked on his door to bring him his bed sheets and comforter that he had forgotten about. When he opened the door the look of shock on her face was oddly nice. "Oh wow Tweek. Your room looks so good. What made you decide to clean it?"

He knew that his mom didn't have any malice with her question. If anything she was just trying to understand her son. He knew that it was already hard enough for her. "I- uh... " He grabbed the base of his hair and pulled on it. He didn't want to lie to her but he also couldn't tell her the truth. "Well- ahhh." He could feel some strands of his hair being pulled for his scalp. "I want to go into the new year with a fresh start!" He yelled at a fast pace not meaning too.

Her face lit up as she cupped her cheek after setting blankets on Tweek's bed. "I'm so proud of you Tweek. You are turning into such a good boy."

Tweek let his hand fall to his side and went over to start making his bed. He was a little surprised when his mom started helping him. Brushing it off he finished his bed and sat on it waiting for his mom to leave his room. When she sat next to him Tweek knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"It's a shame your father doesn't like Craig. He is such a nice boy." Her voice was almost at a whisper as she wrapped her arm around Tweek and brought him close to her side. "We should really invite him over to dinner. That way your dad will see how nice he is."

Tweek's eyes went to his lap. He was picking at the skin around his nails. "I don't think that's a good idea." After the incident at the coffee shop Tweek didn't want the two of them any where near each other. Craig had already gotten in trouble for Tweek's sake before and he really didn't want that happen with his dad.

"You know, Tweek…" His mother trailed off for a second, brushing her fingers through his hair. "I see the way he looks at you. You look at him the same way. All I'm saying is that maybe we should try to fix whatever issue is going on between your dad and Craig so that way you don't have to feel so torn between your worlds."

Biting his lip he pulled away from her. "Mom? Could you leave me alone for a while?" He asked her so low she could barely hear him. She just nodded and got up from the bed.

"Just think about it sweetie." She told him before leaving his room. Tweek knew that there was no thinking about it. A dinner wasn't going to happen, and the idea only made him scoot closer to the edge that he was so close to falling off of.

The coffee shop was dead. Not that it was different than any other day but today was particularly slow. The store had been empty since three and the only cups of coffee Tweek made were the seven cups he had made for himself. It had to have been the fact that everyone but him was getting ready for or already going to their new year's parties. Not that Tweek had really wanted to go anyways, but he told Bebe he would be there. Still, he really, really wasn't feeling up to the task.

Not only was the idea of being around a bunch of his rowdy classmates enough to make him queasy, he was just so tired. It had only been a few days since his drunken night at Clyde's house and that was the most sleep he had gotten since Christmas. Every other night's sleep was barely an hour. In fact, he had spent most of his shift just trying to keep himself awake.

The thought of closing the shop early crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. There was no way he'd be able to get away with it. Besides, even if he did, he knew that a nap wouldn't be enough to make him feel remotely better.

As the time to close came near Tweek could see Craig's old truck pull up to the front of the shop. Craig knew that he wasn't allowed in the shop. Not without Tweek getting in trouble, but that didn't stop him from waiting outside for him.

Luckily, due to how slow the shop was it didn't take the blonde long to close at all. In fact, all he had to do was sweep, mop, and count the cash drawer. Since the shop was going to be closed the next day for the holiday there wasn't coffee that had to sit overnight and that alone cut his closing time in half.

As soon as he finished Tweek stepped into the bathroom for a second. For the past week he had been trying to hide the heavy bags under his eyes with his mom's concealer. She didn't notice it was missing and it worked wonders. The dark bags under his eyes were still there, but didn't look nearly as bad as they should have. Putting the makeup back in his pocket, Tweek left the bathroom, turned the lights off in the shop, walked out the door, and locked it up behind him.

His body was shaking. Not only from the cold, but the lack of sleep, coffee, and his anxiety all played a role in his shivering body. Before turning to go over to Craig's truck Tweek lifted his hand to look at it. It looked as if he was a chihuahua who had been left out to die in the freezing snow. Grabbing onto his hand he tried to steady himself, taking deep breaths as he did. Once he caught his center Tweek turned around and waved at Craig, running over to his truck as he did so.

"Hi Craig. It's really co-cold out today." Tweek said as he got into the truck.

Craig smiled at him and turned the heater up. "Yeah. Are you sure you want to go to this thing? If you don't want to, we can bail."

Spending the end of the year at a party wasn't very high on the list of things Tweel wanted to do. In fact, he would much rather go out to Craig's field and watch the sky as time turned. Unfortunately, if someone says they will be there then they need to go. "I- I want to go." The heavy weight he swallowed hung from his throat and sat in his chest.

His body started to shake again as the two pulled up to Bebe's house. The loud bass of the music inside could be heard from the truck as Craig parked on the other side of the street. He looked over at Tweek whose eye was twitching. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

"Ah!" Tweek yelled, grabbing his arms, his nails pressed in his arm. "Yes! Stop asking me."

Taking off his hat Craig ran his finger through his hair and sighed. "Then let's go."

Tweek hadn't imagined that there would be so many people here. He thought maybe at most it would be his senior class, which wasn't as big as most schools. No, it seemed like Bebe invited damn near the whole school. Tweek reached up and grabbed onto Craig's arm. He should have tried to take a nap, then maybe this would have been so bad. He could see Craig's lips moving as if he was talking to him, but Tweek could only hear the loud pop music playing in the house.

His eyes darted around the room, looking at everything, everyone in it. It was a lot. The music, the loud shouts of the people, that bass that shook the house like it got hit by lightning. Tweek could feel his head spinning, but he just shook it off. This was fine. He was fine.

Appearing out of nowhere Bebe smiled at the two of them and waved before rushing towards them. "Hi guys!" She yelled over the music. "Follow me I need to talk to you!"

Her voice was clear over the music but that just had to be because the girl has been a cheerleader since she was young. It was one of the many things that Tweek learned about her at Clyde's house.

They followed Bebe into her backyard. There were a lot less people out there. A few of them Tweek recognized from class, but none he would really say he's ever talked too.

"I'm so happy you guys came!" Bebe said wrapping her arms around the two boys. Craig pulled himself away from Bebes grasp, scoffing at her as he did so. Tweek just jumped at her touch.

"I'm only here because you made me come." Craig told her shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bebe flapped her hand at him and rolled her eyes. "You are so full of shit. I know you better than that Craig Tucker. You're here because a part of you wants to be."

Tweek looked over at Craig to see if he had any response to this, but he only rolled his eyes. "Anyways," Bebe leaned into them and lowered her voice so only Tweek and Craig could hear them. "I'm going to start a countdown about a minute early. During that time if you guys sneak upstairs and go into my parents room, second room to the left. you'll be alone. The door locks so no one would walk in you guys."

Tweek wrapped his arms around himself. "Bebe, you uh… you don't have to do that."

Bebe flipped her blonde curly hair behind back and started to walk away from them. "I don't have to anything. I want to." Craig looked down at Tweek and raised his eyebrows. "Oh! And have fun you guys!" Bebe called out before going into the house.

"You sure your okay?" Craig asked, his eyes glued on Tweek.

Taking a deep breath, the cold air freezing his lungs, Tweek nodded. "Yeah, let's go have some fun."

Stepping into the house it felt stuffier than before. Like an invisible cloud formed in the room taking all the oxygen with it. Looking around the room Tweek held onto himself. This wasn't his scene. This wasn't where he wanted to be. All of these people stuffed in a room, it was a lot. Too much. Tweek stopped for a second, Craig moving forward without noticing.

'Focus, focus, focus Tweek.' He thought to himself. He was already so very very close to falling back into the anxious pit he lived in before he got onto his pills the first time. This wasn't right. Wasn't having friends, having a boyfriend, supposed to help you feel better? Wasn't being in love supposed to be this magical thing that made everything right?

No, no. That was wrong. It was wrong to think that one person could take all the fear and sadness out of your life. Fuck, now guilt mixed into the jumbled mess of emotion that ran through Tweek's veins. He was leaning over the edge of his sanity. Jesus he was losing it.

A tap on his shoulder caused his arms to flail, his fist hitting Craig's chin in the process. "Oh god! Jesus Craig!" He slapped his hands to his mouth. "Are you okay?!"

Craig didn't say anything, he just grinned at the smaller boy as he rubbed his chin. Tweek let out a deep breath, he desperately wanted to console his boyfriend. To rub his chin and kiss it to make it better, but that wasn't possible, not here. Reaching up he pulled at his ponytail, he liked the ponytail because he found out he could pull on his hair but it just looked like he was tightening the hold of the hair band.

"Now I see how Cartman felt." Craig said leaning down to talk into Tweek's ear. It was a weird feeling to say the least. It wasn't the pleasing feeling that came with his lips being so close to his ear that was weird. Tweek liked that, a lot. It was Craig's words that made that him feel weird.

The weight in his chest twisted into an even heavy knot, pulling itself into his gut. Had the music gotten louder? It was like it was drilling into his brain. Shit he wanted to leave, but he would feel shitter than he already did if he left. Bebe was so happy that he was there and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. So, he forced on a smile and pretended he was okay.

Good thing he was good at acting.

He didn't know how much time had passed when Red approached them. She was smacking on her gum and twirling her finger through her ponytail that was on top of her head. As she got closer, Tweek had to lift his head almost all the way to look at her. She was tall. Putting her arm over Craig's shoulder Tweek noticed that she had a couple inches on him, but he noticed the heels on her boots and figured that most days Craig had those inches on her.

She was saying something to Craig, but what Tweek didn't know. Craig lifted his arms out to his side like he questioning her and she elbowed him in the side. Craig stepped away from her and shook his head before looking over at Tweek. Red, catching onto Craig's gaze, leaned down towards Tweek. Staring at him for a second. To say it was intimidating was an understatement. Her eyes were a deep blue, they looked so much like Craig's that Tweek was unable to look away. Both out of fear, and curiosity. "I'll have my cousin back to you before you know it." She said loud enough to be heard over the music. She waited for some kind of confirmation from Tweek, but when she didn't get any she rolled her eyes and turned to grab Craig by his arm pulling him off. Craig rolled his neck and mouthed sorry to the blonde before he followed Red into the crowd of people.

Tweek was alone now. Shit! He was alone now?! What if someone ganged up on him? What if someone decided to drug him and take him off into some dark corner and OH GOD! Tweek turned side to side quickly. Hoping, praying that he would be able to find someone he could hang around until Craig came back. Walking deeper into the crowd he felt his heart pounding so hard he thought it was going to break his rib cage. "Nnnn…." He muttered clawing at his hands. He needed to find someone. Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Kenny, Bebe? One of them had to be around here somewhere. Hell, at this point he would have settled for Stan or Wendy. He just needed to be around someone who he could trust, or at least kind of trust.

When he found no one, he grabbed onto his collar bone. It felt like knives where cutting into it. Sharp, smooth, and so unbearably painful. The music got louder again too. The drilling now more like a jackhammer. He felt sick, he felt dizzy, he felt tired. He needed to get out, but walking home wasn't in his best interest. If he were to black out in the snow again... If Craig where to find him… No, he had to stay here.

Taking a breath to steady himself just slightly he walked towards the stairs. Bebe had offered him and Craig a midnight kiss in her parents bedroom. It locked, so he would be able to calm down some if he could just get away from this crowd.

The walk to Bebe's parents room seemed endless. Each step heavier than the last. "Just a little farther." He told himself going up the last step. Second room from the left, got it. Turning the doorknob Tweek felt his stomach churn. Shit, he was going to vomit.

Closing the door behind him he looked around for a trash can. God, however, had better plans. On the side of the room a door was cracked open leading to a bathroom. Darting over to the room Tweek lifted the toilet seat and lost most of the coffee he had drank throughout the day.

Rubbing his head he felt the sweat beading at his hairline. With shaky hands he wiped his head trying to clear the sweat, but as soon as his hand left his forehead it was only drenched again. Forcing himself to stand up he went over to the bathroom door, closed it, and locked it as well. Leaning his back against the door he slid to the ground wrapping his arms around his body.

Rocking back and forth he dug his nails into his side. He could feel the skin tearing and blood starting to trickle down his torso. He wanted to stop. He didn't want to hurt himself. He hated the fact that he was in this bathroom hurting himself, making himself bleed instead of downstairs having fun. God damn it why? Why did he have be so fucking different? Why did he had to be such a fucking freak? Shit. Shit! Why? Why didn't he just take all of those pills? If he would have just had the courage to take those fucking pills he wouldn't be here.

He was alone. No one would understand the shit that went on his mind. Craig tried, but his lack of emotion didn't always make for a very comforting approach. Standing up Tweek looked in the mirror and nausea hit him again. He looked like a wreck. Like he just died and was brought back. Tears burned at his eyes as he stared at himself. Reaching up he grabbed at his face, digging his nails into his cheek bones. He pressed harder but stopped before he could break skin. "You are such a dumbass." He told himself, his voice full of hate. "Why did you ever think you could do this?" Moving his hand to his shoulder he dragged his nails down his chest.

The nausea was getting worse, this time he let out his vomit in the sink. "Fuck." Tweek said, turning on the facet to rinse the vomit down the drain. He needed help. He needed someone to understand, but who? The only other person as mentally fucked as him was Kenny and he was on a whole other level of crazy. Wait.

Kenny had told him before that he knew what it was like to have inner demons. Could he understand? Tweek doubted it. Still, the chance was there. Pulling his phone out his pocket Tweek looked at his phone. He had a few messages from Craig but being around him only made Tweek's nerves worse. Going to Kenny's name he clicked the option to send a message.

He stared at his phone, looking at the blank screen. How should he even ask for help? Would Kenny even want to help him? He did say that he could help with Tweek's anxiety. Taking a deep breath Tweek started a message.

 _Kenny, I need help. Please. Please help me._

Tweek' phone was still in his hand when Kenny responded a few seconds later.

 _Where ru_

 _A/n:_

 _Hey guys!_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that I did job describing Tweek's downfall into his panic attack._

 _It was really hard for me to write due to the fact that I had to live through him and basically write about my own panic attacks. Don't worry though! I am okay. I just wanted this to be as real as possible._

 _Feel free to comment and subscribe._

 _I love you all!_


	26. I Want to Live

Shit. It was getting worse. He was falling now. He was falling and he had reached out for help, but was it too late to be saved? Did he even want to be saved? Was worth being saved?

The light was getting brighter. It was blinding him. It was like staring into the sun. Oh god, he was going to go blind in Bebe's parent's bathroom. He thought about turning off the light. Sitting in the dark as he waited for Kenny.

He couldn't do that though. His mom told him stories when he was young. Stories about Bloody Mary and how she appeared in her mirror at a sleepover. Sure, it was probably just a silly story that held no merritt but it scared him. Just the thought of being in a dark bathroom terrified him so he let himself suffer. He deserved that anyways, right?

No, he couldn't do it. The light hurt too much. It was sickening. So much so that he was afraid he was going to vomit again. Pulling his sweater off he covered his head with it. The light was bearable now, only specks coming through weaved fabric.

The cool air stung at his exposed cuts. They hurt, and there were so fucking many. The blood felt cold as it pooled, some just the end of where Tweek cut himself open, others dripped all the way down to the hem of his pants. Needless to say the boy was a mess.

The soft knock at the bathroom door could hardly be heard over the bass that faintly echoed in the bathroom. "Tweek, it's Kenny." His high pitched voice was littered in concern.

Pulling down his sweater the light hit him like truck. He had to ignore the pain it brought though. Standing up caused a dizziness to come over him but he caught his footing and went to the door. Opening it he saw the look on Kenny's face fall. "Holy shit dude!" Kenny quickly stepped into the bathroom and moved aside so Tweek could close the door.

"Hi Kenny…" Tweek's voice was hushed as he stared at his friend with blood shot eyes. He never noticed how short Kenny was. He was only a few inches taller than Tweek was. Somehow, that made him feel oddly better. Only a little bit.

Kenny scanned his friend. Searching for answers without asking.

Tweek just looked back at him, his nails digging into the flesh of his arms. Tweek took a gulp and the tears sitting at his eyes threatening to come forward gave the greens a shimmering glow. "Too much for you huh?" Kenny was easy with his words as he grabbed Tweek by the hand and lead him to sit down at the base of the tub. Tweek followed, sitting with no objection.

Planting his hands on his shoulders Kenny looked down at the blood on Tweek's hands and sweater. He didn't comment on it. Instead he just squeezed Tweeks shoulders before going to the medicine cabinet.

A second later he returned. Hydrogen peroxide in one hand, band-aids in the other. "We should really clean you up. Is that okay?" Tweek nodded. Taking a deep breath he took his sweater off and crumbled the fabric under his grip. Kenny let out a soft sigh and shook his head slightly. "You really did a number on yourself."

He wasn't wrong. Almost every inch of Tweek's boney torso was covered in claw marks. Some of them were a lot deeper than others but that was because he kept digging his nails into the same spot. Kenny grabbed one of the wash clothes off of a wooden shelf next to the sink and made his way over to Tweek. Pouring the peroxide on the washcloth Kenny gave him a look of remorse. "This is going to hurt Tweekster." Kenny lifted the cloth to one of the better gashes. "I'm sorry dude." The pressure from Kenny's hand on the towel was all he could feel. He knew that as Kenny got farther and farther into helping Tweek clean all of his cuts that it would only get worse. Luckily, it would give him time to get used to it.

Kenny started on the smallest ones first. They were barely scratches but the golden haired boy wanted to make sure that Tweek wouldn't get an infection, even if it was unlikely. Covering each one with a boring, flesh colored band-aid. Tweek really did prefer the colored ones. They made him feel like he had at least something colorful about himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kenny asked him after the two were sitting in the quiet for a while. He was moving onto the bigger cuts now. Tweek could feel the fizzing from the peroxide shoot from his chest and rush into his head.

Once the sensation left him he gave Kenny a sad smile. "Kenny?" He questioned, not expecting the next words that came from his lips. "What's it like to die?"

It was something that Tweek had always wondered. One of the the few things he remembered from when his mind didn't belong to him. The want to die, the yearning to understand what it was like. Was it peaceful? Did it hurt? What was the afterlife like? Did an afterlife even exist?

Kenny paused. Taking the washcloth and setting it besides Tweek on the ledge of the tub. He let himself fall onto his ass and used his arms to balance himself as he looked up at the ceiling. He kept his eyes upwards when he finally started talking. "It's different each time." There was a small humorless laugh as he shook his head, a somber smile on his lips. "Sometimes, it's the worst pain I have ever felt. Like my body is being ripped apart atom from atom. Other times the pain isn't as bad. It's still there, just sometimes it's faster. Over all, it sucks. I wake up with new scars and the pain still fresh on my mind but no one believes me. They tell me I'm crazy. That it was all in my head. I know the things that are in my head. Dying, it's not one of them. It's not my fault they forget. I think that's the worst part. People… forget…"

Kenny lifted his head up, making sure he got eye contact with Tweek before starting again. "People wouldn't forget you." Tweek quickly lowered his head disrupting their eye contact. He didn't say anything. Kenny clearly knew where Tweek's thoughts were. "Tweek, there's a difference between me and you." Kenny shifted onto his knees and pushed himself off the ground to go sit next to his friend.

"Listen to me dude." Sitting down next to Tweek, Kenny wrapped his arm around Tweek and pulled him closer. Tweek was shaking under his hold, but didn't object. "People forget me, but as much as I hate it, it's okay. It's okay because I come back. You wouldn't come back. You would just be gone. Forever." The tears in Tweek's eyes had started to fall now. They came small, but grew as Kenny softly spoke. "You don't think so, but your death would bring a lot of people pain. A lot of things in this world hurt. Trust me, I know, but losing someone you love is… hard." Kenny's voice cracked and he let out a sigh. "We may not have been friends very long, but you are so awesome Tweek. I know I would be heartbroken if anything happened to you dude."

Tweek reached up and wiped at his eyes, clearing them from the tears. He didn't say anything, only the noise of a sniffling breath came from him. "Here," Kenny said, letting Tweek go and kneeling besides the bathtub. "Let's finished getting you cleaned up." He grabbed the washcloth, poured some more peroxide on it and started at Tweek's cuts again.

"I won't do it." Tweek finally said in between the small rushes of pain that came with Kenny cleaning his wounds. "I'm too scared."

He felt like an idiot. Confessing his want for death but fear for it in a fucking bathroom wasn't something he had planned on doing. Hell, admitting that feeling out loud wasn't something he planned on doing, but here he was. "That's okay." Kenny told him pressing a freshly opened band-aid to Tweek's skin. "I'd rather you be scared than dead."

Tweek smiled a bit at this. He was happy to have a friend like Kenny. Someone who could understand, someone who was just as crazy as he was. "Thank you." Tweek told him, gripping at the bloody sweater in his hands.

Kenny placed the towel on one of the bigger gashes and caused Tweeks breathing to halt for a second. "You're welcome dude." Leaning down to grab some more peroxide Kenny caught a glimpse of how much blood was really on Tweek's sweater. "Another good thing about always dying is I know how to get blood of just about anything. Want help with that?" Kenny tilted his head towards Tweek's sweater and got a nod in response. "Cool, I'll start that as soon as we finish taking care of you."

There were a lot of differences between Craig and Kenny. Craig was always quiet, Kenny loved to talk. Craig didn't like people, Kenny was one who liked to be the center of attention. Maybe it was because if they forget him dying they would at least remember who he was. Craig would have offered Tweek the shirt of his back and offer to take Tweeks sweater home to return it tip top shape, Kenny would just have Tweek sit in the bathroom while he washed his sweater and return it while it dried.

Taking the sweater from Tweeks hands Kenny laid it flat on the bathroom floor and dabbed all the blood with the same peroxide he had used on Tweek. "This shit does wonders on fresh blood." Kenny told him matter of factly. "Older stains are much harder to clean." Tweek had taken that time to move from the edge of the bathtub to the toilet seat. He didn't want to be in the way when Kenny started rinsing it off.

Kenny was in the middle of rising the blood out of the sweater when there was a knock at the door. "Tweek?" It was Craig. Oh god! Oh god. Oh jesus! There was another knock before Craig repeated, "Tweek? Are you in there?" Kenny turned his head back towards the door, towards Tweek, then back to the door.

"Dude! Preoccupied." Kenny yelled loud enough for Craig to hear.

Tweek reached up and grabbed onto his hair biting his lips as hard as he could to keep quiet. He didn't do anything. He would never do anything to hurt Craig but being in a bathroom with the boy Craig wasn't very fond of would not have looked good. "Kenny? Why the fuck is the water on?"

"I wanted to be clean going into the new year!" Man, Kenny was quick on his feet.

Craig could be heard sighing from the other side of the door. "Whatever. Have you seen Tweek?"

Kenny looked over at Tweek, and gave him a confused look. Tweek knew what Kenny wanted to know, but he didn't give him any indication of why Craig would be looking for him. Tweek just shrugged at him and a devilish smile grew on Kenny's face. "No, I haven't." Kenny looked back towards the door and smirked harder. "But if you're looking for someone to kiss at midnight I'm available."

Silently slapping his hands over his face Tweek had to fight the urge to scream. Did Kenny just seriously say that? What was wrong with this kid?

"Fuck off." Craig's voice was flat and it obvious that he was giving Kenny the middle finger from the other side of the door.

"Oh come on baby! I was kidding!" Kenny yelled again, but when there was no answer he looked back at Tweek. A huge goofy smile on his face. "You gotta tell me what's the deal with you guys!" He sounded almost excited.

"Nothing." Tweek said far too quickly, but Kenny didn't ask again. He just went back to getting the blood out of the sweater. "Wha-" Tweek had to raise his voice. He couldn't even hear himself. "What was going on between you two?" Tweek asked causing Kenny to freeze for a second.

"I can't tell you. It's not my place." Kenny gave the same answer as the last time Tweek had asked. The difference was that Tweek had a little more input now.

Looking down at his hands he started to pick at the skin around his finger nail. "He told me you were a thing. What does that mean?"

Kenny turned off the water and started to ring the sweater out as much as he could. From what Tweek could see it was clear of any blood now. "He told you that huh?" Tweek bobbed his head once and watched his hands hoping Kenny would give him the answers he wanted. "I guess…" Kenny let the sweater hang in one hand as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you want details then? Why?"

"I want to be friends with both of you." Tweek lied, his eyes still on his hands. "And if he doesn't like being around you it makes it weird for me. I just want to understand if there a reason for it."

Kenny let out a sigh and went back to ringing out the sweater. "When we were 15- 16? I don't really remember, Craig walked up to me one day after school and asked me to meet him behind the school. I figured it was like any other time a kid wanted to meet up with me, for drugs. That's not what he wanted though. I guess he saw the way I was looking at him. Staring with infatuation. Can you blame me though? Craig is incredibly handsome. I wasn't scared that he was going to kick my ass, at that point I didn't really care about dying. If anything I accepted it." Kenny kept twisting the sweater even if there was no water coming out of it. "Could you imagine my surprise when he told me he wanted to try some things with me? I know everyone talked about how promiscuous I am, and don't get me wrong, I am. At that point I'd never been with a boy before so I really wasn't that bad. Anyways, I didn't believe him. I thought he was fucking with me but he grabbed me by my coat and lead us to the pond where no one was around. When he kissed me I knew he wasn't joking anymore."

Kenny started to flap out the sweater now and stood to hang it over the shower curtain rod. "I was the first guy he had ever been with… like that. He was the first guy I had ever been with either. I don't know his history with girls, when I asked he just told me to mind my fucking business. That's all he wanted though. Was sex. I liked him, I liked Craig a lot, but he didn't want what I wanted. He dropped me because I had to go and ruin a good thing with feelings. Now, he doesn't talk to me anymore. Kind of a dick move, but whatever. Let bygones be bygones right?"

That… was not at all what Tweek had expected to hear. He didn't know what exactly he was expecting. For them to have dated and it have ended badly probably, but Craig only using Kenny for sex? No wonder Craig didn't want to talk about it. It was a fucked up thing to do and he probably felt shitty about it.

"Ye-yeah." Tweek said still process the information he was just giving.

Kenny went to sit on the edge of the bathtub and rested his arms on his legs. "Do me a favor Tweekster?" He asked, his eyes glued on Tweek. "Don't let him hurt you like he did me? Okay?"

Tweek nodded at him. He knew that Craig wouldn't hurt him like that. If he was going to he would have taken Tweek up on his offer for sex while they were drunk, but he didn't. He stopped and whispered something to him. What, Tweek couldn't recall, but he remembered it made him feel special.

"Thanks for believing me." Kenny told him, his gaze now on the floor. "About dying, you know. You're the only one who believes me."

Biting his lips Tweek reached over and patted Kenny on the head like his mother did to him. He didn't know if he really did believe Kenny, dying and coming back to life seemed pretty unlikely. Kenny though, Kenny thought it was real and that was enough for it be real for Tweek. After all, he knew what it was like for something that wasn't real to take over a person life. "Of course." Tweek moved his hand to Kenny's shoulder. "I'm glad we got to become friends."

"Me too dude." Kenny reached up and grabbed Tweek's sweater. It was still wet. "Looks like we're going to miss out on our New Years kisses huh?"

Tweek raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?" Who was Kenny planning on kissing? Did Tweek seriously ruin Kenny's chances with someone? God, he was such a nuisance.

Kenny must have noticed the guilt on tweek's features. "Don't worry about it dude. I doubt Butter's would have taken me up on it anyways. He's so scared of what his parents might think. It's sad."

Tweek didn't ask any questions. Grabbing his phone to check the time he saw he had more messages and missed calls from Craig.

 _Tweek? Are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you._

 _Babe. Where are you?_

 _Tweek?_

 _Can you just tell me when you get home? I want to know you made it home safe._

"Tweek?" Kenny waved his hand in front Tweek's face. "What time is it dude? My phone died."

"O-oh! Arh! So-sorry Kenny." Tweek looked at the little clock at the top of his phone. "Two minutes til the New Year."

Kenny ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head slightly, getting the hair the fell out of his eyes. "Name something you wanna leave behind this year."

Tweek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There were so many things. He wanted to leave behind fear, hate, sadness, numbness, he didn't say any of these however. He just smiled at his friend and spoke from his heart. "It's not so much what I want to leave behind, that shits stuck with me for life. Instead, I want to learn to how to live."

Laughing Kenny slapped his hand on Tweeks back. "You and I both dude!" It sounded like it was a joke, but Kenny was being serious. Kenny wanted to literally live, where as Tweek wanted to live free from his shackles of anxiety.

Yawning Tweek lifted his arms above his head. The band-aids pulled at his skin, but kept his arms up until the tension was released. "What about you?"

"I'd like to get my own place. Somewhere small, but still big enough for me to take Karen in." Kenny always found a way to bring up his little sister. It was sweet how much he loved her. "Are you tired dude?"

"Yeah." Tweek admitted. He was so very tired and his break down only made him more so. "I haven't really been sleeping lately." To most that would sound like someone saying that they hadn't gotten but 5 hours of sleep, but for Tweek he had only gotten about 13 since Christmas. 4 of them, that didn't even count.

Kenny reached up and grabbed Tweek's sweater again, after finding out it was dry he pulled it down and tossed it over to Tweek. "Come on I'll take you home."

Slipping the sweater over his head he felt how cool it was. Not that it was cold, just unpleasant. "What- what if someone sees us leaving together?" Tweek asked him, worried about Craig finding out Kenny had lied.

"Tell ya what, I'll go now. In about 5 minutes you just walk out and go out front. I'll swing around front and pick ya up. Sound good?"

No. It really didn't. People weren't really that stupid were they? They would know that they didn't see Tweek walk into the bathroom after Kenny and they would put two and two together and figure out that Kenny and Tweek had just spent the last hour and half in the bathroom together and Craig would find out and be so pissed. "Okay." Tweek said hiding his fear behind a bitten lip. "I'll meet you out there."

It was his first full night of sleep. Well, at least a full night for Tweek. He woke up six hours later, fully refreshed. Kenny was right, pot really did help sooth his nerves. Putting his arms behind him Tweek pulled them back yawning as he thought back to his car ride home with Kenny.

As soon as Tweek had gotten into the car Kenny handed him a joint. "Smoke this." He told him handing him a lighter. He gave Tweek a quick explanation of how to smoke it, but for the most part, let him figure it out himself. He was scared at first. Not just of doing it, but of what would happen if they got caught. Sure, the cops in South Park were anything but reliable but what if the one time Tweek did something bad he would get caught? His fear went away as he started figuring out what he was doing however. He found that he wasn't able to focus on two things at once and he loved it.

He could only focus on getting out of the car, getting into his house, going up to his room, then getting undressed for bed, then laying in bed, and then falling asleep. If his mind wandered anywhere else he had to stop what he doing. He couldn't focus on both. He just couldn't and because of that he woke up refreshed, his anxieties from the days before on the back burner of his mind.

His phone buzzed on his dresser and lazily reached over to grab it. His eyes took a second to adjust to the brightness, but once they did he saw another message from his boyfriend.

 _Tweek, honey. Please tell me you made it home last night. I've been worried._

Tweek rubbed his eyes and yawned again before replying. _Yeah, I made it home. Sorry I didn't answer. I lost my phone at the party I guess. Kenny brought it by last night before he went home._ He shouldn't have lied. He should have been honest with his boyfriend, told him about his panic attack and how Kenny helped him. Tweek couldn't do that though. It would just cause a problem that he didn't want to deal with it.

 _You work tonight right? You just have to get the stuff ready for tomorrow?_

 _Yeah. I should be done around 6. Do you wanna go to the movies?_ Tweek wouldn't normally be so bold but he just felt better. He wanted to be around his boyfriend. He wanted to spend his year living.

' _d like that. See you tonight babe._

Tweek smiled to himself as he got out of bed. The boy took extra time to get ready today. It was the start of a new year. He wanted to start it right. He wanted to start it feeling good.

An hour later he gave a crooked smile to the mirror. He had trimmed his eyebrows hairs enough so they would lay flat. He brushed his hair into a neat ponytail. The skin on his face glowed from his mother's moisturizer. He could see how well the wine colored sweater brought out the green of his eyes. Tweek felt oddly handsome and he was excited about that fact.

His work day went by quickly and Craig was sitting outside of the shop by the time Tweek stepped out into the cold. It was nice to see Craig waiting to drive him to theater even though it was only around the block. It was really nice considering Tweek didn't wear his coat because he didn't want to ruin his clothes.

Tweek got into the truck and smiled at the black haired teen. "Happy New Year Craig." Craig just leaned over and wrapped his arms around Tweek.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried about you last night." He struggled to keep his nasally voice flat as he kissed the side of Tweek's neck lovingly. "Nothing happened to you right? You just went home?"

Biting his lip, the blonde wrapped his arms around Craig returning his hold. "Nothing happened." He lied convincing himself it was for the better. "After Red came to get you I got a little overwhelmed so I just left. I'm sorry."

Craig let out a soft breath on Tweek's skin. "Don't be. I'm sorry I wasn't there. You made it home okay? You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" Tweek reached up and took off Craig's hat to run his fingers through Craig's dark mane.

"No, I'm fine." Tweek whispered placing a kiss on the side of Craig's temple. "What did Red want?" He asked hoping Craig would stop asking him questions.

Luckily, it worked. Craig sat back up and groaned. "Nothing. She pulled me off to take shots. When she drug me to kitchen I told her no, I was driving and she called me a pussy." Tweek laughed a bit. He was glad that Craig wasn't stupid enough to drive drunk. If Tweek were to lose him he honestly didn't know how he'd be able to handle it.

Craig started driving towards the theater. It didn't take the two of them long to get there at all. They got out, went to the ticket booth and argued over who was going to pay. Craig finally backed down and let Tweek pay for them.

After getting a bag of popcorn and a large drink they walked into the dark, empty theater and found some seats towards the middle. It was nice, to be on a real date with his boyfriend. Tweek could feel a smile pressing at his lips. It was so wide that his cheeks hurt. They literally hurt. "You know Tweek," Craig cupped his achy cheek and looked at his boyfriend in the dim lighting. "You look beautiful today." There was a quick look of thought on his face but it left as soon as it came. "I mean, you look beautiful everyday but today you just look refreshed."

Tweek looked behind them and then in front of them to make sure they were alone. Of course they were. Who went to theater on new year's day? Once it was confirmed that the two of them really were alone Tweek pressed his lips to Craig's. "Thank you." He muttered, his lips brushing against Craig's as he spoke. "I feel refreshed."

It was a weird thing. One day Tweek could feel like the world was caving in around him, suffocating him with his own paranoia. Other days though, other days were like this. He would wake feeling good. Feeling happy and confident. The only problem with that was when his anxieties did hit him they hit harder than ever before.

 _A/n:_

So you finally know what happened between Craig and Kenny. I've been looking forwards to writing that since I introduced Kenny I just didn't know when the right time was. There was a few places I wanted to put it but I liked this placing the best. Let me know what you think! I love you guys for reading and thank you for coming back!


	27. Valentine's Day

School started again and Tweek felt… oddly good. Much to his (and Craig's) displeasure he didn't have classes with his boyfriend this semester, but he did have just about every class with Kenny and those he didn't have with Kenny he had with either Jimmy or Clyde.  
His classes were easy this semester too, well, most of them anyways. The only one he would have trouble with was Trigonometry, but Token had promised to help him if he ever needed it.

So, for the first time ever, Tweek felt as if his life was going nicely. Sure, the anxiety and paranoia were still very present in his everyday activities but when he found himself unable to deal with the pressures of the world he would just talk to Kenny and get what he needed to calm down.

Weed.

Kenny had taught him everything he needed to know. How to grind it up, how to roll a joint, how to keep his stash well hidden, the works.

For Tweek, this was a miracle coming to life. He had been sleeping now. He had been more confident, more alive.

Marijuana was legal in Colorado but only for people over 21. Tweek still had a few years to go before he turned of age. He did think about talking to his mom about getting it for medical purposes, but he was positive that after his last fiasco with medicine his mom wouldn't let him try anything else.

It did suck though, to have to hide what he was doing from Craig. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell him. He wanted to be honest with him, about everything, but how could he?

How could he tell his boyfriend who couldn't stand to be around Kenny that Kenny was a huge part of the reason why Tweek was feeling better? How could he tell Craig that he had been lying about New Years, or that he had been lying about what he had been doing when he told Craig he didn't need home from work after his shifts?

He couldn't. It was for the best. He didn't want to hurt Craig and the best way to do that was to keep things hidden.

"Hey babe." The whisper on his ear sent fear through his back. Slamming his locker shut he jolted towards his left to see Craig smirking, a laugh on his lips.

"Craig! What the hell?! You scared me! Asshole." The blonde crossed his arms and put his mouth into a pout as he said the asshole part.

Craig's smirk grew into a smile before he leaned back down to whisper in Tweek's ear again. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Tweek punched his arm. "Shut up Craig." The taller boy straightened his posture and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to skip the last half of the school day. We don't really see each other anymore and I wanted too…" Craig's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I wanted to spend some time with you."

A small smile crept up on Tweek's features. Craig was right, the two of them haven't been able to spend much time together. Between Craig's banishment from the coffee shop and not having any classes together they were reduced to lunchtime and Sundays. Tweek could have accepted Craig's offers to pick him up from work, but he really did feel like he needed that time to smoke off the nerves from the day.

"I'd like that." Tweek said after a minute. The rest of his classes would have been with Kenny anyways and he knew his friend would cover him.

Footsteps imprinted the snow as the two of them headed down the path at Stark's pond hand in hand. It was quite this time of day. The gentle winter breeze could be heard shuffling the bare branches of the trees, and the snow could be heard crunching with each step, but besides that there was nothing.

Not even from the two of them.

After a while Craig stopped and pulled Tweek into a warm embrace. The body heat felt nice against the cold. Tweek's face flushed as his head was placed against Craig's beating heart. "Hey?" The vibrations from Craig speaking could be felt as he tightened his grip on the smaller teen. "Valentine's day is coming up soon and I-" Craig's heart sped up some. "Wanted to take you to Denver. Maybe stay there for a night?"

Tweek quickly yanked away from Craig. Slipping a bit, he caught his footing and stared at his boyfriend. "What?"

Putting his hands in his face, Craig pulled down the skin letting out a heavy sigh. "Nevermind. It was a stupid idea. Forget I even asked." He was flustered. That was clear from the bright pink shade sitting on his face.

"No," Tweek stepped towards him, placing an open palm on Craig's chest. "I- I- uh- I just don't ever have Valentines day off. My parents go out and I could never ask them to cancel their plans for me. They'd want to know why and I can't tell them that." His hand clenched at the fabric on Craig's shirt. "Oh God!" Tweek bit down on his lip and turned his away from Craig. "I want to go. Arg- I'd- I'd really like that, but, but, I can't. I'm sorry."

He'd love to spend the day with Craig in Denver only to end it holding each other until they fell asleep, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Craig's fingers found themselves underneath Tweek's chin and lifted it to force their eyes to meet. "Then let's go the Saturday after. The second you're off of work we can go, spend the night, and then come home Sunday night?" Moving his face closer to Tweek's Craig placed a soft kiss on his right temple. "Does that sound good, baby?"

Puffing up his cheeks Tweek gave a slight nod.

A whirlwind of emotion surged through his veins. Excitement, fear, happiness, guilt, all of them forcing their way onto Tweek's expression. Thank God Craig was busy placing small kisses along the side Tweek's hair line.

"It'll be nice for us not to have to hide" Craig whispered in his ear. "You have no idea how much I want to tell the world we are together." Tweek could feel the color in his cheeks change as Craig moved away from him. "For now though," He turned to face the tree they were standing in front of. "I just have to be subtle."

Tilting his head in confusion Tweek watched as Craig pulled a pocket knife from his pocket. His instinct was to take a step back, but when he caught his foot moving backward he put in back in place. Craig needed to know Tweek trusted him. With this at least.

Opening the knife Craig shifted his head for Tweek to come closer. When Tweek did so Craig took the tip of the knife and dug into the tree.

Wood curled in on itself before falling into the snow as Craig forced the knife into the trunk of the tree. His tongue stuck out in concentration as he worked on the wood, carefullying craving their intainals into the wood. "Craig…" Tweek started, but Craig lifted his free hand, finger pointing up, to let Tweek know to wait just another minute.

Craig moved closer towards the tree and placed his free hand flat against it to balance himself as his finished craving. After he was done, Craig took a step back and smiled. There was a heart around their intainails, it was a sloppily done heart, but it was heart nonetheless.

"There." Craig closed the knife and shoved it back in pocket. "Now the world can know our secret and it'll stay secret for as long as we want." Wrapping his arm around Tweek he pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

'Shit,' Tweek thought to himself letting his boyfriends warmth engulf him. 'I love him. I love him and I love this. Oh God! I don't deserve him.' His body tightened and a yelp left his lips. 'Oh god, think of an excuse. Think of a reason why you made that noise. Stupid! Stupid!'

"Are you okay honey?" Craig's question snapped Tweek away from his berating thoughts.

Tweek's head darted upwards towards Craig. "I'm fine Craig, I just got a chill." Holy crap, where did that come from? Tweek didn't question it. He just went with it and let himself move into closer to Craig. "You don't think that's kind of lame?" Tweek asked, clearly teasing.

"Oh." Craig smirked looking at the tree. "The lamest."

Shaking his head Tweek laughed softly and wrapped his fingers around Craig's. "Thank you." His voice squeaked.

Craig's hand tightened around Tweek's. "Your smile is thanks enough."

The rush of emotions he was had stayed with him for the rest of the day, but the guilt he felt for lying was by far the strongest one he felt.

How did he expect things to work out if he kept lying to Craig? Maybe he would understand. Maybe he would join Tweek when he was smoking, it would be funny to see Craig high. Then again, what if he didn't want to date a pothead? Was it even considered a pothead if he was only doing it to get of his anxieties? Maybe that was the reason he didn't want to date Kenny, but Kenny said it himself, he doesn't smoke or anything like that. Oh God! He could never tell Craig. He would just keep it a secret until he could get a hold of his problems without help. If that was even possible.

After the shop was closed up he pulled the empty casing of an off brand permanent marker. If he opened the cap the tip was still there, but there was no ink in it. Tweek took it out so he would have a good place to hide his joints. He didn't want to risk having it on him and someone finding it. Having it was stressful enough, he really didn't want to have to explain why he had in the first place.

Opening the bottom of the mark her let the joint fall into his hand before placing it in his mouth. Maybe after he's calmed down he could call Craig and ask him why he didn't want to date Kenny. No, no. He couldn't do that. Craig didn't even know that Tweek knew and there was no way Tweek could tell him. Sighing he took the lighter out of his pocket, lit his joint, and walked to the side of his family's coffee shop.

Placing his back against the building he let himself slid down the building and sat with his elbows resting on his knees. Tweek liked this time. The time he had to himself after work where he could be alone and let himself smoke away his insecurities. He knew that it really wasn't the best thing to do. That instead of hiding behind a cloud of smoke he should face his issues, but the problem with that was that he couldn't. His body would get tense, spaz, and his brain would short circuit. So, for him, this was just the right answer.

It didn't take long for the pot to take effect. It never did, Kenny told him that he was a lightweight. That didn't matter though, it just meant that his supply lasted longer.

After putting his joint out he carefully put it back in his permanent marker and took out his phone. Before realizing what he was doing his phone was to his ear and he was waiting for an answer.

"Tweekster!" Kenny's voice was as chipper as normal when he picked up. "What's up dude?"

"Nothing." Tweek closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind him. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't Craig want to date you?"

"Hold on." Kenny told him, his tone of voice now more serious. There was some shuffling in the background but a minute later there was silence. Tweek almost moved his phone away from himself to see if Kenny was still on the line before his friend spoke again. "You still there?"

"Yeah."

"I already told you. Craig didn't want anything more than sex." Kenny whispered.

"But why?" Tweek asked again with a little more push in his question.

"Shit man. It's been a long time. I honestly don't remember."

"Is it because you were selling drugs?"

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know, but I doubt that." Kenny was quiet for a second. "Why?"

Tweek let out a soft sigh. "I'm just scared I guess."

"You like him don't you?" Kenny asked, his voice understanding.

"Ye-yeah."

"And you think he won't like you back because you've been smoking?" Kenny was good.

"Yeah."

A sigh could be heard coming from Kenny. "Listen to me Tweek. You are amazing okay? Craig would be lucky to be with you and if he can't see that smoking is helping you then fuck him dude."

"But-"

"No. No buts. Tweek. I want you to be happy, and that means you want to be with Craig go for it. Just make sure that he understands what comes with that okay?" Tweek nodded as if Kenny was able to see it, and somehow Tweek felt like he did because he added, "And promise me you'll be careful. I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

Tweek sunk his teeth into his lip and thought for a moment. Craig wouldn't hurt him, would he? "I won't."

"Good." Kenny said. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He could hear Kenny chuckle a bit before he answered. "See ya tomorrow Tweekster."

Hanging up the phone Tweek forced himself off the ground. He took a second to let his brain to catch up to his action before heading home.

The next thing to register in Tweek's head was the blaring sound of his alarm clock. He wasn't ready to get up though. Sleep used to be so rare for him and now he just wanted to make up for lost time. So, instead of getting up with his alarm he slammed on the button to turn off the alarm and let himself fall back asleep.

Water surrounded him. It was all around him. Holy shit. He was drowning. His arms spasmed as he attempted to reach the surface. "Okay. Okay Tweek. Calm down." He told himself. "You just need to swim. You know how to do that." Expect, for someone reason he couldn't. His body froze. He was going to die. This was it. This was how he was going to die.

"Tweek?" It was Craig, but where was he?

"Craig..." Tweek called out, his voice weak, nothing but a blurry blue surrounded him.

Then, a movement on his shoulder. "Hey, babe. Come on. You gotta wake up."

Wake up? But he wasn't sleeping, he was drowning.

His shoulder moved again, this time accompanied by lips pressing on his temple. "Honey?"

Fluttering his eyes open Tweek smiled as he saw Craig sitting next to him. He wasn't drowning. Thank God. "Hi Craig…" He let out sleepily.

There was such an enamored look on Craig's face. "Good morning beautiful."

When it finally registered in Tweek's head that his boyfriend was sitting next to his pillow he jolted into a sitting position. His head darted around the room as he asked, "Craig! What- what are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone so I was coming to knock on the door and your mom let me in. She told me to tell you good morning and she'll see you later." Craig told him pushing himself off the bed.

Using his palm Tweek rubbed his eyes, trying to force himself to fully wake up. When he had ignored his alarm he figured he'd sleep an extra 15 or 30 minutes, but instead he slept most of his morning away and he still didn't feel recharged.

"You're doing good keeping your room cleaned." Craig's hands went into his pockets and he balanced himself on the balls of his feet as he looked around the room. Yeah, he was just trying to make conversation with his boyfriend, but Tweek didn't want to. He just woke up. He wanted coffee and a shower.

Lifting his arms above his head he let out a huge yawn. What time was it anyways? Glancing over at his clock his heart stopped. He only had thirty minutes until school started. "Shit!" Tweek scrambled out of his bed and rushed past Craig towards his closet. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! We're going to be late and it's my fault!" Grabbing out a sweater and some pants out of his closet.

"Don't worry about it babe. We don't have to go if you don't want too." Craig told him, his bright blue eyes focused on the blonde.

Pulling his clothes close to his chest Tweek bit his lip. It was tempting. If he skipped then he could spend the day with Craig just doing whatever, but he couldn't. They just skipped yesterday and he already told Kenny he'd see him today. "No, no. I- I- we- Argh!" He was getting caught up on his words. "We need to go to school." He said after forcing himself to think about his words. "I told Kenny that I'd see him today. I don't want him to think I'm avoiding him or anything."

Craig's lips thinned for a second before returning to their normal state. "You've been spending a lot of him lately."

"He's my friend Craig." Tweek snapped at him. He didn't appreciate Craig questioning his friendship with Kenny. It wasn't Tweek's fault that most of his classes were with Kenny and it really wasn't his fault that Craig didn't like him. "Besides, you spend a lot of time with Clyde."

Craig just shrugged and leaned against Tweek's desk, his eyes never leaving him.

"I'm going to take a shower." The blonde who was clearly annoyed headed towards his door.

When Tweek made it into the bathroom he locked the door behind him and sighed. "Damn it…" He groaned, pulling his hand down his face. He shouldn't have snapped at Craig like that. He was only pointing out the truth, Tweek had been spending a lot of time with Kenny. Kenny was his friend though and there was nothing wrong with spending time with your friends.

Pulling off his shirt he looked at his torso in the mirror. The cuts he gave himself after his last major panic attack seemed to heal well enough, leaving him with just a few scars. Fingers brushed over his new scars as he wondered what his boyfriend would think if he saw them. Shaking off the thoughts Tweek finished undressing and hopped in the shower.

The heat from the water had his skin red by the time he was done with his shower. Drying off he threw on the large sweater and his faded jeans. He looked in the mirror for a second and decided to ditch the ponytail in favor of Craig's old hat. Wearing it to school was going to be a first, but if anyone asked he could just say Craig is letting him use it until he got one of his own.

Collecting his dirty clothes he left the bathroom and went back into his room. Not meeting Craig's eyes he went and tossed his clothes into a single laundry basket. "You might want to separate those." Craig suggested as the clothes fell into the basket.

Tweek just turned around to glare at him before he grabbed the blue chullo off of one his bed posts. "I just need to get a cup of coffee before we go." Tweek grumbled putting the hat on his head.

Filling the large travel mug Craig had gotten them with a pot of coffee his mom had left for him Tweek downed half of it before filling it back up. He followed Craig out to his truck and halfway to the school Tweek started to finally come to life. "Um," He said, his voice almost washed out by the soft 80's music playing on the radio. Craig, who noticed Tweek was trying to say something turned the music down and put his hand on Tweek's knee. "Are you excited for our date?"

The way Craig's face lit up made Tweek's heart flutter. He had a small dimple on the right side of his face that only appeared when Craig was really smiling and when Tweek saw it, it just made him fall even more with the tall boy. "Yeah," Craig squeezed Tweeks knee. "I have some really cool things planned."

Putting his hands on Craig's Tweek rubbed Craig's thumb with his own. "I can't wait."

Tweek let out a held breath as he made it to his seat before the school bell started. They made it on time and there was no need to feel guilty about making Craig late for school.

Luckily, his first class of the day was art. Drawing, painting, all things creative and what not. It was a good way to start the school day and he had the class with Kenny so he didn't feel so alone in a room full of bodies.

"Yo!" Kenny's voice was muffled by his scarf before he pulled it down to flash a gapped tooth smile. "You feeling better today?"

Humming Tweek tapped his pencils eraser on his chin. "I mean, as good as I can- can get I guess."

"Great." Kenny swung a chair around, threw his leg over, and sat facing the back of it. "So dude, I got a favor to ask."

"Um? Okay?" Tweek put his pencil down, giving Kenny his full attention.

Reaching over Kenny grabbed the sleeve of Tweek's sweater and ran the fabric between his fingers. "Well, I have a date. For Valentines day and I don't really have the best clothes."

Tweek tilted his head and flashed him a perplexed look. "Do you want me to go shopping with you? I mean, I think Bebe-"

"No-" Kenny cut him off. "I mean, me and you, we're almost the same size right?" Letting the fabric go, he patted Tweek's arm. "And what I make up for in size, you make up in wear clothes like a size too big."

Tweek's face went red as he grabbed onto his own sweater. Was it really that big on him? Tweek just like it because it didn't feel like he was being constricted. "Is- is it really that noticeable?" He asked scared for the answer.

"No dude." Kenny told him, "If anything you make it look good. I just wanted to ask if there was anyway I could borrow some clothes?"

Tweek gave him a blank look. "But, you could probably buy better clothes than what I have right?"

With a wave of his hand Kenny dismissed the question. "I need to use my money to make sure Karen has what she needs. Your clothes should work. Just one outfit. Please dude?"

Biting his lip Tweek gave himself a few seconds to think. Were his clothes seriously good enough for Kenny to use on a date? He sure thought so. "Okay." Tweek answered. "You can come over after I get off tonight. I'll let you borrow something."

The freckles on Kenny's cheeks raised with his smile. "You are awesome dude!"

"Um, thanks." Tweek said rubbing the back of his head.

Later that night Tweek glanced around the shop double checking to make sure that everything was in order for the morning. Once he was sure it was he walked out the shop and locked the door. The loud sound of a horn blazing startled him into a jump, a loud scream leaving his lips.

There was a laughter coming up from behind him. "What the fuck?" Tweek yelled turning around to face a boy in orange clad.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The blue eyed teen laughed. "I thought it'd be funny!"

Giving him his middle finger Tweek glared at his friend. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Kenny laughed. "I can see your crush is rubbing off on you." He pointed at Tweek's hand still holding up his middle finger.

Tweek quickly put his hand down and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I- I thought you were going to meet me at my house?" It wasn't that he forgot about telling Kenny he had a crush on Craig. It was more of the fact that once again Kenny caught him off guard.

"Figured I'd give you a ride. Ya' know be the greatest friend you have ever had the pleasure of being around." His lips curled into a devious smile. "Well I mean, you do have a friend who can give you incredible pleasure." Kenny threw an arm around Tweek and leaned down his ear, whispering, "I would know."

The shorter blondes face went cherry red and he shoved the taller one off of him. His heart was pounding in embarrassment. "Kenny!" He yelled as Kenny fell back onto the snowy sidewalk, his laugh filling up the winter air.

"What?" He tried to say seriously, but his laughs stopped that from happening. "It's true." Picking himself off the ground he brushed the snow off his old jeans. Tweek wondered if he wore those on purpose to really sink into the whole 'I can't afford to buy myself new clothes' stick, but Tweek knew that Kenny wasn't that kind of guy.

Following him to his car Tweek got into the passenger seat and twirled his fingers around the hem of his shirt. "Thanks Kenny."

Kenny, who never turned his car off, started driving down the street. "I should be thanking you. You are seriously saving my ass here. I already have to pay for a date and a decent gift. I can't afford to get new clothes too. There's just no way that'll budget out right."

Biting his lip Tweek looked over at Kenny and gave him a soft smile. "Are you still trying to impress Butters?"

For weeks now, Kenny has been trying to win Butters over. It was really sweet honestly, but Butters constant fear of his parents and how they would react to their son going out with another boy always stopped him. Or, at least, that's what Kenny had said. "Yeah, I just wish he could be himself ya know?"

Nodding Tweek turned to the window. "I know what you mean." Tweek went to go pull his permanent marker out his pocket but stopped for a second. "Hey?" He asked Kenny looking back over at his friend. "Do you care if I- uh- smoke?" Even if he has been doing it for a while it was still weird for him to accept as fact.

"Dude, I seriously couldn't care less. I was the one who suggested it in the first place. Remember?" Kenny tapped his finger on the side of Tweeks head.

"Ye-yeah. I remember." Tweek pulled out the marker from his pocket and opened the back of it before reaching back in to get his lighter. Pressing the little button to roll down the window he let it down just enough for the smoke to make it's escape and he lit his joint.

After taking a fairly large hit Tweek leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "What was it like?" He asked taking another long drag of smoke.

"What was what like?" Kenny asked.

He let the smoke roll out of his nose. Kenny told him for some people that was really hard to do, but for him it was as easy as it came. "Sex," He said, opening one eye to look at Kenny. "With Craig."

Kenny's blonde brows furrowed a bit. "Shit man." Tweek clearly threw Kenny for another loop. "It was new. Like I said, it was something I hadn't done before so the two of us were basically clueless. After a while though, we got more experienced and it was good. It was always good, but it got really good."

Tweek shifted in his seat and took another long drag of his joint. The smoke filled his lungs and burned at the insides of his nose. Covering his mouth he coughed. "Was he gentle?"

Kenny turned on Tweek's street, but stopped the car before moving closer to the house. Pale blue eyes scanned over Tweek. "Why?" He asked him, waving his hand to move the smoke from his face.

Teeth sank down into rough lips as Tweek turned his head to face out the window. Why was he asking? Tweek was well aware of where he wanted his relationship with Craig to go. The thought of the two them together was a frequent tool when his instinctual wants came to life. And with the trip to Denver coming up it was the perfect opportunity for him to make his move. He just needed to know what Craig was like first. If he knew that then maybe he wouldn't be as nervous. Tweek could feel Kenny's fingers tap on the back on his head. "Tweek? Why?"

A crimson red swept over his features and he turned to face Kenny. Did he seriously think it was okay for him to ask his boyfriend's ex-boyfriend, no, ex-lovers? Ex-fuck buddy? Yeah, did he seriously think it was okay for him to ask his boyfriend's ex-fuck buddy advice? Kenny had to have known why Tweek was asking? The freckled faced boy wasn't an idiot, and he did have a reputation he was very proud to up hold.

"It-it's no-nothing." He said using the ask try in Kenny's car to put out his joint.

Eyebrows raised and lips curled into a deviant smile. "That right?" Purred Kenny. "Cause to me it sounds like you're asking for advice on how to go about sleeping with tall, dark, and handsome."

Oh Jesus. This was a mistake. Tweek shoved his face into his hands and curled down so his body was in his lap. "Please help me." He mumbled. It was too late to turn back down. He might as well jump in.

Rubbing his back Tweek could hear Kenny let out a sigh. "Listen dude," His voice changed. The humor had dissipated. "You like Craig, and I really want things to work out for you guys. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you, so my best advice is to wait." Laughing Kenny removed his hand and brushed it through his hair. "It's weird for me to tell someone to wait, but seriously Tweekster, wait. I promise, it'll work out better that way."

Blowing out a breath from his pout Tweek ran his hand through his wild hair. "Right." He whispered tugging on the ends of his blonde. "Wait."

Sitting on his bed Tweek watched as Kenny shuffled through the clothes in his closet. Every now and then he would pull out a nice button up or sweater and hold it against his body to access it. When he figured it wasn't right for him he would put it back and start shuffling through again.

"What color do you think will make my eyes really pop?" Kenny asked putting back a light yellow button up.

Standing up Tweek went to stand next to Kenny and scanned the closet before finding a wine colored dress shirt. "This." He said shoving the shirt into Kenny's hand and turned back to his closet. His fingers danced across the multitude of colors before finding what they were searching for. A pair of oxford blue dress pants. "And this." He said taking the pants out his closet.

Kenny looked over the clothes Tweek had picked out for him and smiled. "Dude, you have a good eye. It cool if I go try it on?"

"Bath- uh the the bathroom is just down the hall." Tweek said using his thumb to point at the door.

Kenny walked out the door and slapped his hand on Tweeks back. "Thanks for everything man. Love ya."

Rubbing at his shoulder Tweek let out a soft laugh. "Sure, dude. It's no problem." And with that Tweek was left alone. Going back to his bed he plopped back and stared at his ceiling, his arm over his head.

His mind raced as he thought about what Kenny had said in the car. Maybe, he should wait to take that next step with Craig. After all, the two of them haven't been together that long, but, Kenny, he didn't know that. Kenny just thought that Tweek had a crush. Maybe that's why he told him to wait. Would it be different if Kenny knew that Tweek and Craig were already a couple? Shit, this was all just too much to deal with.

The sound of a throat clearing caused Tweek to jump up and look towards the source. "Holy shit Kenny." Tweek said his eyes widening at his friend. The shirt fitted much more snug on the taller blonde, but the color of wine brought out the blue hues in Kenny's eyes and the blue of the pants only strengthened the rusty blondes of Kenny's hair. "You clean up nice."

Kenny chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks dude."

Tweek nodded at him and pursed his lips. "You just need one thing." He hopped off of his bed and walked over to his dresser drawer. Pulling out a black belt he went back over to Kenny and handed it to him. "Here. Now you'll impress the ever living hell out of Butters."

Taking the belt out his Tweeks hands Kenny slapped it against his legs. "Yeah, I think this will do perfectly." He purred, leaning down towards Tweek's ear. "Never knew you were into kinky shit Tweek."

Taking a step back, Tweek waved his hands in front of him, his face red. "It's- it's not like that! I promise! It's just to make your outfit look ahh- more put together!"

"Dude, I was kidding." His face was beaming. "Thanks though. Seriously, I owe you one."

"You can pay me back by having a good time okay?"

Nodding Kenny slid on the belt, opting out of changing back into his own clothes. "Ooooorrrrrr, I can bring you a box of special chocolates for Valentine's day." A wink told Tweek exactly what Kenny had meant by that.

"Deal." Tweek smiled as Kenny turned on his heel, leaving the room.

"See you later dude." Kenny waved before he was gone for good.

Valentine's day came faster than Tweek had expected. It didn't really hit him that it was happening until he was sitting across from Craig at breakfast in one South Parks best diner. Craig had convinced him that to skip the first class of the day so the two of them could at least have sort of date before the day was done. Reluctantly, Tweek agreed.

"I got you something." Craig reached into his book bag and pulled out a box. "It's not much, but I saw it and I thought you might like it."

Tweek reached over and ran his fingers across the beautifully wrapped box. "I- uh… I didn't bring your gift." He admitted, guilt consuming him. He didn't think the two of them were going to exchange gifts until their trip and so he left the house this morning with Craig's gift still under his bed.

There was a shrug from across the table. "I'm not worried about it." Craig pushed the box a little closer to the blonde. "Open it."

Tweek did everything he could to unwrap the gift as quietly as possible. There was no way he was going to risk bringing attention to them. Once the box was free from its wrapping Tweek opened it to find a Chinpokomon succulent planter and a starter kit. "Craig…" He pulled out the pot and turned it in his hand looking at it. It was a Flowerpotamus with a hole on top of it's head for the plant where the flower would normally go. "I love it." He whispered, putting the gift back in the box.

Craig interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on top of them. "I was looking for a Poodlesaurus one, since that one is your favorite but none of them looked right. I figured this would look a lot nicer with your collection."

"How uh- did you know that?" Tweek chewed at the skin on his lips and he pulled out his own backpack and put the box into it. Did the two of them discuss Chinpokomon and he not remember it?

"Your bedroom wall in covered in their figurines and about 1/3rd of them are Poodlesaurs. It wasn't hard to figure out." Craig said as the waitress walked over and handed over their plates before telling them to have a good meal.

Tweek's heart started beating faster as Craig's words repeated in his head. He paid attention to something like that? That was such an unimportant detail about his life and yet, Craig noticed it. He noticed so many little things that Tweek had just spent his whole life thinking it meant nothing and this boy in front of him showed him that every small detail mattered. God did Tweek love him.

"Are you ready for this weekend?" Craig asked as he cut into his pancakes.

The blonde nodded as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a drink from it. Granted, he didn't have anything packed, and he hadn't even let his parents know he was going, not that they would care, but he was ready. He was ready to spend time with Craig and that's what really mattered right?

The rest of their morning was filling with talks of their trip. Places they could go, things they could see and restaurants they could go for food. Craig had suggested that they could skip school on monday and do some more sightseeing but Tweek shot that down. He skipped school enough as it was. They decided that coming back late sunday night would give them plenty of time to do whatever they had wanted.

When the check came Craig beat Tweek to the punch and handed his card to the waitress before she even had the chance to walk away. Tweek was tempted to ask him where he got all this money from. Craig's family wasn't exactly rolling in dough, but Craig always seemed to have money to spend, but Tweek, not wanting to offend his boyfriend pushed the question to the back of his mind.

"You ready Tweek?" Craig stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets to search for his keys.

Standing up, Tweek struggled for a second as he tried to put on his coat. As much as he liked the little bit of extra warmth he still hated how restrained he felt. If he didn't wear it though then Jimmy's feelings could be hurt and that was one of the last things he wanted to do. "Yeah, let's go."

The halls were full as the two of them entered the school. The first class had just ended and everyone were making their way to their second one for the day. Tweek headed towards his locker as Craig followed, his blue eyes never leaving the blonde. "You know you don't have to walk me to my locker Craig." Tweek told him trying to put an annoyed tone on his words, but the smile on his face told Craig that his tone was bull shit.

"Don't got anything better to do."

Sighing Tweek rolled his eyes and turned to face his locker. As he started to unlock he heard footsteps rushing towards them. "What the?"

"Tweekster!" Kenny threw his arms in the air and wrapped them around the smaller blonde. "Dude! What's up? I didn't think you'd be here today!" Letting Tweek go Kenny lifted his arms above his head, his right hand holding onto his left wrist as he stretched. "Where were ya'?"

"At breakfast." Tweek glanced back at Craig whose arms were crossed, watching the two blondes in front of him. "Why?"

Kenny slapped his hand over his heart and grabbed at the fabric at his shirt. "Oh! You wound me Tweekster!" Moving his hand from his chest he put it head and leaned back dramacity. "Have you but forgotten? I promised you chocolates!"

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth left agap. Why the fuck did he ever think being Kenny's friend was a good idea. He was really weird. "Um?"

Kenny laughed and pulled his backpack around just enough to dig out a box of chocolates. "Dude! Remember? The other night when I came over?" Kenny was trying to vague. Who could blame him though? He promised Tweek edibles after all.

Sticking his lips out Tweek tilted his head before the memory came back to him. "Oh! Ah! Yeah! Thank you Kenny." He said taking the box from Kenny's hands.

Craig shuffled in place next to them, his chin tilted upwards, but eyes focused on the two shorter boys. Kenny catching onto Craig's aggravation with him there just finger gunned Tweek and started backing away. "See ya in class dude!"

Tweek turned to put his chocolates in his locker and turned to Craig whose lips were tight against each other. "Are you alright?" Tweek asked taking his book out his locker and closing it.

"What was that about?" Craig asked him, his nasally voice deeper than normal.

Smiling up at him Tweek held his book his chest. "It's nothing really. I just helped him out the other night so he got me some candy."

"Oh." Shoving his hands in his pockets Craig took a deep breath. "Well, I'll see you later." Craig said, turning on his heel and disappearing into a sea of students.

 _A/n: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been pretty busy with the holidays and work and what not! I hope this didn't seem too odd. I had a really hard time writing this chapter because I wasn't sure with how far I wanted to go! I think though were I stopped is pretty good! I was going to add a lot more but it didn't feel right. Anyways as always thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment! They give me life._


	28. Denver

Craig was mad. The irritation had been plastered on his face since the day before when Kenny gave Tweek a box of chocolates. Not that Tweek could blame him though, he'd be pretty pissed off too if some boy ran up to his boyfriend, hugged him, and gave him a box of chocolates. Even if Kenny had only gotten them because Tweek helped him out.

It really didn't help when Kenny had returned Tweek's clothes the following morning.

"What was that about?" Craig asked as Tweek shoved the freshly washed clothes in his bag.

Shrugging Tweek zipped up his bag. "I let Kenny borrow some clothes for a date." He explained tossing his bag over his shoulder. "I honestly didn't think I'd be getting them back so soon."

"Hm." The taller boy hummed rubbing the back of his neck. "Glad you got them back."

Twisting the toes of his shoe on the ground Tweek stared at the multicolored tile of the floor. "It- uh… it was the reason he brought me those chocolates." He admitted hoping to disperse some of his boyfriends worries.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Tweek." Craig told him, his voice as flat as always. "I trust you."

Trust? No. No, no, no. His gut knotted, his breath halted. This wasn't right. None of this was right. Tweek let himself swallow the dry lump in this throat, the noise from the gulping over taking his ears. Craig shouldn't trust him. Tweek had spent the last month and a half lying. Lying about where he's been, and what's been doing. Fuck! This was a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake. "I uh- I need to- ARGH!" Tweek grabbed onto his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

Craig's hand found its way to his shoulder. "Hey, Tweek. It's okay. Take a second, let yourself calm down."

Tweek didn't realise how bad the tremors in body was until Craig's steady hand held still against a shivering arm. Shit. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Craig. A teary glaze glossed over green eyes and he choked back the cry pressing at his insides. "I'm sorry." The small boy croaked. "I'm sorry Craig."

The hand on his shoulder pulled the blonde towards Craig as he wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, listen." He used his free hand to rub the top of Tweeks head, careful not ruin his ponytail. "It'll be alright. Take your time."

No, it wasn't going to be alright. No matter how much time Tweek took the fact of the matter was still there. He did nothing to deserve Craig's trust. Letting strong arms wrap around Tweek leaned onto his chest and heard the faint heart beats of his boyfriend. It was, oddly calming. Taking a deep breath through his nose he let it out through his mouth. "I need to go to class Craig."

"Will you be okay?" Craig asked, carefully unwrapping his arms from around the blonde. Tweek nodded slightly and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his wrist. "Okay, well, if you need anything just let me know."

With another nod Tweek turned on his heel and headed down the hall. Guilt consumed him. He needed to tell Craig the truth. But if he did that Craig would probably break up with him. Why did he have to lie in the first place? This was all so stupid! He was so very very stupid! He lied and now everything was fucked up! He tugged at the tips of his ponytail causing the elastic to weaken around the base of his head. He had two choices here. He could keep lying, and let the guilt kill him, or he could take the risk and tell Craig the truth. The second choice scared him much more than the first one did.

He had to tell him. There was no way their relationship would work out if it was built off of lies, but maybe, just maybe it could work if Tweek was honest. Nails dug into the flesh on his shoulder as he stood outside of the coffee shop waiting for Craig to arrive. This was nerve wracking. Well, everything in his life was nerve wracking, but this, this was on a whole nother level. His breathing rippled into the cool night air as two headlights turned around the corner.

Their trip to Denver was here and there was no turning back now.

"What did you get me?" Craig asked raising his dark eyebrow towards the gift Tweek was holding in his lap. He had made sure when he went to this work morning that he took everything he needed. Including Craig's gift.

Wrapping his arms around the gift Tweek smiled at him softly trying to hide the anxiety he was feeling. "You'll find out when you open it." Tweek promised.

Reaching over Craig placed his hand on Tweeks knee and squeezed it. "Are you feeling better babe? You've been a little…" He took a second to look for the right word. Craig didn't want to offend Tweek, but no matter what word he would have used he would have been right. Distant? Check. On edge? Check. Panicked? Check. Stupid, paranoid, a liar? Check, check, check. Fingers started to dig into the paper of Craig's gift and Tweek had to force them away from the wrapping. "Skittish." Craig finally said his eyes on the road in front of him.

Well, that was a much nicer way of putting it at least.

"I'm uh-" His leg started to bounce, shaking the gift in his lap. "I'm doing fine." He lied. Goddamnit! Why did do that? He needed to stop. He needed to stop lying. Closing his eyes he leaned his head into the cushion of the black headrest. The opportunity to come clean would present itself right? Maybe he should just wait until they were on their way back. He wouldn't ruin the trip by doing that right? But, was it fair to make Craig wait longer? Well, Tweek had been lying this long, what was another day right?

"Good." Craig moved his hand from Tweeks knee and took his hat off before running his fingers through his thick black locks. "How's your succulent?"

The anxiety washed away with Craig's question and was replaced with an instant excitement. Perking up, Tweek placed Craig's gift next to him and turned to face Craig and put both of his hands on Craig's arms. "Ohmygosh! Craig it came with these little pebbles that you put around the plant and it's so cute!" Green eyes brightened up as Tweek went on about his new little plant. How small it was right now, how cute it was going to look once it bloomed, how well it went with his Chinpokomon collection. Tweek just found himself going on and on about the gift Craig had gotten him. He really did love his little Flowerpotamus potholder.

Chuckling Craig glanced over at his boyfriend. "I did good then?" The little dimple on his right cheek was making it's entrance and making Tweek's heart skip.

"You did good." The blonde whispered lifting himself up a bit to place a kiss on the dimple. I love yous danced on his tongue only being stopped by the fear that came behind those words. All of this was so perfect. Craig was so perfect. "You know what my favorite thing about your face is?"

Humming Craig turned his head to look at Tweek but was stopped when Tweek gently grabbed a hold of his chin and made him face forward. "At first I thought it was your eyes." He purred using the tip of his finger to brush under the vibrant blues. "Then I- I thought it was your smile." His finger traced down Craig's sharp nose and pulled down Craig's bottom lip. "Your teeth are way too perfect did you have braces?" Shit, he was getting off track. Luckily, the other boy just bobbed his head and let the blonde continue. "I knew it." He whispered letting Craig's lip fall from his finger as he pulled it up to the side of Craig's cheek. "It's this cheek." Tweek lowered his hand and kissed Craig's cheek. "You know why?"

"Why?" There was no movement of his head this time. Steely blue eyes stayed focused on the road, but his smile never left his face.

"It's because-" Tweek placed another soft kiss on the boys cheek. "When you smi- smile, you have this little teeny tiny dimple and I love it." Moving back to sit right in his seat, Tweek's head fell to the side. "Have you ever noticed it?"

Craig took the chance to look over at Tweek. "My dimple? No, not really. I don't spend a lot of time smiling at myself in the mirror."

"Well, you should. Ah! I mean if- if you want." Tweek picked at the dried skin on his hand. "It's nice."

"Can't be as nice as yours." Fingers tapped on the steering wheel. "When you smile your nose scrunches up and your wide eyes thin out into upward curves. It's like your whole face is gleaming with joy."

Shuffling so he was closer to Craig Tweek took the chance to lay on the tallers boy shoulder. "Well it's easy to smile when you have someone worth smiling for."

Wrapping his arm around him Craig placed a quick kiss on top of Tweek's head. "Yeah, it really is."

Pulling into the hotel Craig brushed his hair back through his hair again. "Sorry this isn't a really nice place, you'd be surprised how many hotels don't let you check in at 18. All of the nicer ones you have to be 21, so I settled for this one." Parking the car in front of the building Craig placed his hand under Tweeks chin and turned his head to kiss him. "I'll get us checked in and then we can go out to dinner. Sound good honey?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Tweek whispered.

"I'll leave the car on. Lock the doors. I'll be right in there," he pointed to the glass sliding door where they could see the front desk. "So if anything happens I'll be out here in an instant. Okay?"

Despite the nerves bundling in his chest Tweek gave him a simple nod. Craig would be right there. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Tweek would lock the car, Craig would be gone for five minutes and return before the two of them went out for a very late dinner. It would be okay. They would be okay.

"I'll be right back." Craig kissed him again. "Promise." Turning Craig got out of the truck and Tweek quickly locked the doors. He kept his eyes wide and moved his head back and forth watching the world around him. This was much more frightening than sitting in a car alone in South Park, at least there he could run and have some sense of idea where to go. Here, he was screwed. Someone could grab him and he would have no idea where he was. His heart leapt out of chest at the tapping on the driver side window. "OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He shouted curling over himself and using his hands to cover the back of his head. He couldn't breath. At least he would die from hyperventilation before he was murder. That was a plus at least.

"Tweek, babe. It's okay. It's just me." Craig's faint voice could be heard over quickened breathes. Slowly Tweek lifted his head and glanced out the window. How the fuck did he not see Craig walk up? He was watching his surroundings. Was he seriously so lost in thought about possibly being murdered that he would have failed to miss the threat if it presented itself to him? Oh Jesus he was an idiot. Unlocking the door Tweek winced as Craig opened it.

Taking a deep breath Tweek prepared himself to be scolded for making the other boy wait in the cold. His father would always get onto him when Tweek had left him out in the cold. He would never yell, but his emotionless smile would appear on his face and he would make some off handed comment about his son not being able to focus on anyone but himself. Astonishment washed over as arms found themselves wrapped around the startled boy. "Sorry I scared you." Craig whispered into the side of Tweek's neck holding him tightly. "I didn't mean too. I thought you saw me." This was different. He wasn't being berated, or talked down on, just comforted. Tweek let himself relax in Craig's arms, wrapping his own around the built figure.

"Hey," Craig kept his voice soothing as his hand circled over Tweeks shoulder. It was shivering, but it was much better than the forceful quivering that was happening when Craig first embraced him. "Are you hungry?"

Shit, he was hungry. Thinking back on the day he couldn't recall if he had actually eaten anything. The only thing his mind could focus on was the whirlwind of emotion that had been on his tail since he woke up that morning. "Yeah." He answered timidly letting go of Craig and moving to sit right in his seat.

Doing the same Craig buckled his seat belt and put the car into drive. "It's late so I can't really take you someplace nice tonight but tomorrow I plan on blowing your mind."

It was almost 1 in the morning by the time the two of them got back to the hotel room. Tweek looked around and let his teeth sink into his lip. It was a simple set up. Beige walls with generic artwork. A television sitting on a dresser and a bare desk next to that. Across from that were two beds. Tweek had been looking forward to spending the night curled up in Craig's arms, but he must have had different plans.

Placing the gift on the bed closest to him Tweek sat down next to it watching at the black haired teen placed the bags under the desk. "You know I really don't think it's fair." Craig mentioned as he headed over towards his boyfriend who tipped his head to the side. "You have been holding onto my gift and I was so kind to give mine days ago."

Smirking Tweek grabbed the box, kicked his shoes off and scooted back on the bed. "Maybe it isn't for you." He stuck his tongue out. "Maybe I just like carrying around presents that have your name written on it in pretty cursive."

Kicking his shoes off as well Craig placed a knee on the bed and let himself fall forward into a crawling position. "I think you're full of shit Tweek." He purred crawling closer towards the blonde.

"Ye-yeah?" Laughing Tweek scooted back until he hit the wall behind him.

Craig beamed at the blonde as he crawled over him and kissed his shoulder. "Yeah."

With a pink face Tweek shoved the gift into Craig's chest. "Here!" He squealed as the other let out a huff of breath.

Plopping himself on his butt Craig crossed his legs and put the gift on his lap. "This is a lot heavier than I thought. You've been carrying it around like it was nothing."

Moving to sit across from him Tweek smirked. "It wasn't heavy to me." And it wasn't. For yrs Tweek had been responsible for all the heavy lifting at Tweek Bros. Coffee, and even with his small frame, doing so had given him quite a strength advantage. "Open it." Giddy green eyes watched as Tweek bounced up and down in excitement. He was well aware of how much Craig would like his gift and Tweek couldn't wait to see the expression on his face.

"Okay, okay." Craig grabbed the paper and tore it off of the box. Once it was free from paper Craig's features lit up with pure joy. It was the widest smile Tweek had ever seen on the other boy, his one dimple bigger than Tweek could have ever imagined and it came from him. The thought alone gave Tweeks heart palpitations. His blue eyes shined brightly they scanned over the boy. "Babe." Craig's voice cracked. "This is for me?" Nodding again Tweek leaned forward a bit, holding his hands together and close to his chest. "This is the entire Red Racer series."

"And the movies."

"Holy shit. How much was this?" Craig asked him only to get shoulders rising and falling as an answer. Looking at the box again Craig set it next to them and cupped Tweek's cheek. "You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." Closing his eyes Craig circled his thumb over the curve of Tweek's face as he went in to kiss the boy, not noticing how Tweek's face fell.

Jolting up from the bed Tweek turned his back towards Craig and attempted to hide the cry pressing at his throat. "I need to go to the bathroom!" He said quickly rushing out of the room.

As soon as the door was locked behind him Tweek collapsed on the ground suppressing his sobbing to a muted whimper. Hugging his knees to his chest Tweek dug his nails into his arms. Right, to wrong, to right, to wrong. Why did everything have to be a rollercoaster? Why couldn't he manage to keep his feelings in check? Why did Craig have to tell him that he was amazing?

Slamming his forehead into his knee he winced, but repeated the action over and over as his nails dug deeper into his skin. He was anything but amazing. He was a stupid, lying, pothead, piece of shit and the boy he loved more than anything thought otherwise. "Idiot." Tweek muttered to himself hitting his head again. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Unable to contain his wailing Tweek let out a loud ragged breath as thick, salty liquid poured down his cheeks and onto his lap. Everything was falling apart and it was all his fault. He had been deceitful and secretive and he hated himself for it. He really hated himself.

The banging at the door caused the distressed blonde to inhale sharply and rub at the tears falling from golden lashes. "Tweek? Honey? Are you alright? What happened?" Worry was thick with Craig's words as he knocked again. "Babe? Let me in, please?"

Attempting to wipe the tears away Tweek stood up and sniffled. Going to open the door he paused. What was he going to do now? This wasn't how he pictured this. He was going to tell Craig everything tomorrow on the way home and then if things went south he could just spend the rest of his life avoiding him.

Shit.

He was backed into a corner. He had to tell him. If he really wanted this to work he had to tell him everything. Taking another breath he tried, and failed, to compose himself as he turned the doorknob letting the door open and throwing his arms around the taller boy.

Craig slowly undid Tweek's hair and ran his hand through it softly shushing him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He cooed pulling Tweek closer to himself.

Tweek could feel the how wet his tears were making Craig's shirt, yet Craig still held him close, waiting patiently for Tweek's answer. "I-I" He choked back the sobs and took a fist full of the tallers boy shirt in both hands. "I need to- I need to tell you something."

Pressing a kiss on the top of Tweek's head Craig stepped back and wiped the tears at Tweek's face. "Let's give you a second okay? Go sit on the bed, and try to catch your breath. I'll get you some water okay?" Giving him another kiss on the top of his head Craig shooed Tweek out the door.

The bed shifted under Tweeks weight as he sat the foot staring ahead at a blank T.V. screen. How was he going to do this? How was Craig going to react? All of this was way too much pressure. Reaching up he tugged at the ends of his thick curly locks, squeaking as he did so. His head hurt, his eyes burned, his heart was caving in on itself. The water from the bathroom faucet turned on and off before Craig walked out of the bathroom with a plastic cup of water. Concern was now a part of Craig's features as he saw the blonde still crying, only, silently now. Handing him the water Craig's blue eyes studied Tweek before sitting next to him. "Whenever you're ready to talk about it babe. Take your time."

Lifting the cup to his lips Tweek took a drink and wrapped both hands around it as he let it sit on his lap. "I've- Ah" Damnit, now wasn't the time for his fucking noises. "I've been lying to you."

Craig's lips thinned as he softly bobbed his head. "About what?" He asked calmly, his eyes never leaving the blonde.

Tweek told him. He told him everything. About being in the bathroom with Kenny at Bebe's party, how he was in the bathroom when Craig had knocked, how Kenny had cleaned the self inflicted scratches at his flesh. He told him how he knew about Craig and Kenny's relationship. He told him about the weed, his permanent marker, and how he would avoid rides just to smoke behind the coffee shop. The only thing he didn't mention was his love for him, but this was definitely not the time for that. He told him everything and as the guilt lifted, fear came crashing down him. Craig was going to leave him, he did deserve that after all.

However, the black haired boy remained calm the whole time and once Tweek was finished, he grabbed his hand. "Thank you telling me Tweek." Turning his head slowly Tweek's blood shot eyes looked at Craig, searching for any signs of anger. Unable to find any he tightened his fingers around Craig's.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his gaze going down to the cup of water he was holding with his free hand, untouched since his first sip. "Are- are you mad?"

"Yeah," He answered, his tone back to normal. "But I forgive you."

Tweek's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"

Sighing Craig ran his free hand through his hair. "Because, I know that was hard for you." Craig grabbed the cup from Tweek's hand and placed it on the dresser without ever getting up from the bed. "Because, I know you aren't the kind of guy to hurt someone purposely."

"So, you aren't going to break up and leave me in Denver to fend for myself?"

"Nope," Leaning down Craig softly pushed Tweek back onto the bed and kissed him. "You are going to have to try a little harder if you want me to just drop the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

Laughter erupted between their lips. "You still think that?"

"It'd be really hard to stop." Craig told him teething softly at Tweek's bottom lip.

"That's gay." Tweek wrapped his arms around his neck tangling his finger in soft, black locks.

"The gayest."

His eyes fluttered open to the small amount of light that entered the room. What time was it? Turning to look at the night stand his heart stopped seeing Craig asleep next to him. It wasn't the first time he had woken up besides him but it never failed to take his breath away. He was just so insanely stunning, even with drool pooling under him. Sitting up Tweek looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 6:02. Great, barely four hours of sleep. Throwing his legs off the bed Tweek sighed. His night didn't go as he was hoping, but it still went well enough. He felt better knowing that regardless of how stupid he had acted, Craig was still into him.

Pushing himself off the bed Tweek looked back at the bed. Smiling to himself Tweek turned to go towards his overnight bag and went to pick it up before going to the bathroom. If he up he might as well get ready for the day.

Stepping in the hot water caused the blonde wince as the stream hit his arms, still sore from the night before. Grabbing his own little bottle of soap he had brought Tweek started to wash the dried blood away from his arms. Craig hadn't said anything to him about his arms and Tweek wondered if he even saw them. He was far too concerned with making Tweek feel better than to worry about his arms. It was a nice change of pace to say the least.

Humming Tweek let the water wash off his arms and grabbing the soap to wash his hair. Even with just a few hours of sleep he felt good. A weight was lifted off of his shoulders and he got to spend the day with his favorite person. His body started to sway as he scrubbed at his head to get the shampoo out. His hums turned into a soft singing, and that, gradually got louder as he got closer to the chorus of Abba's 'Dancing Queen'. Laughing to himself he turned off the water and his song went back to whisper.

It didn't take him much longer to finish getting ready. Random, fun, songs, filled the air around him, only stopping while he brushed his teeth. After he was finished he cleaned up his mess in the bathroom and left.

"You have a beautiful voice." Craig said sitting off the end of the bed with a sleepy grin. Tweek's face went red.

"You, uh- heard that?" Rubbing at his arm Tweek looked down at the ground.

Standing up Craig stepped towards the blonde. "Yep, a great way to start the day." Patting the top of his head Craig walked past time towards the off brand coffee maker and started a cup for his boyfriend. "You should have more confidence in yourself. You have so much talent Tweek."

Blinking Tweek sat down and bit his lip. Talent? He didn't think that was the right word. He was good at things, but he wouldn't call it talent.

As the coffee maker puffed out the last drops of steaming coffee, Craig brought the foam cup over and sat next to Tweek, handing it to him. "I'm serious Tweek. You are amazing, sweet, and you so fucking thoughtful." Craig's eyes glanced over to the other bed with the Red Racer collection on it. "I just wish you could see that for yourself."

His chest tightened. Not in a bad way, but in a warming way. It was like the love he felt for Craig was extending inside of him, pushing at his insides. It hurt in a way that made Tweeks body tingled with happiness. Taking a few large gulps of the coffee, he threw the empty cup on the ground and turned to face Craig. He loved him. God, did Tweek love this boy. Placing a flat palm on Craig's chest Tweek pushed Craig backwards so he was laying on the bed. Throwing a leg over him he straddled him and leaned down holding himself up by placing his arms on both sides of Craig. Staring down at those sapphire eyes Tweek wanted more than ever to tell Craig how much he loved him, but if he couldn't tell him, he could at least show him.

Lowering his head Tweek placed his face in crock of Craig's neck. The taller boy shivered at warmth of Tweek's breath and wrapped his arms around him pulling him down so their bodies pressed against each other. Kissing his neck, Tweek reached up and gripped at thick black hair. Craig lifted the back of the blondes shirt and ran his nails up and down Tweek's back sending a tingling feeling down his body and stopping at his pelvic area. "Hgnh." Tweek moaned softly taking the skin he was kissing into his mouth biting down on it. The moan escaping Craig's lips and the feeling of him thrusting his hips up slightly encouraged him to go further. Using his teeth to grasp at the skin he sucked at it before letting go and grinding his teeth at the skin again.

"Shit babe." Craig moaned into Tweek's hair. Sucking at his neck harder Tweek pulled back, letting the skin fall from his mouth with a 'pop'. Sitting back up he smiled at the red mark sitting at the side of Craig's neck.

Craig followed in sitting up, his grip still around Tweek to make sure he didn't fall backwards. When their lips found each other Tweek could taste the morning breath on Craig's tongue as it danced in his mouth. He wanted to be disgusted, but he wasn't. If anything he craved to have more of first thing in the morning Craig kisses. He wished that this would be how he woke up every day.

Breaking the kiss Craig smiled at him. "Babe, as much as I'd like to sit here all day and make out with you I need to get dressed."

Pouting Tweek stood up. "Okay."

"We're going to have a great day okay?" Craig told him getting off of the bed, his enjoyment from their session easy to spot in his sweats. Blushing Tweek turned his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't let Craig think that was all he wanted. It was something he wanted, but it was far from the only thing.

"Okay."

And they did have a great day. They ate breakfast at the hotel, but checked out once they were done.

Craig took him to the botanical gardens, having him pose next to backgrounds that he thought would look amazing in photos. Their time there was cut short however, when Tweek overheard someone talking about how the grounds were haunted.

After that, they went to the museum of Nature and Science. They two of them took their time walking hand and hand through the large building. Craig lingered a lot longer in the space exhibit, making sure to tell his boyfriend every little fact that he knew and rereading over the ones he was learning. In the gemstone exhibit they challenged each other to find stones that looked like each others eyes. Craig pointed out a tsavorite garnet where as Tweek picked out a sapphire. Finishing their trip at the museum at the little dinosaur diner they had in the museum Tweek questioned Craig on whether or not the bones were real and if thought it was sanitary to eat around bones. Craig just responded with laughter.

Next the two of them went to the mall. Making their way through the stores and pointing at things that they thought the other would look good in. Tweek had to stifle a laugh as he pointed to a poop emoji shirt. "Cause you are always in a shitty mood around most people." Craig rolled his eyes and grabbed Tweek, tossing him over his shoulder.

"That how ya feel?" He teased as he left the store and headed towards one of the little fountains.

"Ah!" Tweek's laughter exploded as he tried to wiggle free. "Put me down!"

Craig moved his arm slightly, teasing him by making him think he might drop him the fountain. "You want me to put you down?"

Tweek flung his legs. "No! No! Not in the fountain!"

"Tell me I'm the pretty and I won't put you in there."

"Okay!" He laughed. "Okay! You are pretty Craig. You are prettiest person alive!"

Craig smirked and let the smaller boy down. "Thank you. You're pretty too." Using his finger to lift Tweek's chin he kissed him.

"God, you are so gay Craig." Craig smirked at him and shrugged.

After a nice dinner at a hibachi dinner the two of them were headed back towards South Park. The truck's sound system played popular songs from the 2000's. Bobbing their heads and singing along Tweek laughed at how awful Craig's nasally voice sounded as he tried to sing.

The ride calmed down as they entered the town. "Hey," Craig turned the music and looked towards Tweek. "You don't have to be afraid to talk to me if something is bothering you. I want to be there for you. I want you to feel safe around me."

Biting his lip Tweek nodded a bit. "Okay." He said looking at Craig who had turned his head back to the road. "You don't care that I've been smoking?" He asked the one question that helped start all of his lies and was terrified of the answer.

Craig sighed. "It's not that I don't care. I don't think it's good to mask your feelings with a high, but until you learn how to handle it, then I guess go for it. You really should talk to your parents though, medical is much better than buying from some dealer on the street."

"Kenny." Tweek corrected.

Waving his hand Craig rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Same difference. Just talk to them like you did with me. If you want, I can be there with you."

"Thanks Craig." Tweek smiled. "I'll think about it."

Pulling up next to Tweek's driveway Craig parked his car and grabbed Tweek's hands. "Thank you for coming out with me this weekend. I'm glad we got to spend time together."

Tweek quickly placed a kiss on Craig's lips and smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Getting out of Craig's car, Tweek let out a content sigh. He really was lucky.

 _A/n: Hi guys! I really hoped you enjoyed my last chapter of 2017! (For me at least for those who live elsewhere my first for 2018) I hope you all have a happy new year!_

 _Now on another note. I have gotten a few comments that say they don't like how Tweek is lying. Trust me, neither do I. The reason I do these things though is to show how fucking real anxiety, paranoia, and just mental health in general is. It's messy. It makes you do things that you don't have an excuse for doing. My goal with this story (besides writing a super long love story) is to show how fucked up the mind can be. I wanted to have Tweek come clean to Craig about everything. I have been pushing for that since the lies started because even though his brain told him it was for the best, it wasn't. And I also didn't want him to use his anxiety as an excuse for being shiity because it isn't. He made the choice to lie, but he took the step to tell the truth and sometimes that takes a lot of guts._

 _Anywho, thank you all for have been commenting and I really did enjoy getting those comments about Tweek was being a bad guy because that was my intention so if you wrote something along those lines do not fret! You didn't hurt my feelings you gave me more confidence that I am doing what I aimed for!_

 _I love you all and please, let me know how I did._


	29. Family Dinner

"Tweek," his mother's voice startled him. He didn't expect to see her in the shop today. She took that tuesday off to run some errands, it worked out since that week was her sunday to work. Looking up from the counter he was cleaning his mother smiled at him and continued, "you'll never guess who I saw today."

Tilting his head, the blonde cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Craig!" Thin arms shot out from her sides in excitement.

"Craig? Where uh where did you see him at?"

Bringing her hands down she brushed off the front of her pale yellow dress. "At the Photo Dojo. I went to make an appointment to take your senior photos and he was in there just working away."

Tweek gave her a slow blink. Craig had a job? At the Photo Dojo? How did he not know about that? And why did his mom want him to take senior pictures? She knew he hated having his photo taken. "Okay?"

"Well, when he saw me he came to say hi. He's such sweet boy." Brushing her hair behind her ear, she gave her son a smile. "Anyways I invited him to dinner on sunday."

Tweek basically threw himself across the counter. Slamming flat palms on the wooden surface of the counter he placed over half his torso on the cool surface. "WHAT?!" His eyes almost popped out hif skull they were so wide. "MOMpleasetellmeyoudidn't" His words gushed out so fast they couldn't be picked apart. This wasn't good. Tweek's dad wouldn't be happy and the last time his father and Craig were in the same room Craig was trying very hard to keep his mouth shut.

His mom calmly walked over to him and patted his head. "Sweetheart, you know I can't understand you when you rush your words. And get off the counter please."

The blonde puff of hair sitting on the back of his head swung from side to side as his head shook back and forth. "This is a bad idea mom! We Ah!" Reaching up he pulled his ponytail holder out and yanked at his hair. Strands ripped from his head and curled around shivering fingers. "We have to cancel!"

Moving swiftly behind the counter his mother poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. "We aren't going to cancel Tweek. Craig clearly means a lot to you and we have to do what we can to make sure he and your father get along."

Mindlessly he grabbed the hot cup and brought the liquid to his lips. She was serious and when his mother's heart is set on something there is no changing her mind.

"Let's just hope your little love mark clears up by then." She said nonchalantly pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Tweek choked on his coffee. "What?"

Tapping her fingers on her mug she gave her son a knowing look. "Well, while we were talking his jacket shifted and I noticed a fairly sized red mark on his neck." Biting his lips Tweek looked at the ground. This couldn't be happening. "You are his boyfriend, so that would mean you are responsible for that right?"

His mouth dropped in surprise as he slowly lifted his head to look back at his mother who was smiling away. "Wait. How- how do you know that?"

"Oh sweetie, you aren't doing a very good of hiding it." She patted his head. "So, on sunday, your boyfriend will be attending dinner and we will have a nice time alright? Don't worry, I won't say anything to your father about it until the two of you are ready." She reassured him.

Giving her a nod Tweek took another drink of his coffee trying to calm his nerves. This was so surreal. His mom knew he was dating Craig, and she knew that he had given him a hickey, yet she wasn't upset. If anything, she almost seemed glad.

"Oh!" Perking up she smiled at him. "He'll also be doing your pictures on sunday. I'm going to go buy you an outfit for it. Is there anything you'd like?"

"I don't want my picture taken!" He yelled in protest.

"Nownow, Tweek there is no reason to yell. You such a handsome young man and I would like pictures of my baby in his last year of highschool." Placing her cup on the counter she cupped his cheek. "Please Tweek?"

His cheeks puffed up with his pout. Craig did just take pictures of him a few days ago and he was fine with that, but those were for Craig's eyes and Craig's eyes only. Getting his senior photos done meant that everyone could see them, but Craig wouldn't print something if Tweek didn't want him to right? "Fine."

His answer was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, my baby is going to look so cute. What do you want to wear?"

Looking down at his clothes he ran his fingers through his wild hair. He didn't see why he would need a new outfit. His mother normally brought him nice clothes, sure, they weren't the nicest, but they were still nicer than he gave them credit for. "I don't- I don't really know."

"That's okay. I'll pick something nice out. I love you baby." She gave him another kiss on the cheek before she finished her cup of coffee. "I'll see you home." She told him on her way out the shop. Tweek just stared at the door trying to process the events that just unfolded in front of him.

"Ugh! I look ridiculous! Craig! Please don't take my picture in this!" Tweek groaned tossing his head and holding his hands to his forehead.

Craig placed a hand on his back, his eyes never leaving the camera he had gotten from work. "Tweek, honey, you look fine." He lowered the camera to show Tweek the picture of him sitting on a bench, his arms wrapped around one leg while the other hung off. "In fact, I think you look spectacular."

Tweek looked at the photo again and turned his head away quickly. "I look like a fucking pansy! Why did my mom pick this fucking outfit out! God!" Looking down at his clothes he sighed. His mom had brought him a lilac button up a size too big and a mint green sweater vest to go over it. The button up tucked into a pair of tan slacks that were held up by a dark brown belt. The color combination was nice, but sweater vests are stupid and created more layers than he was comfortable with.

"Do you want to wear something else? We can always do this another day."

"No." Tweek answered almost to quickly. "My mom wants me to wear this. Just take some more pictures to get this over with."

"Okay," Craig smirked. "Go sit next to the pond." His finger pointed towards the edge of the frozen water. "Cross your legs, put your elbows on your knees and try to look like your lost in thought. But happy thoughts."

Tweek did as he said and looked back at the boy who was already snapping a picture. "Like this?"

Humming Craig took another photo. "Think about the makeout session I plan on giving to you after this." A blush sprinkled across Tweeks cheeks as he looked back towards the icy pond. "Perfect. You are so perfect." Mumbled Craig as the camera snapped again.

Rolling his eyes Tweek sighed. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, just a few more okay." Walking over to him Craig helped him up. "These will be easy, all I need you to do is smile."

"Come on I hate my smile." His thin hand circled around in the air. "Can't we just take some more of those lost in thought pictures?"

Craig shook his head as he grabbed the hand that danced around in the cool air. "Nope, now come on." He started off towards the path and headed towards the tree that he carved their initials into. "Lean against the tree and just smile."

Huffing Tweek listened to him, and gave Craig is best fake smile. He found it pretty hard to smile when doing something he didn't want to do, even if Craig was with him while he did it. "Come on babe. Smile for real please?"

Crossing his arms he bounced slightly. "I-I don't want to do this Craig."

Signaling him to go back to how he was posing Craig raised his camera. "I want you to think about things that make you happy." He suggested. "Like the two of us spending our lives together."

Rounded cheeks raised to his thinned out eyes as his face beamed. He could hear the clicking of the camera, but his smile remained. Craig just told him to imagine spending the rest of their lives together. That had to mean something good right? Maybe Craig pictured that too. Maybe Craig loved him.

"That's the million dollar photo right there babe." He said putting his camera back into the bag. "I think we'll all done."

"Gah!" Tweek snapped out of his wandering thoughts. "Good!" Well, not good. Now that they were done they were going to have to go to Tweek's for dinner and that was going to be far worse worse than this was.

An elbow hit his ribcage and when he looked at his boyfriend the black hair boy tossed his head back towards his truck. "Come on, we still got a few hours before your mom wants us over for dinner."

Nodding Tweek let the anxiety he was feeling fall down his throat with a gulp. He could get through this. He just needed to keep his mind off it until it was happening and then it would happen and it would end and it would be okay. "Why didn't you tell me you had a job?" Inquired the blonde.

"Didn't think it mattered." Craig answered bluntly as he shifted the bag he was carrying on his shoulder.

"Why not?"

Craig's face shifted in thought. "I don't know. Just didn't" He finally answered.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear Tweek reached down and grabbed Craig's hand. Pulling it up to his mouth he placed a kiss on the back of it. "I don't want you to feel like that." He let Craig's hand go and bit at his finger. "Unless- unless you don't want to tell me things! That's okay too!"

Chuckling Craig pulled Tweek's hand away from his mouth and wrapped his fingers around Tweek's. "It's okay. I should have said something. I owe it to you to be honest."

Blushing Tweek nodded. It was really nice to know that his own honesty made Craig feel like he could answer any of Tweek's questions. Oh! Now he could ask why Craig didn't want to date Kenny. He had been wondering that, but that would be weird. Who would ask their boyfriend why they didn't want to date someone else? "Okay," Tweek finally said. "If I have anything to ask I'll let you know."

Pulling down the sun visor in Craig's truck Tweek fixed his hair in the mirror. There was no way he was going to be handle dinner if his parents started asking questions about what he and Craig had been doing. Hell, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to dinner anyways.

"Babe," Craig started, "you don't have to worry. I know your dad and I got off on the wrong foot, but it's not like we can't get past that." Tweek smiled at his effort but Craig didn't know his father. If he felt like something was a threat to the shop there was no fixing it. And Craig spending time with his son, taking his focus off his job, was just as bad of a threat as any.

"Just, don't-" Tweek pushed the visor back up and turned his attention to his boyfriend. "Don't take anything he says seriously. He means the best. Even-" he let out a heavy sigh, "even if he says things that hurt."

Craig's hand found its way to Tweek's back and circled around his vertebrae. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Okay." Tweek took a deep breath through his nose and let it come out slowly through his mouth. "Let's go."

The two of them got out of the truck and headed for the front door. Tweek paused for a second as his eye had a spasm but opened the door as soon it disappeared.

An aroma of pot roast filled the air of the house. Not that it was shocking, it had been cooking since Tweek left this morning. His mother said that since she had to work that the slow cooker was the to go. "Hi baby! Hi Craig!" The cheerful woman shouted from the kitchen. "I'm just finishing the potatoes and then we can have dinner!"

Tweek lead Craig towards the kitchen, waving at his mom as the two of them entered.

"Hey Mrs. Tweek. How have you been today?" Craig asked going to stand next to her, watching as she stirred the potatoes.

"I've been just fantastic. I'm so happy that you are here dear." Setting down her spoon, she placed a manicured hand on Craig's shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

Craig smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not a problem. Thank you for having me. Do you need any help with anything?" He asked her.

Her hand patted his shoulder before she turned back to her potatoes. "Would you be a dear and take the pot roast to the table? Tweek? Sweetheart? Get your father, he's just upstairs in the room."

Biting down into his lip Tweek nodded as he left the room and headed for the stairs. Every step was him getting closer and closer to the impending doom that this night was sure to become. His body tightened with the last step and released itself with a quick yelp. The sound of the door opening caused the blonde to flinch. "Tweek, you know you have to try and control your outburst." His father said exiting the bedroom.

Tweek kept his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry dad. Uh- mom- mom wanted me to come get you for dinner."

"With your friend correct?" He questioned, his voice filled with a false happiness.

"Ye-yes."

His father's hand found its way on Tweek's back as he passed him to head down the stairs. "Let's go son, we wouldn't want to be rude to our guest."

Nodding again Tweek followed him down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Hello there Craig." An empty smile washed across the man's features as he held out a hand for Craig to shake.

Taking up the offer Craig offered the older man his best attempt at a genuine smile. "Nice to see you again sir."

"As to you." He said before looking over at Tweek, disappointment in his eyes. Looking down Tweek kicked softly at the floor. His dad wasn't going to outright say it, at least, not in front of Craig, but he was mad that Tweek was still hanging around the boy who he had considered a delinquent.

A clap got everyone's attention. "Alright, let's sit boys." His mother sing songy voice broke through the awkward tension as she sat at the table.

"Oh, yes." Richard said taking the seat opposite of his wife. "Dinner with family and friends makes for good bonds in the end."

Craig sat down in between the two of them, thanking them again for inviting him over for dinner as Tweek sat across from him. It was quiet and weird. His family never ate at the table, even when they were all home. That stopped when Tweek first started middle school. Why, he didn't know, but their first family dinner in years with Tweek's boyfriend didn't help make it any less uncomfortable.

"So, Richard. Craig was kind enough to take Tweek's senior pictures. Isn't that nice of him?" Of course, leave it to his mother to try to butter up her son's boyfriend to his dad.

"Is that right?" Reaching forward he grabbed the pot roast and served himself before passing the dish to Craig to do the same. "I would have never pegged you for a photographer."

The black haired boy's jaw line tightened, his lips shifting around trying to hide his irritation. "Yes sir, I like to think I'm pretty good at it." Serving himself he passed the dish of roast beef to Mrs. Tweek.

The eerie smile his father gave Craig made Tweek wonder if he was the only one who could see it. His mom definitely couldn't, or maybe she could and just never said anything. Grabbing the potatoes the man served himself passing them to Craig. "So do you just take pictures, or do you have a job?" His voice was light, but it didn't mask the venom in his father's words.

"I work at the Photo Dojo after school and on saturdays." Craig answered calmly taking the bowl and scooping some on his plate. "Best of both worlds I get to do something I love and get paid for it." He passed the bowl off to Mrs. Tweek and turned back to Richard with an eyebrow cocked. "You of all people should know how amazing that is."

Tweek closed his eyes and leaned back over his chair. This was the worst. This was a mistake. Oh god, Tweek was really never going to be able to see Craig again. "Yes, but in this day in age, people, more than ever enjoy a fresh cup of coffee. Those cups that are made locally with the love and care you would give a young child really show the world how much you care. Caring about what you do is important, but caring isn't enough. You have to give a product that people want." His father said, the creepy smile never leaving his face.

Smiling back a false smile at the man Craig brushed his hair out of his face. "Well, sir, pictures do last forever."

"Yes, I suppose they do." Richard said grabbing the last dish filled with an array of vegetables.

The table went mute after that. The only noise were the sounds of the final dish being passed around the clinking of the spoon as it put the food on the plates. Once everyone's plates were full Tweek's mom smiled at the boys who surrounded her. "Okay, let's eat." She said cheerfully picking up her silverware. As everyone started to eat the overly cheerful woman looked at her son flashing him a smile. "So, Tweek, how is school going for you dear?"

"Ah! Uh, it's- it's going okay. Most of my classes are really easy." He answered nervously. He did not like the attention being on him, not that he wanted it to be on Craig either.

"That's good." She hummed. "And Craig? How is school for you?"

Holding out a hand to let he know he had to finish chewing his food he swallowed. "It's going well. I have a few classes that are pretty difficult, but they put me in advance classes, so that's why."

"Oh! You must be really smart then. Tweek is so lucky to have such a smart boyfriend." Her hand shot up to her lips as her eyes went wide. Regret, all over her thin face. Her husband's eyebrows lifted as he looked between the two boys sitting besides him. Craig, kept his composure, but Tweek on the other hand, went pale. The heavy gaze of his fathers eyes made his stomach churn in a familiar discomfort. His jaw went numb as his teeth clenched together in his dried mouth. He wanted to run. God! He wanted to run and hide from this shitty dinner, but if he did then Craig would be left to deal with this horrible night alone and he couldn't do that to him.

His father's smile widened, gums peeking from thinned lip's. "Boyfriend?" He questioned, his deep brown eyes watching his son curiously. "Tweek, do you think having a boyfriend is really the right choice?" Paying no attention to the other two people in the room he continued. "You know what could happen if news of you being a homosexual got out. Our business could suffer."

The scoff coming from Craig snapped Richards focus from the blonde. "You're fucking joking right?" Two sets of green eyes went wide as Craig spoke. "How does your son being gay affect your business in anyway?"

Calmly letting out a deep breath Tweek's father tangled his fingers together. "Tell me Craig how does your family feel about you being gay?"

The black haired teens jaw shifted as his thinned eyes glared at the older man. "My family wouldn't stop going to a damn coffee shop if they knew the owners son was gay if that's what you're implying."

"No no. I want an answer, because as I seem to recall, your father wasn't too pleased when he found my son sleeping in your room. Now, I am very happy that my child is able to accept who he is, but we live in a world with people, like your father, and I only wish to keep my son, and my business, safe." His voice was gentle, as if he was talking to a toddler.

"Don't act like you give a fuck about Tweek." Craig hissed standing up from the table. "You guilt him into thinking he is the breaking factor in your stupid coffee shop. You make him feel shitty for trying to have friends, and now, in front of his fucking boyfriend, you ask him if he thinks it's a good idea?" He pointed a finger at the man whose smile never left his face. "At least my dad gives a fuck about me."

Digging his nails into his palms Tweek took a deep breath. His gaze darted between Craig and his dad. "Stop." He pleaded under his breath, the two men unable to hear him. "STOP!" He cried out shooting up from his seat. Tears pressed at his eyes, the salt from his tears burning as he refused to let them fall. "Craig, dad, just stop." Turning to his mom bit his lip. "I told you not to invite him mom. I knew- AH! I knew this would happen, but does anyone ever listen to me?!" Tweek threw his arms aimlessly in the air. "NO! And why is that? BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS I'M INCAPABLE OF DOING SHIT FOR MYSELF!" Running his hands over his tightly wound hair he grabbed at the ponytail and pulled it down. "Craig," He huffed, his gaze shifting back to him. "Go home. I'm going to bed." Clenching his teeth he left the room and headed towards his room.

He didn't Craig to defend him. He didn't need his mother to try to make everything right for him. He didn't need his father telling him whether or not what he was doing was the right choice. What he needed was for people to let him think for himself, and it was high time that they learned that.

 _A/n:_  
 _Ah! Okay so this chapter was really hard to write. Not in the sense of it made me feel discomfort or anything of that nature, just hard in general. I had so many different ideas where to take this and honestly, the way this one ended was not at all one of the ways I had planned. Though, I do think that this will work best for what I have planned next! Which is going to be the chapter I have been so so so excited to write. Please, stick around because it will be worth it once I get it out. I just have a few more details I want to figure out before I start it! As always thank you guys for reading. Let me know what you thought and remember I love you all so much!_


	30. Love isn't Always Easy

How hard he had slammed his door was made evident as the echo bounced off shelf covered walls shaking the little figures that sat there. He wanted to make his anger known to the three people sitting in the kitchen. Well, it could be down to two now, if Craig did leave, but still, he wanted them to know that he didn't appreciate anything that was tonight.

Taking a deep breath he made his way towards his Chinpokomon collection. Green eyes scanned over the little figurines making sure that none had fallen. Even with all the other disorganization in room he would feel oddly guilty if his Chinpokomon fell from their normal position. They all had a place to belong, a group where they fit in. If they moved from that they would be like him, or at least how he was. Out of place.

A knock on the opposite of his room made him glad that he invested in a lock for his door. At the time, it wasn't for privacy reasons, he never really cared about that. His foggy mind would have probably never been able to hide anything anyways. At the time he had bought it because he was scared that if someone was able to break into his house, they would come to his room and kidnap him, or worse, kill him. So he had gotten a lock as a last defence against his nerves. Now, he was thankful he had another use for it. Keeping out the person on the other side of the door.

Before giving the person on the other side the opportunity to knock again he rushed over towards his desk and grabbed his headphones. Plugging them into his phone quickly he started up his piano playlist. The sound of soft keys being brushed down gently played in his ears. The blonde shoved his phone in his pocket. Curling his fingers then straightening them out as far as they could go he glanced over at his keyboard. It had been so long since he played it, even with the music book Token had gotten him, he just couldn't bring himself to sit down and let his musical side come to life. Rotating his hands so his palms faced him he brought each finger down slowly until his hands formed fists. Eyes stayed fixated on boney, cut covered fists as music filled his mind with inspiration.

Oxygen filled his lungs as his hands fell to his sides. Fists still clenched tight, he let all the air in his body escape him. "I can do this." He told himself as breath left him. Taking a slow step towards his abandoned keyboard he let his fingers stretch out again. There had been so many times, especially after listening to the lovely melodies of his favorite instrument on spotify, that he wanted to get up and try to mimic the noise. He took another step towards the keyboard and shook his head, as a slight, unamused laugh left his trembling lips. Who would have known that a shitty dinner with his family and boyfriend would be the driving force to get him to play again?

Sitting at his keyboard he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scanned his playlist for "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. As it started he set his phone besides him on his seat and closed his eyes. Picturing the keys in his head he took a deep breath, he didn't need to play right off, right? He could just imagine in his head, once he was sure he remembered what he was doing then, and only then would he touch the keys.

It took a lot longer than he'd like to admit, for him to gain the confidence to actually play, but by the end of the night, and what seemed like the hundreth play through of "River Flows in You", his fingers were dancing across the keys.

As the music filled the air, a wide smile spread across his lips. This, this was right. As fucked up as that dinner was, he was happy. His mind wandered to his past few months and how drastically his life had changed. As sappy as it seemed it was all thanks to Craig. Every single thing that had changed in his life was because he was too stupid to remember a test, and Craig came bursting into his life like a knight fighting off an evil dragon.

It was Craig who convinced him to stop taking those pills that numbed his mind to mush. Craig, who showed the beauty of their small, hick town. Craig, who introduced him to an amazing group of people. It was Craig who helped him learn that people gave a damn about him. Everything that he had become in the past few months was because someone put time and care into a broken soul to mended it back together.

He was who he was now because someone truly loved him.

Hands slammed down onto the keyboard with that realization. Craig loved him too. He had to have. If he didn't why would go through all the trouble to show how much he cared? He sure as hell didn't do that for anyone else.

Tweek bit down on his lip. He had made up his mind. He was going to tell Craig he loved him. He was just going to need some help.

"Babe, I am so sorry." Those were the first words to hits Tweek's ears as he stepped in Craig's truck the following morning.

Flashing a small smile he set his backpack on his lap and leaned over to kiss a stubbly cheek. Craig must have not shaved that morning. "It- it's okay Craig. I'm not- I'm not mad." He told him sitting back right and buckling his seatbelt.

Reaching up Craig brushed his fingers along his cheek. "I just go so angry when he started on the bullshit about how you being gay could ruin their business. You know that's not true right?"

Tweek shrugged. It didn't matter if he thought it was true or not. His father did, and that was enough.

Craig let out a soft sigh and started off towards the school. "I just don't want you to blame yourself if anything happens to that place. It isn't your business it's your parents. You shouldn't have to take as much responsibility as you do."

"Craig, seriously. It's fine." Tweek reassured him. "This is how it's always been. That place is my dad's pride and joy, he built it up from the ground with his dad. I guess he just wants me to love that place as much as he does."

"Yeah but Tweek how is that-"

A finger pressed to his lips stopped him in his tracks. "Craig, hush. I-I know you don't get it, but it's okay." Pulling his hand down he rested it on the other boys thigh. "I'm okay."

Nodding Craig gave him a soft smile. "Alright, but just know I am here for you if you need me okay?"

"I know Craig. Thank you." Tweek bit down on his lip and shifted his attention out the window. "I'm sorry I kind of kicked you out last night."

"You don't need to apologize, I was the one acting out of hand. You just did what you felt was right. It's a good thing you did too because I was on the verge of socking your dad." Laughed the older boy. "I know you didn't go to bed last night. You hardly ever sleep. What did you do?"

Pulling his hand off Craig's thigh he stretched out his fingers and curled his fingers again like he did the night before. "I uh-" He paused. If he told him he played then Craig would want to hear it and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Craig already knew that he liked to play on his keyboard. Hell, everyone in his group of friends knew that, but they hadn't heard him. Would they even think he was good? Taking a deep breath he pushed the bad thoughts to the side. He promised to tell Craig the truth and that's what he was going to do. "I played on my keyboard. It's been a- a while, but I just played until I calmed down."

"Thats amazing honey." Craig grinned, turning into the school parking lot. "I bet you sound amazing. Or, at least a shit ton better than I do. I have zero musical talent whatsoever."

A small chuckle came from the blonde. "That doesn't surprise me in the least."

Craig shot him a playful glare. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" He asked trying his hardest to sound offended.

"Nothing." Tweek quickly answered, laughter erupting from him. "Nothing. All I'm saying is that you can only talk in one key, I doubt you playing an instrument would be any different."

"Wow babe." Craig playfully pouted. "Low blow, low fucking blow." Parking, Craig turned off the truck. "I thought you were supposed to be the nice one out of the two of us."

Tweek just smiled at him and opened his door. "Well maybe you thought wrong." He teased hopping out. "See you at lunch okay?"

"Yeah, see ya at lunch." Craig blinked at him giving him a small wave good-bye.

Tweek walked quickly across the school. He needed to get his first class as soon as he possibly could. He needed to find the one person he could talk to about his feelings for Craig. Kenny. Sure, he could have gone to Clyde, Jimmy, or Token, but there was that risk that one of them could say something to Craig and Tweek didn't want to take that chance. Kenny was the only one of his friends that was just his friend. The one person besides Craig that he thought he could trust fully. As he approached the door to his class room he felt a hand grab onto the back of his shirt causing him to tumble back some. The laughter behind him was enough to tell him that it was the person he had been searching for.

"What the fuck Kenny?" He whipped around and threw a somewhat playful punch onto the other boys arm. "If you pulled any hard I could have fell and busted my head open. If that happened my blood would be on your hands and you would go to jail and have to be someone's prison bitch and I would watch you being tormented as a ghost because my guilt wouldn't let me move onto the after life!"

Rubbing his arm Kenny let out a bellowing laugh. "If you are implying that I would have a problem with a big strong man protecting me from other inmates you would be wrong my friend. Maybe my prison husband would even call me by alias." Winking at him Kenny smirked. "Princess."

Rolling his eyes Tweek turned back to the classroom walking in as Kenny followed. "Remind me why I am friends with you again?"

"Is it my dazzling personality?" Purred the taller blonde.

"Nope."

"Ah! It's because my dashing good looks."

Tweek shook his head. "Not my type."

Kenny's smirk grew even wider as he leaned down towards Tweeks ear. "Oh that's right, you like guys who are like 6 foot 5 with black hair and eyes as blue as the sky." He whispered.

Tweek's eyes went wide, his face red. "I- uh- Gah! I need your help with- with that." His face scrunched up as a twitch washed over him.

Humming Kenny took his seat first. "Do you now?" His pale blue eyes glistened with excitement. "And with what do you need my assistance?"

Taking the seat next to him Tweek looked at the desk. There was no way he would be able to make eye contact with Kenny, if he did that then he'd just back out all together. "Can- can you meet me at the coffee shop around 7? It should be slow enough by then and we can talk then."

"Sounds like a plan my man." Kenny said throwing his legs up on the desk leaning back in his seat.

Fingertips tapped along the counter. His body shook as he glanced up at the clock again for the fifth time in the past 8 minutes. Kenny was late. Oh God! He wasn't going to show up and Tweek was going to have to figure out how to tell Craig his feelings on his own. This was too much pressure. "Argh!" He yelped jolting his arm up accidently hitting himself in the chin. "Shit!"

Rubbing his chin Tweek's head jolted over towards the door as the bell above it rang. Oh thank God, it was Kenny. "What's up dude?" His greeting was muffled a bit through his scarf but Tweek had been around him enough that he no longer had a problem understanding him.

"Ah! You're here. I was scared you weren't going to show." Tweek said rushing from behind the counter. "Here, sit." Pulling a chair from the table Tweeks hands shook. "I'll um- I'll make some coffee. Thank you for coming."

Kenny puffed his lips out and walked to the other side of the table to sit at the chair facing the door and watched Tweek pulling his scarf down from his face. "Are you doing okay Tweek?" He asked as the shivering boy went back behind the counter pouring two cups of coffee. He made sure he made Kenny's coffee like he liked it before he walked back out from behind the counter.

"Well, ah, yeah. Yeah, I'm doing great!" He said louder than he should have. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Tweek said softly, carefully putting the cups on the table

Waving his hand Kenny shook his head. "Don't worry about it Tweekster." Taking the cup of coffee he cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "Now, if you're doing great then what's going on? Why do you seem like your about to shoot off into the sky? It's like someone put some mentos in a coke bottle and it's just waiting to explode."

Tweek sat down across from him and took a gulp of his coffee. "You know how I like Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I sort of maybe like him a lot more than just liking him. Like I am in love him." Tweek's words flowed out of him quickly as he kept his gaze on his cup.

"Wait. Hold on. What?" Kenny leaned forward and pressed the back of his hand on Tweek's head. "Are you sure? How can you be sure?"

Shit, how could be he sure? No. No, he didn't need to question his feelings for Craig. He knew what he felt. When he looked at him he could feel his chest welt with a warmth. When Craig kissed him it was like electricity flowing through his veins. His soul was light and filled with happiness when Craig was around and he loved every second that he got spend with the dark haired boy. "I uh- I just know."

Humming Kenny tapped the side of his mug. "So, if you know that you love him then what's the problem?"

Tweek bit his lip and picked at the scabs on his hands. "I don't know how to tell him." He answered under his breath.

Taking a sip from his coffee Tweek kept his blues on Tweek's greens. "That does seem like an issue."

"Please help me?" Tweek begged.

Tossing his hands lazily to the side Kenny smiled at him. "You came to the right guy." Crossing his arms he placed them on the table and leaned on them. "God must really love you to bless you with such a great best friend."

Tweek rolled his eyes and gave a false look of disgust. "Yeah, I am super lucky." He said sarcastically.

"Okay dude, so you don't know how to tell Craig. Is there a way you'd want to tell him? Like maybe a fancy dinner, or during a meteor shower or some shit like that?"

"Ah! I don't know man! I haven't thought of that." Reaching for his ponytail he curled his fingers in the golden ringlets. "What do you think I should do?"

Letting his shoulders rise and fall Kenny tilted his head. "Don't know dude. I've never been in love."

"Do you- do you think we could do that thing?" Tweek looked away awkwardly. "You know where we pretend that you are Craig and I tell you I love you?" God this was uncomfortable, why the fuck did he think this was a good idea?

Smirking Kenny sat up a little bit. "You mean you want to role play with me?" He purred. "How did you know what my kink was?"

"Kenny! I fucking asked for your help! Now help me or just home!" He didn't need Kenny to make this harder than this already was.

Kenny unfolded his arms and held an arm out. "Sorry dude." Kenny grabbed his cup and took another drink. "Well, are you ready to try this?"

Taking a deep breath Tweek nodded. "Yeah."

Clearing his throat Kenny tried his hardest to make his high pitched voice deep and nasaily to impersonation Craig. "Hey Tweek, you said you have something to tell me?"

His legs twitched as he dug his fingers into his arms. "Ah! Yeah. I uh don't know how to tell you this…"

Clearing his throat again Kenny tried to give his best Craig like smile. "You can tell me anything Tweek."

"Okay, okay." Tweek said brushing his fingers through his hair causing his hair to fall from its hold. "I uh- I lov-"

The sound of a bell echoed through the shop but with his nerves running rampant Tweek didn't hear it. Kenny's face fell as he stared at the person who took step in the store. He started to shake his head. "Tweek." His voice went back to normal. "You might want to-"

"Dude! Just let me do this!"

Shaking his head faster he flatted his hand and shook it against his neck trying to signal Tweek to stop. "Tweek!"

"Gah! I-" He grabbed the hair that had fallen from his ponytail and pulled it. "I love you!"

Kenny clinched his teeth and pulled his head back. Lifting his hand by his cheek Kenny curled and uncurled his finger as he pointed towards the door. Slowly turning around Tweek looked towards were Kenny point and his heart sank.

Craig was standing next to the door, eyes focused on the display in front of him. Thinning his lips his jaw tightened. "Craig!" Tweek yelled jumping up from his seat running over towards him, waving his hands in front of him as he did. "It's not what it looks like."

Lifting his hand up to stop Tweek from moving closer Craig shook his head. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

Craig turned on his heel and walked out the door, leaving Tweek heart broken as he watched the boy he loved walk out of his life.

"Dude!" Kenny hopped up from his seat and rushed over to stand behind Tweek. "You need to go talk to him!" Kenny pushed him towards the door. He must have been the crushing expression that Craig was trying so hard to hide.

"Ri-right." Tweek said hurrying out the store before Craig was able to make it to his truck parked on the other side of the street. "Craig! Wait!" He shouted racing after him.

Turning in the middle of the street Craig gave him an icy glare but started back towards the blonde. "Why Tweek? So you can lie to me some more? So you can tell me some bull shit story about how you and Kenny are only fucking friends?" He pinched his forehead between his thumb and middle finger. "God I am such an idiot. I saw how you and Kenny act around each other. You told me that you two were even in the fucking bathroom together. Shit the only fucking thing you left out was the juicy ass details of your guys hot steamy sex."

Tears formed in Tweek's eyes as his head shook side to side. "No! Craig! It wasn't like that!" Tweek stared at him, wanting more than anything to run his fingers across his stubbly chin and tell him there was nothing to worry about, but it was like he couldn't move. His feet were cemented to where he was. "I needed Kenny's help because I wanted to tell you that I loved you! I just-" He looked down at the ground as the tears started to leave his eyes. "I just needed to practice first."

Craig moved closer to him and jammed a finger in the middle of his chest. "Bull shit." He said, his words filled with venom. "You are so full of shit Tweek."

Reaching up with a shaking hand Tweek tried to grab Craig's hand but was swatted away. "Please, you have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe anything. I believed you when you told me you went home on new years. I believed you when you told me you wanted to walk home because the fresh air helped clear your mind. I fucking believed you when Kenny gave you your clothes back after giving you a box of chocolates." Craig's finger jammed into Tweek's chest a little harder. "I. Don't. Have. To. Believe. Shit."

Stepping back Tweek wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Craig has just defended him the day before against his own corrupt father, and now it was like he regretted ever talking to him. "But I told you I was lying. I wanted to be honest with you! I wanted our relationship to built around the truth. Not lies!"

"How do I know you were telling me the truth that night Tweek?" He asked pulling his hand away from the blonde and shoving both of his hands in his pockets. "I knew I should have fucking bailed that night in Denver. The only reason I didn't was because I thought you had a lapse of judgement."

"I- I was telling you the truth!" Tweek swore. "You said you weren't mad!"

Shaking his head Craig thinned his eyes at him. "No. I said I forgave you. That was a fucking mistake too."

Biting his lip Tweek lifted his head to see the pure anger on Craig's face, wincing as the taller boy stared him down. "Then why? Why did you do it?" His voice cracked.

"Because Tweek, I saw you break down. I saw how scared you looked and it hurt me. I was crushed with the thought that you thought you needed to lie. I thought that maybe your anxiety issues and your fucking paranoia lead you down a path that normal people wouldn't take." Craig's use of the word normal stung. Tweek knew that he was like most people, but hearing Craig say it made everything he was feeling in this moment so much worse. "But you know what I think now?" Shaking his head slightly Tweek watched as Craig lowered his head. "I think everything you do is a fucking act. The little screams, your twitching, your mental issues, all of it. It's just an act to make people feel pity for the poor little crazy boy."

"What?" Tweek pulled his body back in shock as he tried to figure out if Craig had really just said those things to him. "Craig, you- you know that's not true."

"Do I?" Craig asked turning around. "Because it doesn't seem like I know shit." Walking towards his car Tweek reached his hand out as if he was trying to catch him, but with him staying in place he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"But," he squeaked through his tears. "What about us Craig?"

Turning around for just a brief second Craig gave him his signature finger. "What about us?"

Tweek's world stopped. Everything around him blurred as Craig got into his truck slamming the door. His body shivered as his heart sank into his lower belly with a weight heavier than any he had ever had on his heart before. The sound of loud screeching hit his ears as Craig's truck sped down the road. This was real. Oh Jesus, all of this fucking real.

Craig really had said those terrible things to him and quite frankly it pissed him off. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU CRAIG TUCKER!" He yelled to an empty street. "I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU!" Turning around to go back into the shop he clenched his fist. "How dare he?" Stepping closer to the shop he closed his eyes. "FUCK!" He shouted as he swung his fist towards the brink wall. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He screamed again as he hit the wall harder, his wrist cracking under the pressure. Grabbing it, his body shook as he fell to the ground on his knees. Curling in on himself the tears started to flow as his hand clinged onto a broken wrist.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. His world wasn't supposed to come crashing down, not like this.

 _A/n: Oh God, this was heart breaking to write. I am going to need to drown myself in some fluff to make myself feel better for writing this. I am so sorry that I went this way but I have been planning this moment from the beginning and I am finally here. Please don't hate me. Anyways, if you guys want to listen to the song I was having Tweek play here it is watch?v=kG9KSWYg-Jc And if you want to listen to kittens singing it then here is another link watch?v=vanP07y1Xgw Please comment and let me know what you guys think! I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible!_


	31. Broken Wrists and Broken Hearts

Fuck. This hurt. Everything hurt. His head was throbbing, his eyes burned, his mouth was dry to the point where it was hard to breath. His heart, broken in two sat in his throat and stomach. The harsh cold of South Park, Colorado only intensified the pain. The pain in his wrist, his ever growing headache, his streaks of sadness burning a cold burn on his cheeks, there was no warmth inside of him. What was the point of being warm when his own warmth was gone? Everything Fucking Hurt. Fuck.

In this moment Tweek wanted to forget how to feel.

Each thought of the last few months brought pain, each inhaled breath caused torment in his spinning mind. Every sensation only highlighted his pain. Fuck.

"Fuck! That hurts!" he only spoke about his wrist, which was now greatly swollen and in what he believed was many more pieces than it should be.

Tweek, lost in his own broken world the boy was far too distressed to notice Kenny who was kneeling down at his side. It wasn't until the other boy placed a flat palm on Tweek's back that he was brought back to reality. Still, he prayed for it to be be Craig's hands, but the hand on his back was far too small and calloused for that to be possible. "Tweek?" Kenny asked at a near whisper. "What happened? What hurts?" He was worried, that was made clear by the tremble in his words, and by the fact that Kenny Mccormick was outside with no hat, no gloves, or the scarf that he wrapped around his face.

Slowly turning his head, just enough for him to see his friend, his puffy reddened eyes blinked back the tears there were still pressing at his face. Kenny wouldn't understand how broken hearted Tweek was feeling. He didn't even know that he was dating Craig. All he knew was that Tweek loved him, and Kenny even questioned that. "He-" A sharp breath. "He left me."

Saying it outloud just made everything he was feeling so much more real. With emotions running wild in his mind, his stomach tightened and bile ran up his throat like it was clawing its way from its own toxic home. His heartbeat started playing in his ears, whooshing away while all the other sounds of the world went silent. Tweek had to focus on Kenny's moving lips, trying to piece together what he saying, but it seemed his luck had finally ran out.

Tweek forced himself off the ground and onto shaky legs he tightened his grip on his broken wrist. He winced at the pain, but the pain didn't matter, he needed to feel like things were normal. He needed things to just be normal.

Letting go of his wrist he went to open the door only to be stopped before he got the chance. "Tweek." Kenny's voice finally hit his ears and turned to face his friend, his eyes open as wide as the puffiness would let him. "Your wrist is really fucked up dude." Kenny reached past him and softly grabbed Tweek's arm examining the swollen part. Tweek scoffed at that. Of course his wrist looked fucked. It was broken.

"We're going to the hospital." Kenny told him sternly, letting go of Tweek's wrist.

"No!" Tweek grabbed his wrist again as he stepped back from the other teen. "Kenny, I need- I need to work okay?"

Kenny puffed up his cheeks. "You can't work like that."

"Yes. I. Can." It took effort for him not stutter or twitch, but now wasn't the time to show any act of weakness, and that was all Tweek was. Weak.

"Prove it then." Opening the door Kenny used his free hand to point towards the inside with an open hand. "After you."

Tweek took a sharp in through his nose and stepped through the door. The store was clean, all he really had to was finish the coffee for the night and clean the machines. He could do that, even with a broken wrist he should be able to do that.

He couldn't. Moving his fingers proved to much more taxing than he had anticipated making it hard for him to grip anything he needed too. "ARGH!" He yelled as his towel fell on the counter. "STUPID RAG! STUPID! STUPID!" He reached up and yanked at his hair with his good hand as his body tensed up.

Kenny stepped up behind him and grabbed his shoulders to turn him around. "Hey, Tweekster, it'll be okay." Pulling him closer Kenny hugged his broken friend. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shivering in his arms Tweek thought about that for a second. There was only so much that Kenny knew about his and Craig's relationship and the fact that they were together was not something that Kenny knew. "He-" Tweek choked on his words. "We- um were a thing. Not! Not like you guys were! Just we aahh- were dating, but that's… that's in the past now I guess." Tears pressed at his eyes but he refused to let them fall again.

"Wait." Kenny pulled back from his hold and looked at Tweek. "You guys were together? Oh my God dude, are you okay?" Tweek's eye twitched.

"No."

Wrapping him in another hug Kenny muttered sorrys as Tweek explained what had happened outside. He pulled away with a stiff jaw and clenched fists as Tweek told him about the awful things Craig said. "I'm going to kick his ass. I'm taking you the hospital and then I'm kicking his sorry ass."

"Kenny! You don't have to that! I don't need you to protect me." Tweek interjected, wrapping his hand around his now throbbing wrist. "Just-" Tweek sighed. He knew damn well that he needed to get his wrist fixed. "Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah dude, let's go."

The time spent in the hospital went by agonizing slow.

While he and Kenny sat in the waiting room Kenny had convinced him to call his mom and ask her to finish closing up the shop. Tweek was reluctant at first, but he gave in when Kenny told him it was better for Tweek to just to ask for her help instead of his dad walking into a messy store in the morning. His mother's voice was filled worry and for a second Tweek wondered if that's where he got his own paranoia from. That thought faded from his head as soon as she asked if he wanted her to meet him there and have his father close up the shop. After a small shout of nerves his face twitched as he told her that Kenny was there with him and that he was good hands. Kenny elbowed Tweek softly when his name was called to go into the back, cutting his conversation with his mom short.

Standing up Tweek walked back with the nurse, Kenny on his heel. He had gotten his wrist looked at, x-rayed, and casted up in a neon green cast. It was Kenny's idea, he said Tweek needed something bright at this rough time in his life. He also joked about not being able to always be by his side so he couldn't always be the source of color in Tweek's life. As much as he hated it, Tweek laughed at that. He was grateful to have such a great, albeit a little perverted, friend in his life.

As they walked out into the icy air Tweek pulled his phone out and bit at his lip. The trip to the hospital took too long. His mom was going to be home now and there was no way she was going to let herself sleep while she knew he son was going to be coming home with a broken wrist.

"Kenny?" Tweek started, knowing what he was going to ask next would make his situation with Craig worse. "Could I- Ah! Could I stay with you tonight?"

Sighing, Kenny shut the door to his car that he was opening for his friend. He sat down, criss crossed, on the cold down and leaned forward to pat at the ground in front of him to signal Tweek to do the same. Tweek blinked at him a bit confused, but when Kenny patted the ground again Tweek mimicked Kenny's actions and sat across him. Closing his eyes Kenny took off his coat. "Your turn." Kenny told him as he took off the hat, scarf, and gloves that he made sure to put on before he drove Tweek to the hospital.

"What?" Tweek asked, wide eyes staring at his vibrating friend.

"Dude! Hurry! Just fucking do it!"

Nodding Tweek sat down as he took his coat off. The air was frigid and the wind stung at his skin. "Why are we doing this?"

Kenny went to grabbed himself for warmth but stopped, forcing himself to embrace the cold. "Sometimes in life, you have let yourself feel the cold to make yourself appreciate the warmth." Tweek tilted his head, confused. "But you know what?" Kenny didn't give Tweek the chance to answer. He would have told him no, but he didn't even get the chance. "We live in Colorado. Whether we like it or not, we are going to have to deal with the cold. It wasn't our choice to be here, but we have to learn to live with it. We have to learn how to adjust to face it head on."

Slightly shaking his head Tweek squinted his eyes. He was still lost by what Kenny was trying to accomplish. "What are you talking about man?"

"Are you going to run away to California where it's always warm?" Kenny shoved his hands in his laps holding them tightly together.

Run away? To California? That thought had never even crossed his mind. Hell, even if it did there was no way he'd be able to go through with it. He wouldn't just be able to up and leave everything behind.

"Or," Kenny's voice pulled him from his rushing thoughts. "Are you going throw on your coat and face the cold like a fucking warrior?"

Looking down behind him at his coat Tweek looked back towards Kenny with his head tilted towards the side. "What? Dude?! What the shit are you talking about?!"

Kenny laughed and grabbed his coat putting it back on. "Tweek, you can't always run from your anxiety. You're scared to go home. I get that. And I'm not saying that your feelings aren't valid, because your feelings are always valid. The thing is, that fear is never going to go away if you keep running." Putting on his hat and gloves, he grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his face and he stood up. "I know I was the one who told you to smoke in the first place, but you are relying on it. I get smoking when you feel like you did on New Years, but Tweek, you do it too much. I think it's time to stand up and face your fears." Reaching down Kenny held out his hand to help his friend up.

The greens of his eyes focused on the gloved hand. Kenny didn't get it. The constant fear of the world caving in on him. The feeling of his chest constricting to the point to where his breath was nonexistent. His heart beating so fast that it hurt. That it really fucking hurt. How did Kenny expect him to deal with all of that? Especially now.

The way Kenny's eyes curved let Tweek know that his friend was giving him his largest smile. "I believe in you."

Tweek went to grab Kenny's hand but pulled it away before he got to close. He couldn't do this. He couldn't go home. "Kenny…" He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I can't. I can't go home."

Kneeling down Kenny wrapped his friend. "Tweekster, if you really think you can't go home we can stay in my storage unit tonight. My house isn't the greatest place." Tweek nodded, he was fine with that, he just couldn't go home. "But, I don't think it's a very good idea. Craig broke up with you because he thought something was going on between us. If he found out you spent the night with me, even though there is nothing going on, he'll think there was and there will be no way for you to win him back."

Sniffling, Tweek nodded again. Kenny was right. If he spent the night with his friend then everything he denied would just seem true, even if it wasn't. Craig would never forgive him if he knew Tweek stayed with Kenny. Hell, he wasn't sure if he'd forgive him now. "Do- do you think Craig would forgive me anyways?"

"Yeah, dude. I think he would." Kenny stood back up and held out his hand for Tweek again. "But, I just want you to know that I am here for you no matter what okay?"

Reaching up Tweek took Kenny's hand and let him help him up. "Thank you Kenny."

"Do you want to go home?" He asked as he opened the door for Tweek.

"Yeah," Tweek took a deep breath and got in the car. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay…"

Kenny waited until Tweek was in the house before he drove off, but the sound of the engine fading into the night made Tweek's nerves heighten. The shuffling from the second flood let him know that his parents were up stairs. He had just hoped that it was his mom and that his dad was already asleep.

Wait, she wasn't coming down the stairs though. Maybe she didn't hear him come in.

Perfect.

That just meant he had to sneak up stairs, go into his room, and lock himself in there until his mom left for work the next day. Then, he could deal with it tomorrow. If he could just sneak up and get to his room then he could deal with it tomorrow, when he wasn't already on the verge of falling apart.

But, the creaking in the stairs refused to let Tweek's plan go forth.

"Tweek?" His mother appeared at the top of the stairs and her eyes didn't meet his. Instead, they looked down towards the green wrapped around his wrist. "My God, Tweek what did you do?"

Pulling his arm close to his chest Tweek bit his lip and looked down at the steps. How the fuck was he supposed to explain everything to his mom? How was he going to tell her he was so fucking mad at himself for being a screw up that he punched the living shit out of a brick wall? He could lie. He could lie and say that he fell and landed on it wrong. No, lying is how he got in this situation in the first place.

"Tweek?" His heart sank at the sound of his father's voice. He wasn't ready to deal with his mom, and his dad being in the mix only made everything so much worse. "You should answer your mother son."

"I- I- I- got frustrated and punched a wall." He answered, refusing to look up at them.

"Go sit on the couch son." His father waved his hand down towards the stairs. "We need to talk to you." His father's voice had a tone to it that let Tweek know he had one of his false smiles sitting on his face.

Breathing in sharply Tweek turned around and headed towards the couch. All he wanted was to go to bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. There was no doubt about that, but he could at least eat some of the chocolate Kenny gave him and try.

After a minute, Tweek's parents were on the couch next to him. "Son, in a business, we have to work as a unit. Each of us is a cog that works together to make our product work." Tweek sank his teeth deeper into his lip, cutting it. "Do you have any idea how selfish it was of you to break one of the cogs?"

"Wha-what?!" Tweek's eyes were wide as he stared at his dad. "You- you think I did this on purpose?!"

His dad ignored his outburst. "You are have become incredibly selfish these past few months and I think that it has to do with that delinquent boyfriend of yours. You need to stop acting like a child Tweek. We need you to be at your best for this business. Your best, like when you take that first sip of coffee in the morning after a restless night. Right now Tweek, you have been acting like a cup of cold gas station that is needed on a long road trip. It's okay, but it just isn't cutting it."

With his good hand Tweek reached up and yanked at the base of his scalp. In the process he yanked out some of his hair but dismissed the pain. His dad was right. He wasn't cutting it. He was nothing but a stupid, cold, cup of gas station coffee.

He glanced over to his mom, praying, hoping, that she would give him some words of encouragement. He wanted her to tell him that it wasn't all his fault. That sometimes, life just dealt you a shitty hand. He wanted Kenny not to be the only one telling him it was okay. All he wanted was some support, but, when their eyes met, she looked down towards her lap and folded her hands.

Of course. Of fucking course. She was all about supporting him when his dad wasn't around, but as soon as his dad thought that her precious son was the biggest disappointment in the world, she refused to stick up for him. She just went along with it and let her husband say whatever he wanted to her son. No matter how heartbreaking it was.

The taste of iron filled his mouth as the blood from his lip leaked into his mouth. "You are aware that your mother and I are going to have to work twice as hard now?" The blonde nodded. "When that cast is off you are going to work your spring break and your mother and I are going to go on a vacation. After all the work we are going to have to because of you, we will deserve it."

Wiping the blood of his lip he nodded as his dad stood up. "Now, your mother and I are going to bed. We love you son."

Tweek nodded again. "I- I love you guys too."

 _A/n: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter! I got a promotion at work and I have been really busy with that for the past week. I also restarted South Park Stick of Truth so I have been splitting my time between that and writing this. I know that the angst is still here! And to be honest, it's going to be angsty for a few chapters, but the ending will be worth it! I promise!_

 _Let me know what you guys think!_


	32. Back to School

The halls in the school seemed smaller, more crowded, louder, than they normally did. Tweek grabbed at the ends of his wild hair which he discovered that morning was much more difficult to put up with one hand out of commission. He looked just as shitty as he felt. His skin with blotches of red. The right side of his next and his right arm were covered in scratches. His lip busted opened on both sides. His eyes puffy from the burning tears from the night before. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was that he needed to talk to Craig. He needed to clear all of this up.

Pushing himself through the crowded halls and his anxieties he found himself standing outside the cafeteria. Craig would be here. He was always here. This was where he hung out with his friends before school after all. Letting out a breath through pursed lips Tweek stepped the buzzing room and made his way towards the back.

Thoughts scattered through his mind like mice running to find shelter from birds of prey. Could he get Craig to listen to him? Would Craig believe him? What if he did and told Tweek he couldn't see Kenny anymore? He wouldn't do that. Would he? What would he say about Tweek's cast? Would he be worried? Would he even care? Did it matter?

He hoped so.

He hoped Craig would listen to him when he said sorry. He had hoped Craig would tell him he didn't mean any of it when he said those nasty things. He had hoped that if he told Craig that he loved him, Craig would believe him.

As Craig came into view Tweek's heartbeat quickened. It was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. Taking another breath Tweek took another step towards the table and lifted his good hand into a half wave. Token was the first to spot the blonde and his elbow went into Craig's side as he returned the wave. When Craig looked up to see what Token wanted Tweek's heart slammed into a halt. His stomach churned, and he had to stop the dry heaving that was pushing at his throat.

Craig looked worse than Tweek could have imagined. He really had hurt him. Craig's skin, which was two or three shades darker than Tweek's was now ghost like. Was he sick? He looked like it with how pale his skin was. The dark, heavy bags under Craig's, now dull eyes, looked as if Craig's emotions had sucker punched him and left him with two black eyes. Craig's mouth turned into a snarl as they two made eye contact and it caused Tweek to flinch, but still, he needed to talk to him. Or, at least try.

"Um, Craig?" Tweek was barely able to get his voice above a whisper. "Can I talk to you?"

Craig glared at him, his eyes darting down to Tweek's cast before glancing back up at his face. "Why don't you go talk to your crazy ass boyfriend? At least with Kenny you have someone who is just as fucked up in the head as you are." He retorted before turning back to face Token and Jimmy who passed Tweek looks of sympathy.

"ARGH! I told you! It wasn't like that!" He yelled, not meaning too. "Kenny was only TRYING to help me."

"Get lost." Craig didn't even bother turned towards Tweek.

Letting out a huffed breath Tweek turned on his heel. Fuck this. Fuck Craig. As much as he wanted to be with Craig, he didn't want to be with him if Craig was going to treat him like shit. Craig said some terrible shit to him and now he wasn't even showing any remorse? No! Instead that fucker had to go and comment on his metal stability again? Fuck that. He got enough of that at home.

On the way out of the cafeteria Clyde spotted the blonde and flashed him a big, cheesy smile. It faded, however, when Clyde spotted the neon wrapped around Tweeks hand. "Tweek!? What happened to your wrist?"

Blinking at him Tweek lifted his wrist and bit his lip. Why was Clyde being so nice to him? Surely he knew that Craig broke up him. Clyde was Craig's best friend after all. "I- uh-" He stumbled on his words. "I punched the wall outside of the coffee shop."

Clyde thinned his lips and grabbed Tweek's unbroken wrist. "Come on let's go talk."

As Clyde pulled him away from the crowded scene Tweek looked back to where Craig was sitting. Craig had vanished behind a sea of faces, nothing more than current being washed away as Tweek swayed farther into the halls. "Clyde! Ah! Where- Where are t-taking me?!"

Clyde pulled him to the back of the school and out the back doors. They were in the cold again, but they were alone. Tweek didn't get the opportunity to ask Clyde any of the questions rushing through his brain before Clyde's large arms found themselves wrapped around Tweek's fragile body. Tweek's arms were pinned to his sides but he didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, it was nice. It was like someone, besides Kenny, gave a shit about him. "Tweek, Craig told me what happened. He said you were cheating on him." Was Clyde crying? Oh God, it sounded like it. If he wasn't, it was clear he was about to start. "That's not what happened is it?" From the way he spoke it was clear that he wasn't accusing Tweek of anything, but instead, just confirming his own thoughts. When Tweek stayed quiet Clyde hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry Tweek."

Biting his lips, Tweek pulled off some dead skin. "Clyde, I- I was only using Kenny for practice. I wanted to t-tel Craig that I loved him…" The brown haired boy let Tweek go and stared at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

"YOU LOVE HIM?!" Tweek threw his hands in front of Clyde and shushed him.

"Clyde! Shut up! It doesn't matter. He doesn't believe me anyways."

Clyde let his head fall to the side. "Then I'll talk to him."

Tweek shook his head. "No. No." In all honesty Tweek wasn't sure if it was even worth it anymore. He wanted people in his life to help him up when he fell, not people who shoved his face in the dirt when he was already on the ground. "He-" Tweek could feel the anger bubbling up in his chest as he thought back to that night. "You want to know what he fucking said to me Clyde?" Large brown eyes watched the blonde as his entire body vibrated with small twitches. "He fucking told me all of this" he used his hands to jester to his own body "is all a fucking act!" He was pissed now. Yesterday, all he wanted to do was forgive Craig for the nasty things he said, but now he wished he had let Kenny kick Craig's ass. Maybe he could do it himself when his wrist was healed. "Nnnngh.. He had the damn n-nerve to fucking tell me I am only pretending to be so FUCKED UP!"

"Craig said that?" Clyde sounded surprised, his tears still sitting at the ends of his big round puppy dog eyes.

"Yes!" Tweek yelled as the right side of his face tensed. "Arghh! He's such a fucking asshole!" Tweek didn't give a damn if he was talking to Craig's best friend or not. Craig was an asshole and he had every right to express that.

"You're telling me." Said Clyde as he pulled Tweek into another hug. "I've known him my whole life and he has always been an ass. It was so different with you." His voice cracked as he spoke. "He was nice to you. He didn't treat you coldly like he does everyone else. I just thought, I guess I thought that wouldn't change over something so stupid. I'm sorry Tweek."

The sound of the school bell rang before Tweek had the chance to respond to Clyde. He could have waited until it was over to respond to Clyde, but instead he freed himself from the larger boys grip and headed towards the door. He was going to see Clyde with in the next couple of hours anyways, it wasn't like he was going to be able to escape him. He could for now however.

"Tweek, how are you feeling dude?" Kenny broke off from Stan, Kyle, and Cartman tossing back a wave as he ran off towards the blonde. Tweek didn't get why he hung around Cartman still, but as far as he was concerned it wasn't his place to ask. "Did you get my text? I wanted to give you a ride this morning."

"I- Ah! I didn't think that would be a good idea. I wanted to uhh talk to Craig." Tweek said, stopping as his friend ran up to him. His body was shaking, but that didn't really matter. He had been shaking since the day before. "Not! Not that it matters."

Tossing his hands behind his head Kenny headed into the classroom with Tweek walking by his side. "He still being a cock sucker?"

Flashing Kenny an unamused look Tweek grabbed the tips of his hair and pulled them down. His twitching and his unintentional self harm were getting worse. He could tell by the way his body kept jerking and the pain he felt after he already had hurt himself. "Shut up Kenny."

"Sorry dude!" The sandy haired boy plopped down at his desk before Tweek took a seat next to him. "What happened?" Of course Kenny would ask that. He was his best friend after all.

"GAH!" Another twitch, another yelp. "He's a fucking dick! I only wanted to talk to him and he had the fucking nerve to call both of us CRAZY?!"

Tossing his arms to the side Kenny shrugged a bit. "I die all the time and see some fucked up shit all the time. You're paranoid and terrified of your own shadow. Admit it, we're a little nuts." Shit! That was true! They were odder than most people. Still! Craig didn't have to fucking say it! He was well aware of Tweek's issues and just kept fucking throwing them back in his face? Fuck him.

"I'm done Kenny." Tweek forced himself to say those words without so much as a hick in his words. "I'm sick and tired of trying to be what people want me to be. I am broken, and I can't fix that. It's too much pressure to try to live for everyone else man. I- I have to live for myself and learn to face the cold."

Tossing his legs over his desk Kenny nodded at him proudly. "Good for you dude. Make the cold your bitch."

"Kenneth!" The teacher yelled as she entered the room just as the bell went off to let students know to be in class. "Get your feet off the desk! I don't know how many times I have to tell you!"

Smirking Kenny shuffled to put his legs back on the ground. "Well, Mrs. Lakewell, if I don't learn how about a spanking. That'll teach me." Tweek's eyes widen as Kenny lifted his eyebrows suggestively at the middle aged art teacher who was clearly getting flustered.

"Just…" She flung her out towards the class and sat at her own desk. "Pair up and finish your projects. And Kenny, any more comments like that and I will have you removed from the class."

Tweek still didn't fully understand how Kenny brain worked. If that were Tweek he would have died on the spot, there would be no way he could just flirt with the teacher, and then laugh when threatened to be transfered? There was no way Tweek could ever do that, but here was Kenny, doing just that. "Sorry! Sorry! It won't happen again!" Kenny told her between muffled laughs.

Biting his lip Tweek let out a small sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to work on his drawings with his hand broken. Hell, he wasn't even going to be able to write anything down, but maybe Kenny and Clyde would help him out. Bebe did have the same class as him but just a different hour. She'd let him borrow her notes. What if she didn't though. What if Clyde was lying after all and since Bebe was dating Clyde and Clyde was Craig's best friend then Bebe might hate Tweek too. Shit! What was he going to do if he couldn't take notes? His parents would be even more upset with him! Yeah he wanted to live for himself but right now he still relied on them! He couldn't keep pushing it! They'd kick him out! He'd be homeless! He'd- Oh God!

A tap on his forehead brought him back to the world with a crash. "Dude?" Kenny was across from him now. He must have pushed the desks together while Tweek was freaking out. "You okay?"

Sinking his teeth deeper into his lip he nodded. He was okay. He had to be okay.

"How did everything go last night?" Kenny asked. Yeah, he was just being a good friend, but Kenny sure did like to ask a lot of questions about how things worked out for Tweek. It was as annoying as it was appreciated.

"I- nnnghhh… I am in a lot of trouble. My dad told me I was selfish and that I hurt a part of the machine that makes the coffee shop work or some shit! And my mom! She just sat there and let him treat me like shit! She acts like she cares! No, she does care but as soon as my dad comes she just doesn't give a shit anymore! Just acts like everything he says is fine! It's not fine Kenny!"

Resting his chin on tops of his fingers Kenny listened as Tweek went on about how shitty his dad was and how his mom was just as bad for letting the shit happen to him right in front of her. Tweek had always made it a point to listen when Kenny had complaints about his own family. Because of that he knew Kenny understood. Kenny knew what it was like to have his entire family rely on him. So when Tweek had something to say about his parents Kenny just got it. That was nice. "Hey?" Kenny spoke up once he was sure Tweek was finished. "Do you want to do yoga?"

"Yoga? Why?" That was a random question, even for Kenny.

Kenny kept watching him but flashed his friend a gap toothed smile. "Kyle was telling me about it. He said it helped him with his anger. I guess it helps get rid of all that negative energy he has stored up. Heidi does classes at the community center. It helps Kyle, maybe it'll help you too."

He couldn't do yoga. He had never stretched a day in his life and that's all yoga was right? Plus it required balance! Tweek trembled like a fucking chihuahua! He wouldn't be able to hold a pose and then everyone would laugh at him! Kyle would tell Stan and Stan would tell Cartman and Cartman would tell EVERYONE! "I- I don't think I want to do that."

"You don't even want to try? You can sit with me and the guys at lunch and we can ask Kyle about it. He seems to really like it. Heidi is a great instructor."

If he ate lunch with Kenny that meant he ate lunch with Cartman too and that was a hard no. Then again, going back to eating lunch alone was just pathetic. Cartman wouldn't keep ripping on Tweek after Tweek hit in the gut would he? Cartman was stupid, but just how stupid was he? Probably.

Tweek mused on which was worse, eating lunch with Eric Cartman, or going back to being a lonely loser with no one to sit with. He figured the latter. "Okay. I'll eat with you guys."

Tweek was surprised during his next class when Clyde didn't bring up Craig, their relationship, or even Kenny. Instead, Clyde only talked about bees.

"Dude! I just learned that bees are dying! Like they are dying fast!" Laying his head down on his desk Clyde let out a loud groan. "WE NEED TO SAVE THE BEES!"

Tweek's face twisted giving Clyde a bizarre look. Why was he talking about bees? It was terrible that they were dying! It was one of the ways that could bring the planet to its destruction! But now wasn't the time to talk about that! They were in english class for christ sake and Tweek really didn't want to get in trouble for egging Clyde on. "Hey man! It'll- Ah! It'll be okay!"

Keeping his head face down on his desk Clyde let out another cry. "No it won't!" He cried.

When the teacher snapped her head over towards the boys Tweek let out a shriek along with an apology. Turning his attention towards the board Tweek attempted to focus on what board, but by the end of the class he failed to retain any of the information taught.

"Tweek?" Clyde grabbed Tweek's arm as Tweek stood to leave the classroom. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Craig? You made him really happy and I know he made you happy. It's just, you guys were really good together. Why would you throw all that away?"

Pulling his arm away from Clyde he pointed a finger towards Clyde's face. "I didn't throw shit away! Craig was the one who refused to listen to me! Craig is the one being an asshole! He's throwing away what we had not me!"

Calmly moving the finger away from his face Clyde stood up. "That's not what I meant Tweek. All I'm saying is that if you let me talk to Craig then maybe he'll listen."

Turning on his heel Tweek brushed his wild, loose hair away from his face. "Ah! Do what you want man! What you guys talk about isn't any of my fucking b-business!"

By the time lunch came along Tweek was exhausted. His hand hurt, his head was foggy, and with a broken wrist it seemed more people wanted to talk to him. It was annoying and it was wearing him out.

Kenny was leaning against the wall outside the cafeteria as Tweek approached it. "Hey dude! Ready for lunch?"

No. He wasn't ready. He'd have to spend lunch with Eric fucking Cartman. Who in their right mind would be ready for that? "Can we just get it over with?" He said as Kenny laughed and lead him into the bustling room.

Cartman yelling was the first thing the boys heard as they approached the table. "Shut up you fucking Jew!"

"You shut up you fat piece of shit!" Kyle retorted as he jumped up from his seat.

Kenny slapped Kyle on the back as he plopped down in the seat next to him. "Chill out dude. Aren't you trying to keep your blood pressure down?"

Kyle huffed and crossed his arms as he sat down. "Yeah, yeah. It's just hard with fucker around."

Standing there Tweek silently debated on whether or not this was a good idea. Growling to himself he sat down next to Kenny and all eyes fell on him. "What is this faggot doing here?" Cartman spit hatefully.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Shut up Cartman. Tweek can sit here if he wants. He's cool dude."

"He's not cool he's a fucking bitch dude."

"You're one to talk to fatass!" Kyle snapped back at him.

Laughing again Kenny put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "Tweek's one of us now."

"What happened to your butt buddy Craig?" Cartman asked shoving his lunch into his mouth.

Yelping Tweek's eyes slammed shut and his head flung to the side. "We- Ah! We had a fight!"

"I'm cool with Tweek being one of us. He's pretty cool dude." Stan said smiling at him.

Kyle just agreed. "Yeah dude. Much better than Cartman anyways."

"Ay! You take that back Jew!"

Biting his lip Tweek looked over Kenny who just seemed to be having the time of his life. It may have not been ideal, but it was much better than being alone.

Tweek just hoped that everything would work fine.

 _A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had really been wanting to put Kyle in this and make him more of a main_ _character. I hope I do that little fiery ball of anger justice. Let me know what you guys think! It always makes me so happy to get your comments._


	33. Yoga

A week had passed. A week frustration, sadness, fear, anger. He was on edge. He felt like he was back to who he was before he had even gotten help. It was like he was back to being who he was before he started taking medicine in the first place. Expect, this time, fear wasn't the emotion taking charge.

It was anger and he was so fucking angry.

Over the course of the week everything had become so different. The only thing that stayed for him was the fact that Kenny remained by his side. Kenny did what he could to make Tweek feel like he wasn't alone. He'd do what he could to calm Tweek down. He'd remained Tweek's friend, even though Tweek had done nothing to deserve it.

Especially not now. Not when every little thing set Tweek off. Not when it just took a few words to make Tweek have an outburst. But Kenny didn't care about any of that. It was like he knew that Tweek didn't mean any of it. It was as if Kenny truly knew how much pain he was in.

And Kenny did everything he could to make Tweek feel somewhat normal. That included inviting Tweek to to eat lunch with him, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman.

"Tweek?" It was Kyle, jade eyes studying the blonde. "I talked to Heidi about you joining her yoga class. She's really excited to have you."

Tweek bit his lip as he stumbled trying to open his silver travel mug. After Craig broke up with him he hadn't even touched the mug Craig had gotten from him. "Ah! I- I still don't know if I should do it! Can I even do it with a broken wrist?"

Kyle lifted his shoulders and let them fall. "There'll be some stuff you won't be able to do until your hand is better, but Heidi said she'll work with you until you're healed."

Cartman let out a loud groan. "We get it Kahl. You need to twitchy here" he flung his thumb towards Tweek "to get more limber so you can use him a sex toy."

Jumping back some Tweek's green eyes went wide as he stared at Kyle. Did Kyle really want that?! Oh God! He didn't want to be used a sex toy! "Shut up you stupid piece of lard! Yoga could really help Tweek and your just shitting on it because Heidi is in charge!"

"Whatever! Heidi is a stupid bitch, I'm glad I dumped her hippy ass." Cartman yelled.

"SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU FATASS!"

"Whatever. You just have a shitty memory because you are a dirty jew."

Reaching up Tweek yanked at the yellow tuffs of his hair. All this arguing. They were always arguing. What would he do if they asked him for his input? What would do then? Oh Jesus, what if he was the one who would have to break up a fight? What if he was the end to up getting in a fight? He couldn't fight with his wrist broken! That was just way too much pressure.

"Anyways," Kyle growled, giving Cartman a look of hate before turning to face Tweek again. "You're always welcome Tweek. I know yoga doesn't seem like it'll do much, but you'd be surprised dude. I'm not nearly as angry as I used to be."

His anger used to be worse? But, he still so angry. Did it really help? Would it help with his anger? Would it help with his anxiety? What if his own anxiety didn't get much what if it doesn't help him get better? Would it be worth it? "Ah! I don't know man."

Kyle just smiled at him. "That's cool dude, just tell me if you wanna go. We can go together."

Tweek's eye twitched some and his head jerked slightly to the side. Why were these people being so nice to him? Yeah, he was Kenny's friend, but did that mean that Kyle and Stan wanted to be his friend? They acted like it, but what if it all an act.

"Kenny was telling us your birthday is this week dude. You doing anything?" Stan asked him, changing the subject.

A shiver went down Tweek's spin. No one has ever asked him what he was doing for his birthday before. Were they planning on doing something? What if it was something bad? "Oh God!" He said aloud without meaning too. "No!" His face winced. "No. My parents have to work so I- uh just planned on spending it alone."

An evil smile curled on Cartman's lip. "Why do you need your parents? Don't you have any friends?"

Sinking in his chair Tweek closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. 'Don't let him get to you,' he thought to himself. It wasn't like Cartman was wrong about Tweek having friends. He really didn't. Well, not any who would take time out of their day for something as stupid as his birthday. Craig probably would have taken him out, gotten him something nice, made him feel special, but that wasn't going to happen now. He was a loser and his birthday was only going to further prove that. Why did he have to be such a FUCKING loser?

Tweek was pulled from his spirling thoughts as Kenny threw an arm around him. "Tweek, you've got friends." Kenny pulled in the smaller blonde close as he ruffled his hair. "Cartman's just pissy because he doesn't have any."

"I got friends you poor piece of shit!"

Kenny ignored Cartman's comment. It wasn't like he was able to argue with that. Kenny was from the poorest family in the town and even though he did what he could, his family just remained stuck. That's why he started selling drugs. He hated it, but Kenny said he did what he for Karen and that was all that had mattered to him. "Well, Tweekster, if you don't have plans then I'll make plans for us! I mean, what else are friends for dude?"

"Speaking of friends…" Kyle leaned forward, pointing behind Tweek and Kenny. "Craig has been staring at you guys since lunch started."

Sinking his teeth into his lip he could feel the skin being torn apart from the bite. Slowly turning his head Tweek's eyes meet with Craig's and his heart sank. Why was he watching them? What did he want? Craig's chest puffed up and deflated before he turned towards Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. Just as Tweek was going to turn away Craig shifted in his chair and stood up.

"What the hell is he doing?" Stan asked watching as Craig headed towards their table.

What was he doing? Did he want to come and berate Tweek some more? Oh God! Was he going to kick his ass? Was that why he was staring? Because he wanted to hurt him? As Craig got closer Tweek's heart started to pound. Craig hadn't so much looked his way in the past week and now he was almost to his table.

"Hey," Craig crossed his arms around him and squeezed himself. "Can I talk to you?"

Tweek looked around the table but all eyes were on him. When Tweek's eyes shifted over towards Kenny, Kenny darted his eyes over Craig to let Tweek know who he was talking too. It was clear who Craig was talking too, but something in Tweek told him he was wrong. Meeting Craig's eyes again Tweek pointed to himself, questioning Craig without speaking.

Blue eyes found their way to the floor. "Yes, Tweek. Can we talk please?"

Clenching his jaw Tweek nodded. He was still angry with the black haired boy, but he was pissed when Craig refused to talk to him so it wouldn't be right if he refused to do the same. "Fine!" Tweek said louder than he should have standing up in rush. "But if you say anything fucking rude to me I am walking away. Got that?" Tweek grabbed his travel mug that Kenny was handing him with thinned lips.  
"Got it." Craig watched the interaction between Tweek and Kenny but didn't address it. He just followed as Tweek left the busy cafeteria.

Once they were alone Tweek turned towards Craig with crossed arms. "What do you want Craig?" His voice squeaked and his eye twitched but he wasn't going to show any weakness.

Craig glanced down at the travel mug in Tweek's hands. "You aren't using the mug I got you." It wasn't a question. More of an observation.

"No fucking duh." The blonde hissed.

Craig sucked in his cheek at that and took off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. "How- how is your wrist doing?"

Tweeks mouth fell open, his arms dropped to his sides, letting his mug fall to the ground. His eyes thinned as he stared up at Craig with a look of pure anger. "How's my wrist?" He hissed. "How's my fucking wrist?! The last time you talked to me you called me crazy!" Flinging his arms out to the side he backed up some. "It's been a week Craig! You had a week to ask me how my wrist has been. You had a fucking week to notice I stopped using that stupid fucking mug!" Tweek shoved his finger into Craig's chest. "Don't act like you fucking care all the sudden!"

Craig closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as Tweeks finger jammed into his torso. "Tweek, I've been an asshole. I get that and I'm sorry." Tweek scoffed at that. He had been more than just an asshole. He had been a straight up dick. "Clyde talked me earlier this week." Craig let out a humorless laugh. "More like Clyde yelled at me while he cried." Tweek slightly shook his head and squinted at him just wanting him to get on with it. "I should have tried to talk to you earlier. I just couldn't. I couldn't figure out how to even start to talk to you." Taking a deep breath the taller boy shoved his hands in his pockets. "I shouldn't have said those things. I'm so sorry honey."

Honey? Did Craig just fucking call him honey? No! Fuck that! Who did Craig think he was? Just because Clyde talked to Craig? Just because Clyde told him he was being dick? "DON'T!" Tweek stepped away him from him. "Don't call me honey! I'm not your honey! I'm not your anything! You made that clear Craig! You didn't believe me! And- and then Clyde talks to you and it's like 'OH! MAYBE TWEEK WASN'T FUCKING LYING' ARGH!" Using his good hand he reached up and yanked on his hair. Taking his hands out of his pockets Craig went to reach up to stop him, but Tweek let go of his hair and slapped his hand out of the way. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"Tweek…" The blues in Craig's eyes were becoming glossy.

"Don't Tweek me either." Shaking his head Tweek bit into his upper lip. "I'm sorry Craig, but I'm done." His body was shaking as he reached down and grabbed his mug. Pushing past Craig Tweek rushed back towards the cafeteria. Every step of the way Tweek had to fight with himself not to look back at Craig. He had to fight with himself not turn around and wipe those tears that sat in Craig's eyes. As much as he still cared, as much as he still wanted to be with him, he couldn't do it. Craig had fucked that up when he told him everything wrong with him was an act and only shoved the knife in deeper when he called him crazy.

Walking up to the table Tweek sat down next to Kenny, opening his travel mug and drank the rest of the coffee. His body twitched and grumbled to himself in frustration.

"Dude?" Kenny turned towards Tweek. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Tweek whipped his body to face Kenny. Yanking on his hair he let out a yelp. "I'm fine!"

"What did Craig want?" Kyle asked him, letting his curiosity getting the best of him.

His question startled Tweek, causing the boy to jump. "It- Augh! It doesn't matter!"

Stan was next to let his unneeded question come forth. "What happened with you guys anyways? Last thing I knew you guys were really close friends."

"Well," Tweek snapped. "We aren't anymore. He's an asshole and I'm done with him."

"Why?" Why? Why?! Why couldn't Stan just drop it!

Cartman just had to open his stupid mouth. "Was it because he got tired of your spazziness? Because I can understand that."

Before Tweek even had the chance to say anything Kenny's eyes sent daggers towards the brunette. "Shut the fuck up Cartman. Tweek already kicked your ass, I'm sure he can do it again even with his hand fucked up."

"Whatever, he didn't hurt me. I just ate some bad food the night before."

Kyle laughed. "That's why you were crying about it like a little bitch!"

As Kyle and Cartman started at each other's throats Tweek stood up and left the table. What was he doing there anyways? It wasn't like he really belonged.

"Hey!" Tweek stopped as he heard Kenny yelling behind him. "Tweek, seriously are you okay?" He asked as he caught up to Tweek.

"No. I haven't been okay Kenny. I know you're trying, but it's not fucking working." Tweek squeezed the mug in his hands. "I'm just tired." He admitted. "I'm tired of being mad, I'm tired of hurting, I'm tired of feeling like I can't fucking handle the shit going on in my head!"

Kenny rubbed the back of his head. "Do you wanna talk about what Craig wanted?" It was obvious Kenny was trying to be cautious to not upset Tweek.

"He said he was sorry."

Flashing him a confused look, Kenny let his arm fall from his head and let his thumbs rest in his pocket as he swung on heels. "Why are upset then?"

"Because!" Tweek swung his arms out. "He didn't listen to me! It took Clyde telling him the same fucking thing for him to believe me! Even then! It took him a damn week to talk to me!"

"But, at least he talked to you. Isn't that enough to show he cares?"

It was. Not that it mattered. Craig knew how broken Tweek was and he still shoved that shit in his face. "I don't want to deal with it anymore Kenny. Can we just drop it please?"

Kenny nodded. "Yeah dude, consider it dropped."

"Can- I? Can I put in an order?" Why would he word it like that? God, he was such a fucking idiot. It was because they were at school, Tweek told himself trying to calm his mind.

Laughing Kenny slapped his back. "Man dude you are hilarious. Yeah, you can put in order."

"Thanks Kenny."

Wrapping his arm around Tweek Kenny ruffled the blonde curls. "Anytime dude." Lowering his body Tweek tried to escape Kenny's grip, but Kenny only tightened his hold. "Tweek, I need you to listen to me for a second okay?"

Still struggling Tweek raised an eyebrow. "A-about what?"

"Yoga dude. I seriously think it can help you. I know Kyle seems like he's quick to anger but he's a lot better than he used to be."

Letting himself relax Tweek sighed. "I- what if I hurt myself? Or worse what if I fall on someone and hurt them? Oh my God! What if I kill someone!"

Kenny just laughed again. "Don't worry dude. You won't hurt anyone and Kyle likes you dude. He's not going to let anything happen to you."

"How can be you so sure?" The smaller blonde questioned.

"Because Kyle isn't that kind of guy and he knows if he does let anything happen to you he'll have to deal with me." The taller one answered

Sighing Tweek let himself trust Kenny. "Fine." Tweek huffed. "I'll do it."

The community center was far from full but there was still more people in there than tweek was comfortable with. Scanning the room he looked for the tight red curls. Spotting Kyle shouldn't have been this hard. He was tall. Not as tall as Craig was but Kyle was pretty damn close. The "Hey!" from behind caused him to jump what felt like a foot off the ground. "Sorry I'm late. I had to drop Ike off at home." Kyle quickly stepped up towards Tweek holding his yoga mat and stone in his arm. "Let's go talk to Heidi."

Biting into his lip Tweek nodded. "O-okay." He said as he followed Kyle to the front of the room.

Heidi was standing in the front of room talking to Nichole. The two of them were laughing about something but Tweek didn't know what it was. Oh Jesus! What if they were laughing at him! They knew he was going fuck up! They knew and they just let him come so they could make of him! What if Token told Nicole about how Craig dumped him and now they hated him? Ah! He had to abort this mission. He should just turn around and leave.

No. He can't do that because then Kyle would hate him.

"Hey Heidi. Hi Nichole." Kyle smiled as the girls turned towards him. "Tweek decided to come. Isn't that great?"

Heidi clapped her hands together and gave Tweek a huge smile. "I'm so glad you're here. Kyle was telling me that he thought this class would really help with your frustration." So, Kyle really did want to help him? But why?

"Um, I- yeah that's what he told me." Tweek awkwardly answered kicking at the floor.

Nichole lifted her arms above her head and reached back as she took a deep breath. "Even if it doesn't help at least you would have tried right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Here," Heidi turned to walk over to the corner and grabbed a mat and brick for the blonde. "You'll need this." Taking the objects Tweek nodded.

"Thanks Heidi." He said with his eye slamming shut. A flash of sympathy dashed across both girls faces but neither of them said anything about it.

Nichole only smiled at him as she adjusted the bright yellow headband that held back her wild, but gorgeous, natural curls. He was jealous. Both Nichole and Kyle had such beautiful hair. Why couldn't his curls turn into ringlets instead of the rough, uneven circles? "Since you might have a bit of a harder time with your wrist broken, I'm going to stay close. So if you need help with anything you don't have to let everyone in the class know."

With wide eyes Tweek stared at Nichole. He couldn't wrap his head around it. There had to be a reason why everyone was being so nice to him.

"Okay guys, find a place. We're going to start soon." Heidi told them. Kyle and Nichole started off towards were they wanted to be at but Heidi stopped Tweek before he could follow by grabbing his arm. "Hey, uh sorry." She pulled her hand away. "I'm just really glad you could make it. When you sit down just try to find your happy place."

His happy place? He hadn't done that since he was a kid and now meadows and puppies weren't exactly what he consider his happy place. "Um. Okay?" He answered slightly confused. "I'll uh try."

The dusty haired girl's eyes lit up. "That's all I ask." She said putting her hair up in a bun. "I promise I'll go easy today."

Tweek just nodded and walked over to where Kyle and Nichole were sitting. Their mats were out but sitting far enough from each other so Tweek would be able to be placed between them. It was a small gesture but it let some of his anxiety fall of his shoulders. Placing his own matt down Tweek sat in between them. They were both just sitting cross legged and in silence so he figured he would do the same.

'Find your happy place.' He thought to himself, once again wondering what his happy place would now involve. Closing his eyes Tweek took a breath and tried to think back to what he considered his happy place a child. Puppies running around him playing, the sounds of the wind blowing through the bright green grass, the babbling brook. But no. That wouldn't work now. It was too noisy and noise only made him more antsy.

Happy. Happy. What made him happy?

Stars raced across Tweek's mind as he imagined himself laying in field. It was cold, but the nicely built fire next to him kept him warm.

Hushed mutters of protest left shivering lips and Tweek shook his head in attempt to rid the image of Craig from his mind.

What else? What else? What else? What else?!

Music? Yeah, music always calmed him down considering it wasn't anything to crazy. Something soft, but catchy, like indie folk. Taking in another deep breath music filled the air as Tweek pictured himself sitting alone in a cafe. It wasn't like the coffee shop his parents owned. This one was more rustic, calming. Rain beating against the wooden frames of the windows played against the music helping Tweek's nervousness wash away as he drank a rich, dark brewed cup of hot coffee. Tweek wasn't sure if he would consider this his happy place, but in the very least he felt like this would be the kind of place he would go to relax.

"Alright everyone." Heidi's voice was soft as she spoke. "Today we are going to focus on letting go. Letting go of the part of yourself that holds on to negativity and hateful thoughts towards yourself and others." Heidi sat down on her knees. "If everyone could sit on their knees and lean forward please?" She moved at lean forward and rested her forehead on the mat. Biting his lips Tweek mimicked her. "Now, take your arms and reach in front of you as far as you can." Tweek did so feeling the build up in his shoulders loosen. "This pose is used to calm your mind. Use this pose to find your center. To find yourself."

The rest of the class was like that. Heidi slowly moving herself into a pose before explaining how to use it to help find inner peace. It was weird, but Tweek felt like it was working. Sure, that gnawing feeling was still there but it was more an ember than a flame.

"Okay guys." Heidi took a deep breath in through nose and let it slowly. Something she had been instructing the class on doing the whole time. "Now, just take a moment to thank yourself." She pressed her hands together. "You made progress today. Recognize it. Embrace it. Be proud."

Tweek nodded as he pressed his hands together as well. He should he proud. He was working on himself. He was doing what he wanted to do. Making progress.

"Namaste." Heidi said letting her arms fall to her sides. "Thank you for attending my class."

Nichole and Kyle stood up and Kyle reached down to help the blonde up. "What did you think dude?"

"I- uh- I liked it." He was honest with his answer. He did like it. He knew from one class that it wasn't going to be able to help him as much as he would like but it would still be able to help him. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You did really good Tweek. I thought you might have needed some help you caught on pretty fast and your really flexible. It's impressive." Nichole said taking a drink from a floral water bottle.

Tweek just bit his lip. "Thank you."

Kyle disappeared to the back of the room just to appear a few seconds later holding a spray bottle and some paper towels. Kneeling down he cleaned his mat before handing off the bottle to Tweek. "Here you go dude. It's good to clean off your stuff after each class." Tweek took it and stared at the bottle. That made sense. If the mats weren't cleaned then someone could get an infection and it could get into their bloodstream and it would poison them. He couldn't be responsible for that! Biting down his lips Tweek went down to clean his mat. Once he was sure it was 100% clean he stood back up to find Heidi standing next them.

"Well Tweek, do you think you'll be coming back?" She asked pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair letting it fall around her shoulders.

He could feel everyone watching him with hopeful eyes. They really wanted him to come back, but why? Did they really think he was good enough to come back? "Um, I- I think I will."

"Great!" Heidi brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Nichole and I have finish up a few things here. Thank you again for coming Tweek."

Heidi and Nichole went over to the janitor's closet and started taking things out to clean. Tweek was about to offer to help but Kyle cut in before he could ask. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Letting a puffed breath Tweek bit his lips. It wasn't like he couldn't walk home. Still, having a ride made it so much easier and the cold only made his wrist hurt more than it already did. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The tall red haired teen lead Tweek out the building towards a black hatchback car. "Are you hungry? We can stop and get something."

Tweek couldn't help the twitch that hit his eye. "You want to hang out with me? Ah! Why?!" Oh God. Why did he ask that? Now he looked like he didn't want to hang out with Kyle. Wait, did he really want to hang out with him? He did. But why?

"Because you're cool dude. I get why Kenny likes you so much." Unlocking his doors Kyle got in his car as Tweek followed.

Cool? He was cool? A sense of pride bubbled in his chest. People really did like him. He couldn't figure out why, but if they didn't they wouldn't keep trying to hang around him. Right? "Kyle?" Tweek grabbed at his yellow mane and yanked on it. "I- uh thank you! For today. I needed this."

Starting his car Kyle smiled. "Do you want to know how I got into doing yoga?" When Tweek nodded Kyle countined. "Last year I got into a fight with Cartman, but it wasn't like the normal ones we have. It was really bad dude. I put him in the hospital, had to go to court and everything. Well, I was put in anger management classes and one of things we had to do was go a bunch of these random classes and find what worked for us. Yoga was just the thing that stuck. It wasn't me against someone else. It was me against myself."

That, oddly made sense. Tweek spent a lot of his time at war with himself but in that war there were so many other factors. So many other people giving him reasons to believe all the hateful thoughts that ran around in his head. But in yoga, there weren't other people. There was only himself.

"I still get angry, but I can tell that I'm better than I was and isn't that really what matters? Just knowing that you're making progress?" Keeping his eyes on the road Kyle reached into the middle console and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Placing one in his mouth Kyle out the pack back and pulled out a lighter. "Kenny was telling me that you smoke from time to time." Tweek let out a shriek. Kenny said something about that?! Why would he tell Kyle that? Oh God! Kyle didn't say anything about Tweek's outburst, he just lit his cigarette and took a long drag. "We should do it together some time. I'm usually doing it alone. Stan doesn't do it because it fucks with his asthma, Kenny doesn't do it because he doesn't want too, and I hate Cartman."

Tweek laughed at that a little bit. It'd be nice to have someone to smoke with. Someone to talk about the thoughts that went through his head. "I- I think I'd like that."

 _A/n: Hi guys! I released that in one of my last chapters I put that Stan had brown eyes but he doesn't! They are blue! I'm going to fix it and it'll be fixed in later chapters. Sorry about that dudes!_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it. Thank you for all your love and support._


	34. Happy Birthday

Kyle had started to Tweek school and the two boys found they had a lot more in common than what they had thought. Kyle had a short fuse due to all the stress he had on his shoulders from the high expectations his parents had for him at home and his constant workload due to the fact that every single one of his core classes were AP and his electives being college credit classes. Tweek found it amazing that Kyle still took time out his busy schedule to things for himself, like yoga, and basketball. Tweek felt as if he had no right to complain about his schedule and how stressed it made him, but when he mentioned that to Kyle, Kyle just told him, "Each person can handle what they handle. It doesn't matter what I can handle because I'm not you." Kyle always seemed to have a response to make Tweek feel better.

Finishing his cigarette Kyle leaned down to put it out and the ground and walked towards a trashcan to throw out his butt. "Hey dude, I have to stop by the library before class and do some last second studying. Do you wanna hang after school?"

Looking down at his cast Tweek shook his head. "No, uh not today." As much as he wanted to he couldn't. "I have a doctors appointment."

"Okay dude. Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow." Kyle let his hand move in a half wave before trotting off towards the school.

Looking up towards the grey sky Tweek sighed. It was going to snow today and that meant he was going to have to find a plastic bag and cover up his arm. Honestly, it would probably be fine without a bag but Tweek didn't want to risk an infection. If he got an infection they would have to cut his hand off and he couldn't live with just hand! He was having a hard enough time doing it already! Biting his lip Tweek hurried into the school building and yanked at his hair. Maybe he would be able to avoid the snow. Maybe it would just snow while he was inside. One could hope.

The halls were still pretty bare. Kyle liked getting school early just in case he had some extra work to do before class started but Tweek liked getting to school this early. It meant he could get to his class before the halls got too crowded and he was forced to be overwhelmed. "Tweek! Hi!" Bebe ran up to him, she was wearing her green and white cheerleading outfit. Her pom poms still in her hands. "I have some notes for you." Her large light brown eyes were turned upwards as she smiled at him. "They're in my locker. Come on, we got time to grab them before I have to go to practice."

Tweek followed the girl through the halls and listened to her rambling about gossip going through the school. It was a miracle that Bebe hadn't told the whole school about Tweek and Craig when she had the chance. Hell, she was even one of the few people what really went down between the two boys and still hasn't said anything to anyone. At least, not that Tweek knew of. "Anyways, Annie like Kevin, but Kevin has been in love with Red for like ever. So I told her-" Bebe stopped in the middle of tracks causing Tweek to bump into her.

"Ah! Bebe! What the fu-" Bebe turned around and slapped a hand around Tweek's mouth. Pulling him back around the corner that they had just turned from Bebe used her free hand to point at what stopped her in her tracks.

Kenny was talking to Craig. But why? What the fuck were they doing together? Was Kenny was just trying to get Craig away from him so he could rush in and be the one who dated Craig? No. Tweek knew that was stupid. Kenny had a huge crush on Butters, in fact that was one the things Kenny went on and on about. So why then? What reason did he have to talk to Craig?  
"What do you think they'll talking about?" Bebe whispered taking her hand off Tweek's mouth.

"I don't know." Tweek chewed at his bottom lip. It started to bleed but he just sank his teeth deeper.

Bebe moved her ponytail behind her shoulder and leaned a little closer. "Craig hasn't talked to Kenny in ages. I was pretty sure Craig couldn't stand Kenny. Especially after your guys huge blow out."

"Y-yeah. Me too. What the fuck is going on?" Tweek asked as he watched from out of site.

Craig was saying something, what it was couldn't be heard but after he was done speaking Kenny patted his arm. Thinning his lips, Craig's blue eyes looked up towards the ceiling. Was he crying? There was no way Craig was about to cry in front Kenny was there? There was. Craig's nose scrunched up as he lifted his hand to his eyes and wiped them.

"Oh my God, Tweek. Tell me I'm not the only seeing this." Bebe asked him.

"Seeing what?" Clyde's voice caused the two blondes to jump straight up and turn to face him.

Using her thumb Bebe pointed around the corner. "Do you know what's going on babe?"

Clyde was about to walk around the corner to see what was going on but Bebe grabbed onto his red letterman jacket stopping him. "You can't go out there dumbass they'll see you." Bebe hissed as she pulled him back. "Just look around the corner."

"Oh." Clyde said and just looked around the edge. When he saw Craig talking to Kenny he turned back to the two blonde people watching him. "Craig said he wanted to Kenny. I just didn't think he'd do it so soon."

Tweek grabbed his hair and twitched. "Ah! Why did Craig want to talk to Kenny!?"

Clyde just gave him a blank look. "About you dude. What else?"

"A-about me? What about me?" Tweek's head started spinning. What if Craig and Kenny really were working together? What if they really did just want to hurt him? Oh God. They were going to kill him. It's been in their plan all along. They wanted to kill him all along!

Clyde pursed his lips and pushed them side to side. He was looking for what he wanted to say, but his silence just drove Tweek mad with anxiety. "Clyde! You're freaking him out! Answer his question." Bebe softly smacked Clyde on the back of his head. It wasn't enough for it to hurt him but Clyde still rubbed at the spot.

"Okay Bebe, God." Clyde moved his soft chocolate eyes over towards Tweek. They were filled with sorrow, but a sense of determination. "Craig is really fucked up about your break up. You're all he talks about and the fact that he put himself out on the line to apologize to you and you didn't forgive him really hurt him." Of course it hurt him. Craig couldn't have seriously expected an apology to fix everything. That was stupid. "Not that I blame you. I don't think I would been ready to forgive him either. I mean it did take him a week to even talk to you. But, Craig wanted to talk to Kenny because he thought if anyone could get through to you it was him."

Bebe put her hand on her hip and let her head fall the side. "Craig seriously is just talking to Kenny to get to Tweek? I don't know if that romantic or really fucked up."

Clyde put his hand on Tweek's shoulder. "Just remember it's okay if you aren't ready to forgive him dude. He really did say some fucked up shit dude."

Tweek bit his lips and looked down. He wasn't ready to forgive Craig and he really hoped that Kenny had told him that instead of him trying to help Craig.

"Well Clyde can you go break that up? I really need to get to practice and I have to Tweek these notes." Bebe asked him running the back of her hand against Clyde's cheek.

"Yeah babe, sure thing." Clyde smiled and grabbed Bebe's hand and kissed it before letting it go. "I'll see you after class babe." Walking off he shoved his hands in pockets and strolled out towards Craig and Kenny.

As Clyde got closer Craig rubbed at the bottom of chin and the stoic look returned to his face. Tweek and Bebe watched but once they saw Kenny heading their way they turned back around the corner. "Okay, we just have to pretend like we are just now heading to my locker okay?" The curly haired blonde said quickly.

"R-right." Tweek said as Bebe started back towards her locker.

"Anyways Tweek, I think you and i should really get together. I would love to play around with your hair. It's super pretty and it would great with the right product." Wait, was this a part of the act or was she being serious? Tweek bit his lip, unsure of what to say. She had to be kidding. His hair was terrible.

When the two of them caught Kenny's eye he held up his pointer and middle finger in a peace sign. "Yo! Tweekster! Bebabe! What's up guys?"

"Hi Kenny." The two of them said in unison.

"I was just going to grab Tweek the notes I took for him before practice. What are you doing on this side of the hallway? You don't have class over here." Bebe asked trying to poke Kenny for answers. Why the fuck was she doing that? Tweek really just wanted the subject to be dropped and never talked about again.

Kenny lifted his arms and rested the back of his head in the palms of his interlocked hands. "Craig wanted to talk to me." Oh God. He was so blunt with it. No lies, no sugar coating, just 100% the truth.

Bebe let her hands hit her hips. "Why would he want to talk to you? Last I checked he wasn't your biggest fan."

"That's what I thought!" Kenny looked over at Tweek and flashed a sympathetic smile. "That guy really fucking misses you dude. I kind of feel bad for him."

Tweek just crossed his arms and huffed. "Well you shouldn't. It's his fault that he is such a dick."

"I said kinda." Kenny retorted playfully. He was always so playful, it didn't make sense. Then again, nothing about Kenny made sense. "Really he just wanted to know how you were doing. Like if you were eating well, sleeping at night, taking care of yourself. Just shit like that. He asked me for advice on getting you to talk to him again. He wasn't too happy when I told him I didn't think that was too good of an idea." Wow, Kenny really did pay attention to how Tweek was feeling. "I mean, I just figured when you were ready to talk to him then you could go to him. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kenny." Tweek said yanking on his hair some.

Bebe grabbed Tweek's arm and pulled it down from his hair. "I was serious about wanting to do your hair. Don't rip it all out before I get the chance." She started dragging him towards her locker. "We need to stop dilly dallying. I really need to get to practice."

Craig hadn't tried talking to him since he talked to Kenny in the hallway, but that didn't stop the raven haired boy from staring. Craig was always looking at him and while some people thought it could be passed off as endearing Tweek just saw it as annoying. "Argh! It's been like four days and he's still staring at me!" Tweek yelled throwing his head back as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I should just go tell him to fuck off!"

"Or you could tell him to suck you off. That seems more his style." Cartman said with a sick smirk on his face.

"How about I just remind you how fucking STUPID it is to piss me off Cartman!" Tweek shot up and glared at the husky boy. "Because I don't give two shits how broken my wrist is. I will still kick your ass."

Cartman lifted his hands in front of him with his palms flat. "Sorry, sorry. I was kidding! Don't take everything so seriously."

"Maybe you should ask him why he's staring?" Stan suggested. But Tweek didn't need to know why he was staring because he already knew why. Craig was staring because he wanted Tweek to talk to him, but Tweek still wasn't ready for that.

"Why would ask that? He should just tell Craig to stop looking at him all the time. It's creepy." Kyle cut in.

Kenny just waved his hand. "Or, Tweek, you can ignore it. Let's talk about what ol' Kenneth Mccormick has planned for your super sweet 18!"

"It's super sweet 16." Kyle said flatly.

"But Tweek is turning 18." Kenny said blinking at the red head.

"Okay, but the saying is super sweet 16, not 18."

"Does it really matter? It's going to be super sweet," Kenny held up one finger. "And Tweek is turning 18." Kenny put up another finger. "So it's his super sweet 18."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude."

Kenny puffed out his cheeks. "Okay, anyways Saturday is Tweek's birthday guys. I made some reservations at Casa Bonita at 7. I have party favors for Tweek and Kyle already ready. I got some happy juice for Stan and I'll be the responsible driver who takes care of all you idiots."

"Ey! What about me?!" Cartman asked.

"You're just lucky to be invited." Kenny crossed his arm. "I was going to throw you a party at ym unit, but I figured too many people in such a small space would just put you on edge and I didn't want to do that to you."

"Thanks Kenny." Tweek said standing up. "Thank you guys for doing this all for me, but I- I just can't sit in here while Craig keeps watching me. I'm going outside."

Kyle went to stand up too but Kenny just pulled him back down and shook his head. "Are you going to be in class?" Kenny asked before Tweek walked off.  
"Yeah, I just need a few minutes." Tweek brushed his wild hair out of his eyes and walked out of the cafeteria where he was finally able to escape Craig's heavy gaze.

If only he could escape the whirlwind of feelings that came with that gaze.

There were a few things that Tweek really enjoyed about smoking weed. It helped ease the stinging pain from the little scraps he put involentarly on his skin, and the random bursts of pain that hit his wrist. It helped soothe the tightness in his body when he twitched and just a tingling sensation in its wake. But, out of all of those things Tweek's favorite was how it put his mind at ease and helped him sleep.

So when people interrupted that sleep Tweek wasn't happy. "Hello?" He muttered as he picked up his phone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWEEK! Was I first? Tell me I was first!" Dammit Clyde. Why was he calling? It wasn't even his birthday yet. Pulling his phone away from him his eyes thinned at the bright screen as he tried to make out the time and date. Shit, it was officially his birthday.

"You were the first Clyde." Tweek sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome! I'll stop by later and bring your gift by. See you later dude."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone, Tweek turned off his phone and softly tossed it across the room. All he really wanted to do was sleep. Laying back down Tweek went back to sleep.

A few hours later Tweek jolted up in bed, his eyes wide. "Argh!" He reached up and yanked on the tangled hair. "CUPCAKES!" How could he forget? He always made himself cupcakes the morning of his birthday. His parents never bothered to make him a cake so he always did it himself. Not that he really cared. His cupcakes tasted much better anyways.

His tired body screamed as he forced himself out of bed. Scrubbing the crust away from his eyes Tweek walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. The lack of lights in his house let him know it was still early enough for his parents to be asleep

Good.

That meant he might be able to have his cupcakes ready before they woke up and they would praise him for his birthday instead of berating him.

Turning on the kitchen light Tweek started a fresh pot of coffee and preheated the oven. Looking down at his wrist Tweek bit his lip. Could he really make cupcakes with one hand? Shaking his head he grabbed the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup. "I can do this." He told himself as he took a sip of the black coffee. "You are an amazing baker and you could bake with one hand behind your back." Looking down at his wrist again he slightly laughed at himself. "Or I guess in this case a cast."

Tapping at his chin Tweek looked out the window at the darkened sky, the stars still shining. Craig probably would have loved to be sitting in the kitchen as Tweek baked in the early morning, and Tweek would have loved listening to Craig go on and on about the solar system. No! Tweek bit hard into his lip. "Stop fucking thinking about him!" He hissed.

Lavender. He needed lavender cupcakes. That would help calm him down. Lavender was calming right? That's why people used it. To calm down.

The butter was easy. Just a softened stick, but the sugar was where his problems started. Trying to measure it out Tweek placed the measuring cup on the counter and used his good hand to try to pour it into the measuring cup. The white sugary grains covered the counter and even fell onto the floor. "Argh!" Tweek groaned but ignored the mess and kept going.

Staring at the eggs he wondered how people managed to crack them with one hand. With a sigh Tweek tapped the egg against the side of the bowl. It cracked, but the shells found their way into his mixture. "DAMN IT!" He slammed his hand against the counter as he threw his head back. Why did he think he could do this? Why did he think he could do anything?

"Bad start to your day son? Have you tried to start your day with a fresh, local brew of Tweek Bro's coffee? It gives your day a nice kick. A kick, like the winning kick of a soccer game that takes our town to state." His dad asked him as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Looking back at his dad with wide eyes the blonde gave him a startled look but pointed to his cup of coffee. He was frustrated enough as it was. He didn't need his dad's stupid metaphors to add onto his irritation. "Can you- can you just help me measure out these ingredients please?" He hated having to ask his dad for help but it was a much better option than asking his dad to wake up his mom to help him.

"I'm sorry son, but your mother and I are backed up at the shop due to the lack of help." Ouch. That stung. Tweek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His dad even had to attack him on his birthday. Walking into the kitchen his dad ran his hand across Tweek's head and poured himself a cup of coffee in a travel mug. "I have to head to the shop. Make sure you clean up your mess." Grabbing his keys the older man left the kitchen and his son alone and Tweek feeling angrier than he already was.

Grabbing his mixing bowl he threw the whole thing in the trash. "Fuck! This is complete bull shit!" Taking a paper towel Tweek wiped off the counter letting all the sugar fall on the ground. Grabbing the broom, he held it in one hand and swept as best as he could. Knowing damn well he wasn't going to be able use the dustpan he just opened the back door and swept all the sugar out there.

When the kitchen was clean enough Tweek stormed back up the stairs and went into his room. How fucking useless was he? He couldn't even make something as simple as cupcakes. Digging his nails into his side he sat down on his bed. Now what? He was up super early and couldn't do the one thing he wanted to do.

His phone laying under his desk caught his eye. If he couldn't bake anything then in very least he should be able to look up and learn new recipes. Sighing he got up from his bed and grabbed his phone. As he turned it on he sat in his desk chair, waiting for it to load.

When his phone finished loading all the way it started buzzing as the missed notifications came through. Bebe, along with Clyde, again, Kenny, and Stan all had sent him a message over the night wishing him a happy birthday. He even got one from Jimmy. Which was weird to him because Jimmy hadn't talked to him since Craig broke up with him.

As he was looking through the messages his phone started ringing. It was Kyle. Why was Kyle calling him so early? It was barely six in the morning. "Hello?"

"Hey dude. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Uh- no." Tweek tapped his foot. "I- uh- I've been up for like an hour now."

"Cool. Do you wanna go to breakfast?"

"What?" Tweek asked. It wasn't that he didn't hear Kyle, Kyle just took him by surprise. He really had invited Tweek to breakfast.

"Breakfast. Dude, do you wanna go to breakfast for your birthday?" Kyle asked again sounding slightly annoyed that he had to again.

Not wanting to upset him anymore Tweek agreed. "Yeah, man! I'd like that."

"Okay, it's just going to be me and you though. No one else is ever awake at this time."

Tweek bit his lip. "That's okay. Where do you want to meet?"

Kyle laughed a little at that. "I'm picking you up Tweek. It's your birthday man, I'm not going to make you walk. I'll be over there in like thirty minutes. That cool?"

"Y-yeah, I'll see you then." As they hung up Tweek changed out of his pajamas and put on a pair of black jeans and a maroon tee shirt. He could have put on a sweater, hell, he wanted to put on a sweater, but putting them on over his cast proved to be more difficult than it was worth.

Tweek went into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth before he tried to calm the tangled mess that was his hair. As always it was no use. He couldn't put it up with just one hand and brushing it just made him look a bush. Giving up Tweek decided to just wait outside until Kyle got there. Kyle was nice enough to invite him to breakfast, the least he could do was be ready when Kyle showed up.

"Dude?" Kyle's face was covered in concern as Tweek got into the car. "What the fuck are you doing standing out here without a jacket? You're going to get sick."

Tweek didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Kyle was right. He probably was going to get sick and the sickness would get worse and worse until he was put in the hospital and he would die. He would die being nothing more than a nuisance to everyone he has ever meet.

"Happy birthday dude." Kyle said cutting through the silence.

Tweek looked over at the boy. Unlike Tweek he pulled off the pale skin, and curly hair. Yet, Kyle's skin didn't look blotchy and his bright red curls were always nicely styled. "Thank you." Tweek said trying not to make his jealousy known.

Of course he was jealous. Kyle was amazing. He was smart. He was good looking and even with his anger issues he still had friends.

As they pulled into the diner Kyle shut off his car. "Breakfast is on me dude. Feel free to order whatever you want okay?"

His face tensed up. Why was Kyle doing this? It was his because Kyle was his friend. Tweek had friends. That was clear by the messages he got just that morning. No matter what his brain told him, people liked him. Right? "Okay." Before they walked into the diner Kyle pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. He even looked good in dark rimmed glasses.

Kyle must have noticed Tweek staring because he looked down at him and said, "It's lame but I can't read without glasses."

"I don't think it's lame dude. They look good on you." Tweek said as he followed behind the tall fire haired boy.

Laughing Kyle pushed up his glasses. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me."

He didn't know what came over him. Maybe it his desperation for attention, or maybe he was just feeling playful, but whatever it was he smiled up at Kyle and started flirting. "What if you don't know better?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow at that. "Well I hate to break it to you dude, but my heart is taken." Placing a hand over his heart he smiled. "Wish I could give it to you, but you are way too cute for me."

Tweek's cheeks turned pink but he just puffed up his cheeks and followed Kyle inside. Who exactly did Kyle have a crush on? He never acted any different around anyone. At least, not as far as Tweek could tell.

Once they were seated Kyle crossed his arms as green eyes studied the blonde. "I'm really glad you started hanging around us again dude." Again? What did he mean by again. As if he could read Tweek's mind Kyle continued, "You don't remember? We used to be friends when we were kids."

"What?" That was news to him, but then again, his memory was so shitty that there really wasn't much he remembered.

"For a while Kenny was gone. He says he died of whatever, but really he just went into foster care for a few months. Well, Stan, Cartman and I were really fucked up about it and we missed him so we did whatever sad, stupid kids do. We tried to replace him." They tried to do what? Oh God! What did they mean they tried to replace Kenny?

Digging his nails into his arm he was about to ask what Kyle meant by they tried to replace Kenny but their waitress came up to take their order before he could. "Hi, what would you guys like to drink today?"

"Could you just bring out a fresh pot of coffee and two mugs please?" Kyle asked brushing his tight curls away from his face. "Does that work for you Tweek?"

It did. Honestly, Tweek would have just ordered a pot of coffee for himself. Kyle being as observant as he was must already known that. "Yeah man. That ah- yeah that's perfect."

As the waitress left the table Kyle picked up his menu and scanned over it. It must have only taken him a second for him to find what he wanted because he set his menu down and looked back up at Tweek who was just staring at him. "Do you already know what your going to get?" There was confusion in Kyle's voice. Probably because instead of looking for what he wanted to eat Tweek was just watching Kyle.

"Um, no!" Tweek scrambled to grab his menu and looked over his choices. There were so many. What if he got something Kyle didn't like and Kyle judged him for it? Would he care if he got something that wasn't kosher? What was kosher anyways? No. No, no. That was a stupid thought. It was racist. That was racist right? Taking a deep breath Tweek figured he would order the first thing he saw. French toast. He couldn't go wrong with french toast. "I'm going to get french toast!"

"Cool dude." The waitress came back shortly with a pot of coffee and a couple of mugs.

Setting it on the table the older lady placed a hand on her hips. "You guys ready to order?"

Kyle lifted an eyebrow at Tweek to single him to go first. Nodding Tweek bit his lip and picked up his menu. Why was he doing that? He already knew what he wanted. "Can- can I get the french toast please?" He went to hand the menu to waitress and tried to give her a smile. Instead it was just a weird face where he was just showing his teeth.

Taking it the waitress smiled at him. "French toast, got it." She turned to Kyle. "And for you sweet heart?"

Clearing his throat Kyle handed her his menu. "Could I have a veggie omelet hold the cheese please? Oh and with a side of hashbrowns please?"

"Of course hun. That'll be out in a about ten minutes. Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No thank you." Kyle said putting his hands together and setting them on the table. Once the waitress left he looked up at Tweek. "When Kenny was gone we wanted to fill the void that was in our hearts I guess. We hung out for Butters for a while but he was just… to pure I guess?"

Pouring himself a cup of coffee Tweek looked at Kyle. He didn't understand why Kyle was talking about Butters but he figured he'd just let Kyle going on with his story.

"Well, after we decided Butters was a bad replacement we started hanging out with you. You weren't a great Kenny replacement, but you were a really good friend. I liked you a lot dude. I just wish I hadn't stopped hanging around you after Kenny came back." Kyle admitted as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands. "In middle school I tried to rekindle that friendship. I noticed you kind of fell off the bandwagon, and I wanted to help you. I was too late I think because everytime I tried to talk to you you just gave me a blank look." Closing his eyes Kyle let out a soft hum. "I'm really sorry Tweek."

Tweeks hand shook as he put the cup of coffee to his lips. What reason did Kyle even have to be sorry? He didn't do anything wrong. "Why?" He asked, his eyes watching the ripples in the dark liquid.

Kyle sat up and poured himself his own cup of coffee. "I don't really know. I just feel like maybe if I would have tried harder and stayed your friend I could have helped you. Like maybe I could have stopped some of the bad things that happened to you."

Setting down his cup of coffee Tweek covered his mouth to stifle out his laughter. "You're kidding me right?" Tweek shook his head slightly at Kyle who just looked confused. "I'm sure even when we hung out as kids I thought you hated me. Hell, to be honest I still convince myself that everyone is only nice to me because they feel bad for me."

"That's not-"

Tweek lifted up his hand to stop Kyle from telling him that it wasn't true. He knew it wasn't true, but that didn't stop the bad thoughts from forming. "All I'm saying is that it's not your fault. My break down, my mental health, me isolating myself. None of that was because you stopped hanging out with me when were kids. Ah! I was 12 when it happened anyways so it doesn't matter anymore anyways." Kyle took another sip of his coffee and watched Tweek. He clearly wanted to say something but he didn't know how to say it. "Listen man, I'm better now. We're friends again. Everything is fine."

"Yeah man," Kyle smiled at him. "Everything is fine."

The rest of their breakfast went along nicely. Kyle told Tweek stories about things they did when they kids. Games they would play, the adventures they would go on. It was like living in a dream. He could vaguely remember the things Kyle told him about but he wasn't able to fully piece them together.

Once they were finished Kyle paid and the two of them headed out towards the parking lot. Getting into his car Kyle reached into his middle console and pulled out a cigarette. Tweek bit his lips and he watched Kyle light the stick and put it to his lips. "Aren't you scared of dying?" Tweek asked before he could stop himself.

Raising an eyebrow Kyle glanced over at Tweek. "Dying? Because of me smoking?"

"Well- Ah! Yeah. I mean doesn't smoking basically kill you?" The blonde asked reaching up and grabbing his hair.

Shrugging Kyle took a long drag from his cigarette. "Yeah, it does, but at least for me it helps with my stress. Smoking pot helps too, but with everything going on in my life I can't always be high."

"Yeah man, I get that." Tweek told him closing his eyes.

Pulling out of the parking lot Kyle slightly rolled down his window and let the ashes fall out the window. "Are you excited to go out tonight?"

Tweek just nodded. "Yeah man. It's been awhile since I've been to Casa Bonita. It'll be fun."

It didn't take much longer for Kyle to get Tweek home. Pulling up to his house Kyle put his car in park. "Sorry I can't hang out all day like I'd like too. I have to take Ike to basketball practice, and then I have SAT prep to study for."

Biting his lip Tweek nodded. "Yeah dude, that's fine. I'll see you later." The blonde opened the car door and leaned back in really quick. "Thanks again Kyle. I really needed to get out this morning."

"Anytime dude." Kyle smiled at him. "Bye Tweek."

"Bye." Closing the door Tweek walked up the driveway and waved before he opened his door to go inside. As always he made sure it was locked and then checked, and doubled checked to make sure he had really locked it.

"Tweek dear? Is that you?" His mother's voice was coming from the kitchen.

Instead of answering her Tweek just headed into the kitchen. His face fell with confusion as he saw gifts sitting on the counter. Walking over to the counter he looked at dark green kitchen ade, a apron with small coffee cups and coffee beans along the fabric, and a pile of cupcakes. "What is that?" He asked pointing the the objects on the counter.

"Oh, isn't it nice Tweek? Craig brought over some gifts for your birthday. He really did go all out." His mother said picking up a cupcake and handing it over to him. "I told him he was more than welcome to stay and wait for you, but he told me it was okay."

Taking the cupcake Tweek twisted it in his hands. It was lemon. Tweek could smell it. The frosting was sloppily put on and there were little sunflowers candies put on the top. "Mom," Tweek looked away from the cupcake and looked back to her. "You know Craig and I broke up right?"

Her silence answered for her. Not that Tweek was upset about the fact that she hadn't know. He hadn't really talked to her since he broke his wrist. He hadn't really wanted too. "Aw baby, I'm so sorry." She was confused. It showed in every aspect of her body, when she reached to hug him only to pull away, when her eyes darted over to the gifts on the table, when her mouth turned into sorrowful smile. "But, why would he bring these things if you guys broke up?"

Tweek lifted his arms to the side as he shrugged. "Couldn't tell you mom." His body twitched and his arms jolted upwards. "It doesn't matter. I don't- I don't want this shit!"

"Yeah, but Tweek, clearly Craig still cares about you. Why are you going to throw that away?" Her green eyes looked into Tweek's, but her concern was only met with anger.

Why the fuck did she start acting as if cares now? Where was her concern about him when he broke his wrist? Why wasn't she worried when his dad was telling him how selfish he was? Why wasn't she there for him when he really did need it? "Why do you even care?"

Brushing her brown hair behind her ears she stood up and cupped his cheek. "Because Craig made you happy."

Pulling away from her Tweek bit his lip. "Shouldn't you be getting to work? After all you don't- don't want dad getting mad at you too. Right?"

Her face went blank as she put her hands down and brushed off her apron. "Right. Bye Tweek, happy birthday." Her voice sounded broken as she left the house.

Great, Tweek really hurt his mom's feelings. Why was he being such a dick to her anyways? Yeah, they had a weird relationship, but she still did love him. She still cared.

Letting his head fall back he let out a sigh. "Damn it." He grabbed at his hair and glared over at the gifts on the counter. This was Craig's fault.

Okay, maybe it wasn't all Craig's fault but if he hadn't been such a dick then Tweek wouldn't have punched the wall, broke his wrist, got in trouble with his dad, and watch as his mom just sat there quietly, thus ruining his relationship with her.

Scooping the kitchen ade in his left arm, he grabbed the apron and cupcakes and held it in his left hand. Fuck this. He didn't want this shit. He wanted Craig to leave him alone. Not keep trying!

It was a struggle to get outside of the house, but once he was outside he started towards Craig's house. The cold air hit his bare skin and the kitchen ade was digging into his arm, but he didn't care. He was far too angry to care. As the icy wind blew Tweek clenched his teeth. It hurt. The wind hurt, his skin hurt, his wrist hurt, his heart, it hurt.

Trudging up the stepped of Craig's house he kicked the door. Guilt washed over him but there was no way he was going to be to knock. Not with his current state.

Red was the open the door. When she glanced down at him her arms folded across her chest and her lips turned into a pout. "What do you want?" She asked, her blue eyes sending daggers towards the blonde.

Normally Tweek would have been intimidated. Red was tall, and she was just as mean as any of the other Tuckers, but today, Tweek didn't give a shit about that. He didn't care that Red probably wasn't afraid to kick the kick out him while wearing stiletto heels, or that if he pissed her off enough she could ruin his entire life. "Where is Craig?" He was able to keep his voice steady.

"Not here." She smacked her gum and looked down at the gifts in his hand. "Why?"

Tweek huffed. "Red, where's Craig?"

Rolling her eyes the red head leaned against the door frame. "Tweek, Craig has been fucked up since your little falling out. Even if he was here, which he isn't, I wouldn't let you see him."

"ARGH!" Tweek's head jerked to the side. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!" He yelled. Why was she being so difficult?!

"Move Rebecca." The monotone voice came from the other side of the door before Craig came into view. Red turned to face Craig and rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever, keep being pissy." Throwing her hand up she walked off.

The annoyance of Craig's face disappeared as he looked over to Tweek. "Hey Tweek."

Shoving the items in Craig's arms Tweek glared at him. "Why did you buy me this stuff Craig?"

Wrapping his arms the gifts Craig looked between them and Tweek. "I didn't really know what else to do. Did you like the cupcakes? I made them myself." Craig rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't know if you'd be able to bake them like you normally do on your birthday. I remember you said you liked to do that, but with your broken wrist and all." He remembered that? It wasn't even an important conversation. The only reason Tweek even said anything about it was because he saw a birthday card with a cupcake on it.

"Craig. Just stop." Lifting up his hand Tweek shook his head. "I- Ah- I just need you to leave me alone."

Reaching to hand the things back to Tweek Craig's blue eyes started glistening with tears. "I still want you to have these."

Biting the inside of his cheek Tweek's body tensed up as he pulled away. "ARGH! I don't want your pity gifts!"

Craig closed his eyes before he opened them to look upwards as he tried to stop his tears. God, Craig was really about cry and it was his fault. No, he couldn't let Craig's feelings be more important than his own. He needed to take care of himself. "Tweek, I'm sorry." His voice broke his normal monotone for a much more broken, disheartening one. "Isn't there anything I can do to make it right?" No matter how hard Craig tried he couldn't stop the tears that started falling. He quickly wiped them away, but it was too late. Tweek already saw it,

"No." He said looking towards the ground, breaking eye contact. "There's not." Turning around Tweek walked away. His heart heavier than he ever thought it could be.

The image of Craig crying flashed in Tweek's mind repeatedly as he walked home. When his mind wasn't focused on Craig, it was on his mom and how hurt she looked because of Tweek's words as well. God, he really was a dick.

Why was Craig trying so hard to get back with him? Why did anyone even want to be around him? He was worthless. Nothing. Less valuable than mosquito. Sighing to himself the thought that he should have just ended it all a long time ago came upon him. He couldn't even do that.

As he reached home he unlocked his door. He went to lock it again once he got inside but stopped himself. He didn't deserve to be safe. At least if someone broke in with intentions to kill him he wouldn't have keep thinking about doing it himself.

Tweek felt empty. Like someone took a vacuum and sucked out all the things that made him human. Mindlessly he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water Tweek went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed a waterproof cast wrap. Wrapping up his arm up Tweek got into the shower without bothering to take off his clothes. He leaned against the shower wall he sank down against the wall. The water burned against his skin, and his clothes got heavy, but none of that mattered. Nothing fucking mattered.

Tweek stayed there for hours. Even once the water got cold, Tweek didn't move. It was as if he was frozen. Like his mind, and body were stuck where they were. Even as he heard the doorbell go off and knocking on the door he stayed where he was. What gave him the right to further impose on people's lives?

As the knocking and ringing of the doorbell stopped there was shuffling on the stairs. A small humorless smile hit Tweek's lips. Finally, someone was finally here to get rid of him. As the bathroom door opened Tweek moved his head just enough to look at the bathroom door.

It was just Kenny.

"Oh my God Tweek, are you okay?" Kenny rushed over to the shower and turned off the cold water that was hitting the blonde.  
"Kenny," Tweek sank farther into the tub. "I'm going to leave town."


	35. Forgiveness

"Leave town?" Kenny sat on the edge of the tub and brushed the sticky blonde hair from Tweek's face. "Tweek, what are you talking about?"

"After we graduate. I'm leaving. I should have enough to just fucking bail man. I can get a job working at some coffee shop. All I need to do is learn how to drive." Tweek said not making eye contact with Kenny. "Can you teach me?"

Thinning his lips Kenny was a quiet for a second while his thought. "You're seriously going to run away?" Standing up Keny reached down and pulled Tweek to his feet. His clothes felt like they were weighing him down but Tweek held his stance. "Is this my fault? Because I said something about you going to California?" Oh God, now Kenny was blaming himself. Kenny was the last person to blame, for any of this. "Is this because I asked if you were going to stay here and face it or run away?"

As Tweek shook his head droplets of water rained onto the ground. "No," Kenny turned around and grabbed a towel handing it to Tweek. Taking it Tweek rubbed it at his blonde mane. "I just can't stay here anymore." Tweek tore off the bag that was covering his cast and softly laughed at himself. He couldn't bother to take his clothes off, but he could make sure his cast was covered. He sighed. At least he wouldn't have a moldy cast. "I keep leaving this path of sadness behind me and I can't keep looking at the faces of people I hurt."

Kenny brushed his hair back. "I'm going to go get you some clean clothes. Dry off. Once your dry," Kenny looked at the small bumps on Tweeks arms. "And warm, we'll talk okay?"

When Tweek gave Kenny a nod, the taller blonde left the bathroom leaving the shorter one alone. Stripping off his heavy shirt he threw in on the floor with a heavy plop, then did the same with his pants, socks and boxers. Taking the towel he dried off as best as he could and wrapped it around his waist.

There was a tapping at the door before it opened. Kenny peeked his head through before opening it all the way. "You just had to go and make yourself decent didn't cha?" He teased winking at Tweek. When he just got a blank look in return Kenny laughed. "Sorry, sorry dude." He handed Tweek a green thermal shirt and some black jeans. "Here you go Tweekester."

"Thank you." Tweek said as he look the clothes from Kenny.

Crossing his arms Kenny leaned down and circled around Tweek as he looked at his torso. "You sure do have a lot of scars."

Stepping back, Tweek tighten his grip around the towel. "Yeah? So what? You have a lot of scars too." Tweek hissed at him causing Kenny to stand straight up.

"That's true, but you know what?"

"What?"

"Every scar tells a story. Some bad, like these." He ran fingers down Tweek's side sending a shiver through his body. "Or this." He pulled his hand away and lifted his hair brushing his thumb across a circled scar by the base of his hairline. "But our scars don't define us. They are just there to remind us of our mistakes. Too teach us how to be better." Tweek looked down at his side and bit his lip. Kenny was going off on one of his random things again. "Here's the thing Tweekster, your scars are permanent. They aren't going to leave your side, literally. But those looks of disappointment, sadness, that anger your dad is feeling, all of that is temporary. It's nothing more than a cut that will heal in time."

Of course Kenny was right. How Kenny managed to come off as a total goof, but still be so philosophical was beyond him. "Kenny," As Kenny looked up at him Tweek bit his lip. "Can you leave so I can get dressed?" It was weird enough being in a towel in front of his friend and being circled like a hawk. There was no way he could get dressed in front of him.

"Yeah dude, sorry. I'll go start you a cup of coffee sound good?" Kenny turned on his heel and looked back to see nodding again. "Got cha bud. Meet you down in the kitchen."

As Kenny closed the door Tweek let the towel fall the ground. He didn't bother locking the door, but he did trust Kenny not to come back in. Pulling up his right arm he looked at all the faint marks that he painted on himself with panicked grasps. He would never be able to forget- Wait. Letting his arm fall down he moved over to the medicine cabinet and quickly flung it open. Reaching up he pushed things out of the way until he found what he was looking for.

His pills.

He spent so long thinking they were evil, but maybe they weren't evil. Maybe it was better if he did just forget. Maybe it would be better if he just forgot everything and went back to being a zombie. A lonely zombie in a world full of functioning people. At least then he wouldn't be a nuisance. Right?

Twisting the bottle in his hand his green eyes studied it. It would be so easy. The faces of sadness wouldn't haunt him. His own feelings wouldn't even be able to haunt him. No! He slammed the bottle on the sink making the small room echo over the pills falling back in place. His feelings would still be there, just leading him to another break. It may be farther off with these, things, but it would come and it's force would be powerful.

'You could just take them all now.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. 'Then you'll be gone. No one would miss you anyways. You do nothing but bring problems.' He had to shake that thought off. His body shivered and he struggled to open the pill bottle. "No." Tweek was stern with his wording. He wasn't going to let his bad thoughts win. He came so far. "Get out of my head." Lifting the toilet seat with his foot he dumped the pills in the water with a glare.

As the pills flushed away the tense feeling in his body flushed too. Stepping back until he hit the wall he let his head fall backwards and laughed. Unsure of where it was coming from he just kept laughing, naked, leaning against his bathroom wall. It was probably a sad sight, but when everything about his life was already sad enough it didn't matter anymore.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to compose himself. Once his laughter died completely he got dressed, well, he put everything but his shirt on. He still wasn't in the mood to deal with a long sleeved shirt. Pushing his knotted hair out of his eyes he opened the bathroom door. He complateing going into his room to grab a tee shirt, but that was too much effort. Hell, going down to the kitchen was too much effort, but at least there was coffee down there.

Kenny was sitting at the table playing on his phone as Tweek came into the kitchen. His raised an eyebrow at the shirtless boy but said nothing on the matter. "What?" Tweek asked going over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. "No comment on how I'm trying to seduce you?"

Kenny lifted his arms to the side and leaned back in his chair far enough to make Tweek think he could fall. As Tweek set his mug down on the counter to leap forward to try to catch Kenny, Kenny put the chair back on all it's legs. "Aw, my hero. Tweek, you really do love me."

"You scared this shit out of me!" Tweek yelled. "I thought you were going to fall!" Grabbing his mug off the counter he took a few big gulps, watching Kenny from the rim.

Kenny stood up and threw his arms behind his head. "Yeah and you tried to stop it from happening. I could have died, but you tried to stop it. You really are my best friend." Kenny wrapped an arm around Tweek's shoulders and squeezed a bit.

Tweek looked over at Kenny. "Yeah, a choice I question everyday." Tweek said as he took another gulp of coffee.

"Yeah dude, and you question a lot of things you do." Kenny said pulling away from Tweek and putting his arms back behind his head. "Do you really want to leave?"

There was no answer. Tweek just bit into his lip. "You can't keep running away dude. You know what's going to happen when you move away and leave?" Kenny asked him, but again got no answer. "The same thing. It's going to happen again. You are going to hurt people, but sometimes you just have to suck it up, say sorry, and try to make amends. Kind of like what Craig is trying to do."

Craig? Why the fuck did he bring Craig up? "Don't." Tweek warned, placing his cup back down to point a finger at Kenny. "Don't bring him up."

"But Tweek, he really is trying." Kenny said putting his hand out towards Tweek. "I'm not saying that you need to talk to him, but at least forgive him, not for him, but for yourself."

Forgive Craig? But why? He didn't want to forgive him. No, he did want to, but he couldn't. He couldn't get past the fact that Craig had verbally attacked him. "What does forgiveness have to do with me wanting to leave?"

"Who are you mad at?"

"My mom, my dad, Craig, and you're going to be on that list if you don't drop it." Tweek warned again.

Kenny just shook his head. "Tweek, if you just forgive them then maybe looking at them won't make you think of the way you hurt them, but maybe you'll think of forgiveness you gave them."

Sighing Tweek looked down at the ground. "Yeah, but I'm not ready to forgive Craig, I don't know if I'm ready to forgive my mom, and my dad, he's just, I can't Kenny."

"It's okay if it takes time, but you can't keep letting the anger win Tweekster." Shit. Kenny was right. Kenny is always fucking right and even if he shouldn't let anger control his life Tweek felt pretty angry right now.

"Fine," He snipped. "When I'm ready I'll forgive them okay?"

"Sounds good to me dude." Kenny grabbed Tweeks cup of coffee and handed it to him. "But I'll still teach you how to drive if you want me too. Then, in time, if you still want to leave this hell hole nothing will be stopping you."

Finishing his coffee Tweek put his mug in the sink. "Thanks man."

"Now, as much as I like the way the setting sun looks on your pale skin I need you to put on a shirt. We gotta go if we want to make it to Casa Bonita on time."

Rolling his eyes Tweek walked out of the kitchen and went back up to his room. Without bothering to look he grabbed a plain yellow tee shirt with a brown bear on the left chest and put it on. "Hey! Kenny!" He called out. "Can you come put my hair up please?"

Kenny could be heard shuffling up the stairs and opened up Tweek's door. "Putting up hair is my specialty. I am a princess after all." His voice got really high pitched as he talked about being a princess. "Sit down." His voice still high pitched he waved his hand towards Tweek's desk chair and Tweek once Tweek was seated Kenny started on his hair.

Tweek smiled once the hair was fully out of his face for the first time in weeks. "Thank you princess."

"Of course my prince." Kenny smiled and kissed Tweek's hand. "Now, we really must be going if we plan to make it to the ball on time."

The two of them rode alone to Casa Bonita. Kenny went on about ways he had used to help his life get better, and the things he had to do even if he hated it. Tweek loved listening to Kenny's stories. He had been through so much despite his young age and still, he held his head up above the water that was trying to drown him and just kept swimming.

Tweek didn't say it enough, but he was glad that Kenny Mccormick was his friend.

 _A/n: Hey! I know this chapter is really short, but I didn't feel like it fit on the last chapter and I know for a fact it wouldn't work with the next chapter. Also I really didn't want to go into the evening of Tweek's birthday. Just know he had a good time hanging out with Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Cartman was there too, but he was too busy being a dick face._


	36. Healing

Tweek let out a breath through his lips as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Today was the day that his cast was coming off. The day before he was going to have go back to work. He'd enjoyed the time off for what it was worth, but he still had a lot of rough times that came with it.

Looking over his mother's sorrowful face he thought back to what Kenny had said about forgiveness. It wasn't her fault that Tweek was the way he was. She did love him, she tried her hardest to show him that, but it wasn't good enough and that wasn't her fault. It was his dad's. "Mom?" His voice was soft as the woman looked over at him. "I love you." He didn't want to say he was sorry because he had nothing to be sorry for, but he also didn't want to tell her he forgive her because in all reality she didn't have anything to be sorry for either.

Leaning over he rested on her side and she put her arm around his thin frame rubbing his arm. "I love you too Tweek." She sounded a bit relieved. Like she convinced herself that her only son hated her and her hearing otherwise washed away that fear. "I bet you're ready to get that cast off."

Tweek pushed himself closer towards his mom as he lifted up his arm to look at it. "Ye-yeah. It's going to smell terrible though."

"Well, that's what happens when you can't wash half your arm for six weeks." Six weeks. Holy shit. It had really been six weeks since Craig broke up with him. As if his mom was reading his mind she brushed Tweek's wide hair back. "Do you miss him? I know you have made a lot of new friends since then, but Craig was the one who helped you get to where you are."

"Of course I miss him!" He didn't mean for his voice to get as loud as it did. Other people in the waiting room turned to look at him but his mother paid them no mind and kept brushing back her sons hair. "I just- I can't let myself be with someone who even just for a second thought I was pretending to be like this. It reminded me of-" He stopped before he said anything else. It reminded him of his dad.

"I know dear." She cooed knowing exactly who it reminded Tweek of. "It's okay."

"Tweak?" The nurse called from across the room breaking apart the mother, son, bonding. Tweek scrambled up from his seat as his mother stood up calmly and brushed down her apron as she lead Tweek through the waiting room.

Tweek clenched his fist and winced a bit. It still hurt slightly but the doctor assured him that with time that pain would fade away into nothingness. As he loosened his fist he looked up at the doctor. "Are we done here?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but he did come off as such.

The doctor gave him the best smile he could muster up but from the look in his eyes it was clear he wasn't being genuine. Giving Tweek a few more instructions of the aftercare the doctor dismissed him and left the pair alone. Lifting up his wrist he smelled the skin and pulled his hand away from him. It smelled like someone hadn't showered in weeks and rolled in pig sweat. "Mom can we go! I want to take a shower!"

"Of course dear." His mother said standing up from her seat and patting Tweek on the head causing the blonde to let out a quiet growl. He still hated when she patted his head, but it made her happy so he let it be. "Let's go home."

For the first time in weeks Tweek felt at peace around his mother. He didn't need to say he forgave her to make it know and the air around them just felt lighter. "You know Tweek, your father and I don't have to go on that trip. If you'd like I can stay home. It really isn't fair for us to leave you alone working all day for a week. Not even your father and I had to do that." Her eyes never left the road, but Tweek could see the sympathy that laid there.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Tweek put his hand on her arm and squeezed it. "I can handle it. I'm stronger than I give myself credit for." That's what Craig had told him, and even if Craig wasn't right about some things he was right about others and that was one of them. "You've been working so hard lately, you guys deserve a break."

His mother turned to him. Smiling, her face was soft, loving. "I'm so proud of the man you have become Tweek. You keep growing every day, and you've just come so far." Well it was thanks to, once again, Craig.

"I can't really take the credit for that!" His eye twitched some. He trusted that his mom would know what he meant by that. Of course she did, she even said that Craig was the pushing factor in his initial change.

"Yes you can." She said her voice in its normal sing songy tone. "You made that change. You kept it up. You are taking steps to get better and even when you take a step back you pick yourself up and keep moving forward. That is all you Tweek." She looked back the road. "All of that is you and I am so proud to call you my son."

She was proud of him and that was an amazing feeling. Leaning over the middle console he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Thank you for being my mom." God that sounded cheesy. Everything about this moment with his mom was cheesy, but he meant it. As fucked up as his relationship with mom may be at times he loved her and she loved him.

Quickly pressing a kiss on the top of Tweeks wild hair she pressed her cheek against the top of his head. "Thank you for being my son."

When Tweek chose to forgive his mother their relationship changed. Tweek was able to truly talk to his mother now without fear. No matter what he told her she would sit and listen, sometimes she would give advice, but she would never tell him everything was his fault. She wasn't scared to tell him if he did wrong, but she wouldn't blame him.

He told her everything that he had been through since he stopped taking his pills. He told her about him smoking, Kenny, and everything that had happened with Craig and as the tears started to form in his eyes she pulled him in close and held him. When she asked him how smoking helped him, he told her the truth. It helped him in the moment, but the moment faded as the high did. It was then that his mother decided that they two of them would find a specialist that would work to find the proper treatment for Tweek.

She also managed to convince his father to hire a few more people to help Tweek while the two of them were gone. It took some time for Tweek's dad to find some people who he thought could help improve the image of the shop.

His dad boiled it down to Kyle Broflovski. A straight A honors student, who just happened to practice Judaism. And, Jimmy Valmer, a boy with Cerebral Palsy who also ran the school newspaper.

In the end his dad hired both of them because in his father's words, "Son, it's a great idea to hire one of the towns smartest people and a handicapped kid." It caused the blonde to cringe but he didn't fight it. He needed the help, even if his dad's reasoning for hiring them was wrong.

"Okay Tweek, are you sure you'll be able to handle the shop while we're gone?" His mother asked him. She started to be the one to talk to Tweek about things when it pertained to the shop. His therapist, that he just started going to, recommend it.

Tweek nodded at her before he looked over at his dad. "Ye-yeah. With Kyle and Jimmy's help there won't be a problem."

His dad started to say something but his mom placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Okay, and do you have an alarm set to remind you to take your pills?"

"Yes mom." Tweek pulled out his phone just to double check. There was an alarm set for 4:15 everyday. Unlike his past medication this one actually helped. The doctor went through steps to make sure that Tweek had the right dosage, and medication.

"Alright Sweetheart." His mother moved her hand from his father's shoulder and brushed her hair behind her hair. "We'll see you in a week. Be good okay?" The woman walked over to him, gave him a pat on the head and a kiss on the forehead.

Nodding again Tweek tugged at the hem of his shirt as his father watched him with dead eyes, the smile never leaving his face. "Take care of the shop Tweek. We're trusting you." He said as the two of them left the house. "Love you son."

The shop was surprisingly slow for the first day of spring break. Tweek and Jimmy had a few random bursts of customers only for it to die down into nothingness.

"Gee Tweek, it's really a-a-a-amazing that your dad hired me." Jimmy said as he wiped down a messy counter. Jimmy really was amazing, Tweek wasn't able to work with one broken hand but Jimmy worked with his crutches and acted like it was nothing.

Jimmy was even able to tie his apron behind his back with no trouble. Tweek couldn't even do that.

Tweek looked back from the cup of coffee he was currently working on and bit his lip. He questioned on whether or not should tell Jimmy that his dad only hired him because he wanted to make the shopt look good. Tweek figured it would be best not too. "Thank you for applying. Having help around here while my parents are gone really does help."

Going behind the counter Jimmy started to clean the machine Tweek had just used. "I just want- I just want to-o-o- I just want to say I'm sorry for not t-talking to you after everything that happened with Craig. It wasn't very nice of me."

Waving his hand in front of him Tweek gulped down the hot coffee he had just made himself. Since it was slow today, so he was probably going to let Jimmy head home early. He'd also probably call Kyle and let him know that he didn't need him to come in. "Don't worry about it." Tweek told him setting the empty cup down. "I don't blame you. Craig is your friend and I hurt him. I-I'm surprised that you're even talking to now."

"To be perfectly honest with you I understand why you're so up-upset. Craig doesn't get m-m-mad often but when he does he just lets his feelings get the best of him." Jimmy shifted in his crutches to make himself more comfortable. "I guess it's because he doesn't normally show hi- hi- hi- hi- he doesn't normally show his-is-is-is he doesn't normally show his emotions."

Leaning against the counter Tweek let his head fall backwards forcing his curls to bounce backwards. Closing his eyes Tweek bit his bit for a moment. "Do you think I'm being too difficult? By not forgiving him?" As the words left his mouth he had instant regret. Of course Jimmy was going to tell he was being difficult, he was being fucking difficult. He knew Craig was sorry, he knew Craig didn't mean what he said that day, but he still couldn't bring himself to forgive him.

"Who am I to say?" Jimmy told him. "All I can tell you Tweek is that C-Craig regrets what he sa-said and he would do anything for you to forgive him."

Taking a sharp breath through his nose Tweek looked at Jimmy. "Thank for uh- for listening to me."

"A-a-anytime Tweek."

"Um, since it's not really busy you can head home. My dad wouldn't want me too keep people on the clock if we weren't making business. Sorry." Rubbing the back of his head Tweek squeezed the base of his hair.

Jimmy must have been able to since how uncomfortable Tweek was bringing up the idea of sending him home because it didn't take him long to start removing his apron. "Not a problem at all Tweek." Folding up his apron Jimmy tucked it between his armpit. "I- I- I- I'll see you tomorrow Tweek." Flashing him a smile Jimmy walked from behind the counter and headed towards the door.

"Bye Jimmy." Tweek waved his goodbyes but Jimmy stopped before he walked out the door.

"Hey Tweek? Do- do- do- do- do- do you think you'll be able to make it to- to- to the talent show in a couple weeks? It sure would mean a lot to me if you could make it." Jimmy asked his as his hazel eyes watched Tweek's face shifted in thought. "It- it'll be on a Saturday."

Biting his lips Tweek shifted his weight between his feet. "I- I'll see what I can do."

The wide crooked smile on Jimmy's face was the last thing Tweek saw before the boy turned around and left.

The next couple of hours Tweek kept himself busy with some heavy cleaning. He took his time and pulled out all the equipment. Scrubbing the sides he didn't stop until everything was sparkling. As he started pushing everything back into place there was a ringing that came from above the door. Peeking his head above the counter Tweek saw a tall, chubby man walking towards the counter. Holy shit. Tweek sank his teeth far enough into his lip to cause it to start bleeding.

Why the fuck was Thomas Tucker in the shop? Was he going to kill him? Oh God, was he going to kill him because he thought Tweek was the reason Craig was gay? It didn't work like that! It didn't work like that but it didn't seem to matter because Craig's dad was here and he was going to kill Tweek. Looking up at the camera Tweek sighed and forced himself to stand. If his dad saw him trying to avoid a customer that would be the end of him. That is if Craig's dad didn't kill him first and he really didn't want to die by the hands of his ex boyfriends dad!

"H-hi sir. What can I get for you tonight?" Tweek asked him, biting his lip again.

A weird look of relief hit the man's face as he locked eyes with Tweek. The same blue eyes that Craig had watched him, bringing a familiar discomfort to the blonde. "Nothing, I came here because I just wanted to have a talk with you son."

Talk to him? Why the hell did he want to talk to Tweek? "Ah!" Tweek shrieked some. "A-about what?"

Tightening his jaw the tall man brushed his hand through his near non-existent hair. A trait that Craig and his father had. "Well, about Craig." Tweek gave him a confused look. Why the hell was Thomas Tucker going to talk to Tweek about Craig?

"What about Craig? Ah! Is he sick?! Oh God! Please don't tell me he is in the hospital?!" Tweek slammed his hands on the counter and leaned over the counter so he could be closer to Thomas' face. "Is he okay?!" Oh Jesus, Tweek should have never ignored Craig. He ignored him and now Craig was going to die!

Thomas shook his hand back and forth. "No, no. Craig is fine. First Tweek, I want to say sorry for how I reacted when I found you sleeping at our house. It was uncalled for."

Moving off the counter Tweek shifted his eyes so he wasn't making eye contact. "It's uh- It's okay?" Well, it wasn't okay, but he was lost by what was happening that didn't seem like it mattered.

"The thing is, I haven't always been the best father. I thought, that maybe, I could push off the gay thoughts that Craig was having by punishing him, or convincing him that they were bad. I tried so hard to convince him that being straight was the only way, but I see now wrong I was. Craig is my son, and I am proud of who the man he has become. Gay or not, I love him." Thomas started rubbing the back of his head again. "My family, we aren't very good at expressing how we feel, but when I apologized to Craig he forgave me."

Blinking slowly Tweek tilted his head to the side. What did any of this have to do with him.

"Craig's been, well, Craig has been a wreck since you two, uh-" The man started circling his hands around each other in search of another word besides broke up. "Since you two seperated. Craig has always been the kind of kid who liked to be left alone, but this distance it's just sad. He doesn't even show interest in the things he loves, he doesn't even bother arguing with his sister, his laundry is just sitting all mixed together in the basket." That was not at all like Craig. Craig was very uptight about his laundry. "I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel bad, Craig would never want that. I'm telling you this because I wanted to ask if you could just take a few minutes to listen to him. All I want is for my son to be happy and you are one of the few things that make him happy."

Tweek was taken aback by that. Did he really make Craig so happy that even his dad noticed? But why? He wasn't special. He didn't really do anything to make him happy, so why? "I- I- uh made him happy?"

Thomas nodded. "I didn't notice it at first, but when he started hanging around you he was just happier. Full of life." The man paused and looked down at the counter. "I would give anything to see him like that again."

"I just don't think-" Thomas held his hand up.

"Don't think kid. Take it from me. When you think about things that's when your mind starts to trick ya."

He was right. When Tweek did think about things he got overwhelmed with his own thoughts. Still, he didn't know if he was ready to forgive Craig, but then again, it was like the universe was trying to bring them together. Why else would Craig's fucking dad be here? "W-we'll see. I just don't know! It's a lot of pressure man! It's just too much pressure!"

The man just gave Tweek a soft smile. It was genuine and calming, much like his sons. "Well, whatever you decide to do thank you for the time you did give Craig. It means a lot." Thomas patted the counter again and smiled at Tweek before he left the shop, leaving the blonde alone and confused.

"Okay." Tweek breathed to himself as he stood at the end of Craig's driveway. "Just talk to him." He tightened his fists so tight he could feel his nails digging into his skin. "You were going to talk to him after we broke up. Just go talk to him. It'll be fine. It's fine." Stepping forward Tweek could feel his body start to tremble. "Hi Craig, I'm just here because it's like the fucking universe wants nothing more than for me to be here!" Shit, no. He couldn't say that. Tweek was here because he wanted to be here. He wanted to talk to Craig.

He had wanted to talk to him the whole time.

His heart started to go faster and faster as he got closer to the wooden door. His stomach start to churn, and his throat felt tight. "I can do this." He told himself again as he lifted his hand to the door. "I can do this." He moved his hand closer to the door and as he was about to knock he stopped himself.

This was a mistake. He shouldn't be here. He took too long to talk to Craig. Sure, Craig's dad may have stopped by the shop earlier that day, but it had to have been way to late. "I- I can't do this."

Five more times. Tweek tried five more times to approach Craig and just talk to him. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to work things out with the boy that he loved more than anything else, but everytime he tried he couldn't. He would just panic and back out of it.

A soft nudge in his side pulled Tweek out of his thoughts. "You doing okay Tweek?" Kyle asked him as he watched Tweek staring at Craig. "You've been looking at Craig for like ten minutes." Shit, Kyle was right. Tweek should have been working but he had been too preoccupied by the fact that Craig was across the street taking pictures of Red.

"I- I uh- I want to talk to him." Tweek answered grabbing at his ponytail.

"Then go talk to him." Kyle said softly pushing Tweek towards the door. Towards Craig.

Shaking his head quickly Tweek stepped back and ran into Kyle. "No, no no no no no no no. I can't talk to Craig dude! I was so mean to him! I can't just go and act all buddy buddy!"

Kyle put his hands up and pushed Tweek off of him and back onto his feet. "Why?"

"I just-" Tweek grinned his teeth together. "I can't okay!"

"Okay dude damn." Kyle said. "It's just friends are really important and it's clear that you two want to be friends again."

Tweek grabbed onto his arm and dug his nails into it. Did Craig really want to be with him again? Granted that wasn't what Kyle had said but still, Craig and Tweek were more than his friends. Tweek blew out a breath and turned away from the door. "It's fine Kyle." Tweek went behind the counter and poured himself a large cup of coffee.

"Are you ready to go back to school?" Of course Kyle would ask about school. He loved studying, he liked going to class, he even brought in books to read while he was on his break. Tweek on the other hand, he wasn't good at school. He was smart in some ways, but not at all book smart, at least that's what he convinced himself, and behides, going back to school meant his parents would be back and he was enjoying the time away from his father.

"Not really man!" He answered chugging the cup of coffee. "I'm sure you are though."

Kyle lifted his shoulders and let them fall. "I guess, it's kind of nice not to have to stress about school. In a few months I'll be college and that's all I'll be doing."

Tweek wasn't shocked to find out that Kyle was going to college. He was one of the best students that South Park had and he had a bright future. He had the chance to get into Yale or Harvard, but when he got the letters back he just said it was too Ivy League for him and he wanted something simple. "You're going to school to be a lawyer right? Like your dad?"

"Well kind of. I want to be a social worker, but I'm to going to law school to better understand what I can do for the children." Kyle leaned forward and rested his arms on the counter. "You've never said Tweek, what are your plans when you graduate?"

Tweek leaned next to him and held his coffee cup in his hands. "I've never thought about it. I always thought I'd be stuck here. Now, I'm not so sure. I want to leave man, but I don't know where I'd go." Tweek took another drink of his coffee as he thought of what he really like to do. "I think I'd like to open a bakery. Fresh pastries every morning, complementing coffees and teas for each one, but that's just a pipe dream."

"No it's not dude. You're good at baking, you already know how to run a shop, all you need to do now, is to just start planning."

Biting his lip Tweek looked around the shop he grew up in. Kyle was right. He knew a lot about what it took to run a business, he grew up in a business if he really wanted to run a bakery he could do it. "You're right." Tweek said, feeling hopeful. "I just need to start planning."

His mind was filled with thoughts of what he could do with his bakery as he walked home. Putting a lit cigarette to his mouth and softly smiled to himself. He could get large swivel barrel chairs, and tables that are low to the ground so people can enjoy the company of others while they ate their treats. The walls would be lilac, and the counters would be a soft mint green, but best of all, it would be his.

It was late when his parents made it home. Tweek was already in laying in bed and he prayed that they would just leave him be. That wasn't the case. After a few minutes of them shuffling around there was knocking on his door. "Tweek? Son, are you awake? I'd like to talk to you." It was his dad's voice. Probably wanting to ask about how well the shop ran while he was away.

Sighing Tweek pushed himself up from his bed and turned on his lamp. "Come in dad."

As the door opened Tweek's father came into his line of sight, his mother right behind him. The white smile his dad had on his face shinned under the light of Tweek's lamp, making him look more terrifying than usual. "You'll never believe what your mother and I learned while we on our trip." He almost excited as he sat down next to Tweek on his bed. Behind him Tweek could see his mothers lips thin and her cheeks puff up with air from held breath. Whatever they learned his mother wasn't ready for his dad to share it with him.

"Argh! What's that?!" Tweek asked as his left eye slammed shut.

"Well, while we were in Reno we went to quite a few different coffee shops, while their coffee wasn't quite as good as ours, a lot of them had something in common." His dad's smile grew as he waited for Tweek to say something.

What he wanted Tweek to say, Tweek didn't know, but his dad stayed quiet until Tweek finally asked. "And what was that?"

"They had people like you working there. Isn't that great?" His dad shuffled around Tweek's blonde hair, but Tweek pulled back and thinned his eyes.

"People like me?" Tweek had a feeling what his dad meant, but he just wanted to see if his dad was as ignorant as he thought.

"Homosexuals." Ouch, his dad really said that. "All this time I thought I was protecting our family by keeping your little secret, but who would have known that you being gay would be good for business." Tweek was taken aback. Was his dad fucking serious? Him being gay had nothing to do with the coffee shop.

Standing up Tweek crossed his arms and stared down at his dad who was still sitting on the bed. "You're fucking kidding me right?" His voice squeeked as his fingers twitched into a fist. How dare his dad say he was protecting the family. All his dad was doing was protecting his stupid fucking coffee shop. "You think you were protecting us?" He flung his arm out signaling to himself and his mom. "All you did dad was make me spend my whole life thinking I was the freak! There is nothing wrong with wrong with being gay! I'm your son! I'm not a fucking business asset!"

His mother's hand found her mouth as she tried to cover her shock from her son's outburst. "Excuse me?" His dad stood up from the bed and watched his son. "Tweek, you really shouldn't talk to me like that. We are a family. I have done nothing but try to support you."

"Support me? Please dad! All you do is make me feel guilty whenever something doesn't go right. Well I'm sorry, I'm not the perfect son you want me to be but don't act like my sexualilty is what can make or break your life!" Tweek bit his lip and looked to the ground. His body was shivering, but he had so much pent up anger against his father and the man just gave him the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Son I-" His father went to touch Tweek's arm, but the blonde just moved out of the way.

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave, I want to go to bed." Tweeks mother gently walked past her son and grabbed her husband's hand pulling the surprised man out of the room and even if she didn't say it, Tweek could tell that she was proud of her son.

He recalled what Kenny had about forgiveness. For someone like Kenny it made sense, to just forgive and forget, that's what Kenny had to do to stay sane, but Tweek wasn't Kenny. He didn't to forgiveness to get better. Yeah, he could forgive his mother, he could forgive Cartman, Craig's dad, he could even forgive Craig, but his dad? His dad didn't deserve Tweek's forgiveness. Tweek could learn how to heal without his father's help.

Kenny looked at him in shock the following morning when Tweek what had just happened the night before. "You're fucking kidding me right? He's told you to hide who you are your whole life but now because he saw some gay dudes working at some coffee shops in fucking Nevada he's cool with it? That's such bull shit dude."

Tweek just shrugged. It wasn't like it was anything new from his dad, but it did piss him off. "It's nothing new. I can't wait to get out there, I don't want to leave my mom, but I can't deal with him anymore."

"I understand dude." Kenny patted his back. "Wanna hang out after you get off tonight? We can go driving and watch some movies. It'll be fun."

Biting the dead skin off his lips Tweek thought about it. He really didn't want to get home until late. The later he got home the less likely he was to see his father. "Fuck it, why not."

That night Tweek once again realized how thankful he was to have Kenny as a friend. When Tweek sat in the driver's seat of Kenny's car he could feel himself start to hyperventilate. His panic came in the form of him muttering "oh God" and "I can't do this" Kenny rubbed circles on Tweek's back and gave him calming shushes. Once Tweek had finally calmed down Kenny started to explain everything Tweek would need to do. It wasn't like Tweek didn't know the basics of driving but having someone there to calmly and patiently explain everything again was nice. Kenny was also with the two of them sitting in total silence as Tweek started to drive. When the blonde pressed on the gas the first time he let out a panicked yelp and hit the break again, but once Kenny took another moment the calm him down they were on their way.

Tweek driving was shaky, and scary, but he had taken the driving test enough times to know the basics and do pretty okay. Or, as Kenny told him, amazing.

As Tweek pulled into the storage facility and put the car in park he grabbed the fabric that sat over his heart. "Holy shit man! That was the scariest shit I've ever done in my life!"

Waving his hand in a circular motion Kenny laughed that off. "You did fine Tweek, hell, you were more focused than I have been driving."

"What?!" Tweek squeezed the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

Kenny laughed harder this time. "Nothing dude, let's go watch some movies."

"Tweek!" The loud familiar voice from behind him didn't even cause the blonde to jump anymore. He knew damn well who was running up behind him. It was always the same person. Clyde. Turning around he saw the husky brown haired boy darting towards him with his arms flung to the side. Tweek lifted his arm up and Clyde crashed into him.

"You really need to stop rushing me Clyde." Tweek said putting his hand down and lifting his other one wiggling his travel mug. "I could have seriously hurt one of us man! What if one of us got a third degree burn and became deformed! Oh God! What then Clyde!"

Clyde gave him a blank look before he started a belly aching laughter that filled the halls. "You drink that coffee straight from the pot Tweek! I'm sure it could burn us but give a third degree burn! No fucking way!"

Tweek sucked in his teeth as he looked up at Clyde. He was right. The worst thing that would happen if Tweek would have dropped his coffee was some red skin, wet clothes, and no coffee to drink. "Okay, fine." Tweek yanked on his backpack strap. "Is there a reason for you to running up to me today?"

Clyde's mouth fell open as he remembered. "Oh!" He turned his backpack around so it was facing the front and started digging into the bag. "I have your senior pictures." Pulling them out of his bag Clyde handed Tweek a manila folder. "Craig asked me to give them to you."

Taking them from Clyde Tweek opened up the folder and pulled out the photos. Scanning over them he had to admit, Craig had a talent. Tweek's photos looked nice.

Looking over Tweek's shoulders Clyde whistled at the photos. "Wow dude. You look as good as I do."

Tweek did one of those laughs that was just a huff of breath. "You're so stupid man."

"Stupid good looking." Clyde puffed out his lips and nodded in a cocky manner.

"These are really good though. Craig is clearly good at what he does." Tweek said as he looked at the photo of him standing in front of the tree that Craig carved their initials into. Biting his lip Tweek felt his heart sink.

"He misses you, ya know." Clyde's mouth thinned as he looked over at Tweek.

Putting the pictures back in the folder he shifted his bag just enough so he could place the folder in it. "I miss him too."

Clyde sighed and patted the blondes shoulder. "I know Tweek." As always he didn't tell Tweek he should just go and talk to Craig. He just comforted him. "But hey! Are you still planning on going to the talent show? Jimmy is really excited for you to be there."

Jimmy is excited for Tweek to be there? But why? It was just a stupid talent show. It didn't matter though, Tweek wanted to be a good friend and he was going to be. Luckily, his mom offered to work that night so Tweek could go. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be there." Tweek said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Awesome dude! Afterwards we should all go out to Whistlin Willy's!" Clyde threw his arms out excitedly. "It'll be so fun!"

"Uh- I think- I think I'm okay. The talent show is already pushing it." Tweek told him. The truth was, he would have loved to go to Whistlin Willy's with everyone, but everyone included Craig and he just didn't have what it took to face him.

Slapping his bag Clyde walked off, but turned so he was facing Tweek as he backed away. "Well, I'll see you later my man! Love you!" Clyde gave him finger guns before he backed into some lockers. His ow was faint but he just tried to pull it off by turning around and laughing.

The Saturday of the talent show Tweek jumped at the knocking on his bedroom door. "AH! Shit! Who- who's there?" He asked as he moved to his door but didn't open it.

"It's Bebe. Your mom let me in. Come on babe, you said you'd let me give you a makeover." As Tweek opened the door he saw Bebe holding a pink duffle bag.

"Do we- do we have to do it today?" Tweek tugged at his hair which he hadn't the chance to put it up for the day. "I need to get ready for the talent show."

Bebe just pushed past him and into his room. As always it was messy, but she didn't seem to mind. "That's why I'm here Eek Bear." She plopped her bag on the ground and sat down cross legged next to it. Putting her hair into a messy bun Bebe pressed her tongue to the top of her lip. "Come, sit." Patting the floor next to her Bebe went to zip her bag. "You re going to look so cute Tweek!"

Sitting on the ground next to Bebe Tweek watched as she dug through the bag. Taking out a spray bottle of water Bebe leaned forward and ran her fingers through Tweeks loose curls. "I'm gonna get your hair wet now okay?"

Tweek's eye twitched. "Why?! Why can't I just put my hair up?!"

Bebe pulled her hand back and held it besides her. "Because Eeky Bear, you always do that. Don't you want to look different? I can make you look like a fucking superstar!"

"Um? Okay?" Tweek said giving her a confused look. He had some many questions. Like why now? Of all times why did Bebe want to give him a makeover now? And why the fuck was she calling him Eeky Bear? God, all these people who associated with him were so fucking weird.

Bebe went to work on Tweek. She styled his hair, trimmed his eyebrows, exfoliated his face and put some kind of cooling gel under his eyes that were supposed to help the dark bags under them disappear. She pulled out some makeup but shook her head at herself before putting it back in the bag. "You have a natural beauty." She assured him.

After what felt like forever Bebe sat back. "I'm done! God you look so handsome Tweek!" Bebe jumped up and leaned down yanking Tweek up as well. "Come on you have to see." Looking around his room Bebe put her hands on her hips. "You don't have a mirror in here?"

Tweek crossed his arms around his chest and hugged himself. He didn't have a mirror in his room because he couldn't stand looking at himself. He didn't have a mirror in his room because having one in the bathroom was bad enough. "Uh- no. I'm sorry."

Holy shit. Tweek rubbed his eyes and moved closer to the mirror. He looked amazing. His curls on the side of his head were styled back, but curls on the top of his head were falling forward. His eyebrows were trimmed so the long hairs that stuck out in different directions were all short and sitting right on his face. His eyes weren't puffy and for once his skin looked like it was almost clear (not quite) and glowing. "Bebe, how the fuck did you do this?"

The girl just shrugged. "What can I say I'm amazing."

Touching his hair, careful not to mess it up, he nodded. "You really are."

"Anyways babe," Bebe pulled out her phone and went to the camera. "Let's take a quick selfie, then I have to go. Ya know I'll be in the talent show too. I'm gonna be dancing with Nellie, and Red." Lifting her phone up she smiled and Tweek followed suit. He still didn't love taking pictures, but he looked nice and it was the least he could do for Bebe, who was already looking at the photo. "God! We are so cute!" Bebe shoved her hand in her back pocket and headed back towards Tweek's room. It was amazing how the girl just kind of did whatever she wanted. She grabbed her duffle bag and flung it over her shoulder. "Cheer for me handsome." She gave him a peace sign and left his room, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" Tweek asked himself as softly patted at his hair. If Bebe had to go why would she come all the way to Tweeks just to give him a makeover. It didn't make any sense, then again she was dating Clyde and that didn't make any sense either. Shrugging off the weird feeling that was starting to bubble up in his stomach Tweek left his room and went down to the kitchen which was thankfully, empty.

Going to grab a cup for his coffee his fingers brushed against the cup that Craig had gotten him. It was still one of the sweetest things that Tweek had ever gotten. Craig really was thoughtful, how else could he have infused both of their favorite things into one gift. The words 'You shine brighter than any star' made the boy bit his lips. Did Craig still think that? Sighing Tweek grabbed a white mug next to it. It wasn't right for him to use a mug that his ex boyfriend had gotten him.

After he had gotten his cup of coffee he sat at the table and pulled his phone out. He decided to text Kenny to see if they were still on to go see the talent show. He didn't know what the big deal was, but apparently everyone in his class was excited about it and wanted him to be there.

After a few hours of sitting in silence and drinking coffee there was a knock at Tweek's door. Tweek didn't let himself jump though, he knew who it was at the door. Standing up he put his mug in the sink and headed towards the front door. As he opened up the front door Kenny's mouth fell open. "Holy shit dude! You look awesome!" Kenny grabbed Tweek's shoulder and started shaking him back and forth.

"Ah! Thank you Kenny! Now stop shaking me!" Once Kenny stopped Tweek punched the taller blonde. "You're such an asshole due."

Kenny threw his hand up and dismissed Tweek's comment. "Yeah, yeah you love me. Now come on, let's go dude. We can't miss it."

"Is it seriously that big of a deal?" Tweek asked him as he grabbed his coat.

Once Tweek was in his coat Kenny held onto Tweek's arm and pulled him outside. "Yes dude! It's really important, come on."

By how full the auditorium was it must have been a big deal. Tweek could have swore every student in his school was there. Mindlessly his eyes scanned the room for Craig, but failed to see him. Maybe he just wasn't there yet, but Craig wasn't the kind of person to be late, and the seats next to Token and Clyde where already taken. Brushing it off Tweek followed Kenny to some seats towards the back. "Here dude, right here." Sitting down, Kenny patted the seat next to him.

Taking his seat Tweek looked around again, still, there was no sign of Craig and that kind of upset the blonde. Jimmy was Craig's friend and Craig couldn't even show up to something that was so important to him? God, what an asshole.

The lights dimmed and the room's loud buzz turned into a mere whisper as Wendy came onto the stage. Since she was the president of the student council she was the also the host of the show. "How are we doing tonight South Park?" The loud roar of cheers washed through the crowd. "Awesome! We have an amazing show tonight featuring some of our schools most talented students. First up is Kevin Stoley who will be doing a one man reenactment of final battle between Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi." The room filled with claps as Wendy walked off the stage and Kevin walked out. The show went on like that for a while, one person on then off, Wendy commentating in between acts. Tweek was mostly uninterested in what was happening until Wendy introduced Jimmy's act. Perking up Tweek watched as Wendy walked off the stage, but it wasn't Jimmy who walked out, instead it was Craig.

"What the hell?" Tweek whispered leaning forward. "Kenny are you seeing this?"

"Yeah man, I'm seeing it." Kenny whispered back.

Tweek watched as the tall teen walked into the middle of the stage. The room was louder than it had been and Craig was clearly uncomfortable, but he kept walking. Once he hit his destination he turned to face the crowd. As he did his cheeks puffed up as he blew air out from pursed lips. "Um, hi." Craig awkwardly waved at the crowd. "I know you all expected to see Jimmy tonight, but he's such a great friend that he gave up his spot for me to do this." The black haired teen cleared his throat. "My name is Craig Tucker, and I am gay." The room instantly went so quiet that the foot Craig was tapping could be heard. "I'm not here today because I want to give you a coming out story. Hell, I don't even care about most of you to tell you that story. I am here today because I fucked up." His eyes trailed down to his feet.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that when you looked at them you immediately felt better. Even if you had the shittest day it didn't matter because just seeing their smile made everything bad in your life seem so unimportant? Have you ever loved someone so much that when you heard them call your name is sounded the heavens created a sound so perfect that even the best song was dull in comparison? Have you ever loved someone so much that you got blinded by your own stupid jealousy and fucked everything up? I have." Taking a deep breath Craig looked back up to the crowd. Looking around he pulled his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair before putting his hat back on.

Tweek sank his teeth into his lip and tugged at the bottom of his shirt as Craig countined. "I know I've said sorry, and I know sorry's don't cut it, but I just wanted to tell you that no matter what, I do love you. I'm not- I'm not good at feelings, you can ask the dude sitting next to you." Craig's hand found his face as he pulled it down. "But, I love you so fucking much. I see you getting better and I'm so fucking proud of you. You are smart, and capable and I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I don't expect you to talk to me, I don't even expect you to forgive me, because what I did was unforgivable. All I wanted to do today was tell you, I love you babe, after all, you shine brighter than any star."

Tweek felt hot and his heart was pounding. That didn't happen, it couldn't have happened right? Craig Tucker, the king of not giving a shit, just went up on stage and confessed his love to the whole school. Jolting up from his seat Tweek ran out of the auditorium nd headed outside.

He needed to do it now. He needed to swallow his fear and just do it. Looking through the parking lot, he found Craig's truck and took a deep breath. He'd be out here soon enough, right? Reaching in his pocket Tweek's fingers rolled over his emptied permanent marker. Yanking his hand out he shook his head at himself. No, he didn't need to smoke, not now. He needed to be sober to talk to Craig.

Leaning against the hood Tweek chewed on his bottom lip as he picked at the skin around his nails. His body was shivering, not from the cold, but from his nerves.

"Tweek?" The blondes heart started going faster. Oh God, Craig was here. It was happening. Turning to face Craig, all the fear and nervousness came to halt as he saw the pure joy on the taller teens face. "Were you? Were you waiting on me?"

Tweek nodded with a small laugh. "That was gay Craig."

Craig slowly stepped closer to Tweek, he was careful not to get to close. "Call me Ricky Martin."

Closing the gap between them. Tweek lifted his hand and cupped Craig's chin, he could feel the stubble that was there. "Hey Craig."

Craig shuffled under Tweek's hold and his cheeks turned a faint pink. "Yeah?"

"I love you too asshole."

 _A/n: Okay! I am so sorry this took so long to come out. This was_ _originally going to be two chapters, but I thought it worked so much better as one. I have been planning Craig's big apology since before I had them break up and I really wanted to put it up on Valentines Day. I hope all of you enjoyed it and I hope that everything I put you though was worth it. If it wasn't I still have about two more chapters planned so hopefully I can fluff it up enough so you guys can forgive for the sadness I have forced upon you._

 _I love you all and as always thank you for reading._


	37. I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

He tasted like mint and tea. It was familiar, it was warm. He tasted like Craig and God, did Tweek miss the way Craig tasted. As the two broke their kiss Craig rested his forehead against Tweek's and his bright blue eyes stared into Tweek's green ones. "You are so beautiful babe." Craig told him as he admired the blonde. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Pressing his lips together Tweek had to stop himself from laughing. He couldn't possibly be the most beautiful person Craig has ever seen. "Impossible." Tweek gave Craig quick peck on the lips. "I can't be the most beautiful person you've ever seen, ya know why?"

"Why?"

Tweek lifted his hand up and put it under Craig's hat. Playing with the wavy strands of black hair Tweek smiled at him. "Well you own a mirror don't you?"

"I do, but compared to you I am just plain normal Joe." Craig pulled himself away from Tweek and opened the passenger side door to his truck. "Do you want to get out here? I'm sure the show is going to be getting out here soon and I don't want to be around when it does."

Tweek went to grab his hair but stopped himself. Bebe made it really nice and he didn't want to fuck it up with his nervous tendencies. Craig was right though, if people saw them standing together right after that then the two of them could be swarmed. People asking questions about what happened and why. Sure, they were going to have to put up with that soon, but for now all they wanted was to be alone.

The blonde let himself find comfort in the passenger seat of Craig's truck. Everything just seemed right. Like all the pieces in life were finally falling together. Well, almost all the pieces. There was still the fact that Tweek planned on leaving once they graduated. "Uh- Craig? Does- does this mean that were ngh- dating again?" Tweek curled and uncurled his fist around the fabric at the bottom of his shirt. He wasn't sure what Craig would say, and even if Craig said they were, there was still that one thing.

Reaching over Craig grabbed onto Tweek's hand and gently squeezed it. "I don't know Tweek, are we?" Craig was being sincere, it was as if he too wasn't sure what the outcome of the conversation would be.

Biting his lip Tweek looked down at his lap. "Well, that depends. Do you really want to date someone who plans on leaving as soon as school is over?"

Craig's face fell as he clearly thought over what Tweek had said. Tweek knew that Craig had planned to go to college, but he was going to do online classes and work while he was in school. "You're going to leave?"

"I can't keeping doing this man!" Tweek accidentally yanked Craig's arm when he twitched. "Ah! Craig! I'm sorry!"

It was as if Tweek's twitch didn't even affect the taller boy. Craig just kept his eyes on the road and kept heading for their destination. "It's alright Tweek, I know you didn't mean too, but what can't you do babe?"

"I can't keep living this life man! It's not good for me! I love my mom and yeah I'll miss her and all of my friends, but my dad is a piece of a shit who doesn't care about me. You know what he told me Craig? He said it was okay if I wanted to come out now because being gay was good for business!" Craig whipped his head over in shock. "Yeah! Right! That's such bullshit! Well that's fine having a gay son might be good for business, but he won't fucking get the pleasure of knowing because I'll be gone."

"Where are you going?" It was clear that Craig wasn't sure if he should be pushing the subject, but he did anyways.

"I don't know yet. I just can't stay here. Can you seriously date me knowing that all I'm going to do is leave?" Tweek looked over Craig who started rubbing his thumb in circles on Tweek's hand.

"Could I come with you?" Jumping a bit Tweek stared at the black haired boy with wide eyes. Craig wouldn't seriously come with him would he? If he did that would make things a lot easier, but he was just saying things right?

Biting his lip Tweek kept his eyes on Craig. "You'd come with me?"

Craig stayed quiet as he pulled his truck to the side of the road and put it in park. Turning to face Tweek, he cupped Tweeks cheek and brushed his thumb over his lip. "Honey, I would follow you anywhere. If you wanted to jump into the depths of hell, I would hold your hand and take the leap with you. I love you Tweek and I'm not giving you up again. We're together until you say otherwise."

Tweek stared at Craig with wide eyes until laughter over took him and he shook his head. "You're such an idiot Craig. I don't even know where I'd go."

"Who cares. It'll just be me, you, and Little Bit. We'll leave this place, start a new life, and live out our lives happily." Craig leaned forward and kissed Tweek on the head.

"Where would we work? AH! Oh God! We would be homeless and we wouldn't get jobs and then we wouldn't be able to feed Little Bit and what if she got sick? What would do Craig?! Maybe this is a bad idea. We shouldn't do it. We should just stay here and keep the jobs the jobs we have. It was a stupid idea, I'm sorry." Tweek bit the skin at his knuckle. When he winced at the pain Craig pulled the hand out his mouth and kissed his knuckle.

"Babe, you don't have to be sorry. If you want to leave, then we can leave. I'm sure you can get a job at a coffee shop, hell, you can go take a bakery some of your cupcakes and I'm sure they would hire you on the spot. I'll just apply everywhere and get whatever the best choice is, and I can still do my photography on the side." Craig interlocked their fingers and kissed the back of Tweek's hand. "I want you to be happy and if that means leaving here and working a shitty job to support you I'll do it."

Rolling his eyes Tweek flopped back in his seat and turned to look out the back window. "You know it'd really make me happy if you got the fuck off the side of the road before we DIE!"

Craig let out a stifled laugh and let go out Tweek's hand. "I fucking missed you Tweek." He said as he checked his surroundings and pulled out into the road.

Tweek smiled at Craig before he turned to look out the window in thought. Was Craig serious about going with him? If Craig was being serious would he seriously be happy working some low income job he hated? Was Tweek's happiness really worth that to him? Was Craig seriously willing to give up everything he worked for, everything that made him happy, for Tweek?

As he watched the scenery come in and out of view he noticed something. They were going to Craig's field. The spot that basically started it all. Biting his lips Tweek looked over at Craig who looked so much calmer than he had in the past few months. But behind that calm look there was still fear, a nervousness that normally wasn't there. It wasn't like Tweek didn't know why it was there. That fear was there because there was still something the two of them needed to talk about.

They needed to talk about what had happened between them.

As Craig pulled up the field he straightened out his fingers and curled them around the steering wheel. "It's kind of weird to be back here." Craig huffed.

Tilting his head Tweek looked over at Craig in complete confusion. What reason did it have for being weird? "Why?"

The taller boy cleared his throat. "I uh-" He pulled off his hat and started running his fingers through his hair and pushed out a heavy breath from his lungs. "I haven't come back here since we broke up." He paused and shoved his hat back on his head. Tweek had noticed that Craig taking off his hat to mess with his hair was a nervous habit of his. Much like Tweek's lip chewing, or hair pulling, or skin picking, or whatever other bad habit Tweek had. "That's not true. Right after I left I came here. I was so angry, I just wanted to get away and calm down. This is where I come when I need to think, but when I got here I couldn't think about anything but you. So instead of coming here to clear my mind I just cried." Tweek bit his lip. His nervous habit that left his lips in scabs and cuts. Craig had cried, much like Tweek had, but it didn't seem like Craig has someone there to help him. No. Craig didn't have someone there to comfort him because no one but Craig and Tweek knew about this spot. "I know I shouldn't have been going to the shop. You didn't want me going there because if I was there your dad would be upset with you, but I really wanted to you that I told my dad about me. About us, but then I walked in on you telling Kenny that you loved him and now I know that was for me, but when it happened the thought of you being love with someone else drove me nuts." Craig was rambling. It wasn't like him, but none of this was really like Craig. "I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle it and I didn't want you to know so I did what I always do. I acted like a dick, tried to hurt you, and left. I should have just listened to you. I'm sorry."

"So then why didn't you?" Tweek asked him.

Craig thinned his lips. "I just couldn't stand to face you. It was fucking heartbreaking. I had to stop myself from crying when you came up to me at lunch, you were hurt and I knew it was my fault, but I had to hide my feelings. I hid them by being a dick because that's what I do when I feel hurt. I attack back and I can't do that."

No, he couldn't it. Tweek had spent this whole time thinking that Craig was the most collected person he knew, but Craig was just as unable to deal with his feelings as Tweek was. Nevertheless, Tweek stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything.

When Craig caught on that Tweek wasn't going to say anything else, he kept going. "I knew that you were telling the truth before Clyde said anything to me."

"What?" Tweek perked up and pulled some skin off his lip with his teeth. "Then why didn't you talk to me then Craig?" He was started to get mad again. He shouldn't have been, but he was. Everything that had happened with Craig could have been avoided if he'd have just fucking talked to Tweek.

"I couldn't. I tried. I had like 15 long texts typed out. I was going to call you but I kept psyching myself out. I didn't know how to start or what to say and then when I did talk to you I panicked because I saw you ditched the mug I got you and I made things more awkward than they were by bringing it up, and your wrist, and then you just got so mad I didn't know what to do." Craig rubbed at his chin. It was clear how uncomfortable he was.

Tweek laughed a bit. Not at Craig's discomfort, but at how Craig went about winning Tweek back. "I guess dropping off random gifts at my house and going in front the entire school to confess your love is how you go about it."

Craig shook his head and gave a half laugh in return. "I guess so." Biting his lip Craig tapped on his steering wheel. "But why didn't you talk to me?"

"It was my turn to be mad I guess. You didn't listen to me and I was so frustrated because all I ever wanted was for someone to listen. I thought you were person and then I thought I was wrong."

Craig's nasally voice was shaky. "What do you think now?"

Tweek shrugged. "That you need to prove to me that you're someone who'll listen."

Craig pulled his hat off again and combed his hair with his fingers as he shifted in his seat. "Yeah, yeah." Craig kept pushing his fingers through his black locks. "I can do that. Whatever you say, no matter how upset I am, I'll listen. Always."

Reaching up Tweek grabbed onto Craig's hand. He was still so uncomfortable and that made Tweek's heart hurt. "I should say sorry too."

Craig's eyebrow raised in confusion. "What for babe?"

"I wasn't really nice to you either. You were trying so hard and I just kept brushing it off like you never mattered to me. You even made me cupcakes" Tweek's voice cracked and the greens of his eyes started to tear up. "I couldn't do the one thing I loved to do for my birthday and you did it for me. You put so much hard work into them. I could tell you tried really hard to make them for me. You're amazing for that and I didn't even care. I mean, yeah you're an asshole, but so am I, and I'm sorry."

Craig didn't say anything. He just stared at Tweek before he got out of the truck and circled around to Tweek's side. Opening the door Craig pulled Tweek out and wrapped the blonde in his arms. "Do you want to know what I did after you came to my house?"

No. Tweek knew what Craig did. Craig cried. Just like Tweek did, but Tweek didn't want to hear that. He already felt guilty enough. "What did you do?" Damn it. Tweek shouldn't have asked. Now he's going to hear about heart broken Craig was.

"At first I was really upset. I didn't understand what I could do to win you back." Craig buried his head in the top of Tweek's calmed curls, but he was careful not to mess up the hair. "But then Red called me a pussy and punched me in the arm. She told me I should be happy that you showed up at all. She said that if you really didn't care then you wouldn't have come to the house in the first place. You would have just thrown all that shit away if you didn't care right?" Wait, but how did Red know about them? The only people who knew were Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Bebe. Well, Kenny too, but that was after they broke up. Tweek was tempted to ask, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Craig was giving him insight on what he had been thorough. "So even though at first I felt more broken than I had since we broke up. Red telling me that I was being an idiot made me oddly hopeful." Tweek pulled himself away and looked up Craig. Why was he telling him this? "So then I called Clyde, which I hate doing because talking to Clyde on the phone is always a mess, but we brainstormed. We talked about so many ways I could show you just how much I loved you." Craig put his hand under Tweek's chin and lifted it up. "I want to tell you about all of them."

Tweek covered his mouth to try to hide the laugh that hit him. "And you called me crazy."

Craig's smile deflated. "I know, I shouldn't-"

"Shut up." Tweek grabbed the strings of Craig's hat and pulled him down into a kiss. "Just fucking show me how you planned to win me back."

Craig pulled him a little farther from the truck. Once they were far enough away he took Tweek's arms and placed them around his neck before putting his arms around Tweek's waist. Craig started swaying as he lead Tweek in a dance around the snowy field. "Wise men say, only fools rush in." Oh God. Tweek's laughter echoed through the dimming sky. Craig was singing to him. He was singing, very badly. Tweek was sure he was going to stop but Craig stared down at him, his blue eyes filled with so much joy, and love. "But I can't help falling in love with you."

"Shall I stay? Would be a sin?" Tweek sang, taking over for a moment as they two of them swayed in rhythm. "If I can't help falling in love with you?" His jaw started to hurt as his smile covered his entire face.

Craig twirled them and snow started to wet their shoes, but neither of them appeared to be bothered by that fact. Together they kept singing. "Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be."

The thin space between them felt electric. Like they were magnets being pried apart only wanting to seal their bond once more. "Take my hand, take my whole life too. Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you." The two of them moved closer to get rid of the space between them. Their bond, being secured.

Kissing the top of Tweek's head he kept swaying the blonde. Craig really was a romantic. "For I can't help, falling in love with you." Craig sang lastly, dipping Tweek backwards causing him to let out a soft squeal.

"Craig! Oh God! What if you dropped me?" Tweek twitched as he scrambled back to his feet. "I could have busted my head opened and died and you would have been charged with manslaughter!"

Craig just kept laughing. "I wouldn't have let you fall honey."

"Argh! Okay." Tweek's eye jolted shut again.

"When I told Clyde about that idea he shot it down pretty quickly. He said it'd be damn near impossible to get you alone, and much less, to let me close enough to start dancing with you." That was true. There was no way in hell Tweek would have gotten close to Craig to let him even touch him. "So then Clyde, being the sappy motherfucker he is."

"It seems like your the sappy one." Tweek interrupted.

"Shut up. Clyde, being the sappy motherfucker he is suggested I should write down all the reasons I love you and just put them in your locker one day at a time. I thought it was stupid because honestly I thought it might scare you. You probably would have thought you had a stalker. So I turned that down, but I did write down the reason. Do you want to see them?" Craig asked him breaking their close hold to go back towards his truck. After a minute of searching Craig walked back over to Tweek and handed him a beat up notebook. "You don't have to look if you don't want too."

Oh he wanted too. The thought that Craig put so much work into putting reasons why he loved Tweek down onto paper was sweet and Tweek wanted to know what it said. Besides, he couldn't let all Craig's efforts go to waste. Opening the notebook his jaw dropped when he saw a long list filling the page. It would be one thing if it was just one thing on each line, but there were three columns on each page and it was filled from top to bottom. "There a back too." Craig said leaning over Tweek's shoulder.

Flipping the page Tweek looked up at Craig. It was just like the front. Full. "Holy shit Craig." Tweek said in shock. "How long did you work on this."

Craig shifted his weight between his feet. "Not long, I think maybe thirty minutes." He pulled on his hat. He must have wanted to take it off, but chose not too since the wind was picking up. "Go ahead, read them."

Tweek scanned over the list and felt his heartbeat faster.

 _I love how your hair is bright yellow, it's like the sun, the one thing that rivals the moon._

 _I love that you sing pop songs in the shower despite how much I can't stand pop music. You can make any song my favorite as long as you're the one singing it._

 _love you are able to admit when your wrong. It's something I need to work on and no one would be a better teacher than you._

 _I love the way you drink scolding hot coffee like it's nothing. It really goes to show how much of a badass you really are._

There were so many more to read but Tweek just softly closed the notebook. He could read them another time. "Craig, I really think you're the one that's a sap. I mean 'you can make any song my favorite as long as your singing it'?" Tweek did his best impression of Craig by deepening his voice and squeezing his nose so it sounded nasally but failed due to his chuckling. "You are such a nerd."

The taller then blushed and kicked up some snow. "I'm not a nerd. I'm just really into you."

"I can see that." Tweek said matter of factly. "What else did you guys come up with?" Tweek was curious now. He was curious before, but now he was really curious.

"Um," Craig looked around the field. "I was going to make you a movie."

Tweek shook his head slightly and stepped back. "Wait what?"

Craig rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was going to use Little Bit and use Token's snake as actors, you'd be Little Bit of course, but as Clyde and I were talking it dawned on me. I can't put Token's snake with Little Bit. He'd fucking eat her. I scraped that idea."

Pushing out his lower lip Tweek crossed his arms. "That makes sense."

"Clyde suggested, a care package. Things to make your life easier, since your wrist was broken, but I told him no. You didn't want your present so I didn't think you would have wanted that." He wouldn't have. "I was even thinking about going outside of your house and holding up a boombox to gain your forgiveness. It's hard to find a boom box though."

Tweek rolled his eyes in amusement. "Harder than winning me back I guess."

"Yeah dude. A lot harder." Craig grabbed his hand and kissed his. "So then we called Token and I tell you what that man is a genus. We really don't give Token enough credit. He said I should just give you your senior pictures myself and try to talk to you. In retrospect I guess that would have worked, but at the time it wasn't enough. So when I told him that he said I should write you a letter explaining my feelings and give it to you along with the pictures. Clyde then started bitching when I said that was a good idea because I didn't think his idea about the love notes was good. He's an idiot."

Tweek looked at him. Did he write him a letter too? He didn't say so maybe he didn't. If he did he would have giving it to him right? "So?" Tweek cleared his throat. "Did you write it?"

Craig thinned his lips as he nodded. "Just flip the page again."

There in messy handwriting was a letter. A lot was scribbled out, but what was scribbled out was written again next to the frantic pen marks.

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _I'm sure you're wondering why the hell there's a letter in with your photos. Well the truth is I really don't know how to talk to you. I know I fucked up, but you have to believe me. I never meant to hurt you._

 _No that's no true. I did mean to hurt you. I thought because you hurt me I should hurt you back and I attacked you. I shouldn't have done that._

 _I can't help but to think about how we were before I got jealous. How happy and carefree things were. All we had to worry about was the fact that we might be discovered for being gay and a part of me wanted that happen. I wanted to tell the world I loved you. I wanted to say "Fuck you" to anyone who told me it wasn't okay. I wanted to be with you._

 _But, love, love is a tough thing to understand. It's mean, and cruel, but it's also kind, and caring. I couldn't see past the viciousness though. All I could see was Kenny stealing you away from me and I hated thinking about you ending up in someone else's arms._

 _I see now that nothing had happened between you guys. I know that all he was trying to do was help you and I fucked all that up._

 _I'm so mean. I say things and I do things that I shouldn't because I don't know how else to express what the fuck is going on with me. Why else do you think people call me a delinquent? It's not just your dad. I hear it a lot. I hate it, but I know where they're coming from._

 _I would give anything to go back to that moment and freeze it there. Change the outcome. Make myself listen, hell, I would just make myself not go the coffee shop at all. Avoid that moment all together. Because if I could do that, I could hear you say those words to me._

 _I could stop myself from hurting you. I could stop you from breaking your wrist. I could stop myself from breaking you._

 _You don't have to talk to me. You don't even have to acknowledge my existence. I just needed to get this off my chest._

 _I love you so much,_

 _Craig_

"Why didn't you give this to me?" Tweek asked after he finished the letter. His face was wet from the tears, but he let the cold freeze them onto his face.

Craig looked down. "I didn't think you'd read it."

Tweek bit his lip. He didn't know if he would have either. He'd went out of his way to avoid Craig all together so getting a letter probably meant it would find its way in the trash. "I might not have."

"Token was the one who said I should talk to Kenny." Craig told him. "I know you saw that. Clyde and Bebe were whispering it about to each other when I walked up to them. Something about how sly Clyde was getting you guys out of that situation. Like I said, he's an idiot." Tweek grinned at that. Clyde was an idiot, but he always had the best of intentions. Craig knew that too. "Kenny just told me to give you some time, but a week later, he called me and said I needed to try out for the talent show."

Kenny was the one who came up with that idea? Of course he did. Kenny was all about going big or going home. That's why he planned on being the "Hottest girl at prom." Princess was making her come back at prom and that's just the way Kenny liked it.

"If you tried out then why did you need to take Jimmy's spot." Tweek asked him carefully.

Craig let out a soft breath. "I'm not really talented like that. I can spout off facts about Red Racer, take pictures, make movies, I can point out any constellation but people don't give a shit about that. I was complaining about it to the guys and Jimmy just gave me his spot."

Jimmy was great like that. He was a selfless, caring person. That was clear from being his friend, but it was made more clear working with him. He'd use his own money to pay random people's coffee because he liked to see people smile. He would tell jokes to the older people who came by because they seemed lonely. He would buy Tweek lunch because he didn't think Tweek had eaten enough and he would always, always, compliment Tweek's mom, but maybe that wasn't out of the kindness of his heart. Maybe that was because he thought Tweek's mom was hot, that was a topic that Jimmy and Clyde often discussed much to Tweek's dismay.

"Then Kenny got Bebe in on it. He had go over to make you look your best." He put air quotes around the word best. "She did a good job, but no matter what your hair looks like you always look great to me."

Tweek couldn't take the pounding in his chest. Craig just kept proving himself to truly be the best person who's ever lived. He'd made mistakes, terrible mistakes, but who hasn't? Craig was sorry and that was clear. Turning towards the truck Tweek rummaged through it to find the tarp that Craig left in there for when he came out here. Grabbing it Tweek pulled it out and accidently wrapped himself in it during the process. Craig just watched in awe as Tweek flung the plastic off him and throwing it onto the ground. "Hey man! Don't just stand there! Help me."

Craig blinked at him for a second and ran off to help him. Laying the tarp down Craig grabbed the spikes and forced them into the ground. The worked in silence, but after five minutes they were laying side by side like they did their first night together.

"It all comes full circle doesn't it?" Tweek whispered so he could be heard just over the crackling fire.

Craig rolled over and smiled softly at Tweek. "Yeah, I'm soo happy."

Sitting up Tweek pulled his knees to his chest. He reached in his pocket and took out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Craig raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Tweek lit it. "You'll really come with me?"

Craig moved so his head was near Tweek's lap. When Tweek lowered his legs Craig took it upon himself to use Tweek as a pillow. "I'll come with you."

Taking a drag from the stick Tweek looked up the sky. "You know, I wasn't sure what to say to you either. Your dad came to talk to me one day."

Craig shifted in Tweek's lap. "He did what?"

Tweek sighed and let his hand fall besides him. He was used to smoking with his left hand so he was happy that Craig was laying on his right side. "Yeah, he said he was proud of you. He said he only wanted you to be happy. That's what I wanted too, so I thought it was time for me to talk to you, but I couldn't do it. I was so scared."

"It's funny, we're both gay, but we are such pussies." Craig laughed.

Laying down Tweek smiled as he took another drag. "Yeah, funny."

Craig moved again to lay next to Tweek and Tweek suddenly missed the warmth of Craig on him. "Do you work tomorrow?" Craig asked him. "I know your family takes turns on Sundays but I want to spend time with you."

Tweek finished his cigarette and flung the butt into the fire. "Yeah I work. I should finish up early enough My mom worked tonight so there shouldn't be too much for me to do."

"Do you want to come my house for dinner? I know my family is kind of off putting but my mom makes pretty good dinner." Craig asked him kissing his cheek.

Tweek bit his lip. He wasn't so sure about that. What if Craig's family hated him for hurting him? What would do then? Fuck it. He needed to go. If he wanted to be with Craig he needed to be okay with his family. "Okay Craig. I'd like that."

Moving closer Tweek laid his head on Craig's chest. This was right. For the first time in a long time Tweek felt like he was exactly where belonged.

 _A/n: Hi everyone!_

 _I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter._

 _I wanted to make it as fluffy as I could because I put you all through so much angst._

 _I also didn't put everything I wanted to in the talent show scene so I added some of that to this chapter. Like Craig's list and letter._

 _My favorite part though was the part where they danced. I thought it was just so cute and they just have so much love between them and that part really showed that even though they were apart they still love each other._

 _Tell me what you guys think because I love getting your comments it makes me so happy._

 _As always thank you guys. I love you so much._


	38. The Tuckers

Tweek cleared his throat as he held his fist up at the door. He had met most of Craig's family before, but his first impressions with them wasn't good. So now it was time to try again. He had to make a good impression on Craig's mom. He had too.

Knocking on the door Tweek bit his lip. As the door creaked open Craig's mother stared at him with thin hazel eyes. "You must be Tweek." Pursing her lips she looked him up and down. "Didn't think my son had good taste. I've walked in on him watching porn. Doesn't really pick the best shit ya know."

Tweek raised an eyebrow. That was uncomfortable. Why did she bring up Craig's porn. What an odd woman. "Mom, are you fucking serious? Who tells their child's boyfriend about their porn?" Craig appeared in the doorway and softly shoved his mother out of the way to let Tweek in the house. "Come on babe. I know you must be freezing."

"He wouldn't be so cold if you went and picked him up." Craig's mom said smaking Craig on the back of the head. "I'm sorry my son is such an asshole. I don't know where I went wrong."

Tweek thinned his lips and shook his head. "Oh, no it's fine Mrs. Tucker. I didn't want a ride. I argh- wanted to walk. It's fine."

The tall woman brushed her long blonde hair behind her back and for the first time Tweek noticed Craig didn't really look like either of his parents. There were traits that Craig had from each one of them. He had his dad's piercing blue eyes and his mother's facial structure, but, besides that he didn't really look like either of them.

"Whatever, dinner will be ready soon. You boys just sit down. I'll be out with the food soon enough." Craig had her voice too. They sounded like they were always fighting off a cold and it was oddly, endearing. She flung her hand up in a half wave as she walked out for the living room and back towards the kitchen before stopping for a moment to turn back to face the boys. "Oh and Tweek sweetheart?"

Quickly straightening himself up he looked up at the woman. "Yes Mrs. Tucker?"

"Call me Laura." And with that she was gone into the kitchen.

Craig took the backpack that Tweek had and set it by the door. Moving his head to the side he pointed out the dining table in the far side of the living room before leading Tweek over there. Once they got the table Craig pulled the chair out for Tweek and silently signaled for him to sit.

"Thank you Craig." Tweek said as he took the seat, but before Craig could respond, Tricia ran into the room and plopped down from across the table.

"Tweek, hey what's up." She was slightly out of breath, then again, that made sense. She did just run in here. Craig was weird, but he seemed to be the most normal person in this family.

Rolling his eyes Craig sat down at the table with them. "Tricia? Has anyone ever told you you come on a little too strong?" He asked giving her a blank look.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a fucking asshole? I'm trying to talk to Tweek."

Tweek held his lips together tight to try to stop the laughter, but when he failed Tricia's face lit up. "I argh- I have."

Tricia smiled and flipped her brother off, in which Craig returned the gesture.

"Hey kids, stop flipping each other off at the table." Thomas appeared in the doorway and glared at his children. Even with him going out of his way to apologize to Tweek, he was still intimated. The man was just so tall, and wide, he looked like he could break someone in half without even thinking. Craig and Tricia didn't seem to feel the same intimation though because they both turned to their father and gave him the same finger they were giving each other.

The Tucker's were all very copy and paste. Not in the looks apartment, but in the aspect of personality. They were indifferent, nonchalant. They didn't ask each other how their days were, they didn't make small talk, they barely even looked at each other. When they did talk to each other it was random insults and mean comments.

It was oddly nice.

There was not fakeness between them. They were a family who didn't feel the need to put on an act to make themselves look happy because they simply didn't a give a shit about what others thought.

"So Tweek," Tricia turned to Tweek and stared him down with her thin blue eyes. "What's a cute guy like you doing with a ugly troll like my brother?"

Tweek looked up at Tricia with wide eyes before one of the twitched shut. "Ah! I just- He's a good guy."

Craig put the fork that was halfway to his mouth back down. Raising his eyebrow Craig looked over at Tweek. Was that not an okay answer? Oh God! Craig didn't want his family to know he was nice. Why was he so stupid? "You really think I'm good guy?"

Tricia leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand. "Yeah? You really think this troll is good?"

"Stop calling your brother a troll." Laura said without looking up from her plate.

"She can Craig a troll if she wants Laura." Thomas said looking over at his wife.

Tricia grinned. "Yeah mom, I can call Craig a troll. It's not like I'm wrong."

Craig lifted his hand and shoved his middle finger across the table, which caused the entire table to start flipping each other off. Tweek had to cover his mouth to try to muffle out his laughter. When the Tucker family heard him they all stopped and turned towards the blonde causing Tweek to jump in place. "Ah! Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't to laugh. You guys are just so-" Shit, what word should he use? Sweet wasn't right because that wasn't sweet. If he used funny that could be seen as an insult. Oh God, what should he say? "You guys just have the kind of family I wish I had."

Craig was the only one who gave him a look of sympathy. The rest of family just kept their faces flat, but when they glanced over to Craig for answers he just shook his head to let them not to pry. Not that they probably really wanted too anyways.

"Does anyone want some dessert? We have ice cream." Laura asked standing up from the table.

"Oh, uh- I-" Tweek bit his lip. "I made sea salt white chocolate brownies and an orange whipped cream." He fiddled with his fingers as he looked down at the table. What was he doing? They were going to hate it and then they were going to hate him. He was stupid. He was so fucking stupid. "If that's okay?" He tacked on the last part because, really, who did he think he was just turning down ice cream for his own creation. That had to be rude.

"Fuck ice cream, dude, that sounds awesome." Tricia licking her lips in excitement.

Sitting back down Laura smiled at Tweek. "Seriously, what made such a sweet boy date my troll of a son?"

Whipping his head over towards his mom Craig threw his arms out. "You just told Tricia not to call me troll."

The woman didn't say anything, she just gave her son a smug look before looking back at Tweek. "I would love to try your brownies sweetheart. Where are they? I didn't see you bring anything in."

Tweek jumped up from the table and looked back towards his backpack. "They're uh- in my bag. Hold on I'll go get them." Quickly scrambling over towards his bag he unzipped it and brought the tupperware containers back towards the table. "It's okay if you guys don't like it. I never made them before."

"I'm sure they'll be great Tweek." Craig said standing up from the table and taking the tubberware from Tweek's shaking hands as he struggled to open the container. Popping the lids off Craig handed them back to Tweek. "He makes amazing desserts."

Blushing Tweek looked down at the ground. "I'm really not that good man."

Clearing his throat Craig's dad looked at the two boys. "Are you two going to spend all night talking or are we going to enjoy a good brownie?"

"Oh! Ngh, sorry!" Tweek placed the tupperware containers on the table. "Oh! Wait!" Rushing over towards his bag tweek grabbed a little plastic spoon and came back towards the table. "I didn't want you to have to wash anything extra because of me." Putting the spoon in his orange whipped cream he sat back down. "I really hope you guys like it."

His body was tense as he watched the Tuckers each grab some of his brownies and scoop little dollops of cream on them. His shoulders fell in relief as he saw the family's blank faces give half smiles. "Craig," His mother said going for another brownie. "I'm ditching you as a son and I'm taking Tweek in. At least he'll do something that can benefit all of us with baking. All you do is play with your hamster and look at stars."

Rolling his eyes Craig sighed. "Little Bit isn't a hamster."

"Gerbil, rat, whatever." She took another bite and smiled at Tweek. "These are amazing. Where did you learn this recipe?"

Tweek grabbed at his arms and dug his fingers into his skin. "I didn't. I made them without one."

Thomas looked at him. "You serious?"

Nodding Tweek swallowed. "I look up recipes online for fun, but I never bake anything from what I find. I just kind of learn what the common factors are when making something and just kind of go off of that."

"Craig. I swear to go if you don't marry Tweek I will." Tricia said with her mouth full.

Tweek's heart stopped and both his, and Craig's face went red. Marriage? That was a little soon wasn't it? It wasn't like their relationship really followed the normal plan anyways, but there was no way they were ready for that. Tweek's mind was racing as Craig shot up from the table. "We're going upstairs." He said quickly, and clearly flustered. Reaching down he pulled Tweek up by the hand and quickly lead him towards the stairs.

"Use protection!" Laura called out as the boys went up the stairs.

"Now, why would you tell them something like that? They shouldn't be having sex in the first place." Thomas said sternly.

"Whatever Thomas, they'll do anyways so why not at least let them know to be safe." Craig's parents arguing faded as they got closer and closer towards Craig's room.

Closing his door behind Craig whipped off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry about them babe. I know their a little much."

Tweek just smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. I like it." Standing on his tiptoes he kissed the tip of Craig's nose. "It might be a little nerve wracking but I would prefer the genuine love and connection of your family than the fakeness that is mine."

Wrapping his arms around Tweek Craig smiled at him. "They like you, and that's saying something because they kind of hate everyone."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Tweek said letting his cheek rest of Craig's chest. "I like them too. Thank you for having me."

Letting go of Tweek Craig went to put his hat back on but Tweek stopped him. "You should stop covering your hair all the time. You have beautiful hair."

Craig's eyes shifted between his hat and Tweek. Sighing he softly shook his head. "Fine, but I'll only keep it off around you. My beauty might blind others."

"Well, we can't have that happen." Tweek was sarcastic, but as always his sassiness, just bought a bigger smile to Craig's face.

"God damn it, I love you." Craig said kissing Tweek on the forehead. "But you know what else I love?" With his smile still on his face Craig walked over to Little Bit's cage and opened it, gently reaching in and grabbing the small animal. "Hey Little Bit, guess who's here?" He patted the small creatures head and turned to face Tweek. "It's your other daddy. Say hi baby girl." Craig held the guinea pig out towards Tweek and Little Bit sniffed at him.

"Hi Little Bit." Tweek cooed. "Do you remember me? You lived with me for a while." Little Bit scrunched her nose and made a small chirping noise. Reaching towards the side of her head Tweek softly rubbed at her fur. "She got so big."

Craig urged Tweek to take the animal by gently pushing her forward. "She was a baby when you got her." Taking her Tweek pulled her closer to his face and she sniffed at his cheek. Laughing Tweek gave her a kiss. "Please, let me get a picture of this. This has to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen."

Tweek laughed as Little Bit's fur brushed against his face. It was soft, but her little tufts of fur that stuck upwards tickled. "Won't that scare her? I don't want her to get startled and jump from my hands. I don't want to be the reason why Little Bit dies." That thought didn't occur to him until the words left his mouth. Oh Jesus! What would he do then! He didn't want Craig to lose another pet!

Craig pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it up. "Relax honey. I am always taking pictures of Little Bit. She's used to to it. I just need a picture of the best things that happened to me together." Craig smirked as the Tweek's face flushed into a dark shade of pink. Twisting his lips upwards Tweek pressed his nose against Little Bit's. "Oh my God, I am so happy." Craig croaked as he snapped the picture and walked over towards Tweek. "This is going to be my lock screen." He said showing Tweek the picture that he'd just taken, even his fucking cell phone pictures looked great.

"You're not a normal troll Craig. You're a sappy troll."

Craig deadpanned. "Why is everyone calling me a troll. God damn." Craig lifted his phone again. "Whatever, nevermind that. Let's take another picture, the three of us okay?"

Tweek nodded. "Yeah, okay." As Craig lifted his phone and shifted it to selfie mode Tweek smiled. When Craig went to snap the picture though Tweek turned his head and kissed Craig's cheek. Craig's shocked expression and bright red face was caught on camera. "Oh, I like that." Tweek said looking at the photo. "That's a good one."

Craig rubbed the back of neck and sucked in his cheek. "You caught me off guard babe. That's not fair."

Tweek pulled the guinea pig close to his chest and rubbed the top of her head. "All is fair in love in war my dear."

"Is that right?" Craig questioned taking Little Bit from Tweek's hands and going to put her back in her cage. "Which one is this?" Moving back towards Tweek he lifted his chin up and kissed him. "Love?" Softly pushing him backwards Tweeks legs his the back of the bed, causing the blonde to fall backwards onto the plush mattress. Smirking, Craig pinned him down and kissed the side of Tweek's neck sending chills down Tweek's spin. "Or war?"

Turning his head Tweek shoved his head down towards his shoulder closing the space that Craig was using to kiss Tweek's neck. When Craig looked up at him Tweek kissed him again. Softly he bit Craig's bottom lip and sucked on it for a second before letting it go. "That depends Craig." Tweek raised as eyebrow at Craig. "Do you really want to go to war with me?"

Smirking Craig shifted over to Tweek's other side and bit the bottom of Tweek's earlobe. "You'd be the last person I'd want to go to war with babe." His deep gruff voice vibrated through Tweek's bones. God, it was so sexy.

Wrapping his legs around Craig's waist and his arms around Craig's neck he pulled him down closer to him. "Smart call." Tweek whispered. "I may be small, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win."

"Here, babe." Craig softly pushed Tweek off of him. "Let me get fully on the bed. I know you may be small, but I'm a long dude and I really don't want to be hanging halfway off the bed while we do… whatever this is."

Tweek blinked at him and nodded before moving over to the other side of Craig's bed so he had room to fully lay on the bed. What exactly were they going to do? Did Craig want to take their relationship to the next level. Tweek did, but what if that wasn't what Craig had meant? He should just ask him. That's what you're supposed to do in these type of situations. Ask what's okay. "What- AH! Oh God! Craig? What do you want to do?"

Craig's face was soothing as he moved to lay next to Tweek. Cupping his cheek Craig used his thumb to rub soft circles along Tweek's cheek. "I'm only willing to go as far as you want me too. I don't want to make you feel pressured. So," he moved his hand up to Tweek's hair and brushed his fingers through it. "If that just means laying here, then I'm fine with that."

"No." Tweek said staring at him. He knew what he wanted. The deciding factor in that was whether or not Craig wanted it as well. Swallowing the lump in his throat Tweek took a deep breath. "I want to have sex with you." His words spilled from his mouth so quickly it took Craig a second to comprehend it.

"Oh."

Blushing Tweek bit his lip and slammed his eyes shut. He was an idiot! WHy did he just blurt that out! Shouldn't they at least lead into that conversation. Hell he could have at least just said he to mess around some. Nope! He just had to go and asked to have sex like it was nothing! "Ah! Shit! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tweek moved to get off the bed but Craig stopped him.

"It's okay babe. I'd like that." Craig told him as he pulled Tweek back down for a kiss.

That night Tweek Tweak lost his virginity.

It wasn't one of those perfect moments that were made special with candles and rose petals. If anything, having sex in your boyfriend's parents house was a pretty basic way to lose it, but to Tweek it was still special. It was special because it was with Craig, the boy that against all odds', still fought to be with him.

"Are you okay babe?" Craig asked him brushing sweaty blonde hair away from green eyes.

Tweek just smiled at him before he gave him a quick kiss. "I'm great Craig." Laying down, Tweek rested his head on Craig's bare chest. "It was better than I imagined."

Tweek could hear Craig's heart skip a beat. "You uh-" He cleared his throat. "You imagined having sex with me?"

"Yep." Tweek answered matter-a-factly. "Unlike you I don't need to watch porn to get off."

Blushing Craig ran his fingers through his hair and laughed. "You're telling me you never watched porn."

"I didn't say that, but apparently you don't have a good taste in what you watch so remind me to never watch it with you." Laughed Tweek squeezing his shoulder.

"Fuck you then." Craig joked kissing the top of Tweek's head.

Looking up at Craig the blonde winked. "What? One time wasn't enough Craig?"

Sitting up Craig shifted under Tweek's hold. "I could never get enough of you baby."

Tweek scoffed. He didn't believe that, people got sick of each other all the time. People even got sick of people they loved all the time. Still, if Craig said he couldn't get enough of Tweek then Tweek had no reason not to believe him.

"Hey Tweek?" Craig's voice cut through Tweek's thoughts. "Do you want to go to prom?"

 _A/n: Yo!_

 _I'm back and I hope you guys like this chapter._  
 _I seriously love the Tucker family. I think they really do love each other and that since they are so like they just always end up fighting._  
 _Also, I really hope Tweek and Craig having sex felt natural. I was going to have Tweek be nervous about it but since it had been something he had wanted for a while I thought "Why not have this be the one thing Tweek doesn't over think?"_  
 _I hope you guys like it, and I hope you guys are ready for prom!_


	39. Prom pt 1

"Can I ask you something?" Kyle asked as he lit his cigarette before handing the lighter over to Tweek who lit his own. It amazed Tweek how he was able to light his cigarette, talk, and drive at same time. The two of had made of habit of going to yoga, and then afterward they would go to lunch. They had become close, and with Kyle working with him, they could talk about almost anything. "Craig was talking about you wasn't he?" And the things Tweek didn't talk to him about, Kyle must have picked up.

Taking a long drag Tweek closed his eyes and just bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah."

"I knew it." Boasted the curly red haired boy. "I always had a feeling there was a lot more going on than you guys let people know. I wanted to ask at school today, but I didn't get the chance to see you."

"Sorry about that." Tweek looked over at Kyle who was focused on the road in front of him. "Craig and I sat outside for lunch today. Ah- We really didn't want to be bombarded after Craig's little stunt on saturday."

Kyle let his cigarette rest between his fingers and he glanced over at Tweek. "I'm happy for you Tweek. Craig seems to really care about you. It's surprising really."

Tweek knew that Kyle didn't mean anything by that. Craig wasn't really the nicest of people, but he did go out of his way to show how much he cared about Tweek and other people, or at least Kyle noticed. "He said he'd come with me when I leave." Admitted Tweek as if it was the best news on the planet.

"Wait." Kyle brought his cigarette to his lips, setting it there as he brushed the curls from his face. "What do you mean leave? Did you get into a college?" There was excitement in Kyle's voice, but Tweek was just going to have to shoot it down.

"No." Taking a drag from his own cancer stick, Tweek rested his head on the headrest and looked up. He really needed to stop mentioning it because he didn't want to hear another person try to stop him. "I- I just don't want to stay here anymore Kyle. My dad is overbearing and I just want to be my own person. So after school is done, and I have my diploma, then I'm leaving, and Craig is coming with me."

Kyle's eyebrow quirked. "Is Craig going to school?" Tweek didn't say anything. He just shrugged. He didn't really think that mattered if they were going to school or not. So why did Kyle? "Please tell me you guys at least have some kind of plan for where your going to work, or some credit, or something." Tweek just shook his head again as Kyle turned into the parking lot of the diner. "Dude, do have any idea how hard it'll be for two boys right out of high school to get an apartment without credit? Not to mention, you'd need jobs, furniture, food."

Tweek breathed in the smoke from his cigarette, finishing it before putting it out in the little ashtray Kyle had in his car. "Argh!" He twitched some. "You were the one who convinced me it was a good idea when you said I should open a bakery."

Kyle sighed and put his butt in the ashtray. "No. I said you needed to start planning. You can't just fucking run off without a plan dude!" Kyles arms failed in the air as his voice started to get higher in volume. "Aren't you the kind of person who plans everything out?"

Tweek whipped his head over to Kyle and glared at him. Was Kyle serious? He may have been right, because honestly, he was. It was stupid to leave with no plan, but Tweek needed to get out. He needed to. "What do you mean I'm the kind of person who plans everything out? I don't plan for shit. Never have, because if I do and things don't go right I freak the fuck out. You're that kind of person. Not me."

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from Stan. "Tweek, what about jobs, or a place to live? What about your medicine Tweek?"

He sucked in his teeth. Kyle was right, he needed his medicine. He finally had a good therapist, some pills that worked for him. Was it worth it to give that up? Shit, he didn't know now. Tweek didn't say anything, he just shifted his eyes to his thumbs that were twiddling on his lap.

"I'm not saying you can't go, Tweek. If you want to you leave, that's fine. I just want you to be ready for it." Turning off his car. Kyle brushed his hair away from his face. "I care about you dude. I just don't want you to go out there and for everything to fall apart."

Biting down on his lip, Tweek nodded. Kyle was right. There was no way to get around that. There were things that he could get here that he needed. Tweek had tried pot, yoga, cigarettes, meditation, and so many other self help remedies, but nothing helped like getting the chemical reactions in his brain corrected. He wouldn't be able to afford the medicine on his own, and if he left his dad might cut him off completely. Opening the door Tweek took in the breath of the warming air feeling more lost than he had before.

"Hey man, one day at a time right?" Kyle said softly slapping him on the back as they entered the diner.

"Y-yeah man, one day at a time."

And that's what Tweek did. He took everyday one day at time.

He needed to. Especially when the following day word had gotten out that the boy Craig was talking about was Tweek. "Agh! Craig?! How did they find out?!" Tweek grabbed at the hem of his shirt as he shuffled between his heels.

Craig, as always, looked indifferent. He didn't seem to care too much that others knew, then again, he must have got the brunt of the attention the day before. "If you want to bail for the rest of the day we can." Craig offered as he leaned against the wall next to Tweek's locker.

"No way man! If we just vanish they'll start talking about why?! I don't want people to talk about me in the first place!" He reached up and grabbed his hair. "This is way too much pressure!"

Craig reached up and gently removed Tweek's tight grip on his hair. Taking Tweek's hands into his own, he pressed a kiss on Tweek's right wrist. The one he had broken when Craig had broken up with him prior. "I know you don't do it on purpose, but please stop hurting yourself babe." Craig let his lips brush against Tweek's skin as he spoke. "You're too precious to be getting hurt all the time."

With wide eyes Tweek stared at Craig and whipped his head around to see eyes wander towards them. "Oh God! Craig! Everyone is staring! How did they know it was me anyways man! We didn't tell anyone!"

Craig let go of Tweeks wrist and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I told the people who asked."

Tweek fought the urge to dig his nails into his skin. Why would Craig do that! Of course Tweek wanted to make their relationship known, but he at least wanted to put some time between Craig's big confession and telling people! Now that's all people at the school cared about! "Why? Jesus Craig! I'm not ready for this! Everyone is going to start talking to me! They are going to make fun of me! To my face! Oh God!"

"Calm down honey." Craig kept his hands in his pockets but put his chin on top of Tweek's head. "Why do you think people are going to make fun of you?"

Shivering Tweek shoved his face into Craig's chest. "Because! I'm already enough of a freak! I don't need people calling me a fucking fag on top of that man! My dad always told me that people don't like gay people! That's why I had to keep it hidden."

Craig's breathing remained calm. His chest slowing moving up and down as Craig took his hands from his pockets to wrap his arms around Tweek's shoulders, not caring who was watching. "Didn't your dad say he wrong about that?"

"Yeah but-"

"No, Tweek. You need to listen to me." Craig's monotone voice had a bit of an edge to it, which Tweek found endearing. "You're dad is a dick, but he doesn't know what he's talking about. Didn't you hear how loud the crowd was at the talent show after I left the stage."

He didn't. He didn't even know if he stayed until the very end of Craig's speech. After he brought up the thing with how Tweek shined brought than the stars, Tweek couldn't handle it anymore. He felt like he needed to get out of there and say he was sorry. "No." He admitted softly in the warm fabric of Craig's blue jacket.

"Well, the crowd went fucking nuts. If monologuing about how you fucked up your gay relationship was a talent I'm sure I would have won first prize." Craig told him squeezing Tweek tighter, and the tighter he held him the safer Tweek felt. The less he cared that the school, and probably the whole knew. Maybe, when Kyle asked the day before he already knew. He just wanted to hear it from Tweek. Kissing the top of his head Craig was about to say something but was cut off by Bebe.

"Well, if it isn't South Parks cutest couple," She said putting her hand on a popped out hip.

Clyde, who was right on her tail crossed his arms and huffed at that as Tweek pulled away from Craig with a blush. "I thought we were the cutest couple in South Park." Whined the husky boy.

"Nope. Do something sweet like that and we might really have a shot." Bebe shot back as Craig raised an eyebrow. Tweek half expected Craig to tell Bebe all the romantic ideas Clyde came up with, but he said nothing.

"Bebe, you know I came up with some pretty sweet ideas when I tried to help Craig win Tweek back." Clyde said wrapping his arm around Bebe's waist.

Waving her wrist in the air Bebe ignored him. "Anyways, I wanted to ask, are you guys going to prom?"

Tweek took a sharp breath and glanced up at Craig. Sure, the two of them agreed to go, but that was as far as their discussion about it went. "We're going." Craig said flatly.

Clapping her hands together she smiled brightly. "Great! Tweek, we'll go shopping and we'll get ready together! Oh! It'll be so fun!"

Tweek raised his eyebrow. Why did Bebe want to get ready with him? She had Wendy didn't she? Did she want Wendy to be there too? He didn't have a problem with that. He liked Wendy, the only problem was, Craig didn't. "Um, okay?" Tweek said picking at skin around his fingers.

"Awesome." Bebe playfully punched Tweeks shoulder and whipped around. "See ya around love birds." Holding up a peace sign Bebe disappeared in the crowd of people, leaving Clyde behind.

"What the hell?" Clyde threw his thumb back and pointed back to where Bebe just disappeared. "She doesn't think I'm romantic? I'm the most romantic mother fucker ever. I'll show her."

Tweek sucked in his lips to stop himself from laughing. "Yeah Clyde." He said trying to reassure his friend. "You are super romantic." It was true though. Craig had told him all the sweet things Clyde had come up with.

Nodding confidently Clyde threw his arms over his head and stuck his lips out. "Hell yeah I am!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "You're so fucking dramatic Clyde." Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him away from Clyde. Despite Clyde's calls to them Craig kept going. "I'll see you at lunch dude." Craig called out to him keeping his eyes forward.

"Why are you so mean to Clyde?" Tweek asked as he was pulled along. He knew Craig really did care for Clyde but he just always came off as so mean when he talked to him.

"I'm not mean to Clyde." Of course Craig denied it. Being a dick was just a part of who he was. The only person he was genuinely nice too was walking to next to him.

Puffing up his cheeks Tweek decided not to argue. Craig loved Clyde. Craig would do anything for him even if Clyde did always get on his nerves. "Okay."

"So," Craig stopped just before Tweek's classroom. "Are you sure you don't want to just bail?"

Tweek shook his head. "No Craig, but I will be more than happy to join you for lunch."

"Sounds good to me babe." Craig leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye asshole." Tweek smiled going into his classroom, all eyes were on him. It made him uneasy, sure, but, he could handle it. Besides, Kenny was in that class with him and if anyone started bothering him Kenny would just make a fool of himself and take the focus away from Tweek. At least, that's what he did in their first hour.

Luckily, Kenny didn't have to do that again.

"Man, it's a good thing no one bothered you because I honestly had no idea how to get out of the situation this time." Kenny said flinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Tweek picked his book off his desk and shoved it in bag. "I would have been okay Kenny. It might have made me nervous, but I would have been alright."

Kenny wrapped his scarf tighter around his face and nodded. "I know dude, but you still have the rest of the day to go. On the bright side, it's lunch time."

"Yeah man, but now's when people are roaming free. They could come up and talk to us and ask us all kinds of questions and gah!" He dug his nails into his arms as his eye slammed shut.

Slapping Tweek on his back Kenny started walking out of the classroom. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Kenny said walking out the classroom with Tweek on his heels. "Oh and look at that, your boyfriend is already on his way."

Craig could be seen from the hall, his tallness made him tower over the other students in the hall. He looked annoyed as heads turned to stare at him, but he was trying his hardest to keep the indifference on his face. Kenny started off towards Craig and Tweek bit his lip following behind. "Hey babe." Craig wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him close. "Ready for lunch?"

Kenny stood there gushing at the two. "You guys are cute."

Tweek blushed and looked down towards the ground. "Shut up Kenny."

"What?" Kenny asked tilting his head. "It's what everyone's thinking."

Craig rolled his eyes and turned around so he and Tweek were facing away from Kenny. "I shouldn't have promised Clyde we'd eat with him today. We could just avoid all of this shit."

Tweek shook his head. "No Craig, it's fine really. I'm excited to eat with the guys again. I missed them." Granted, he had worked with Jimmy, and Clyde never stopped being Tweek's friend, but Token didn't really talk too much to Tweek, and when he did they were short conversations. So, to be able to eat with his very first group of friends would be nice.

And it was nice. There were a few people who came up to ask questions about what really happened between and Tweek and Craig, but for the most part they were left alone as soon as Craig gave them his middle finger. Besides that though, it really felt like Tweek was where he belonged.

"Craig tells me you two are going to prom together." Token rested his chin on his hand and leaned forward. "Never thought I'd see the day where Craig Tucker would be willing to go to prom. Was it your idea?" When Tweek shook his head Token got a slightly smug look on his face. It almost looked as if Craig had told him it was Tweeks idea to save himself from embarrassment. "I see. Clyde, Jimmy, our little Craig is growing up."

"Token." Craig's voice was full of warning. "Stop."

"Look at that fellas. Craig is getting all b-b-b-bashful." Jimmy said joining the little tease Craig fest. "G-gee Craig there's nothing wrong with loving your boyfriend."

Taking off his hat Craig ran his fingers through his hair. "I know that."

"Then why are you getting all," Clyde circled his fork in the air looking for the right word. "Fluttered?"

"Flustered, Clyde, but good try." Token said, his eyes darting over to Clyde, then back to Craig.

"Yeah, what he said." Clyde added shoving his fork in his mouth.

Craig closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "First, you guys give me a hard time about how mean I was to Tweek when we broke up, now you guys are giving me a hard time because I want to take my boyfriend to a fucking dance?"

Wait, they were getting onto Craig for how they broke up? Sure, Tweek knew that Clyde told him he was being a dick, but Jimmy and Token too? They seemed to be on Craig's side. Tweek looked over at Craig, then to the others at the table.

Token shrugged and flashed Tweek a toothless smile. "Sounds about right."

Putting his hat back on his head Craig groaned. "God I hate you guys."

There were quite a few things Tweek needed to do before Tweek was ready for prom. He needed to get a tux, he needed to get his haircut which he hated, he needed to get one of those flower things for Craig, but most importantly, he needed to ask his dad for the say off.

Gnawing on his lip Tweek stood outside the office door of the coffee shop. This was the first time he'd actually talk to his dad since he blew up on him. There were short conversations between the two of them, but they were few and far between.

Taking a sharp breath Tweek lifted his hand to the door and held it there. His mother flashed him a sympathetic smile from behind the counter. He wished she could have been the one he had to talk too, but it was his father, who always had the final say.

Knocking on the door Tweek peeked his head through the door to see his father working on something at the desk. "What can I do for you Tweek?"

Stepping into the office Tweek closed the door behind him and could feel his stomach churn. His father had that creepy blank smile on his face. It made his nerves even worse. "Dad, I need the night of prom off."

Looking up from his work Richards smile faded, leaving a haunting look on his face. "You know I can't do that Tweek. Your two friends have priority and that's all there is to it."

Tweek was taken aback. Sure, Jimmy and Kyle did have priority, but Tweek should be able to be off too. His parents worked over six weeks just the two of them, what was one more night? "Are you kidding me?" He asked with a crack in his voice.

His father gave him a stern look. "No. Tweek. I am not."

"No. No, dad this is such bull shit. It's one night. It's not like I haven't deserved it dad!" His arms flung out to his side. "You've had me working here since I was 8!" His body tightened up to the point where it was hurting him.

"Tweek, I can't let you have off. We need you here." Tweek's father stood up and walked over to Tweek. "Tweek, you've been getting better and that's great, but as I've been saying for a while now, you have been acting selfishly."

"No." Tweek forced his body straight up and held his head up to his dad. "I haven't been selfish. At all." Taking another step to his dad his eye was twitching and his body was shaking. "You dad. You are the selfish one. You work me to the bone and then act like I don't do shit! What kind of fucking dad are you?"

Tweek's dad raised an eyebrow. "I'm the kind of father who is trying to instill good work ethic into you. You would know that if you weren't being blinded by your boyfriend."

Tweek's jaw stiffened, his eyes burned with rage. "Stop. Craig has nothing to do with it." Tweek hissed between clenched teeth. "The entire fucking time my wrist was broken I wasn't dating him. So he has nothing to fucking do with this change. I am who I am because I wanted to make that change. I proved to myself I didn't need Craig. I am strong on my own. I made friends on my own. I took the steps I needed so I could heal on my own." Taking breath Tweek forced his eyes from his father's. "No matter how you look at it, you need me dad. You need me more than I need you. It's one day. Give me the day off."

His father's posture stiffened. Richard knew Tweek was right. Tweek would be done with school before they knew it and if Tweek wanted to, which he did, he could leave the family business and never come back. "Fine." His father said after a moment of silence. "But you're working that sunday, and I'm going to need you to open that day."

"Whatever fine." Tweek crossed his arms and whipped around to leave the office. As he left he made eye contact with his mom that let him know she could hear them. Giving him a half smile she walked over and handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

"You know your father just-" Tweek put up his free hand and softly shook his head.

"I don't want to hear the excuses anymore mom. I know what he is trying to do, and honestly, I don't care anymore." He told her leaning against the counter.

His mother thinned her lips and patted her apron. "Tweek, dear, I understand that you are just trying to get better, but your dad loves you. Don't be so hard on him."

Biting his tongue Tweek closed his eyes to stop them from rolling. She didn't want Tweek to be so hard on his dad? What about all the years Tweek's dad did the same to him, but as always, his mom meant well, and Tweek didn't want to hurt her. He cared about how she felt. "Okay." Tweek said. "I'll try."

That was a lie. Tweek wasn't going to try to be friendly with his toxic father if his father didn't truly show regret how he acted towards Tweek. His father never showed him that, and Tweek doubted he would start now.

His parents left shortly after his conversation with his dad, and by the way his dad walked out it was clear that his dad was still angry. When Jimmy saw the upset look on Tweek's dad face he turned to his friends. "Wha-wha-what did you d-do?" Of course Jimmy knew it was him who upset his dad.

"I didn't do anything." Tweek said quickly. He grabbed a cup of coffee and put it to his lips using the warmth of the mug to sooth his frustration.

 _A/n: Hi!_

 _I'm so sorry about how long it's been since I posted. I've been super busy with work and I wrote for SP drabble bomb. I promise, I'll try to have the next chapter out a little sooner!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading_


	40. Prom pt 2

When Craig came to pick up both Tweek and Jimmy once they got off Tweek was still somewhat on edge. "Are you okay babe?" Craig asked as Tweek crawled into the middle seat.

"He's been a grumpy gul- a grumpy gull since I got to work today." Jimmy getting in the truck behind Tweek.

"I'm not grumpy Jimmy. I told you it's nothing." Tweek hissed with his arms crossed, his nails implanted in his arm.

Craig leaned over and kissed Tweek on the cheek. "Seems like your grumpy to me." Craig laughed softly.

Tweek pulled away from Craig and glared at him. "Whatever."

Craig raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jimmy who just looked back. It was as if they were talking telepathically. Like the years of friendship let them see what the other is thinking. "Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Craig asked as if Jimmy told him that it was Tweek's father that was problem.

"Please?" Tweek said softly under his breath.

Once the pulled up to Jimmy's house Tweek bit his lip and turned to his friend. "I'm sorry if I acted mean to you today. It's just that my dad is such a dick and-"

Jimmy's offset smile stopped Tweek in his tracks. "D-don't apologize me to Tweek. I understand. Parent's can be really frustrating at times." Jimmy opened his door and got out of the car carefully. It took him a little longer to get out but once he was he turned and leaned back into the door. "Everyday is a new beginning. If you don't like how someone else is- h- how someone else is- If you don't like how someone else is writing your story, pick up the pen and write it for yourself." Without saying anything else Jimmy shut the door and headed into his house.

The two were laying in Craig's bed when Craig finally asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Craig was laying on Tweek's chest, circling his finger around his collar bone.

The heavy breath Tweek took was shaky. "Kyle was saying that it might not be the best idea for us to leave." Tweek bit his lip and raised his arm to rest on his forehead. "I don't know what do Craig. Kyle is right, we can't just leave. We don't have anything planned, I need my new medicine, we won't have anywhere to live, we won't have jobs, we won't have fucking anything! It was stupid. I'm stupid." Tweek lifted his arm and slammed it down on his head. "So stupid."

Scooting up Craig grabbed Tweeks arms and wrapped them around himself so that Tweek was now hugging Craig. "You aren't stupid baby. You're brave." Craig kissed Tweek's shoulder. "You're strong." He kissed the tip of Tweek's nose. "You're smart." He kissed head. "And you're so, so, so, sexy." Kissing Tweek's neck, Craig nuzzled his face in Tweek's neck, resting it there. "What if I told you I can switch from online school and actually go to the university in Denver? They rent to students in some housing near there. We can start applying for places, you can apply for culinary school, then we'll still be close enough for you to get your pills. It'll be a couple of hours but we can drive back when you have your appointments."

Tweek shook his head and leaned it on Craig's head. "Craig, you don't have to do all of that for me. I'll be fine here."

Craig licked Tweeks collar bone and softly bit it. "But you'll do better away from here. Don't worry about it babe, I'll take care of things."

Letting out a soft moan Tweek twitched under Craig's kiss. "If everything is all planned before we go then I'll think about it." Tweek reached up and took Craig's hat off before softly pulling on Craig's hair. "But for now can we think about something else?"

Craig raised as eyebrow and moved up to kiss Tweek's lip, lightly sucking on it before letting it go. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I think it's the other way around asshole."

He was groggy the following morning. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes as he processed the fact that he wasn't at home, but instead, at Craig's. Looking down at the boy sleeping next him Tweek softly kissed his cheek and got up from the bed. Getting dressed he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it. He had a missed call from Bebe, a few from Kenny, and a text from Kyle. Tossing his phone back in his pocket Tweek sat back down on the bed. "Craig?" He whispered softly patting his arm. The taller boy didn't stir. "Craig, come on, get up asshole." Tweek was louder this time and plopped his body on top of Craig's.

Grunting Craig swatted Tweek away and sat up. "Jesus Tweek, what time is it?"

Tweek shrugged. "A little after 5."

"A.M.?" Craig asked still half asleep.

"Yeah," Tweek rolled over so he was facing Craig. "Come on get up man. Let's go for a walk."

Groaning Craig grabbed his pillow and put it back over his head. "Come on honey. It's early, can we just go back to sleep?"

"I can't go back to sleep man! There's way to much going on! I need coffee! I need to figure out what the hell I'm going to do to get out of here! I just need to get out man. Come with me please?" Tweek stared up at Craig while he laid on his chest.

Closing his eyes Craig took a deep breath. "Fine." Craig softly pushed Tweek off of him. Sitting up Craig ran his finger through hair. "Let me just take a shower first babe."

"Okay." Tweek said moving out of the way so Craig could get up.

"Wait, wait, wait." Bebe leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Your dad is making you work on the day of prom."

Tweek nodded. "Yeah, but it's just the morning. I'll be off at one."

"What? Eeky bear! That isn't enough time!" Bebe's face was filled with panic as she jumped forward and slammed her hands on the table. "Isn't there anyway you can get off earlier?!"

Tweek looked over to Craig who was clearly annoyed that they ended up meeting with Bebe for breakfast. She wanted to talk to Tweek about getting ready for prom and since she'd be busy all week, with cheer practice, getting ready for prom, and her dance classes, this was the only time she could plan it with Tweek. "Eeky bear?" Craig raised an eyebrow in confusion about Bebe's nickname for Tweek. Tweek couldn't blame him either it was weird.

"It's what she calls me." Tweek answered quickly before turning back to Bebe who was sticking out her tongue at Craig. "Bebe, my relationship with my dad is really rocky. I got the upper hand and go him to let me have the night off, but getting off at one is the only way I can make it work without making things worse than they already are." He took a large gulp of the hot coffee he had in front of him before grabbing the pot that was left with them. It wasn't nearly strong enough, but it still helped sooth his irritation just a bit.

Bebe took a deep breath and brushed loose ringlets of her hair behind her ear. "Okay, I can make sure Wendy and I are ready before that time, then we can both help you get ready."

"Why does he need to start getting ready at one? Prom isn't until 7 and we don't have dinner reservations until 5:30." Craig's flat voice had a hint of annoyance to it. "He doesn't need to spend 4 hours getting ready for prom. He's handsome enough as it is."

After exchanging looks Tweek and Bebe started laughing a bit. Craig didn't put much effort into how he looked. All he had to do was hop out of the shower, brush his hands through his hair, get dressed and be fine. He didn't understand what it was like to have curly hair and unclear skin. Sure, it might now take them that long to get ready, but there was a very real want to look your best on what was normally considered the best night of some teenagers life. "You aren't wrong." Bebe answered after her laughter calmed down. "Tweek is definitely cute, but," she held her finger up. "We have it little harder than you." Tweek nodded at that and Craig just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you two are weird."

How fast prom was approaching and finally hitting Tweek as him and Kenny went to pick up his tux. He wanted to do this. He wanted to get dressed up really nice and spend a nice, quiet evening with his boyfriend, surrounded by all the friends he had made as of this school year. Still, there was something about being surrounded by people in general that made him uneasy. Sucking down on his second cigarette of the hour Tweek shifted his weight between his feet.

"Tweek? Are you doing okay?" Kenny asked him plucking the cigarette from his lips. "You seem a little on edge."

Tweek glared at him, but didn't fight as Kenny put Tweek's cigarette on the ground. "How are you not? Butters hasn't even accepted your invite to prom yet." Shit, he didn't mean to throw that in the Kenny's face. He just didn't understand how he could be so relaxed about it.

Kenny just shrugged. "He'll show. He isn't the kind of guy who won't show." Tweek wasn't so sure about that. He hadn't seen Butters yet, no matter how often Kenny brought him up, Tweek still hasn't seen him. Kenny told him it was because Butters parents started to homeschool him so he didn't leave the house much, but still, Tweek thought it was a little odd.

"What if he doesn't?" Tweek asked him crossing his arms tightly around himself.

Puffing his cheeks out Kenny blew out a breath between pursed lips. "I'd be sad, but I wouldn't blame him."

"You know, you're a great guy Kenny. I just don't want to see you hurt."

Kenny wrapped his arm around him and walked into the tux shop. "Tweek, you softie."

They two of them weren't there long. All Tweek had to do was pick up the tux, him and Bebe went earlier and got the fitting and everything else done."Hey, Tweek, do you want to use some of that pent up energy and help me finish my dress?" Kenny held the door opened for Tweek since his hands were full with his tux bag.

"Finish your dress? Kenny are you making your own prom dress?" That was news to him. Tweek didn't know that Kenny was making his own dress, he just assumed he'd be buying one like everyone else did.

Opening the trunk of his car Tweek took the tux from Tweek and softly set it in there. "Trust me, Princess is a one of a kind girl. I don't want to risk having the same kind of dress as another girl. I really need to shine."

Tweek laughed a bit and shook his head. "I'll help you, dweeb."

It was about three in the morning when the two of them finally finished Princess' dress, and as tired as Tweek was, he was happy that the two of them finished their project. "Dude, this amazing." Kenny told him admiring the purple and pink dress with golden detail. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"Ah!" He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he hadn't been asleep for almost 24 hours, but Kenny's thank you caught him off guard. "Yeah man, anytime. You've been nothing but helpful to me since we became friends. It's the least I can do."

"Do you want me to take you home Tweek? I know it's pretty late." Kenny offered placing the dress down on his bed. "I don't mind."

Sighing Tweek ran his fingers through his hair. "Could you please? I need to get at least few hours of sleep before work."

"Wait you have to work?" Kenny asked him, guilt washed over his expression. "Dude! I wouldn't have kept you here all night if I knew that!"

Tweek bit his lip and shook his head. "It's okay. I don't sleep much anyways, besides, I like hanging out with you man, we haven't been doing that as much."

"Yeah, but come on dude, you really need to sleep more." Kenny moved over towards the storage units door. "Let's get you home."

A couple hours didn't cut it. Tweek was exhausted by the time he got off work. He filled the travel mug Craig had gotten him for Christmas, waved his parents goodbye and walked out of the shop. The cool air wrapped that wrapped around him as he stepped outside brought a little energy to him, but that energy faded as he walked home a coffee in one hand and a cigarette in another.

As he arrived home Tweek Pulled out his phone and yawned as he dialed Bebe. The phone didn't even finish ringing once before Bebe answered. "Tweek! It's almost 1:30! Are you off work yet?" Bebe asked her voice loud enough to make Tweek pull the phone away from his ear.

"I just got home Bebe." Another yawn caught Tweek's lips. "Do you want me to grab my stuff and head over to your place."

"No! Tweek, I told you to call me when you got off. I was going to pick you up." Oh shit. Bebe had told him that. Tweek reached up and yanked on his hair. Now Bebe was probably upset with him. How could he be such an idiot? "We wasted valuable time, just shower and I'll be over there soon." Bebe said pulling Tweek away from his bad thoughts.

As the call ended Tweek stared at for a second as he tried to remember if he took his pills or not. He was pretty tired when he woke up, but he'd been taking pills for almost his whole life, so he had to have taken them right? Gnawing on his lips Tweek made his phone go black and headed up towards the bathroom. He didn't have time to worry about that, he needed to take a shower before Bebe got there.

Luckily, he finished his shower right before Bebe and Wendy arrived. Running down the stairs he flung his front door, wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and a plain white t shirt. "Holy shit, you guys look beautiful."

They really did.

The top half of Bebe's hair was tied into a braided knot and her typically tight curls were transformed into loose wavy like curls. Her hazel eyes were dusted with a bright red eyeshadow and brushed with glitter, her eyeliner was tipped into a point, and her eyelashes were touching her brows, and her lipstick was bright red.

Wendy's hair was placed in a updo, with a loose bun behind her head. Her makeup looked amazing too, but much more natural than Bebe's. Her eyeshadow was a light yellow, which really made her deep brown eyes pop, and her lashes only had a few swipes of mascara. Instead of a lipstick, Wendy opted out for a pale lip gloss instead. It only made sense though, Wendy liked her natural look and believed makeup was to be used only to highlight ones features.

The thing Tweek did find strange however was neither of them had their dresses on yet, but when he questioned it the two girls just started laughing. "Tweek, that's the very last thing we do!" Bebe smiled at him, wrapping her arm around him. "We can't risk getting something on it." Bebe took lead, as she always did, and started up towards Tweek's room with her arm still around Tweeks shoulder.

Once the three of them got into Tweek's room Wendy looked around. She asked a few questions about the art, complemented his Chinpokomon collection, and even pressed a key on his piano. "You have a really cool room." She told him sitting down on the floor next to the bed.

Tweek bit his lip as he pinched at the skin on his arm. "Um, thanks man. Craig helps me clean it. It was so bad before, but I can manage to keep it clean now."

Bebe stopped shuffling in her bag and looked up at Tweek with a huge smile on her face. "That's so cute Tweek!" Bebe held her fists up to her chest and squealed a bit. "God! Can you tell Craig to talk to Clyde into being half as sweet as he is?"

Tweek raised an eyebrow in confusion. Craig was sweet yeah, but so was Clyde. Clyde was just a little weirder about it was all. "Clyde is sweet Bebe. He's just a bit of an airhead."

Bebe shrugged and went back to her bag. Bebe had to know he was right, if he wasn't then she wouldn't even be dating Clyde.

"What about Stan?" Wendy spoke up. "I mean don't get me wrong. Stan is great, but it's just like he gets so distracted by everything thing else in his life. Sometimes he'll spend so much time with me that it's almost annoying then he'll just vanish for a few weeks."

Tweek chewed on his lips. Kyle had said something very similar, but Kyle was complaining more about Stan's time management and how he can't figure out how to juggle friends and a girlfriend. "Maybe, Stan just feels like he doesn't enough time for everyone around him. Stan's a great guy, but maybe he needs a planner to help him sort out how he spends his time."

"Wow Tweek, that's really a great idea." Tweek smiled at Wendy as Bebe pulled out an exfoliating mask.

"Okay, you washed your face right?" Bebe asked him, one hand on her hip. Nodding slowly Tweek blinked as he stared at her. "Great, go get it wet, we're going to get your skin glowing Eeky bear."

Tweek was surprised at how long it really did take for him to get ready, but he had to admit, the final product, was outstanding. His skin was smooth and shiny, but not an oily shine, more of a natural glow. His eyebrows were trimmed and styled. His normally chapped lips we're free of most the dead skin on them, though, they weren't fully able to get rid of the dead skin. Bebe also cut his hair, which he was terrified of. One, because he was scared if having clippers, or scissors close to his head, and two, because he wasn't sure if Bebe knew how to cut hair. Still, he let her do it, and he was pleasantly surprised.

The sides of his head was slightly shaved, and his blonde curls were long enough to fall his left side and swept upwards. "Bebe, I love it."

"I know you do, and so is Craig. God! You are so cute!" Bebe cheered clapping her hands. "Now, get dressed, I want to see you before we have to go." Yawning Tweek nodded as he went to his closet to get his tux.

Quickly changing in the bathroom he went back into his room to see Bebe and Wendy's jaws drop. The deep blue tux, was outlined with a thick black line. His black vest sitting on top of a neatly pressed white shirt. After the girls finished gawking on Tweek the two girls dismissed themselves, leaving Tweek alone.

Hours later Tweek groaned as he woke up to his phone blaring. Grabbing it from next him he answered without checking who it was. "Hello?" he answered still half asleep.

"Tweek? Babe? Are you okay?" It was Craig, and he sounded worried. "I've been knocking on your door for a while now."

Shit, shit, shit. How the fuck had Tweek fallen asleep? Oh god! Did he fucking ruin his outfit? What about his hair? If he fucked up his hair Bebe would never forgive him. "ARGH!" His eye twitched as he jumped up from the bed. "Oh God! Craig I feel asleep! I'm coming down now! I didn't make us late did I?" Darting out of his room he ran down stairs and flung the door open.

"No babe. We aren't late." Craig smiled at him as he hung up his phone and reached up to touch the shaved sides of Tweek's hair. "Wow honey. Look at you."

Tweek let his phone fall to his side as he stared up at Craig. "Me? Craig, look at you." Craig had a tux similar to Tweek's, the only difference was that Craig's tux was black with deep blue outlines. It didn't even seem like Craig tried to get ready. He just looked like he rolled out of bed and was already perfect. He did however, leave his hat at home.

Craig ignored Tweek's complement and reached up to flick one of Tweek's upswept curls. "Did you get any sleep last night love?" Craig asked him softly. When Tweek shook his head Craig's lips thinned out. "Tweek, sweetheart, why didn't you sleep last night?"

"Kenny needed help finishing his dress for prom." Tweek told him yawning, mentally cursing himself for doing so. Craig was just going to worry more now. "We just kind of lost track of time, and I had to work this morning so I just got a couple of hours of sleep."

Craig kissed the side of Tweek's freshly shaved head and smiled. "You're amazing you know that." His blue eyes lit up as he ran his hand across Tweek's cheek bone. "How about we cancel our dinner reservations so you can sleep some and then before we go to prom we can hit up Wendy's?"

Oh God. Tweek's heart skipped a beat as he let his head fall into Craig's chest. He was truly lucky to have someone as great as him. "I'd like that Craig." Tweek told him honestly. He was so scared that another break down might happen at prom from his lack of sleep, but with Craig's offer he's get another couple hours and with that he would be able to make it through the night no problem.

The music could be heard from the community centers parking lot as Craig lead Tweek towards the building. Pulling out his wallet Craig handed Tweek the ticket he would need to get into to prom and smiled at him softly. "Can I tell you something about that?" His cheeks flushed as he ran his fingers in his hair which was finally free from his hat, even if was just for one night. "I bought that ticket before you even took me back. It was kind of stupid of me, but I think I knew that I wasn't going to give you up. Not unless you told me that you really wanted nothing to do with me."

"What if I tell you that?" Tweek asked him looking up at Craig as they got closer to the building.

"Then I guess I would have just brought Little Bit." Laughed the black haired boy as they approached the ticket counter. "She'd be a cute date."

Tweek handed the envious looking girl his ticket and chuckled some at that. The idea of Craig bringing a Guinea Pig to prom in a little tiny dress was just too cute. "Much cuter than the one you have now."

Craig rolled his eyes and handed the girl his ticket. "Impossible."

"Um, sorry to interrupt." The girl said meekly. "But inside, by the refreshments table is a booth to vote for Prom King and Queen, please casts your votes before 9."

Tweek's head jolted to the side some as his eye shut for a second. "Ah! Um, thank you!"

Craig didn't say anything to the girl, but just wrapped his arm around Tweek and headed inside. "I never understood the whole King and Queen. If you ask me, it's a dumb, pointless system that is used to inflate peoples heads." Walking into the building Craig was leaning down so Tweek would be able to hear him, and he stayed down there so Tweek could talk back with no problem.

"Sounds to me like you're just mad because you don't think you could win." Tweek teased. "I mean, I could vote for you if it would make you feel better for being so ugly."

Craig's hand found his chest as he tried his best to look hurt. He didn't pull it off though. "You must have really shitty taste in men then."

"The shittiest." Tweek told him with a smirk on his face.

"No, but seriously, I don't know why someone would want all the attention that comes with being crowned royalty. It was bad enough-" Craig stopped talking and stood straight up as Kenny, no, Princess, waltzed up to the pair.

"Good evening gentlemen. Are you having a good time?" Princess said, her voice soft and in a slightly higher pitch than her counterpart.

Tweeks hands cupped over his mouth as he broke from Craig to circle around Princess. "Holy shit! Dude you look amazing!" She really did. Her hair had extensions in it which made the blonde wavy locks fall past her shoulders in a carefree manner. Her smile was circled by matte powder like pink lips. Her facial features were shadowed and sharp. Her pale blue eyes painted with lilac and lined with a golden liner, but none of that compared to her dress, which was finished the night before. The A line style looked great on Princess. The top of the dress was a the same shade as her lipstick which fell into a golden bead line belt that split the pink into a lilac free flow of fabric.

"Don't I?" Princess curled her hands into fists and softly pressed them to her cheeks. "Tweek, I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you." Letting her hands fall from her face she wrapped Tweek up in a tight hug. "Thank you so much. I love you."

Clearing his throat Tweek hugged her back. "Uh, ah! I um, love you too."

"Wait." Craig finally spoke up. "You guys made this dress? It looks like it was professionally made." He pointed his finger to the dress, his jaw slightly dropped.

"Isn't it amazing?" Asked princess spinning around a circle.

Craig crossed his arms and nodded, his bottom lip sticking out. He was clearly impressed. "Yeah, it really is."

"Anyways, I really should keep watch of the door. My knight in shining armor should be here before I know it." The blonde told them stepping past the pair. "Have fun. Hopefully once Butters is here we can meet up again."

Tweek gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah, I'd like that." Pausing for a moment he turned around and patted her on the back. "Just uh… don't let it ruin your night if he doesn't show okay?"

Princess turned to flash them a worry free smile. "He'll show."

Puffing up his cheeks he nodded and Princess turned back around and went towards the doors. Not wanting to put more of his friends business out there Tweek grabbed Craig's hand and pulled him towards the designated dance floor. He didn't know why he did that though, because Craig wasn't one to really care about what was going on in people's lives, but it was as good of reason as any to get them to start dancing. The crowd around them seemed to disappear as the two of them swayed to the slow music. He could still feel that prickling feeling of fear at his back, but he felt safe being in Craig's arms, like no one could hurt him.

As the night went on the two of them danced and stopped to talk with some of their friends. Token was wearing a black suit with a yellow tie to match Nichole's yellow floral print dress that looked like it was made for a fairy, and with the the flowers in her afro, she looked like one. Clyde was wearing blue and red, which Craig of course made fun of because he always worse those colors, Clyde had to try to hold back his tears. Bebe had on red, silk dress that's sleeves fell off the shoulders and a slit that was almost too high. Jimmy had a power blue tux and his shirt was one of those that had ruffles under it. He said it really played into his comedy act. Kyle went as basic as he could and just had a black and white tux with a small white rose on it, though he didn't seem to be to happy to be alone at prom, but he said it was better than hanging around Cartman. Wendy had on a simple high neck yellow dress with a beaded neck, while Stan wore a black tux with yellow underneath. Heidi had on a green mermaid dress. Red wore a black dress that had hardly any fabric in the middle, and even Cartman looked good in his all white tux.

Everyone of them looked so amazing and Tweek was grateful to have made so many friends in the past couple of months.

"Aren't you going to vote for Prom King and Queen?" Red asked her cousin as she wrote down her votes on the small piece of paper. "I mean, it is tradition."

Craig thinned his eyes at her and crossed his arms in protest. "What the fuck do I care about traditions?" His voice was full of venom as Red rolled her eyes at him.

"C-come on Craig." Tweek said softly as he walked up to the table. He wouldn't admit it, but Red still made him very nervous. She was intimidating and just as indifferent as the rest of the Tucker family. "It'll be fun to see if your vote wins." After Tweek finished writing down his votes Red threw an arm around the boy which caused him to jump.

"Blondies right Craig. Do it."

Tweek glanced up at Red who smirked at him. He couldn't tell if she really did like him or if she was just putting on an act for Craig. Would Craig even care if Red liked him though? He didn't really care what a lot of people thought of him but he was really close to his cousin. All of it just made Tweek's stomach churn. "Fine." Craig grumbled as he walked up to the table making Red pull away from Tweek. "But I'm voting for you two. Just so you guys get off my fucking back."

"You're always going to have to deal with me loser." Lifting up her middle finger she tipped her body over to the side and smiled. "But for now I'll free you from me and let you spend some time with your boy toy. Tata bitch." Walking off Red headed towards the dance floor and vanished.

Tweek bit his lip and shuffled a bit. "Um Craig? Can we step outside for a few minutes?" He was starting to let his nerves get the best of him and needed some fresh air and a smoke to help him calm down.

"Of course babe."

When they walked towards the door they saw Princess still waiting there. Pulling out his phone Tweek bit his lip when he noticed that she had been standing there for an hour. Biting his lip Tweek stopped to look at her and while her face still had a smile on it her eyes were losing hope that her prince charming was coming. "Hey Craig?" Tweek asked as they walked past her. "Should we just invite her to come outside with us?"

Craig looked back at her and shook his head. "How about when we come back in we invite her to dance with us? I think she'd want to wait a little longer and I know what Butters car looks like so we can keep a look out for it."

Tweek nodded a bit. "Um okay. I just really hope he shows up. Kenny had been talking about this night for a while now and he really wanted for Butters to see how much he put into Princess' dress."

Walking outside Tweek pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it as Craig scanned the parking lot of Butter's car. "Do you want to walk around some? I don't see it, but maybe it's farther back." When Tweek nodded the two of them looped around the parking lot. As Tweek took drags of his cigarette Craig looked around for Butters car. "It's not here." He sounded almost sorry, like a part of him also hoped that Butter's was going to show up.

"I hope she isn't going to be to let down. I think she really loves him." Tweek blew out a puff of smoke as he sighed.

"It'll be okay babe." Craig lifted his arms up and put them behind his head. "Princess Kenny can handle anything."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Looking down at his feet Tweek brushed his hair from his face. "Can we go back in? I want to spend some time with Princess."

"Yeah beautiful, I think your friend is going to need you tonight."

But as they walked inside they saw a thin boy wheezing for breath in front of the ticket taking table. "Please…" He wheezed, tears pressing at his different colored blue eyes. One, much paler than the other. "I didn't mean to lose my ticket honest, it must have fallen out while I was running over here. I just got someone real special waiting on in there."

Craig stepped up towards the boy and brushed his hand through his hair. "Butters? Is that you?" He asked stepping up to the boy. "I barely recognized you, what happened to your hair?"

Butters? That kid was Butters? He didn't look anything like Tweek would have expected. He pictured someone with shoulder length blonde hair, but instead it was buzzed off leaving practically nothing. He was taller than Tweek expected too, almost 6 foot it looked like. Hell, the only thing Tweek did recognized was the different colors of blues of Butter's eyes, due to him being blind in his left eye. "Oh Gee Craig, it sure is nice to see you. I never would have expected you to go to prom. Then again, I guess I never expected myself to be at prom either." Butters answered still out of breath. "Oh and my hair. Well see, that's a bit of a funny story. My dad made me shave it off because he said I was already too much like a girl." He started tapping the tips of fingers together. "It's a real shame too because I really did like my hair."

"Your dad made you shave your head? That's fucked up." Craig told him.

Butters stammered for a minute, like a mental debate was rushing through his head. "It's okay. He's just looking out for me. He doesn't want the world to turn it's back on Ol' Butters here." Swinging a fist over his front he tried to give his best smile, but it was far from real.

Craig looked at him for a moment then at the door of the community center. "How'd you lose your ticket?"

Butters started to twiddle his fingers again as he looked back at the road. "I had to sneak out to be able to make it to prom. I know my parents are going to be awful sore that I left without asking but when Kenny asked me I couldn't turn him down." The shaved boy looked at his shoes and kicked the ground slightly. "Looks like he's gonna be sore with me too."

Tweek took a deep breath and brushed the hair out of his face before he ran off down the road that Butters was staring at. It didn't even occur to him that he was running until the cool nights air was stinging at his lungs. He needed to find that ticket. Kenny had helped him get back with Craig. Kenny was his glue when he was falling apart and now he needed to return the favor. He needed to make sure Princess had the best night of her life. He owed her that. He could hear his phone ringing but he couldn't stop. He needed to find the ticket. He had to help his friend. Keeping his eyes open he scanned the dark streets looking for anything that could possibly be a piece of paper. Luckily for him, every time the two of them passed Butters house Kenny was quick to point it out.

It was a little over half way back towards Butters house that he spotted a thin, red paper on the side of the road being blown in the wind. Sinking his teeth into his lip he ran over to the ticket and stomped on it with his foot. "Oh thank God!" Tweek's breath was rushed as he kneeled down to grab the paper. Relief washed over him as he held the ticket in his hand. Taking a second to catch his breath he let himself sit on the ground. Pulling out his phone he checked it and bit his lip as he noticed Craig had called him multiple times.

Pressing the little green phone Tweek put the phone to his ear. It didn't even finish ringing before Craig answered. "Tweek! What the fuck! You just ran off! What happened babe? Are you okay?" Craig was worried. That much could be understood by the panicked tone of his voice. It was weird to hear it coming from him.

"Craig, I'm fine." He assured him, his breath still rapsy. "I just felt like I needed to find Butters ticket. I have it now. I'm about to come back."

Craig could heard letting a breath. "No, babe. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you okay?"

"I'm like half way to Butters house." Tweek said still trying to catch his breath. "Thank you Craig."

It didn't take long for Craig to pull up to where Tweek was sitting, but he wasn't alone. Butters was in the car with him and when Craig parked Butters jumped out and flung his arms around Tweek. "Kenny was right Tweek. You sure are a swell fella. Thank you for doing this." Butters squeezed him before letting go to look into Tweek's green eyes. "He's lucky to have you as a friend."

Craig leaned over slightly as put a cupped hand to his lips. "Hey! I'd hate to break up your first meeting but we should be getting back. There's a special someone waiting for her prince charming."

When the arrived back at the prom Butter's handed his ticket to the girl at the table and the three of them were waved in. Once Butters was in Princess's view her face lit up. "Butters!" Running up to him she gripped him tightly and held him for a moment. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

Butters held her back and kissed the side of her extensions. "You really came as Princess?! Wow you sure do look beautiful! You really are amazing, I don't think I could ever have your courage." Tweek smiled as he watched the exchanged, but Butters sure did get off track often. "And I wasn't so sure if I was going to make it either. I lost my ticket after I ran here, but Tweek ran down the street and found it for me."

Princess broke the hug with Butters and looked over at Tweek. "You did that for me?"

Tweek shrugged. Kenny would have done the same for him, so he didn't see what the big deal was.

"Tweek, you really are great. Thank you." She said walking up to him and grabbing his hands. "You really are my best friend."

Tweek pulled his hands her and hugged her. "It was nothing man! You ah- you've helped me with so much and helped me become the person I am today. All I want is to see you happy and it's clear Butters makes you happy."

She nodded and brushed her hair behind her ears. "Now how about the four of us go and dance?"

Looking up at Craig who just shrugged Tweek looked back at Princess and nodded. He could feel his chest fill with happiness as the four of them headed towards the dance floor. This was right. He was spending time with two of his favorite people at prom, having fun, and just being happy. It was a nice change.

After another hour there was a tapping at the microphone. It was some underclassmen girl Tweek didn't recognize. "Excuse me. Hi! I hope you guys are having a good time." A loud rush of noise filled the room and calmed down after a moment. "Now is the time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen. We had a huge number of votes and we are grateful for everyone who put in a ballot. Please give yourselves a round of applause." After the applause calmed down the smile on the girls face grew. "Okay! Now this year's Prom King is… Craig Tucker!"

Tweek's eyes went wide and he looked up at Craig who looked equally as shocked. Of course Craig would win though. He was an incredibly handsome man, and he was smart on top of that. He would probably be the most popular guy in school if it wasn't for his off putting attitude. "What the fuck?" Craig said flaty.

"Come on up Craig!" The girl said sweetly as Craig rolled his eyes and headed up to the stage, the annoyance on his face. "Let's hear it for the King!" There was another rush of applause that hit the room and Craig tried his hardest to glare at every one of them.

Princess leaned into Tweek and elbowed him softly. "Everyone thinks he's a totally softie now after his whole speech about you. No one is scared of him now." She said loud enough for Tweek to hear.

That made sense. People had been approaching him more in the halls and trying to hold conversations with him. He'd still tell them to fuck off, but it wasn't the same reaction as he once got. Now it was more like people thought Craig was joking when he told them that.

"And our Prom Queen tonight is… Kenny A.K.A Princess Mccormick!" Tweek was taken aback by that. He was shocked by Craig, but the fact that Princess was being crowned Queen? At a prom in South Park Colorado, these people really were a lot more tolerant than Tweek could have ever imagined.

With a wave of her hand Princess waltzed up to the stage and gracefully bowed before blowing kisses to the crowd. Accepting her crown she blew one final kiss to the crowd and smiled.

"Can you believe that?" Butters said standing next to Tweek. "This was something Kenny was really wanted, to be accepted as both Kenny, and Princess, and I really think it's amazing that she gets to be Prom Queen."

"Yeah," Tweek crossed his arms as pride filled up his chest. "She deserves the best."

"She really does." Butters tapped his fingers together. "Tweek? Do you think she'd be happy if I asked her to make me and her official? I sure do like her a lot, it's just I don't think my family will be too happy with me dating a person… like her."

Tweek had heard about this. Butters family was worse than Tweeks when it came to that matter. Kenny had talked about when Butters was sent away to 'camp' to make it right, or when his dad grounded him for looking at two men kissing, then there was the time Butters got a lot more than just grounded for dressing up as a girl. It wasn't surprising that Butters was afraid, but Tweek just brushed the hair away from his eyes and turned to his new friend. "Listen to me man, I get what it's like to have shitty parents. They can be cruel and tear you down but you need to pay attention, one day you'll be on your own. Maybe right now isn't the best time to start a relationship with Princess, but she'll wait for you. She's waited this long."

Pink hit Butters pales cheeks and he nodded. "Ah, gee, thanks a lot Tweek. I reckon I could wait until I get my footing and give her a darn good life. I plan on being an art teacher see and I might not be making too much but I'll work extra hard to make sure we're taken care off."

"Good." Tweek said. "That's ah- all I really ask for."

"Okay folks. If you don't mind could you please clear the dance floor? It's time for the dance between and King and Queen. Tweek started laughing as Craig let his fall backwards and a look of displeasure was sitting on his face. His lips moved as if he was saying "please don't make me do this" but Princess was already pulling him out to the dance floor. Craig was visabally rolling his eyes when "I've Had the Time of My Life" started playing on the loudspeaker. Hesitantly Craig wrapped his arms around Princess, and the two started swaying to the music. Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered something to Craig and Craig leaned down to whisper something back. It was nice, to see them talking, even if Tweek wasn't sure what that about.

"Can you believe those two fags got to be Prom King and Queen? Kenny isn't even a fucking girl, he's just a guy in a damn dress." Tweek whipped his head around to see Jason standing a few feet away talking to one of his friends. "Seriously, this whole system is bullshit. They only won because they like to get it up the ass."

Okay. No. Tweek wasn't going to just let that fly. It didn't matter what reason it was that Craig and Princess won. Tweek figured it was the fact that both of them were so brave in what they have done that year, but even if it was just because they were gay, it didn't matter. Spinning on his heels Tweek marched up to the taller, balding boy and grit his teeth. "Take back what you said." The blonde hissed at him his eye in a frenzy and his head jerking to the side

Jason looked down at Tweek and raised an eyebrow. "No." He said firmly. "It's not my fault that your boyfriend won because he's a homo."

Something in Tweek snapped. Without thinking he threw a right hook into the jaw of taller boy. When Jason stumbled back and cupped his chin he glared at Tweek before rushing over slamming a fist into Tweek's eye. "AH!" Tweek screamed and jolted forward tackling Jason. The two of them slammed onto the ground, each of them landing a hit harder than the last. It wasn't until both Craig and Kyle were holding Tweek back and two of Jason's friends were doing the same to him that Tweek was even able to process what happened.

Tweek never thought he'd go to prom and he really never thought that on his prom night he'd be sitting in the police station with a black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. His principle was sitting across from him, her eyes filled with disappointment as they waited for the officer to come into the room. "I thought you were getting better Tweek."

Looking down Tweek bit into his lip and winced some at the pain. "I am. It's just Jason was saying some really terrible things about Craig and Kenny."

"People say terrible things all the time Tweek that doesn't mean you attack them at prom."

Tweek nodded and hung his head wiping his nose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the prom. I wasn't thinking! Now I'm going to be expelled and I'll never get out of this town. Oh Jesus, I'm going to die working for my parents!"

Ms. Bost reached across the table and patted Tweeks hand. "You won't be expelled. Both of you are going to be doing some community service and be suspended for a few days, but that'll be all. Besides, I think you made for a very interesting night." Tweek raised an eyebrow at her. What kind of Principle was she? Why would she tell one her students that? Tweek thought it was weird, but he was far too scared to ask her why. She might have had some weird thrust for teens fighting and kidnapped him so he could be in some sort of battle royal with other teens.

It took a couple of hours, but when Tweek was finally able to leave the Police station Craig was standing outside holding a blanket and a warm cup of coffee. "You know you didn't have to fight anyone for me Tweek. I don't really care about what other people think."

Tweek smiled and walked over to Craig who draped the blanket around Tweeks shoulders and handed him the cup of coffee. "I know, but he was just being so fucking-" Before Tweek could finish Craig kissed him. He was careful not to hurt Tweeks busted lip, kissing him softly, yet firmly at the same time.

"I love you Tweek. I've known that I've loved you for a while and I even thought that I couldn't possibly love you more. Thank you for showing me that I can." Craig whispered pressing his forehead against Tweek's.

Smiling Tweek softly punched Craig away from him. "I love you too idiot."

"Good, now let's go back to my house. I want to see if we can put Little Bit in some of Tricia's old doll dresses."

Laughing Tweek took a sip of his coffee. Craig was about to turn around before Tweek thought about something he wanted to ask. "Wait, Craig." He grabbed onto Craig's button up. He must of left his jacket in the truck. "What were you and Princess whispering about to each other?"

"Woah, so now you're jealous one?" Craig teased, kissing Tweeks hand. "She said thank you. She wanted to tell me that she was happy that Tweek Tweak finally looked like he was getting better. She said she was scared for you for a while and she blamed herself for leading you in wrong direction. I told her that if it wasn't for her you wouldn't have any direction and that sometimes getting off track is what you need to get back on. I also told her I was sorry. What I did to Kenny… It wasn't right and I held onto to that guilt for years. Kenny helped me figure out who I was and I treated him like shit. I was about to get forgiveness but someone had to go all Hulk on some kid." Craig teased again.

Tweek blushed and drank his coffee. His night was definitely eventful, but he finished the say feeling so overwhelming happy that if he died right there, it wouldn't matter, because everything was perfect. His boyfriend loved him. His best friend was happy, and the two of them were finally able to put the past behind them and for Tweek, that was better than anything else in the world.

 _A/n: Whew! Okay. I am so so sorry about how long that took to get posted. I've been super duper busy. Also, I had a really hard time remember prom and so if it seems a little weird I've been out of high school for like 6 years now so it's a really far off memory. Now Butters is here and I hope I did our sweet boy justice! He is such a sweet kid who is always dealt the shittest hand he still wears that cute ass smile on his face. I just hope I did him well. Then there's Jason right. I know that in some episodes he's a friend of Craig's but after watching that last episode of South Park I keep thinking that he ends up thinking like this dad. So I chose him to be the bad guy instead of Cartman who it was originally going to be, but I didn't feel like Cartman would fight back so I went with Jason._ _Oh, and I hope I did Princess Kenny well, I always figured Kenny likes to be both Kenny and Princess Kenny (though I decided to drop the Kenny) like they are two parts of himself that he can't really piece together so changes between them so if people are addressing what Kenny did then he likes to be referred to as Kenny and he/him, but when she's Princess, or does something as Princess she likes to be refereed to as she/her._ _Anyways guys, please let me know what you think and I hope you guys enjoy it!_


	41. This is the First Day of Our Lives

Graduation came faster than anyone could have imagined. This was the moment, that point in time where they were no longer bound to attend school. From this point on what they did with their lives was up to them and that's Tweek intended to do.

He and Craig had already figured out their plan. There was a small one bedroom apartment a few blocks away from where Craig was going to be attending school. He'd decided to go for business, with a minor in photography. That was, as long as Tweek went to school to become a pastry chef. Tweek tried to tell him that Craig didn't have to go into business because in all honesty, Tweek knew how to run a business, but Craig assured him that it's what he wanted he do. After a long discussion the two of them made up their minds, they would open a bakery after they finished college.

Nebula's Nummies.

It only made sense after all. Space was the thing that brought the two of them together. Until then, however, Craig had gotten a job working at the mall doing security. It wasn't ideal, but it paid better than the photography job he was offered. Tweek, luckily, had gotten a job as a baker at a coffee shop, so he would be doing something he loved in a setting he was familiar with.

But before they could start their new lives they had a few things they needed to do first, like graduate.

"Babe?" Craig slowly opened the door to Tweek's room and peeked in at the blonde who was hunched over his desk. "It's almost time for us to go. Are you ready?"

Tweeks back immediately started as he turned to look over at Craig. He lost track of time again. "Um, uh. Y-yeah. I just need to finish this and put on my cap and gown." Stumbling over his words some Tweek turned his attention back to his desk.

"You haven't told me what this big thing you've been working on is yet babe? Is it okay if I know now?" Craig asked him closing Tweeks bedroom door so he could lean against it. Craig learned from the last couple of times he tried that if he tried to come near Tweeks desk he would just be pushed away.

"No man! I already told you it's a surprise! Just go sit on the bed or something, I need to finish. I'm almost done." It was handmade cards. He was making one of each of the friends he had made that year. They made have been graduating but Tweek wanted each of them to know how much of an impact they have had on his life.

Slipping the last card in its envelope Tweek got up and went to his closet to grab his cap and gown. Folding them around his arm he walked back to his desk and grabbed the cards before smiling over at Craig. "Okay Craig, let's go this."

The ceremony itself went by rather quickly. There a speech from Ms. Bost, then Wendy the student council president, then Kyle the Valedictorian. After that it was just diploma and it was over.

Craig and Tweek walked over to meet up with Craig's family to be ambushed with hugs, homemade candy necklaces, and photos. "I'm proud of you loser." Laura said wrapping her arms around Craig for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I know it's just high school, but you're going off to college and going to be living on your own."

"Good." Tricia said eating some of the candy off one the necklaces. "I'll get the bigger room."

Craig thinned his eyes at her and flipped her off. "Fuck you. I'm not leaving yet and like I told you years ago you could have had my room you would have just had to move everything alone."

Thomas smiled and slapped his arm on Tweek's back. "We're proud of you too kiddo. Craig has always had his interests but we've never really seen him so invested in anything but science and that damn hamster of his." Pulling Tweek in for a hug that large man squeezed him softly, but tightly. "It's thanks to you."

Blinking Tweek slowly moved his arms up and hugged Craig's dad back. It was weird to be held by a father like figure. His own never really hugged him, or even really told him he was proud of him. If Tweek did a good a job it was because it was expected and he didn't deserve praise. Hell, his parents didn't even make it to his graduation because he was supposed to finish high school and while it was their only sons graduation, to his father it was just another day and as always his mother did what his father thought was best. "Ah! Uh- I'm just glad Craig is happy!" He said dismissing the awkwardness.

Thomas softly slapped Tweek on the back and broke from the embrace. "So, I'm sure we should stop hogging your time. Your family is probably looking for ya'." Shit. No. He had to bring it up? How was Tweek supposed to explain that his family wasn't going to be here? That would just make him and his family look bad. He couldn't do that to them. Even if it was true.

Nodding quickly Tweek backed away from him. "Yeah. Yeah yeah yeah yeah. My family, I should go find them. Argh!" Tweek jolted his head towards Craig who was still talking to his mom and sister then back to Mr. Tucker. "Ah!" His eye twitched. "Tell Craig I went to go find them! Bye!" Turning on his heel Tweek ran off towards the crowd and grabbed onto his chest as he heard Craig calling after him.

They noticed. They noticed that Tweek's family wasn't there. If they haven't they were going too and it was his fault. He shouldn't have walked. It wasn't a big deal, just like his dad said. Now the Tuckers were going to tell everyone how the Tweaks didn't bother to attend their son's graduation and everyone was going to hate them for it. The family business was going to fail and it was his fault, and the fact that he even cared anymore made him feel fucking sick.

Once he made into the parking lot he hunched over, placing his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He could feel his stomach churn and bial crawl up his throat. As he started gagging a hand found its way to his back. "Hey Tweek," It was Kyle. Was he out there the whole time? Why? "Are you alright?"

Still hunched over Tweek whipped his head towards Kyle. "No man!" He shouted, annoyed at the fact that Kyle was asking such a stupid question. If he was okay he wouldn't be dry heaving in the parking lot of their school. Still, he didn't want to talk about what was wrong. Kyle worked for his family, and he couldn't have the employees turn against the employer, so he did what he had to do and changed the subject. " What about you? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be there with your family?" His words toppled over each other as he spoke though raspy breaths.

Kyle took the cigarette out his mouth as his lips thinned out. "I should be. Their probably out there looking for me but I couldn't do it man."

It was hard to force himself upwards but Tweek made himself do it to face his friend. "What do you mean? You couldn't handle being out with your family?"

Kyle ran his hand down his face and sighed. "No, no. It's just that it's really happening. I'm not going to be far but it's going to be the farthest I've ever been from... " He stopped talking. Shaking his head he took another drag from his cigarette, and then another. "Nevermind."

Tweek stared at Kyle trying to figure out what Kyle may have meant. He couldn't have been talking about South Park, his family really stressed him out, it couldn't have been the fact that Kyle was going to miss studying because he was going to a nice school, there were his friends but the only one he really spent a lot was Stan… Wait, it couldn't have been Stan, could it? "The farthest you've ever been from Stan?" He asked wearly. It didn't take a lot to upset Kyle and Tweek didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Especially not right now.

The way Kyle turned flushing face was enough of an answer to let Tweek know he was right. "It doesn't matter. It's happening and it doesn't fucking matter."

His own nervousness washed away as he watched his friend's anger flare. It didn't seem to be aimed at Tweek though, just at everything else. Pulling out a cigarette from his own pocket he lit it and lifted the stick to his lips. "How long man?"

Kyle took a deep breath. His eyes fell shut as he started pacing. There was fear, anger, and heartbreak written on his face as he circled around a small area of the asphalt. "It doesn't matter. Stan loves Wendy and my feelings for him don't fucking matter dude. At least if I was here I got to see him and I kept telling myself that was enough. It's not. It wasn't enough and I don't think it ever will be. It doesn't matter anyways because I'm leaving and I won't see him but Wendy will and I'll always be reminded of what I can't have."

Tweek took a long puff of his cigarette and let it fall to the ground. Taking a wide step he wrapped his arms around Kyle and hugged him. Why had he been hugging so many people today? He didn't like touching people very often but he kept doing it. He felt like he needed too. "Kyle." Tweek said to the boy frozen in his arms. He didn't know what he was going to say to make Kyle feel better. He could tell him that he wasn't so sure about Stan and Wendy. He could tell him about how Bebe and Wendy talk to him about their guy problems and when it came to Stan, Kyle was one of the issues. How Wendy was jealous of how much Stan would bring the red headed boy up, or even how Stan would sometimes cancel plans to hang with Kyle, but that wasn't his place. So instead Tweek held him for a moment, looking for the right words to say. "It seems impossible now. Like there is no way you could live without him, but you can. You aren't Stan and Kyle. You are Kyle fucking Broflovski and you're going to help change the Goddamn world."

Kyle's body was shivering under Tweek's embrace but he didn't move. His breath started to get shaky too as he started to speak again. "How can I say I'm going to change the world when I can't even be honest with the one person I care for most all because I'm fucking scared of him not wanting to be my friend anymore? What kind of message does that send Tweek?"

"One of bravery man." Moving away from Kyle Tweek softly punched his arm. "Because you are Kyle fucking Broflovski and you're a badass who doesn't take peoples shit and wants what best for people."

Rolling his eyes Kyle crossed his arms. "How do you do that?"

Confusion his Tweek's features. "How do I do what?"

"Make people feel better." Kyle stated matter factly. "You're just as broken as the rest of us and yet you always seem to make people feel like it's okay to be broken."

Tweek bit his lip and reached up to pull his hair softly. "Because it is Kyle." Tweek shifted as realization hit him. "You just can't let the cracks control your life." Cracks like his parents not coming to his graduation.

"Thanks dude." Kyle ran his fingers through his tight red curls that still made Tweek jealous. "I guess we should head back right?" Kyle started to head back towards the football field before Tweek reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Kyle." Once Kyle stopped and tilted his head to look at Tweek Tweek shifted his gown so he could reach into his pocket. Shuffling through the cards he found the one he had addressed to Kyle. "It's kind of stupid." No. It was really stupid. He was sure that most of these were going to end up in the trash, but it was still something he wanted to do and his therapist said he should start doing what he wanted to do, not just let the want die out from fear. "But I made you a card."

On the outside of the card was a picture of the top of a diner table with two plates of breakfast on it. Next to the places were lit cigarettes and coffee cups. It was the way the two of bonded after yoga class and it was one of the things Tweek enjoyed doing. He watched as Kyle smirked at the card, then as his expression changed to one of concentration as he read over the card.

 _Kyle,_

 _I don't know if you know this but you became my friend at a point in my life when I thought nothing would be okay. I was angry and sad and I felt alone. I mean, I know I had Kenny, but Kenny is the kind of guy who just let's thing rolls off his shoulders. Nothing bothers him and while I love him for that it's something I can't do. So when you offered to take me to yoga and we started talking I found out I wasn't alone anymore._

 _You showed me that it's okay to feel upset. You helped me learn that my feelings are valid and that there is nothing wrong with being mad. I mean I know that there's something wrong with lashing out in anger. Trust me, I could have gotten expelled for that shit at prom. But it's thanks to you that I don't guilty about being mad. It's thanks to you that I was able to start standing up for myself and finally not feel bad about it._

 _Kyle, I know we won't see each other as much after this, but I wanted to let you know that you always have a friend in me and if you ever need to call me and bitch about something that happened I'm always here to listen._

 _Tweek_

Kyle's jaw fell slightly opened as he looked up at Tweek. "Dude." Oh God! Tweek bit his lip and took a deep breath in. It was stupid of him to make cards for his friends. People don't do that shit. "Thank you." He said softly putting the card back in envelope. "I'm glad we became friends."

"Yeah man. Me too."

As the two of them made it back to the field Kyle's family found them quickly with the help of Stan. The smile on Kyle's face was soft as Stan hugged him and congratulated him. Flashing Kyle a half wave Tweek walked off to go find Craig.

He needed to apologize for just running off. Even if it was in a moment of panic.

"Craig!" Tweek's voice cracked as he ran up to his boyfriend. "Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to run off earlier. It's just-"

Leaning down Craig kissed Tweek softly before whispering, "Do you want to go some place to talk?"

Shaking his head Tweek bit his lip. "No." He answered sternly looking around at the family that had quickly accepted him as one of their own. "I'm happy right where I am."

"God, can you guys get any gayer? Like seriously?" Tricia asked with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Tricia!" Laura hissed smacking the back of her daughters head.

Groaning the girl rubbed the back of her head. "Ow! What mom? It's my fault my brother is a helpless homosexual who's madly in love with his boyfriend."

Craig just shrugged and wrapped an arm around Tweek. "She's right. Not her fault. Not my fault. If anyone it's Tweek's fault for being so fucking great."

Blushing Tweek bit his lip and flumbled a bit. "It's uh- no no no no no no. I'm just- Ah! I'm nothing special."

"Pretty special to me babe."

"Anyways, Tweek, are you coming by after this? We're having a barbeque." Laura said flatly. The Tuckers signature style.

He couldn't go. As much as he wanted too he had to go to work after he was done here. On the bright side though, he was going to be able to make it the party at Tokens. "I'm sorry." Tweek said picking at his fingers. "My parents and I have something already planned. Thank you anyways." It was work, but he wasn't technically lying so he went with it.

The look of disbelief on Craig's face wasn't missed by Tweek, but the rest of the family just nodded before Craig's mother spoke again. "Well, I'll make sure Craig brings you a plate. Us Tuckers are pretty damn at barbeque."

"Uh, thank you Laura." Tweek shifted his weight between his legs as he picked his fingers. These people, they made him feel warm, welcome.

Tweek pulled out his phone to check his time and jumped a bit. He had to go. "Hey, I'm ah! I'm really sorry! I need to go." His hands cupped together and he bobbed his head down at them. "Um, Craig? I'll uh, I'll see you later."

"Wait." Craig said quickly grabbing Tweek's hand. "Let me walk with you babe."

Tweeks eyes widened at that. Walk with him? He couldn't let Craig do that, even if Craig did seem to already know what was up. "It's okay." Tweek answered in a hurry. "Stay here with your family."

Pushing his lips out Craig turned back towards them and flipped them all off. "Don't want too. Now, let's go."

Closing his eyes Tweek took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, fine." Huffed the blonde. "Let's go."

"They didn't come did they?" Craig asked as walked out of the football field. When Tweek shook his head Craig's eyes thinned and a look of anger flashed on his face. "Now you have to go to work don't you?" As Tweek nodded again Craig bared his teeth in a snarl. "You're fucking kidding me right? This is your fucking graduation day and their making you work?"

"It's really not a big deal." Dismissing Craig's anger. Craig had a reason to be pissed. Hell, Tweek was pissed about it, but soon it wouldn't matter anymore because soon he'd be free from his father's clutches.

Craig however, held onto that anger. "No, Tweek. Why didn't you tell him to fuck off like you did for prom?"

Pulling out a cigarette Tweek put it to his mouth and sighed. "Because Craig!" His voice was louder than he intended it to be. "It's not fucking worth it. I don't want to keep fighting with him and-" He was scared that if things didn't work out he wouldn't have a place to go. "And I don't want to push them away anymore than I already have."

Instead of walking him to the end of the parking lot Craig lead Tweek towards his truck. "Get in." Craig said opening the driver side door to get it. "I'm going to drive you."

Tweek stopped at the bed and shook his head. "No Craig it's okay. You should be here having fun. Besides we didn't get the chance to see Token, Jimmy, or Clyde. You should go find them. I'll be fine."

"Fuck them. They have each other and I'll see them later." Craig said leaving his door open to walk over to Tweek. With one quick swoop Tweek was in Craig's hands and he was going to the other side of his truck. "Now, let me take you to work babe. I'll even hang out."

"You know you can't do that." Tweek said squirming to get free from Craig's hold, but when he looked down he panicked over the possibility of falling and grabbed onto Craig's neck.

"Seriously?" Craig asked flatley. "He still doesn't want me there? I thought he said his son being gay was good for business." Craig set Tweek down and opened the car door for him.

Climbing into the truck Tweek shook his head as he put on his seatbelt while Craig shut the door and walked to the other side to get in as well. "No, he's fine if you're there. In fact, he is always telling me to have you come. He still doesn't like you but like you said he thinks its good for business. It's me who doesn't want you there." Shirking some Tweek slammed his hands over his mouth. His eyes widened and he whipped his head towards Craig who seemed unphased, but that had to just be a front. That wasn't supposed to come out. It was not okay to say. "Ah! God! I'm sorry! That's not what I meant to say! It's just!" Tweek bit his lip and ripped off some skin making it bleed. "I don't want my sexualitly to be used as a profit for his business."

Backing out of his spot Craig lifts his shoulders and let them fall. "I get that, but I don't think anyone's going to be in the shop today." Shifting to drive Craig left the parking lot and reached over to grabbed Tweek's hand.

"You have to go to your family Barbecue!" Tweek said squeezing Craig's rough hand.

Craig scoffed. "No I don't."

Wait, what? What did Craig mean by 'No I don't'? That didn't make any sense. It was for Craig. "Yes! You do Craig! Your family loves you! Your family wants to celebrate you! Do you have any idea how fucking lucky you are?" He was lashing out. He was jealous and he didn't want to be. He wanted to be okay, but in all reality, he was far from it.

Craig lifted Tweek's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm not lucky because of my family. I'm lucky because of you."

Tweek rolled his eyes, shook his head and groaned. Craig didn't get it. He never would but how could he? He had a good family. The rest of their ride was quiet and as Craig pulled into the parking lot a look of anger and determination was resting on his face.

"Uh?" Tweek bit down a curled knuckled as the engines roar died down and Craig whipped out the key from the ignition. "Craig? What are you doing?"

Craig didn't say anything as he whipped his seatbelt off and got out of the truck quickly heading to the door. He was mad and that wasn't good. Scrambling to undo his own seatbelt and opening the door Tweek tripped and fell on the ground. "Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!" Tweek hissed as he forced himself to his feet and ran into the shop.

"We need to talk." Craig was standing with his jaw tight, his arms crossed and his blue eyes staring at Tweek's father who wore an empty smile.

Tweek took a breath of relief when he saw the shop was empty. At least no one would be there to see what was about to take place. "Do you really think now is the best time Craig?"

Craig took a sharp breath in. "Yes. I do. No one is here and we need to talk."

Tweek's father looked over at Tweek and simply gave his son a quick nod. "This about Tweek isn't it?" He asked looking back at Craig. "You want to talk to me about my son?"

"Yeah. I do." Craig said as Tweek rushed up by his side.

Grabbing onto his arm Tweek tried to pull him away, but Craig held his ground. "Craig, come on. Don't."

Shaking Tweek off of him Craig kept his eyes on Richard. "You couldn't close the shop for one day?" Craig's voice cracked slightly. He didn't normally let his voice show emotion, but he was doing it on Tweek's behalf.

His father however, stayed eerily calm. Like always. "Do you know how hard it is for your family's livelihood be based off a personal business? Every dollar counts. You lose out on some important moments but it's what you have to do."

"Bullshit." Hissed Craig. "You're closed on Sundays aren't you?"

"Craig… It doesn't matter." Tweek tried again to get his boyfriend to back down, but again failed.

Richard's smile faded for a moment before coming back emptier than ever. He had to put on a show even when people weren't in the shop. "We are closed on Sundays because we do our extra cleaning on those days. One day a week to get our shop into tip top shape. We don't spend it lollygagging around."

The sharp breath Craig took as his hands clenched at his side proved how really pissed off he was. "You think your son finishing high school and going to his graduation is fucking lollygagging? He's your only son!"

"Everyone should finish high school. It isn't a big deal Craig."

Tweek looked down at the ground and yanked his hair some. This wasn't good. He should break it up, but he felt frozen. Why though? He didn't need Craig to stick up for him. He could stick up for himself, so why was he frozen now? "It is a big deal asshole. Tweek is your only son. Why is it so hard for you to treat him as such?"

"I have treated Tweek like a son his entire life. We have taken him to get the help he needed, we took him to doctors, got the medication he needed, we supported him, and took care of him." Richard said with his head falling slightly to the side.

Scoffing Craig's hip popped out as he let his weight shift to his right side."By that do you mean having your son on pills that made him work on muscle memory and not have any recollection of what was going on around him?"

"We didn't mean for that happen Craig." Richard said in a manner that made Tweek believe he was being sincere.

"Then why didn't you fix it?" Craig pushed. He was asking all the questions Tweek wanted answers too, but Tweek didn't know how badly he wanted them.

"ARGH!" Tweek yanked his hair and flung his hair back. "Stop it! Shut up! Both of you!" The men's heads turned over to Tweek who was breathing heavily. "Stop fighting! God! Craig all I wanted to do was walk at graduation! Dad it was fucked up that you wouldn't come and it was even more fucked up that you wouldn't let mom come!"

Both of their faces went blank and Tweek kept yanking on his hair. "Tweek," Richard said calmly. "Did you take your pills today?"

Craig glared at Richard before walking over to Tweek and removing the hands from Tweek's hair. "I'm sorry Tweek. Do you want me to leave?"

Green eyes fell to the ground as he bit his lip. A part of him did want to Craig to go, but another part of him wanted him to stay. "No," Tweek answered in a whisper. "Just stop fighting with my dad Craig. I know you want to protect me but I said it was fine and if I say something's fine I need you to believe me."

Craig nodded. "Okay."

Tweek stepped past Craig and walked to the counter that his father was still behind. Where's mom at? I want to talk to you guys." He looked back at Craig before turning back to look back at his dad. "Alone."

"What about the store Tweek? You know-"

"Craig will watch it. He did it before, of course you know that." Tweek said. "Where is she?"

Tweek could see his dad thinking over Tweek's offer. After a minute Richard let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine." He said taking off his apron and tossing it to Craig. "Your mother is in back. Let's go." Tweek nodded and crossed his arms as he followed his dad into the back. He hoped that Craig didn't mind watching the shop for a few minutes but he wouldn't have had too if he didn't make a fool of himself.

As the pair walked into the back Tweek's mother perked up from the dishes she was washing and smiled at her son. "Tweek! Oh look at my baby." Without washing the suds off her arms she walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry we couldn't make it sweetie, you know work and all."

Tweek bit his lip at the her foamy hold. "It's fine." It wasn't fine, but it had already happened. "Mom," He pulled her off of him and stared into her hazel eyes. "I need to talk to you and dad."

Her head fell over to side and looked at the door to the front of the shop. "Who's watching the shop right now?" She asked.

Lifting his hand to chew on the nail of his thumb Tweek's eye twitched. "Craig, look. It's fine. Can i just please talk to you guys? Please?"

His mother flashed a look over to his father and tried to figure out what he was thinking. Her lips pursed as she gave up and looked back over at her son. "Okay baby, what do want to talk about?"

Yanking the top of his nail off her turned around and paced around the back. He had to tell them he was leaving. He needed too, but his chest started to constrict from under him making it hard for him to breath. Just do it. Just get it over with and do it. "I'm leaving."

Neither one of his parents said anything, they just stared at him with with open jaws. Sinking his teeth into his lips he reached up and pulled on his hair. Shit, he needed a cigarette, or a blunt, so something. Gah! "There's a college. For- Argh! Culinary arts and I'm going. I have a job, and a place to live, Craig's' family is going to give us furniture."

"Tweek, I'm not sure if that's such a great idea." His father said, the smile on his face now vanished.

Tweek turned around quickly as walked up to his deal. "Neither do I, but it's better than staying here. I can't keep doing this dad. I want to make you guys proud, but I can't do that here. I work hard, it's expected. I finish fucking high school which is super surprising because I was drugged for most of it and that was expected. No matter what I do it's never enough. I'm stuck. I'm not your son here, I'm your employee and I'm done. I'm sorry."

His mother lifted her hand to her mouth and held it there, yet she was still silent. That was her thing, do what she could to help her son but stay quiet when he wanted to say something. It never failed.

Cupping his hands together Tweek's father looked at his son and slightly shook his head. Tweek knew what he was thinking. He was telling himself this was all Craig's fault. That his son was corrupted into thinking he shouldn't have to be the one to take over the family business. "Tweek, son, you have to know that your mother and I have always wanted you to be happy, but do you really thinking running off with your highschool boyfriend is the way to do it?"

"Maybe not," Tweek said crossing his arms. "But it's what I'm going to do. I'll work here until we leave, but after that I'm gone."

Richard took a sharp breath and crossed his arms. "Alright son." His head bobbed up and down slightly. "Go ahead and go. You are a grown up now you need to make your own choices."

Tweek blinked in shock. He didn't think his father would have agreed so easily. He was so sure there would have been a fight. "What?" His voice cracking and loud as his hands whipped to pull his hair.

"Go. It might be a mistake but go. Just remember Tweek you can always come back here. We will never turn you away." That was something that should be nice for a parent to say. The promise that home will always be a option, but his father wasn't referring to thier home, he wasn't saying that they would never turn him from the house. He was talking about the coffee shop. That if everything went wrong, Tweek would be able to come back and work. That's what his dad wanted right?

Tweek nodded. "Thanks." Letting his hands fall he turned to the door and sighed. "I'm going to work now." Stepping out from the back door he knew his parents were going to be back there a while longer. Talking about him. About how they thought he was making a mistake, but it didn't matter. Like he said he was done, and he really needed a cigarette.

As he appeared in the front of the shop a bored looking Craig eyed him as he stopped wiping the counter. He opened his mouth to say something but Tweek lifted his hand and shook his head to tell him not too. "Give me five more minutes please?" He said heading to the front door. "I just need a few minutes."

Stepping into the cool air made the tension in Tweek's chest vanish as he took in the air. Heading over to the side of the shop he took out a cigarette and rolled it in his fingers. "Damnit." Sliding down against the side of the wall he softly hit his head against it. With shaky hands he lit and cigarette and let its nicotine take its course.

"Hey babe," Craig was wiping off a table when Tweek came back into the shop. "Are you alright?"

A small half smile appeared on his lips as Tweek nodded. "Yeah Craig. Go home now. I'm sure your family is wondering where you're at."

Stepping over towards him Craig flung the towel over his shoulder. "I want to stay here with you babe."

Tweek groaned. As much as he'd like Craig to stay and help his time at work go by faster he knew that Craig's family wanted him to spend time with him. "No. Craig, I'll see you tonight okay?"

Craig's face twisted as he thought about what he was going to do. Sighing Craig took the towel off his shoulder and removed the apron. "Fine." He grumbled. "But only if your promise if you'll stay with me tonight."

Tweeks thin chapped lips turned up slightly. "I was going to anyways."

Despite what his parents thought the shop was dead. There wasn't a single soul there from the moment they left until Kenny walked in with his sister and Butters shortly before it was before it was time for them to close. As normal when Tweek saw the bundled up boy he started pouring a cup of coffee. Unsure if he should make some for Karen he choose to hold off until he could ask. He did however make one for Butters.

"Tweekster! When Kyle was telling me you had to work I didn't believe him." Kenny's voice was mumbled under the fabric of his scarf before he took it off and removed his hood. "That fucking sucks dude."

Tweek just shrugged and walked from behind the counter to hand Kenny his cup and give one to Butters as well. "It's fine." He said brushing it off. He didn't want to hear from Kenny too. Looking over to Karen he smiled at her. He couldn't say he was comfortable, because meeting new people was never comfortable but he felt like he knew Karen with how much Kenny talked about her. "It's AH- nice to meet you!"

God, he hoped he didn't scare her with his outburst. That would be bad. If he did that then Kenny wouldn't talk to him anymore. Kenny put his sister above everything, but when brushed her sandy brown hair behind her ear and grabbed Tweeks hand with a face bursting smile he knew it was fine. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Tweek. My brother tells me so much about you."

Kenny talked about him? Oh God, what did he say? It had to be good. Kenny told Butters good things why would Karen be any different? Unless, Kenny didn't want her around him. He did smoke, both pot and cigarettes. Oh God! Kenny didn't tell her good things. Also she called him Mr. why did she do that? Kenny must have noticed Tweek overthinking because he arm flung around him. "All good I promise."

"Gee Tweek, you really think Kenny would say something something awful about ya?" Butters asked him twiddling his thumbs along the mug.

Biting his lip Tweek tugged on the egde of his shirt. Did he really think Kenny would say something bad about him? Kenny never said anything bad about anyone, well no one but Cartman. "I- uh guess not."

"Why of course he wouldn't. Well gee, Kenny is a real swell fella, and if your his friend then you'd have to be a swell fella too." Okay, that was kind of Butters to say, but Kenny was friends with Cartman. So as sweet as that was it wasn't necessarily true. It did however, remind Tweek that he had a letter for Kenny.

"Ah! Um- Can you guys hold on for a second. I have something for you Kenny." Tweek hurried to the back of the shop and grabbed the letter for Kenny. Holding it to his chest he took a deep breath and went back into the main part of his shop.

The three of them looked at Tweek as he walked off. Karen was sitting at table sipping on Kenny's cup of coffee. Shit! Tweek forgot to ask her if she wanted her own cup. Placing the card down on the table he went behind the counter. "Karen! Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't make you a coffee! What do you want? I'll make you whatever you want." His foot was tapping behind the counter. She probably hated him. How could be so stupid?

"Oh! Just like this is fine!" Karen said holding up Kenny's cup. "Kenny sometimes brings me home the coffee you make for him. It's so good!" Her voice was whimsical as she praised Tweek's coffee and the sour feeling in his gut went away. No wonder Kenny loved her so much. She was so sweet.

"One cup of coffee the way Kenny likes it coming up." It didn't take Tweek long at all to make the cup for Karen. Just a few minutes later he was walking out with a mug just for her. "I'm so sorry I didn't ask you! It uh- completely slipped my mind."

Karen brushed her hair behind her ear and carefully took her mug from Tweek. "Thank you Tweek." She whispered looking into the tan mixture. "For everything."

Tweeks head tilted slightly as he looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Karen looked back at her brother who was standing by the counter with Butters. He looked so happy. "For that. Kenny might act like he has all the confidence in the world but he really doesn't. He's sensitive, and I think he's scared of most things. Since he started hanging out with you though he's been doing better. So thank you."

Blushing Tweek bit his lip. He really didn't think he did anything to help Kenny. It was Kenny who did everything. Kenny who helped him when he had bad panic attacks, Kenny who helped him through his break up, Kenny who helped him get back with Craig. "It was nothing." Tweek said honestly. "Kenny is a great guy, I don't know where I'd be without him."

"Yeah." Karen took a drink from her coffee and shuffled happily in her seat. "I know what you mean."

"Yo Tweek!" Kenny's loud voice caught the attention of the two at the table and Kenny was holding the envelope with his name on it. "Did you get me a graduation present? What a guy."

Pulling at the dead skin on his lips Tweek softly kicked the ground. He knew that Kenny was one of the people who would love a card, but it was still awkward. "It's uh- not really that big of a deal man."

"Pssh, I know you Tweekster, everything you do is a big deal to you." Kenny ripped open the envelope and pulled out a card. Kenny was right though, everything was big deal to him. That was why this was so nerve wracking and he still had so many people to go. Kenny's blue eyes scanned the front of the card and a wide smile hit his face and he turned it around to show to Butters and Karen. "Look guys!" On the front was a drawing of the very first picture Tweek had taken on his phone. The one where Kenny had first put up Tweek's hair and convinced him that it was never okay to miss a good photo opportunity. "This is the day we became friends! Holy shit Tweek, this is awesome."

With careful hands he opened the letter and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

 _Dear Princess Kenny,_

 _Honestly man, I have no idea where to start with this letter. In fact, this was by far the hardest letter I had to write. I don't know if I should thank you for everything you did for me, or tell you why I'm even writing this letter. I figure I should do both._

 _As you know soon I'll be gone. You once made me take my coat off, sit on the cold, wet ground, and face the cold with a broken wrist. During that time you also asked me if I was going to run away or face the cold like a warrior. Well, I guess I chose to run, but that doesn't make me any less of a warrior. I hope you understand that. It's just I know I have to leave, for my own good. I didn't want to leave without a proper goodbye though, not that this is goodbye! I don't want you to think that I'll never see you again, because I honestly I can't imagine my life without you._

 _I really couldn't do that because it's thanks to you that I have the confidence to even do this. So I guess I'll start with a thank you._

 _Princess Kenny Mccormick, thank you._

 _You have been an amazing friend to me. When my world was nothing but noise and chaos you helped calm me down. When I lived life with no confidence you sat next to me on the bus and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. That was the first time I could ever remember truly feeling like I looked good. I know to most people that giving a guy a hair tie and teaching him how to use it is small and insignificant, but that moment is what changed my world for the better._

 _Then there was the night at Bebe's party. If it wasn't for you my panic attack could have been worse, and if I'm honest I think it could have lead to something really bad. Like really, really bad. Oh, and during the time when Craig broke up with me you weren't mean to me about it. You didn't shove it in my face, or say "I told you so" like my dad did. You didn't start ignoring me. Instead, you were just your true magical self and supported me. Then when Craig wanted me back you tried to get me to see reason and got me to just hear him out even though I was really mad. I might not have acted like it at the time, but I really needed and appreciated that._

 _Through everything you never once pushed me to do the thing you thought, and maybe even wanted me to do. It's because of that that I consider you one of my best friends. You always helped me be my own light and own person. You encouraged me to choose my own path without making me feel bad or guilty about it. You empowered me and I can never thank you enough. All I can is hope that I was half as good a friend as you were to me and do my best to be there for you when you need me in the future._

 _Anyways, it's lame, I know and I don't mean it like I do when I say it to Craig. (Or how you might say it to Butters) but I love you Princess Kenny. Thank you for being you. Thank you for always being you and being my best friend._

 _I know I'll be leaving soon, but just know no matter where I go, you are a huge part of my life and more than welcome to come and see me any time._

 _Your lifelong buddy,_

 _Tweekster_

By the time Kenny finished his letter his eyes were filled with tears. Setting it down on the counter Kenny made his way over to Tweek in three long steps. Wrapping his arms tightly around Tweek Kenny started sobbing. "Tweek, dude! I love you!" Kenny took a deep breath as he shoved his face into Tweeks shoulder. "You're an amazing friend. You are the reason I got to go to prom with Butters. You listen to me when I talk about dying. You don't make me feel crazy. Shit man." Kenny pulled away from the hug and slapped his hands on Tweek's shoulders holding them there. "I love you too and I'll miss you so much when your gone."

"Yeah dude, I'll miss you too."

Kenny and Butters decided against going to Tokens party. Kenny said he wanted to spend some alone time with Butters since he hardly ever got that chance. That was okay though because Craig was going to pick Tweek up soon and he would have fun.

Locking up the shop Tweek walked to the side of building and pulled out a permanent marker from his pants pocket. Unscrewing the back to it he let the small joint fall into his hands as he dug out his lighter. Sitting down he lifted the joint to his lips Tweek lit it and took in the smoke. It had been a while since he'd really smoked, but hey, he was going to a party and didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Hey babe, mind if I get a hit?" Craig's voice wasn't the only that took the blonde by surprise. It was also his request. Craig never smoked. He liked to be level headed, but sometimes everyone needs a break. Holding up the joint Tweek glanced over at Craig when he took it. "Thanks."

Craig tried to clear his throat to avoid a cough, but when he failed Tweek started laughing. Standing up he took the joint from Craig and took another hit. "You are so fucking cute Craig."

Holding his hand over his face to hide the blush Craig kicked the ground. "Shut up."

Staring at the joint Tweek rolling it in his fingers for a moment before handing it back to his boyfriend. "You and Kenny used to smoke together right?"

Craig nodded. Another hit, another cough.

Tweek bit his lips as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "Why didn't you want to be with him?"

Raising an eyebrow at Tweek Craig slid down the building and sat next to Tweek as he handed him the joint. "Seriously? You're asking your boyfriend why he didn't date your best friend like two years ago?"

It was weird, wasn't it. Oh well. Too late now. Besides, Tweek wanted to know. "Yeah."

Letting out a sigh Craig rolled his neck and rested his head against the wall. "I was scared of Kenny." Craig admitted. "He hit a point in his life where he just accepted himself and I guess I was scared he'd want the same for me. I knew I was gay, trust me. I knew that a woman would never be able to please me the way a man would, but I wasn't ready to accept it."

Leaning over Tweek rested his head on Craig's shoulder. "Well, as fucked up as it to say I'm kind of glad you didn't date him."

"You are?"

Tweek nodded as he brushed the ember of the joint on the ground to put it out. "Yeah, because it meant I was the one who helped you accept it."

Ruffling Tweek's hair Craig laughed. "Yep. All you, none of it at all being me and self growth." Pushing himself up Craig stood up and tugged on his hat.

Tweek bit his lips through his smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Craig said reaching down to help Tweek up. "I am."

Tokens house wasn't nearly as crowded as Bebe's was when she had her party, but then again, Tokens house was three times as big as anyone else's house in South Park. That was good though, the more space he had the less likely it was for Tweek to have another panic attack and the weed definitely helped with that too.

"Well there fe-fellas." Jimmy made his way over to his friends his crooked smile shining as brightly as his favorite yellow sweatshirt.

"What's up Jim?" Craig hit the boy in the shoulder. "My parents were a little sad you didn't stop by and see them."

Jimmy lifted his crutch and playfully hit Craig in the side with it. "You know as well as anyon- you know as well as anyon-on-on- You know I love going to see your beautiful mother, but my family had the-their own party for me."

Craig laughed and wrapped his arm around Tweek. "Can you believe it, this dick had a party and didn't invite us."

Before Tweek even had a chance to answer Jimmy got a sly look on his face. "I-I-I- did invite Tweek. C-cool people only."

Lifting his hands to his lips Tweek started laughing. "It's true. I didn't really work today. I hung out with Jimmy all day."

Removing his arm from Tweek Craig lifted his hands opened in front of him. "Fine, fine. If that's how it is then I guess I'll just go find Clyde and Token. At least they love me."

Tweek glanced over at Jimmy and grinned. "Okay, but they were there too!"

Craig raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Well, at least I won't feel bad for kicking their asses."

"Yea-yeah right. It's more of the fact th-that you know both of us could- both of us could beat the shit out of you." Jimmy said.

"That's fair. You guys want anything to drink?" Craig asked them swinging back and forth on his heels. "I'm really thirsty."

Both Tweek and Jimmy laughed. "Sure Craig, do you think Token would mind if I had a cup of coffee?"

"Nope, and what do you want Jimmy?"

"Just some wa-wa-water please."

Craig nodded and turned on his heel towards the kitchen. "See you bitches in a few minutes."

Tweek bit his lips and looked towards Jimmy who was watching Craig walk away. "You make him really happy you know that?" Jimmy looked over towards Tweek causing the blondes face to flush pink.

"Do ah- do you really think that?" Tweek asked picking at the skin on his fingers.

"I k-know it. Thanks dude. I-I like seeing him happy like that." Jimmy said moving over towards one of the many couchs in the main room. "I like seeing you happy too."

Well, now was as good of time as any. Tweek dug in his back pocket and shuffled through the cards he had until found Jimmy's, putting the rest back he handed Jimmy his. "This is for you."

JImmy took the letter carefully. "You really didn't have to do that Tweek. Tha-thank you." Jimmy opening the envelope carefully Jimmy pulled out the card and laughed softly. There was a drawing of Jimmy on stage doing a comedy set. On the front were the words. "I'm gonna be big! Have you seen this? Have you heard about this?" Opening the card Jimmy started reading what was on the inside.

 _Jimmy,_

 _You have no idea how happy I am to have met you. You are a great friend and honestly how great you are is the only reason I am back with the person I love most in the world._

 _You are selfless, funny, and genuinely nice guy. Hell, when two of us weren't even really friends you bought me a coat so I wouldn't be cold. I hate wearing layers, they make me feel constricted but you got me a coat thin enough so I wasn't bothered, but thick enough so I kept warm. Then you took it an extra mile and put a little coffee cup on it. I loved that._

 _I understand why you stopped talking to me after Craig and I broke up too. You needed to be there for him and your loyal to a fault. That's good though. We need more people like you._

 _Then you started working at my parents shop and even if our friendship wasn't at it's best at the time you still showed up and worked and honestly that fucking saved me. I don't mean it saved me time either, I'm used to the workload, but it saved my sanity. You saw how my dad treated me and you never rubbed it in my face or made me feel bad about it. Instead, you waited until it was clear, asked me about it and if I didn't want to talk you just gave me weird, but helpful advice._

 _I know it's weird to be getting a letter from a friend for graduation but I want you to know how much you mean to me and that even if I'm leaving and taking Craig with me you are still a huge part of our lives. Thanks Jimmy. You are one hell of a guy._

 _Tweek._

Jimmy closed the card and moved over closer to Tweek. "You know you aren't too bad yourself Tweek." Putting his head on Tweeks shoulder Jimmy closed his eyes. "I know it's a given that I'll miss Craig, but I- but I'll really mi-miss you too."

"Trying to steal my man Valmer?" Craig shoved the water in Jimmy's hands before handing Tweek his coffee.

Jimmy took the water and started laughing. "Nah, he has a little too much penis for my taste."

Tweek's face went bright red and he took a huge gulp of coffee to calm down. "Oh my god!"

Craig shrugged and took a drink from his own cup. How he carried three cups amazed Tweek, but he did have very large hands so it wasn't shocking. "It's just the right amount for me."

Shooting up from the couch Tweek took a huge gulp of his coffee and slammed his mug on the table. "Gah! Craig! What the hell!" Smacking the palm of his hand on Craig's shoulder he shook his head and whipped around to Jimmy. "I'm so sorry! Ah! He's an idiot!"

Jimmy laughed and shifted himself so he could get off the couch. "Well, he's your idiot." Looking back at the small crowd gathering in Tokens living room Jimmy smirked. "You two love birds have fun. I'm going to go find myself a highschool ending fling."

Tweek slapped his hand over his eyes. Why? "Oh God. Jimmy just go."

Nodding Jimmy gave them his signature smile and strolled off. "He's always been so weird."

There was a scoff from behind them. "And you haven't? Craig you dress up your guinea pigs for every holiday, and that includes the stupid ones."

Tweek and Craig turned around to see Token standing there with his arms crossed. "You know you loved when Stripe dressed up like President Washington."

Rolling his eyes Token gave him another scoff. "Please, Washington had nothing on his Abe."

Picturning Stripe in different little outfits was enough to make Tweek laugh. "Craig, you are seriously the biggest nerd on the planet."

"So, how are you guys enjoying my party?" Token asked them putting his arms behind his head. "It's not really at full speed yet, but I'm sure it'll get there."

Token was right, it was probably going to a huge party. Everyone in the school liked Token, well the ones who weren't racist. "Ah! Of course it will! Token you are awesome! Who wouldn't want to be here."

Token shrugged. "Well, to be honest with you I would have been happy if just my close friends came."

Craig thinned his lips. "I think I would have been happier that way."

"Shut up Craig." Tweek hissed elbowing the taller boy in the side. "Token, we're happy either way. Thanks for inviting us."

"Damn Tweek really has a hold on you doesn't he." Token leaned over towards Craig and smirked. "He's a keeper."

"Yeah." Craig said as he tugged on his hat trying to hide the light shade of pink on his face. "He is."

"Craig!" The feminine yell from across the room caused the small blonde to practically jump out of his skin. He's skin kept crawling when he saw that the voice belonged to Red, Craig's cousin. "Hey asshole. I asked you for a ride and you fucking ditched me."

Rolling his eyes Craig groaned. "I didn't want to take you because one, I hate you, and two, I wanted to hangout with boyfriend, who you intimate."

Red's lips turned into a creepy grin. "Aw, Tweek, I thought we were friends."

Wide eyes stared up at the tall red headed woman. "Um, y-yeah! We're friends." Shit. She really did scare the living fuck out of him. He could feel his heart slamming against his chest.

Taking a sharp breath Craig grabbed Red by the shoulder. "Let's go find someone else for you to harass Rebecca."

"Ugh, don't fucking call me that Craig Andrew. I will legit fucking end you." Red tore herself away from Craig. "I won't bug your boy toy if you help me find my own."

Craig looked back at Tweek and gave him a sorrowful look before glaring back at Red. "Fine, let's go."

"Remember when he said that Jimmy was weird?" Token asked him watching at the pair walked away.

Tweek nodded. "Yeah, he is by far the weird one."

Token's shoulders lifted and fell. "Clyde can give him a run for his money."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Tweek bit his lip and reached in his pocket to pull out the cards. Holding them in his hands Tweek shuffled on his feet as Token lifted a brow to see what Tweek was doing. When Tweek noticed he jumped a bit and started to chew on his lip. "I uh- I made you something Token." Tweek handed Token the envelope and puffed up his cheeks as Token opened it, laughing as he did.

On the front was a small cup that was over filled with tokens that had the word friendship on them. "You remembered my joke!" Token said happily as placed his thumb under the card to open it when he was ready. "I'm so glad. Most of the time I just get shit for my jokes."

Tweek pulled on the front of his hair. "I think they'll pretty funny."

"Thanks. I'm glad someone gets me." Token said flipping the card open. "Whew, Tweek, a letter? I just expecting a joke, or some snappy line."

Tweek's eyes widen. Token didn't like it. Oh God, how could be so stupid. "I'm- Ah! Shit man! I'm sorry! I can make you anot-"

Token lifted his hand and shook his head. "Nope, I don't want another one. I just wanted to say you are so considerate. Thank you."

Tweek nodded quickly as he let go of his hair. He really needed to work on not pulling it. It was hard though, as he watched Token read his letter with a blank face.

 _Token,_

 _When Craig said he was going to introduce me to his friends I was so scared man. I was sure that you guys wouldn't want anything to do with me and just consider me a freak like everyone else did. But you guys didn't._

 _You didn't._

 _The first time we spent any time together at all you walked with me to class and made me feel like I was your friend. I told myself at the time it was because of Craig, but now I know that it was because you are just that kind of guy._

 _You care about people. You are kind. You want others to know that they matter and I needed someone like you in my life. Someone who is calm and collected. Sure, I mean, Craig could be considered that too, but he isn't really so much on that calm part of it._

 _A part of me was convinced that you hated me when Craig and I broke up, but that's something else I admire you. You are fiercely loyal and you love your friends to no end. Plus, I can see where you could I have thought I was in the wrong. In fact, a part of me was in the wrong. But then when you found out the whole story you slowly made yourself a part of my life again. Then you helped Craig come up with a brilliant plan to win me back. Shit man, I'm just lucky. And not just because of Craig, but because I have friends like you._

 _I'll miss you Token, but I know you'll never be too far off because you have that sense about you. That no matter what you are there to love and protect your friends always._

 _I hope you keep this as a Token of my friendship. (I guess it doesn't really work when I make it.)_

 _Your friend,_

 _Tweek_

Token gave Tweek a small grin as he closed the letter and carefully put it in his jacket pocket. "Why did I have to be Craig's friend for basically my whole life? I can only imagine how amazing it would be if you had been friend since day one."

Tweek gave him a half breath, half laugh. "I'm not sure that a twitchy smoker who drinks like 100 cups of coffee is much better than the indifferent dickhead that Craig is."

"He's nice to you." Token laughed. "I've never seen him be nice to anyone."

Tweek bit his lips and crossed his arms. "Do you think he's going to regret coming with me?"

"To tell you the truth, I think Craig would regret it more if he didn't."

"I don't know how I'll ever repay him." Whispered the blonde truthfully. He didn't. Craig had done everything so Tweek could escape his personal hell and Tweek hadn't really done anything for him in return.

Sitting on the arm of the couch Token looked down at his feet. "One time when we were in middle school me and the guys went out to the mall and one of the security guards was following me around. Being a black kid in a town full of mostly white people I've gotten used to that but Craig, when he noticed he got pissed off. After I told him it was just the way things for me he got even more upset. So, he walked away from the group while I was at the register buying something, I can't even remember what it was, but while I was doing that Craig goes and just starts grabbing shit. He's shoving it in his pockets, in his jacket, his bag, just wherever he can fit it. So the guard stops following me and goes after Craig. When the man goes up to him Craig just gives him that blank look and starts pulling everything out and lets it all hit the ground and not once does this kid break eye contact. When all the shit he had gotten his hands on was on the floor he flipped the man off and told him that if ever thinks a thief is defined by his skin color again then he needed to check himself. Needless to say, Craig, or Feldspar as he told the guard got into a lot of trouble." Tokens head swayed back and forth as he held his fingers on his head laughing. "He did all of that for me. To prove a point, and when I asked him why he did it he just told me he felt like it. Craig doesn't do things for reward, or to be paid back. He does things because he wants too. It's his way of showing people he cares."

Tweek's face lit up. Feldspar? Craig was so fucking weird, and so amazingly kind. He could have gotten sent to Juvy but he still did it for his friend. Token was right, like always, Craig did what he wanted because he wanted too, not for any other reason. "Thanks man."

"Sure thing." Token said lifting himself off the couch. "Now let's go find Feldspar before him and Red get into a drinking competition and start fighting people for telling them to slow down."

"Oh God! Has that happened before?!"

"More times than you could count."

Tokens house was huge. Tweek knew that it was big but damn trying to find people was rough. Why were they not in the kitchen?! Shouldn't they have been in the kitchen? That's where people go to drink right? "You okay dude?" Token asked looking back at Tweek whos head was whipping side to side.

"Ah! I'm fine!" He yelled yanking on his hair. He wasn't fine. He really didn't want Craig to get over powered by like ten people. Someone could kill him, or Red.

"Relax, we'll find them. My house isn't that big." Token was calm. He was always so calm. "Let's check the backyard."

There was no sign of either Tucker in the backyard, but they did happen to stumble upon Clyde and Bebe who were too busy laughing at one another to notice Token and Tweek approaching them. "Hey, have you guys seen Craig or Red?"

Clyde turned to them and gave them a huge goofy ass smile. "Token! Tweek!" Throwing his arms around them he sniffled back his tears. "Guys, made it!"

Bebe's smile was much softer as she looked at the two of them, then into another laugh as she looked back at Clyde. "Clyde, they asked us a question. You really shouldn't ignore it to hug them." Looking back at them she shook her head. "Sorry guys, we haven't seen them, but Red was saying something about wanting to find either Kevin, or Heidi tonight. She has a really odd taste."

Token pulled himself away from Clyde. "Yeah look who's talking Bebe."

Clyde's smile fell into a pout. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Token ignored him and looked over at Bebe with look that said what he meant. "Okay, fair enough." Bebe nodded, amusement in her eyes. "But didn't Craig bring you here Tweek? I would have thought you guys would be together all night."

"Uh- yeah, he did bring me here man but he went off with Red and Token said that they if they start drinking they get competitive and start fighting people and we need to find them or ARGH!" Tweeks shaky hands reached in his pocket and grabbed a cigarette. Putting it to his lips he ran his lips over the filter.

"They'll be fine Ekky Bear. I really don't think Craig will be drinking when he was the one who drove. He can put his foot down when he needs to." Bebe brushed her large, perfect curls behind her ear. "And Token don't scare Tweek."

"Yeah Token, don't be a dick." Clyde said his pout still on his face.

Token lifted his arms up to his side and sighed. "How am I being a dick? It's not like I'm saying anything that hasn't happened before."

Reaching in his pocket Tweek took out his lighter and lit his cigarette before stepping away from his friends. He wasn't sure if they would be okay with him smoking around them and he didn't want to risk it.

Bebe stepped over towards Tweek with hands behind her back. "Hey." She said softly leaning forward. "Mind if I stand with you? Token and Clyde are arguing about on whether or not Token can be a dick."

Tweek laughed as smoke surrounded him. "They are seriously arguing?"

"Yeah, it's nothing new. Clyde gets Token riled up." Bebe moved to sit on the ground and looked up at Tweek tapping the ground.

Picking up on the signal Tweek sat next to her and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'm going to miss you." Tweek said suddenly, it shocked him, but he did mean it.

Using her arms to support her she leaned her head back. "I'm not going to be far Ekky. I'll be going to school in the Springs. We can still see each other."

Taking a long drag of his cigarette Tweek sighed. "Yeah, I know you're right. It's not like any of this is goodbye but still. It's really coming to an end." Slightly lifting himself up he reached into his pocket and pulled out his card to Bebe. "Here, this is for you."

Bebe sat up and crossed her legs. "What's this?" She asked using her nail to open the paper. "A gift certificate to the mall?"

Tweek laughed. "No. Sorry, it's something a little more personal than that."

"Aw, is it a letter confessing your love to me? Are we going to run away together and leave our boyfriends?" She joked as she pulled out the card.

Tweeks cheeks puffed up. Bebe's eyes scanned the card. "You drew me?" Her voice was soft as her hazel eyes met his green ones. Giving her a soft nod Tweek took another drag of his cigarette. He knew Bebe would love a drawing of her. She mentioned it in passing a couple of times but she never really did ask. "Tweek, this is amazing. Thank you."

"You know there's more on the inside." Tweek said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Bebe softly elbowed him making the smaller boy have to stop himself from falling over. "I figured asshole."

Laughing Tweek brushed his hair out of his face. "Whatever you say Bebe."

Opening the letter Bebe sucked in her cheek as she read.

 _Bebe,_

 _Let me just start this by saying never in a thousand years would I have ever expected for the popular cheerleader to be one of my friends, much less one of my best friends, but you are, and I'm super fucking grateful._

 _That morning, when we all stayed at Clyde's and you saw Craig kiss me, you could have told everyone. That would have definitely made for some good gossip. Stoic Craig Tucker dating school freak Tweek Tweak. It would have been so easy for you to get everyone in on our secret and at the time, I was so sure you were going too. Then you promised to keep it a secret and not only did you do that, but you became my friend._

 _You stuck by me through my break up, supported me, made me feel like even while my world was crashing I had some control. You let me feel my anger, you didn't try to tell me that Craig was sorry for what he did. Instead, of doing any that you were just there, always helping me. Always listening._

 _Then when you did think it was time for forgive Craig you didn't force it upon me. Well, at least, I don't feel like you did. You just showed up at my house, did my hair, gave my a facial thingy, and picked out some nice clothes for me. I'm sure you thought that was nothing, but to me, that meant everything. It was the first time in months that I truly felt good about how I looked. Sure, Kenny helped when he put my hair up, but you. Damn Bebe, you have talent. Anyways, when you felt like it was time for me to forgive Craig you gave me that makeover you've been wanting to do and helped convince me to just go to the talent show. You and Jimmy being in the talent show were the only reasons I went and if it weren't that for I would have never heard him out. So it's kind of thanks to you that I was able to even hear what Craig had to say._

 _Bebe, you are a kick ass woman who can do anything she puts her mind too. I can't wait to see where life takes you because I know for a fact that you Ms. Stevens, are going places._

 _I love you Bebe and I'm going to miss you. I guess it's a good thing your phone is never far because I'll know you'll always be one message away._

 _Forever your friend,_

 _Tweek, AKA Ekky Bear_

Bebe's sucked in her lips trying to stop her tears from escaping her eyes. "Shit Ekky Bear," Her voice cracking at a higher pitch than normal. "If my makeup gets fucked up I'm going to have to kick your ass." Scooting closer to him Bebe flung her arm around him and pulled him in close for a hug. Leaning her head on Tweeks shoulder she pressed her fist softly to her eyes. "You're pretty kick ass yourself Tweek." She was whispering now. "I'm inspired by you you know?"

Tweek put his cigarette out on the ground and closed his eyes as Bebe held onto him. Everyone wanted to hug and normally he wouldn't like that, but everyone was closing out a chapter of their lives and it made sense that people would want to give each other some sort of affection, but Tweek was expecting hugs, but to be told someone was inspired by him? Now that caught him off guard. "Bullshit." He said before he could stop himself.

He didn't have a chance to even say he was sorry before Bebe was talking again. "It's true. You spent so many years just trying to exist, barely holding onto to the ember that was your soul to let it rise from the ashes like a fucking phoenix. Tweek, you can say that Craig did this, Kenny did that, or I did whatever, but the bottom line is that you did all of that. You may have had people to support you but you chose to make those changes, you kept up those changes, you did that Tweek and it amazing. I couldn't do it. A lot of people can't do that. You Tweek, are an inspiration."

Leaning his head on Bebe's Tweek let out a soft sigh. That it was nice to hear that other people noticed his hard work, that they thought of Tweek as an inspiration. "Thanks Bebe."

"Anytime babe."

The yard was quiet. Clyde and Token must have finished fighting because the only thing that could be heard was the crickets. Not that that lasted long. Clyde jogged over to them and plopped himself next to Tweek and Token sat down next to Clyde. "Hey guys whatcha up too?" Clyde asked louder than needed.

Rolling her eyes Bebe laid down on the ground and put her arms behind her head. "Nothing, Tweek just gave me a card for graduation. It was really sweet."

"Right?" Token said copying Bebe. "He gave me one too. It was nice."

Clyde looked between Bebe and Token before looking at Tweek with a sad look. "I see…" His voice now soft, barely a whisper.

With a yelp Tweek stood up and dug through his pocket. "Please don't be sad Clyde! I uh- I made you too." Reaching down to hand Clyde the letter the brown haired boy's face lit up.

Quickly grabbing the envelope Clyde ripped it open. It was lucky that he didn't rip the card. As he pulled the card out of its holder Clyde's eyes filled with tears. "Tweek!" Clyde forced himself off the ground, he stumbled some, but when he found his footing he wrapped his arms around the thin boy. "You're so creative man!" Tweek blinked as he wrapped his arms around Clyde He didn't draw Clyde, or make it a memory of their friendship like he did with everyone else. He made something a little weirder, different. Like Clyde. Clyde loved Memes, so Tweek decided to use that. On the card was the Denver Bronco logo, but instead of a normal symbol Tweek made it out of a bunch of little bees with the words, "What kind of bee never frumbles?", above it, and under the picture said, "The Denver Beeroncos."

"You're welcome Clyde." Tweek didn't think it was something worth the tears and tight hug, but, at least he knew Clyde liked his card, and he hadn't even opened it yet.

"Um, Clyde?" Bebe said, still laying on the ground. "Why don't open the card before you start the crocodile tears."

Clyde's face flushed as he sniffled. Nodding he pulled away from Tweek and opened the letter letting himself plop down on the ground so he could read it.

 _Clyde,_

 _When Craig asked me if I wanted to meet his friends I was terrified. I didn't know what to think, or even what to expect. I definitely didn't expect you. You welcomed me with open arms and made me feel like I mattered. You made me feel like I belonged. Thanks for that man._

 _You are genuinely a good person Clyde. Not because other people expect you to be, or even because you feel like it's what's right. It's just who you are. You care about people. When you ask how someone is doing you don't do it for small talk, you do it because you care. If there were more people like you in the world than maybe it wouldn't be as scary as it is._

 _You know who you are and that fact that you aren't scared to be yourself is fucking awesome man. When you're sad you let yourself cry no matter who's around. When your happy you share that joy with the world and when you love, you love with your whole heart_

 _I've never told you, but I'm jealous of that. Even doing this, writing letters to my friends, it scares the shit out of me man. I know it shouldn't because I've made some great friends, but putting myself out there is scary. You aren't scared though, and I wish I could be more like you because Clyde, you are amazing man._

 _When Craig and I broke up you could have easily shut me out. You are his best friend after all and that's what most best friends would do. Not you. You sought me out, pulled me away from the crowds, and the overwhelming noises and talked to me. Not even just talked to me, you fucking listened. You asked me if what happened. You believed me and I needed that. I know I fucked up, but you knew that I was a good person. You knew that I would never hurt Craig and it meant a lot that you remained my friend because like I said, you didn't have to do that._

 _I love you Clyde, and I'm going to miss the hell out of you._

 _And even if Craig wouldn't say it to your face, he's going to miss you too_

 _Always stay true to yourself because you helped me learn to stay true to myself_

 _Your pal,_

 _Tweek_

By the time Clyde finished the letter he was hysterical. His face was red and puffy from his tears and his nose was constantly running so he kept wiping it off his sleeve. "Tweeeeekkk…" He cried, falling flat on the ground. "I love you so much…"

Kneeling down Tweek softly patted Clyde on the shoulder. "It's okay Clyde, I love you too man."

"You and Craig are going to be so happy and I'm just so happy that my best friend is in love and it's with you!" Clyde said between sobs.

"I know Clyde."

"What the hell is his problem?" Craig's sudden appearance sent pins shooting though his spine and ended at the base of his skull. He felt his body tight up before a huge muscle spasm let him release that tightness with a yelp.

"His crying because Tweek is so incredible and wrote all of us letters detailing what he values in our friendship." Token said matter of factly, but not moving from his place on the ground.

Craig's head fell to the side as he watched Clyde and Tweek. "Is that what you've been working on all week?"

Tweek nodded. "Uh- Yeah man!"

"Craig!" Clyde used his fists to clear his eyes from the tears. "Have you seen this? You really do have the best boyfriend ever!"

Moving to lay on the ground next to Tweek Craig shrugged. "Lucked out I guess."

Clyde nodded, much more calm than he was a second ago. Craig had the effect on people, he was able to calm them down without even really trying. Maybe it was just because he was naturally calm? Who knows. Laying down next to Craig Clyde let out a sigh. Tweek laid down next to him as well. "I'm going to miss you guys." Clyde whispered as they watched the clear, starry sky.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." Craig said, even though his voice was flat

"Woah, Craig? You love us enough to say you'll miss us?" Token teased.

Rolling his eyes, Craig groaned. "Don't make me take it back pretty boy."

"Ta-ta-take what back Craig?" Jimmy asked as he approached the group and took it upon himself to lay down next to them.

"Nothing." Craig said quickly.

"That his going to miss us." Bebe said catching Jimmy up.

Craig sat up just to glare at Bebe. "I'm not going to miss you."

"Shut up, yeah you are." retorted Bebe.

Flopping back down Craig rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll miss you too."

"I'll miss you too asshole."

It was nice, to have all of them together. Smiling Tweek rolled over on his side and looked over at the people with him. He didn't need a party to celebrate the end. This was the perfect way to end his high school career, with the people he loved.

Still, the party was fun.

"Babe?" Craig ran his fingers across Tweeks bare shoulder. They were laying in Craig's bed, Tweek was almost asleep, but hummed at Craig's voice. Clearing his voice Craig hid his face in the blondes neck. "You uh well you gave everyone else cards and letters and I was just wondering…"

Craig wanted a card too. A smile washed on Tweeks face. Rolling over Tweek cupped Craig's cheek, lifted his face, and gave him a kiss. He may have been tired, but he was always tired. He could manage to stay up and give his boyfriend some love. "Mmmhm" He hummed. "But I want to give you yours later."

"Why?" Groaned the dark haired boy as he pressed his forehead against Tweeks.

A small laugh bubbled in Tweeks gut. Craig was so cute. "Because, I want the card I give you to be the start of our life together not the end of this chapter."

"You're so fucking cheesy baby." laughed Craig as he kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too nerd."

It was time. Time for them to leave South Park, time for them to start their lives. Taking a sharp breath through his teeth Tweek looked around his room. It was much more bare than it had been in years. "Are you ready honey?" Craig was in the doorway holding a duffle bag over his shoulder.

Sinking his teeth into his lower lip Tweek stared at his room without giving Craig an answer. It wasn't that he didn't hear him. He did. He just didn't know how to answer. He was ready. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get out, but with leaving came so many chances. What if him and Craig didn't work out? What if he failed out of school and their dreams and they became homeless then had to sell their bodies for money and got a disease and then died? What would they do then?

Tweek was pulled out from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Nothing bad is going to happen, okay babe? I promise, we can handle it." Craig was right. They could handle it. Filling his lungs with much needed air Tweek let it all out slowly and nodded.

"Right, right, It'll be okay man. We can do it."

His parents were in the living room. As rocky as their relationship was Tweek made sure that his last day in South Park was going to be on a Sunday. He needed to say goodbye to his family. Not so much for them, but for himself. As the boys walked down the stairs a pair of brown and green eyes greeted them. "Richard, our baby boy is a man now."

"Raised into a strong powered young man, just as strong as a Tweek Bros. cup of coffee first thing in the morning." Richard said causing Craig to scoff.

"Thanks dad." Tweek knew in his dad's own fucked up way that was a complement. It didn't take away the fact that his dad was still upset at him for leaving the family business, but he'd get over it one day.

His mother pushed herself off the couch and made her way over to her son. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed the side of his head, her lips touching the short hairs. "I'm going to miss you Tweek."

Returning her embrace Tweek let out a sigh. "I'm not going to be too far mom and I still need to come back like twice a month for therapy and to get my medication." He didn't want to say it but he was going to miss her too. His mom may not have been great but at least she cared about him.

"I know, but it just won't be the same without you here."

"And we won't have an extra pair of hands to help us out around the shop." Richard said in another attempt to guilt his son.

It wouldn't work though. He wouldn't let it.

Taking another deep breath he broke off his hug from his mom and gave them a small smile. "Well guys, we really should be going, we have to make it to the leasing office before they close."

"Okay." His mom said giving her son one last kiss. "See you in a few weeks Tweek."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys."

Once the two of them were in the truck Craig raised an eyebrow over towards the blonde who's breathing was now heavy. "You okay honey?"

Nodding Tweek brushed his hair from his face and pulled the top back to put it up so he wouldn't pull it. "I'm fine. That was just… hard? I don't know man, it's weird."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Craig asked as he stopped the car.

"No, at least, not yet. I think I need to figure out how I'm feeling. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Craig gave a half breath half laugh. "I get it."

As Craig was getting ready to put his truck in park Tweek reached over and placed his hand on Craig's to stop him. "Wait." Tweek lifted himself up just enough to pull out the card he's been holding to since graduation. "Here."

Craig took the card and stared at it for a minute. "I thought you forgot about this."

"Nope." Tweek leaned back in his seat. "I've kept it on my person every day since I made it. I just kind of kept it a secret."

Craig smirked, and laid the card down in his lap. "Let's go someplace else first. I don't think your house is really a great place to start the rest of our lives."

Tweek shrugged. "I think it's a great place to start. You should read it."

"Okay." Craig nodded. "Alright." Opening the envelope Craig pulled out the card. The front of it had a painting of the two of them laying in the field watching the night sky, but the stars were each replaced with little guinea pigs creating constellations of hearts and stars. A laugh escaped Craig's lips as he stared at the card. "I didn't know you could paint."

"Well, you have the rest of your life to learn things about me." Tweek said leaning over to lay on Craig's shoulder. "Read it."

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're so fucking bossy."

 _Craig,_

 _When Mrs. Anderson set you up to tutor me I was terrified. You had the reputation of this big scary dude who didn't take shit from anyone and at that point in my life I thought I was the definition of shit. When you took my phone to give me your number I thought you were going to break it. When I came to your house to study and you were throwing stuff into the back of your truck I thought you were going to kill me. I don't know what made me get into your truck. I don't know if you pointing to the sky and saying "to the stars!" is what did it, or if something in me told me it was okay to trust you. But I'm happy I did._

 _You didn't only teach me about space. You taught me that even if I'm broken that I'm not worthless. You taught me that sometimes the glue you think that's keeping you together is just tape that moments away from falling apart. If it wasn't for you I would still be the mindless zombie boy barely coasting through life._

 _Granted, telling me to stop taking my pills when I clearly need to be on some wasn't the greatest thing._

 _I kept telling myself you were being nice to me because you had to be. Because if you weren't and I failed that test then you would have wasted your time and you'd be pissed. Then you punched the shit out of Cartman on my behalf and I knew that our friendship was real._

 _And so were my feelings for you._

 _Then before I knew it you were gone._

 _Not that I noticed, because after everything that happened I was back on my pills and in a way, I was gone too._

 _Then when Clyde told me you were gone everything hit me all at once. It was my turn to save you. I don't know what overcame me but I needed to get to you and so I just started walking. I don't know how long I was out there or what the temperature was, all I know was that when I found you it didn't matter that my toes felt like ice, or that my shirt was soaked from the snowfall. All that matter was that I found you and you were alive._

 _Again, you offered me a kindness that I felt like I didn't deserve. You gave me your hat, a clean shirt, your sweater. Then you confided in me. That meant a lot, because before then no one did that. You trusted me and it helped me learn to trust you._

 _But then I broke that trust, and broke your heart, which in turn broke mine too._

 _I'm sorry for that._

 _I should have been honest with you about what I was doing with Kenny. I just didn't know what you would think about me smoking pot and I thought that maybe if I did it in secret it wouldn't matter because I thought that helped my anxiety. I mean it did, kind of. In the moment, but once the high was gone those feelings came rushing back and it wasn't helping like I wanted it too._

 _Anyways, I'm sorry because if I didn't do that then maybe when I was using Kenny as practice to tell you I loved you then it wouldn't have ended like it did._

 _Durning our time apart though I kind of got my shit together._

 _I tried yoga, but it was the same thing with the pot. A temporary fix. It did however give me the chance to know Kyle and become his friend._

 _I told my dad off and was able to put my foot down about somethings which got me help at the shop._

 _Oh, and I talked to my mom and got on the right medication. You knew that though_

 _I guess what I'm saying is that in our time apart I grew to become a better person, someone who is functional, at least somewhat_

 _Now, we are back together and you are still blowing me away with how fucking great you are! You knew I wanted to leave town and instead of making me go alone you dropped everything to come with me. When I was scared because I wasn't sure what to do, or how we were going to do it you did everything. You took care of everything._

 _Just like you always do._

 _I don't know what I did to deserve someone as great as you in my life but I am happy I have you._

 _Everything might not turn out like we planned it. We might crash and burn. We could break up again. This could be the biggest mistake of our lives. It doesn't matter though, because I will always be grateful for you and everything you have put on the line for me._

 _I love you Craig Tucker, and I can't wait to start the first day of the rest of our lives._

 _Love forever,_

 _Tweek_

Craig's cheek was caved in from him sucking on it as he read the letter. Pulling his hat off he brushed his fingers through his hat and put the hat on Tweek and patted it. Tilting his head Tweek stared at dark haired boy in confusion. Was he going to say anything? Did he not like it? Oh God, he didn't like it. As Tweek's mind started to spiral into dark thoughts Craig's hands found his cheek. "Can I tell you something?" His deep blue eyes focused on Tweek's green ones, and once he got a nod of confirmation, Craig let out a soft breath. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I'm not always the best at talking about my feelings, or being a good person. I've pissed off a lot of people, and I can be a real dick, but you Tweek. You have never been a mistake. From the moment you stepped into my life everything changed for me. For as long as I can remember all I felt was a bitter nothingness. Then, you came along. I was so happy when I was asked to tutor you because it meant I had a reason to talk to that cute boy who sat across the room, but I didn't expect it to turn into anything. I didn't expect it to turn into this." Craig kissed him again, resting his forehead against Tweek's. "You taught me how to feel again Tweek. Happiness, sadness, fear, all of it came back to me because of you."

Tweek's cheeks puffed up as he watched Craig trying to find the words to say. When he couldn't find any he just blew out a raspberry with a stifled laugh. "That's so fucking gay Craig."

Craig raised an eyebrow as he moved away from him. Grabbing his letter he tossed it at Tweek. "Look who's talking cock jockey."

Laughter filled up the vehicle as Craig pulled out of the driveway. "Are you ready for this babe?" Craig asked reaching over to grabbed Tweek's hand.

"Yeah." Tweek nodded. "I am."

 _A/n: Okay!_

 _There ya have it. My story is complete._

 _I'm so sorry it took forever to post, but I wanted to really make this something. Plus I work like 24/7 so it's hard for me to find time to write._

 _Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed my story and I hope I ended it okay for you!_

 _I love you all and thank you for your continued support!_


End file.
